Index and the World Rings
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: The 7th story of the Newborn Saga. It is said that everything that has ever been is contained inside a single book. Those who have access to this forbidden book hold the fate of the universe in their hands. When the Universe Book has been discovered, Scheherazade, the Keeper of the Book, must recover the lost pages. Fortunately, she has friends to help her.
1. Keeper of the Stories

**Welcome, everybody, to the 6th story of the Newborn Saga. This story also marks my 8th year of writing; the 7th anniversary of the Gameverse! So as per tradition, we need a big adventure story with lots of crossovers!**

* * *

 ** _Night 1: Keeper of the Stories_**

 _Once upon a time, there was a king and a queen. Their love was eternal, or at least for the better part of a day. You see, the king feared his love would be disloyal, so to assure that would never happen, the king killed his wife after the first night. He had hundreds more wives lined up, and he killed each one after one night. And then one day, he met his newest wife: Scheherazade. Before they commenced proceedings, Scheherazade told the king a story._

 _"Did you know there are more worlds beyond this one? Did you know that people and wars exist on those worlds? They are not human like we are… They were called Zathurians, and they sought the Power of the Stars. And one day, as if by a miracle from the gods, two children were born with this power…"_

 _The tale was so enthralling that the king couldn't help but listen. But Scheherazade stopped in the middle of her story, for the night was over. There was no time to finish. So, the king spared her life for a day so she could finish the tale. Then, she began an even more amazing story._

 _"Those children with the Power of Stars were not the only ones to be born with power. There were billions of them, all across the universe. It was decided long, long ago by the ancient gods."_

 _Her stories were endless. They lasted for a thousand or so nights, and the king kept sparing her life. It was as if Scheherazade knew the very universe from the moment of its birth. The story of how the demons continue to plague the world and the valiant Hero in Green who would slay them. The stories of the "Galactic Kids Next Door" that spread their philosophy to all corners of the cosmos. …Indeed… nearly every story tied in to those Kids Next Door. Every story until this very day. To when they challenged the gods themselves and brought forth several new ages._

 _Eventually, the king could not bear to kill this woman. Nor could he allow her to die. Not with so many wonderful tales to share…_

A gargantuan book of Golden Pages was closed by The Chronicler, an ancient and wise dragon. "I must admit… your knowledge is far more vast than mine… Scheherazade." He faced the young girl with flowing golden hair and bright blue eyes. "To know the entire history of this world… and others." The Chronicler viewed his endless bookshelf, displaying titles such as _One Piece_ , _Star Wars_ , and _Family Guy_.

"I know." Her bare feet calmly crossed the stone floor and took the massive book titled _Gameverse_. "I've always found it funny… how everything in history could seem so small." The book shrunk to a fair size to carry. "And how tearing a simple page could rupture reality itself."

The Chronicler slid the book onto a pedestal. "Then, my dear… what story will you tell next?"

Scheherazade closed her eyes. "That is only for her to decide…" Her body transformed into light and whisked into the heavens. The Chronicler watched as the book turned into light particles and floated away.

"So, you're reincarnating again, are you? I suppose that's for the best… after all, someone needs to control that little rascal. The question is, who will watch over him until then?"

 **Star Haven**

In a region of space where stars glittered brightest, there sat a floating blue, star-shaped island. The grass and trees glittered like sun rays on water, and energetic Star Children were frolicking about the island. "Wheeeee! Hahahaha!" Some Star Kids were hovering a safe height as a 3-year-old brown-haired girl in a blue top-hat was jumping and trying to catch them. For someone her age, she was bouncing fairly well. "Stop flying, silly stars! I wanna make a wish!"

"NO, I WANT A WISH!" A yellow-haired girl in a red hood jumped off the Hat Kid and was able to catch a Star Child. "GOTCHA! I wish the entire Koopa Clan would DIE in a fire!"

"Louise, that's a mean wish!" The Hat Kid tried to tug the star away. "I wish you were nicer!"

"I wish you had a mustache like me!"

"I wish your mustache was bigger than the castle! !"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Louise released the Star Child and wrestled her sister to the ground.

"Maria! Louise! Stop it!" pled their uncle Luigi, a man in a green cap and blue overalls. He spread the twin girls apart as they flailed their little arms toward each other. "You know negativity affects the Fountain of Dreams! Don't you remember the story?"

"Mama reads that story every day, I'm SICK of it!" Louise complained.

"She's jealous 'cause the Stars gave her a mustache!" Maria retorted.

"Mmmmmhh." Louise frowned and rubbed the little facial hair with her finger.

"Oh, cheer up, Louise." Luigi smiled. "Premature mustaches just mean you're maturing quickly."

"HA! Hear that, Maria, I'm more mature than you! …What does 'mature' mean?"

"Maria? Louise?" They looked as their mother and father approached. Their father looked like Luigi, but with a red "M" cap and shorter, while their mother was a golden-haired queen in a pink dress. "There's… something we need to discuss with you."

All the family members gathered inside the Star Sanctuary, staring up at the Seven Star Spirits. In the center of them was a sleeping genie-like imp. "Hey! What's that baby?" Maria pointed.

"Maria, Louise," spoke Eldstar, "have you heard the Story of the Eight Firstborn?"

"Yes, YEEEES!" Louise whined. "Mom reads us that story ALL THE TIME!"

"Don't worry." Peach whispered to the spirits. "I only read them the kid-friendly version."

"Don't worry, Louise." Maria whispered. "Mom doesn't know we read the real version."

"My favorite part was when Revan died!" Louise snickered.

"That story did not tell of ALL the Firstborn." Misstar replied. "We have recently discovered there are far more than eight. And this little one, who is called Hoopa… his power is on par with Jirachi's. And lately, the Koopa Clan have been trying to invade our home. We fear they may be aware of his existence."

"According to The Chronicler, Hoopa's Guardian is a woman named Scheherazade." Klevar followed. "She is thousands of years old and is reborn every generation on a planet called Earth. Until this woman returns for Hoopa, we must keep him safe from the hands of evil beings. Which brings us… to you two."

"Children…" Peach spoke solemnly, hands folded on her dress. "The Star Spirits proposed that Hoopa be sealed inside Maria's magic hat. We would lock the seal using a Name Spell: this means it will break if you two say your true names. You two will go with Luigi to live on Planet Earth to hide from the Koopa Clan."

"Another planet?" Louise said worriedly. "Will we… live in a castle?"

"I'm afraid not. I would prefer if you all lived in a remote location. You know, a house that didn't have a hundred rooms and a bunch of servants."

"W-W-W-We have to live… l-like poor people?" The mustached girl started crying.

"Don't worry, Louise. We'll give you two your own bank accounts at Gringotts. Of course, we'll have Luigi watch over them until you're older."

"You're not gonna stress the moral of 'There's no shame in poverty,' Princess?" Luigi said with half-closed eyes.

"Of course there isn't. But money has its benefits."

"But when will we see you again?" Maria asked.

"We don't know. But it won't be so bad, I promise. You see, we're acquainted with a special group of people on that planet: the Kids Next Door. When you grow old enough, you'll be able to join them and make lots of friends. And I'm sure, by then, Scheherazade will come for Hoopa."

"But why do _we_ have to do this?!" Louise asked. "Why can't Uncle Luigi do it by himself?"

"With age and experience, children prove to be more capable than adults." Klevar said. "If evil comes for you, you will be able to defend yourselves. And besides, we believe Hoopa will feel more comfortable with children like you."

"And considering Bowser's old habit of kidnapping me… well… it's only a matter of time before he tries to kidnap you two." Peach reasoned. "By sending you away, we could protect both of you _and_ Hoopa."

"Yeah…" Mario nodded.

"Don't worry, Louise!" Maria jumped. "Going to a new planet will be fun! It's like living on a really big star!"

"That would actually hurt." Luigi said.

"Oh, fine! But I want a REALLY big cake when I come back home!"

"Hm hm hm! It's a deal!" Peach giggled.

"Very well… let us cast the spell now." Eldstar said.

"Can I hold him first?" Maria asked adorably. "Pleeeeaaaase?"

"I suppose we can allow that." The spirits moved the genie down to the child and Maria held him in her arms.

"Nnnnnhh… Scheherazade…" Hoopa spoke softly. "Is that you?"

"No, silly! My name is Maria! And this is Louise."

"Ehhh…" Hoopa cracked open his eyes, which had white pupils with green ring-like irises and yellow sclera. "Hey… do you got any donuts?"

"Ah, yes." Eldstar spoke sheepishly. "He gets quite the appetite. I wonder if his Guardian is the same."

After the ritual commenced and Hoopa was sealed inside the hat, the family left the Star Sanctuary. They approached a woman named Dimentia, who wore a blue gown with a twinkly star design and had a black-and-white face. "Can we trust you to take them to Earth, Dimentia?" Peach asked. "We don't wanna draw attention by carrying them on our ship."

"That should be easy." Dimentia smiled. "After all, I can just warp them. …Although finding the Mushroom Greens may be a bit difficult. Do you remember where they are?"

"Yes, I remember." Luigi answered. "I can help you find it, no problem!"

"Daddy, I can do it this time, watch me!" They looked over at Mario and Maria. The plumber did a backflip, followed by a Ground Pound. His daughter pulled off the backflip, but her back met the ground instead of her bottom. "Owiiieeeee!"

Dimentia sported a chuckle. "You know, the kids on Earth have a sport where they smash their butts into the ground and try to leave as big a crack as possible. Did they learn that sport from your people, perhaps?"

"From Mario and Luigi, maybe." Peach replied. "I always thought it would become a bad influence."

Maria hopped back on her feet and grinned. "When we come back home, I'll be the best Butt Pounder ever!"

"Hoo hoo!" cheered Mario.

 **Three years later; Mushroom Forest**

The twins were able to adjust to their new lives on Earth, though Maria had much more fun than Louise. Since they weren't allowed to say their names, they went by the nicknames Hat Kid and Mustache Girl, a nickname Louise was very resentful in accepting. Of course, she _couldn't_ call herself Red Hood, because two people already had those names.

"Come ON, Maria, we gotta get back to Uncle Luigi!" Louise whined to her sister, who was carefreely skipping across some large mushrooms. "It's getting daaaaark, and it might rain soon!"

"Rain isn't scary, MG! And quit saying my name, we're undercover!"

"Undercover from what? Nobody's come to find us since we got here."

"Whatever!" The joyful sister Wall Jumped up between some trees. "You're gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna join the KND, Sis!"

"Ugh." Louise rolled her eyes, not caring about the KND at all.

"Psst. Excuse me. Little Girl." Louise looked to her left. There was a bald man disguised like a tree. "It is me! Your friend, the tree."

"Uhhhhhhh… Last I checked, trees can't talk."

"Of course we talk. We trees are very friendly to little girls. Come over, have some Tree Candy."

"OOOOO!" Maria landed in front of Louise. "I want candy!"

"Maria, NO!"

"GRAAAH!" A bunch of beefy, bald men in aprons leapt out of the bushes and grabbed the Hat Kid.

"Boss was right! These girls are on intergalactic black market wanted posters!"

"Mafia will give them to Koopa Clan, then Mafia will be famous!"

"Let my sister go!" Louise leapt, flipped in midair, and kicked all the Mafia in the faces.

Maria escaped their grasp and began to run. "C'mon! We gotta get Uncle Luigi!"

"AAAAAH!" Maria turned back, horrified to see all hands on Louise's arms and legs. "Let me go! Sis, help!"

She was going to throw her hat at the Mafia—but she realized why they might be after her. She remembered the secret inside her hat. "Egh! Maria, please!"

She gasped back to attention. "W-We promised Mom and Dad, Sis!"

"What?! Maria, help me!" The Mafia began to bind her in rope.

"I'll get Uncle Luigi! Be right back!" And she bolted in the opposite direction.

"Maria, come back! Maria, please! MARIAAAAAAAAA!"

She kept her back to her pursuers as she ran, her sister's voice soon to be drowned out by the rainfall.

By some miracle, she lost the Mafia and made it back to their house outside the forest. "Mari—I mean… Hat Kid." Luigi was still not used to referring to her by nickname. "Where's your sister?"

"Louise… we were playing in the forest and she was captured by these scary men." Maria cried.

"Captured?! Don't worry, we'll save her! Let's go!"

But when they returned to the forest, the Mafia were already gone, and Louise was nowhere to be seen. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Luigi demanded. "SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"Louise…" Maria fell to her knees and buried her eyes in her hands. "I-It's all my fault! Sniff!"

"Maria, don't worry." Luigi patted her back. "We'll find her, no matter what. I'll call my brother and Peach, we'll get her back before you know it."

Maria took off her hat, her tears falling into its empty void. She made the choice to save it in place of her sister… but was it really worth it? Whoever was supposed to come for this creature… she wished they would hurry up.

 **Church of England, Earth; nine years ago**

 _"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!"_ A woman was in the process of giving birth. "Nnngh! …What's all this light?!"

"This child must be a lightbender!" the nurse said. "Don't worry, Patty, we'll have it out soon!"

"Nnnn…nnnngh…" Patty shut her eyes tight from the pain. …Then, the pain seemed to vanish, and a golden light was shining upon her. She looked up at the shining form of a golden-haired girl in a white robe. "Are…Are you… an angel?"

"I will use your child as my Index." Scheherazade spoke. "Her personality will be her own, but she will inherit all of my memories. Those memories will only awaken when she speaks her true name. Her name will be Scheherazade… but you must not reveal it to anyone. She will know this, too."

"I… don't understand. Angel, please tell me… what do you have planned for my daughter?"

"Only time will tell. For now, just allow her to enjoy life." Scheherazade gave a warm smile before disappearing. The next thing Patty heard was a baby's cry as the light dimmed and she saw the nurse holding her child.

"It's a girl, Patty." she said with adoration of the infant. "She already has your hair. Isn't she precious?"

Patty smiled as she was handed the infant. Indeed, she was already budding a small patch of silvery-purple hair. "So… an Index, huh…?"

"Index?" the nurse asked. "That's an odd name for a baby."

"It is, isn't it? I have a feeling… this child is going to be very special someday."

* * *

 **And if you haven't read _Sector SA_ or _Sector MG_ , you are already totally lost. ;P Just for funsies, I'm not going to say where any of the crossovers are from. I'm just gonna assume you're caught up with the Gameverse and memorize most of the characters! And that includes the Star Spirits, who appeared in the VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE GAMEVERSE! Wow, what a nostalgia rush! But I will say that Scheherazade comes from the anime, _Magi_ ; this version of her, anyway, and those Mafia are from _A Hat in Time_.**


	2. The Scattered Pages

**Let's begin with our favorite narrator!**

* * *

 ** _Night 2: The Scattered Pages_**

 **KND Arctic Base**

 _What's up? You remember me? The name's Nagisa, Leader of Sector SA. It's been a while since we talked, huh? Yeah, I've been busy; saving the universe from an inter-dimensional time demon. Just another day in the life of the Kids Next Door. Right now, I'm on an espionage mission. The Arctic Base has new recruits, and I'm collecting as much info on them as I can. You never know if we're gonna need it._

Dressed in his Sheikah attire, Nagisa was holding the ice ceiling like a spider. He watched as Marcus Drilovsky was walking in with Supreme Leader Cheren Uno. "Numbuh 3621, we have a small problem with one of the cadets: Mikoto Misaka."

"She's the girl Carol recommended. What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, nothing wrong with her; she's incredibly talented at combat, stealth, and hacking, we might graduate her early. However, the real problem lies… with her sisters." Indeed, the massive room was filled with clones of the exact same person.

"'Hello, Supreme Leader. I am Misaka 12057,' she greets with a salute. 'My dream is to become a fashion designer.'"

"'My name is Misaka 13411. I wish to become the greatest Soda Supplier the KND has ever known,' follows Misaka, speaking with utmost enthusiasm."

"'I would like to be in charge of the Villain Torture Chamber,' Misaka 16667 says grimly, shooting bullets up at the ceiling to emphasize her threatening nature." She shot a round of bullets up, and water came pouring down, along with Nagisa.

"Ha ha ha! Well, as long as they got enthusiasm, training them will be easy." Cheren said.

"But there's WAY too many of them! I mean, they're all the same person!" Marcus argued.

"Clones are considered to be individual people, just like our Negatives. Anyway, we don't discriminate, and I expect nothing less of the man who trained giants." He began to walk away.

"B-But, but… aww…"

After the Misaka Clones cleared away, Nagisa remained lying on the icy floor. He heard a pair of footsteps approaching and found himself gazing up at a magenta-haired girl in a white dress. "Are you finished, Nagisa? Goombella's getting chilly."

"And you aren't, Morgie?" Nagisa smirked, taking note of her bare legs.

"Hm, of course not. I'm strong, remember?" Morg returned the smirk.

 _Yeah, that's my girl! Morgiana, in case you forgot. She was a part of the Fanalis tribe before she was banished. After escaping from slavery, we ended up meeting each other in CND Training. She became a valuable teammate, and my best friend._

"You're still narrating."

"Eh-…" Nagisa sweat-dropped. "Eh hehe. Some things don't change."

"Hurry up, Nagisa!" called another voice near the entrance. It belonged to a 13-year-old nun in a white and gold habit, joyfully holding a knife and fork. "My 12 Hours of Christmas Roast is going to be ready soon! It's going to taste so yummy, you aren't going to believe it!"

"Ha ha! Okay, Index, we're coming!"

 _And she's Index, our Reminder. Up until today, this happy-go-lucky nun was a White Shadow of mystery. She was full of light, yet remained the most mysterious person in our sector. And I'm supposed to be the assassin. Who would've thought we would be in for such a surprise._

 **Sector MG Treehouse**

It was hard to believe almost seven years passed since they left home. Now Maria was 10 years old, and she had just joined the Kids Next Door last summer. She lay on her bed, staring at old photos of her and her sister (which were taken by the Camera Lakitu). It was hard to believe they were ever friends at all after what happened. The guilt ate away at Maria and she couldn't find the strength to join the KND until a few years later. Now, she and Louise were mortal enemies. All because she insisted on protecting-

"WIGGLER!" A huge stuffed, colorful worm dropped on her, having fallen from a portal conjured by the genie in question. "Hehehe! 'Bet that surprised you, right?" snickered Hoopa.

"Hee hee hee hee!" Maria climbed on top of the worm. "It's not as fun as riding a real one!"

"Oh yeah? Then let's go ride a real one! Quit staring at those pictures and let's do something fun!"

Maria frowned for a moment. This was the same creature they were supposed to protect, and the center of hers and Louise's conflict. There was a very, very small part of her that wanted to resent Hoopa the same way Louise did. …But he was way too much fun! "Why don't YOU bring a real one here?"

"I don't see why not!" Hoopa made another portal and summoned a Tropical Wiggler. Maria gave a mischievous smirk.

The others were in the treehouse living room at this time. "I wonder why Hat Kid hasn't gotten up, yet?" Wendy Marvell asked herself. "I'm gonna go see if anything's—AAAAAAHH!" A giant rainbow caterpillar in a top-hat came waddling into the room.

"AAAAAHH!" Philip and Kiki jumped onto the couch, hugging each other in fright as the Wiggler circled the couch. "Huh?" It was then they took notice of the creature's hat.

Oliver chuckled, "Come on, you guys, it's just Maria- I mean, Hat Kid."

The girl popped out of the creature's head. "Just call me Maria, guys, the secret's already out."

"Ha ha ha ha!" Hoopa peeked out of her hat, pointing at Phil and Kiki. "The looks on your faces! They're so priceless!"

"Hey, I wasn't scared!" Phil argued. "I'm only up here for Kiki's sake."

Flustered, the witch stomped his foot and shouted, "Excuse me if I don't want any weird slime on my dress, scaredy-mouse!"

"Eh hehehehe." Wendy laughed sheepishly. "Okay, Hoopa, maybe you should send it back now."

"Come on, Wendy, I kinda like it!" said Romeo Conbolt, going over and petting the Wiggler. "We could use a pet in this treehouse."

"We already have a pet, his name is Phil." Kiki remarked with an arrogant smirk to the taller boy.

"I should report you for prejudiced behavior." Phil replied.

"You can't do that without these." Kiki said, holding his jar of medicine.

"Hey, give those back!" Phil reached for them, but Kiki jumped off the side of the couch, causing him to fall. "Kikiiii!" Phil scrambled to his feet and chased the witch.

 _"Incoming transmission from Sector SA."_ The computer spoke. Wendy and Oliver rushed over to the TV and answered the call.

Index appeared onscreen in a panicky fashion. _"This is Index calling Sector MG—oh forget it, PLEASE HELP UUUUS! Our treehouse is under attack, none of the other sectors we called are responding! AHH! NAGASA!"_ The screen turned static.

"Enough fooling around, you two!" Romeo told Kiki and Phil (who was able to snatch his pills back). "We gotta go!"

"Hoopa, in here!" Maria ordered, the genie flying back into her hat. "Let's-a go!"

As everyone raced for the hangar, Wendy picked up on something odd. _His name is 'Nagisa,' right? Why did Index pronounce his name wrong? Must've been a mistake._

 **Sector SA Treehouse**

After making the call, "Index" turned away and snickered evilly, rubbing her hands. She was not dressed in her habit, but instead a red hood and lighter-red dress that seemed a bit small for her body. "Heh heh heh heh! Suckers! Now, I play the waiting game…" She looked outside to the vast snowy landscape.

Close to the treehouse in question, Sector SA was flying in their Triple-S.C.A.M.P.E.R..

 _Oh, and don't forget Goombella. She's that pink mushroom with the archaeologist helmet. Physically, she hasn't grown much at all, and she's definitely among the smallest operatives in our army. But her Tattle ability has been a massive help, and she's been training really hard to improve her Multibonk. She may look little, but she's our most devout member._

"Thank you, Nagisa." Goombella said with a hint of anger in her smile. "But maybe you can leave out the size stuff next time."

"Sorry. But can you believe how long it's been? Nearly four years; we joined the Kids Next Door in the midst of war and the conflicts only got worse from there. There were dozens of operatives more experienced than we were, but against all odds, we climbed through the ranks and now we're in the #9 spot."

"Too bad for Sector KB, huh?"

"Hehehe! Yep! Especially since Sector RZ stole their #10 spot back!"

 _Every month or so, one of the operatives would get caught up in a big adventure that involves finding ancient relics or something. Our sector was never good enough for that to happen to. Or… so I thought. You see, it was rare for us to experience cold weather because our treehouse sat in a desert. You can imagine our surprise when we returned and saw-_

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SNOW?!" Index bellowed. Indeed, the once-orange desert was white with snow, the sun blighted by clouds.

"Nagisa, there's a pirate ship!" Morgiana pointed out the right window. They turned that direction and flew toward the strange ship with a snowflake Jolly Roger. A large figure on the ship blew a massive horn as a dragon of ice came flying at their Triple-S.C.A.M.P.E.R..

"AAH! Dodge it!" ordered Nagisa, Index twisting the steering wheel and turning downward. The dragon about-faced and still pursued them. "Darn it! Index, set the ship to autopilot. Let's see what these people want." The nun nodded and pressed the button in question, and afterwards the four friends jumped off the aircraft. Nagisa held Goombella and Morgiana held Index as they kicked downward to stay elevated and soften their landing.

On the deck of the ship, they faced their attacker: a huge, obese walrus with a thick dark mustache. He wore a horned helmet, and his eyes shone blue like the gems on his helmet, belt, and horn. "Groooooo hahahahaha. Sector SA, what perfect timing!"

Goombella examined him with Tattle. "Guys, this person is…"

 _Kremling Krew Snowmad Division Commander_

 _LORD FREDRIK_

"His Power Level is 9,001, and his official race is Waldough, which are sentient walruses. While he doesn't have any special powers besides Armament Haki, that horn of his contains powerful Ice Chi! But it seems the horn is only as strong as its user's breath." (Play "Punch Bowl" from _Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze_!)

"Correct! And you're about to get another TASTE!" Fredrik swung the horn and blew Sector SA off the ship with a strong gust of wind. He jumped after them and said, "But I prefer to do it OFF the ship." With that, he blew another Ice Dragon, which Nagisa and Morgiana destroyed with the combined strength of their Tempest Kick and Red-Foot Blast.

"So what if your Power Level is just 1 over 9,000?" Nagisa asked with a smirk. "My Power Level is 5,342, and Morgiana's is 6,243. Together, that puts us at over 11,000!" With that, the two charged for the walrus, with Nagisa using Shave to get behind him and stab him with Finger Pistol. His fingers barely pierced the walrus as Fredrik swung his arm back, then Morgiana dealt a mighty kick to the stomach. Fredrik hardened his fist and punched Morg away, then swung his horn down at Nagisa, who evaded using Paper Art.

Meanwhile, Index and Goombella looked up as penguins and walruses were jumping off blimps. "Well, while they're taking care of the big guy, we might as well do our part, too." Goombella said.

"You got it!" Index put on a baseball glove, which glowed with blue lines. Goombella jumped, and her soles glowed as she was pulled into the glove via her shoes. Index spun and repelled Goombella at high speed, striking a penguin headfirst, and she bounced around the other enemies, either KOing them or dealing head trauma. Index's habit shone as she formed a Light Sphere in her hands, throwing it skyward as it burst into Light Spheres that rained around the Snowmads.

Fredrik jumped away from his opponents and blew a barrage of Ice Dragons at them with sequential huffs of his breath. Nagisa and Morg swiftly dodged them en route to Fredrik, and when they were in range, Nagisa jumped and used Iron Body while Morgiana grabbed him by the ankles. Morg spun around and whacked him against Fredrik in a combo, until the Waldough imbued his horn with Haki and struck him back. Nagisa went flying, and then Fredrik used Haki on his helmet as he charged to impale the assassin, but Morgiana leaped above the Waldough and stomped down on his back with both feet.

Fredrik hacked spit out, falling on his belly, and then Nagisa came to stab him with his rubber knife. "YAH!" His knife was whacked away by a blonde woman wielding a large key. She was wearing a light-green shirt under a black vest.

Goombella looked over and gasped. "That's… Kami Heartly!"

"Kami Heartly?" Nagisa said. "Weren't you the one who defeated K. Rool 23 years ago? Why are you with the Kremling Krew?!"

"Because I want to break my daughter's curse. And K. Rool promised me there's a way." She aimed her Keyblade at Index. "That's why we need HER."

Index felt her heart skip a beat. Could they possibly… know? "What does Index have to do with anything?" Nagisa asked.

"Grooo hahahaha!" Fredrik laughed. "According to King K. Rool, this girl contains a very incredible power. Because she is the reincarnation of Lady Scheherazade!" The worry rose to the top of Index's heart. "Wait, is it pronounced 'zod' or 'zodee'? The king wasn't very sure of that either. But I'm sure she could tell us. After all, her power is supposed to awaken after speaking her true name."

"Her true name? Index, do you know what he's talking about?"

The fighting had all but ceased as all eyes were on her. Index shot a deathly glare at Fredrik. "You realize you're playing with powers far beyond your understanding, don't you? And if I remember, the last time K. Rool did that, it didn't end too well for him."

"And just how do you remember that? You shouldn't have been alive back then."

"Duh." Index smiled. "I read it in the KND archives. Nagisa was just talking about how Kami defeated him."

"Look, all I care about is saving my daughter." Kami stated, approaching the nun. "Just tell me the truth: do you have the power to break her curse?"

"Mrs. Heartly… your daughter has been given the same curse as Django Diaz. It's a curse that requires the victim to be dead before it kicks in. Your daughter had been killed beforehand, and you can't fully bring someone to life without consequences."

"K. Rool came back to life, didn't he?! And my brother came back from Davy Jones' Locker!"

"Patton and the others were aided by the Green Flash that occurs in Jones' Locker every year, and K. Rool's was as a result of Ganondorf's dumping of the Sanzu River. Of course, that was only because it dumped out the more recent deaths."

"Then there HAS to be a way for Kimaya!"

"GROOOAAAH!" Fredrik swung his Haki horn above him and knocked Morgiana off. "Don't let her deceive you, Kami! Use your Keyblade and unlock her true powers directly! She may not need to say her name."

Kami raised the Jungle King, its tip glowing, but she was blinded by Index's Flash attack. Index ran away, but she was grabbed in the claw of a polar bear with a large belt. He was accompanied by a giant owl and a seal, both with horned helmets. "It's the generals of the Snowmad Division!" Goombella analyzed. "The polar bear is Bashmaster the Unbreakable, the owl is Skowl the Startling, and the seal is Pompy the Presumptuous. They, um… have a pretty big combined Power Level."

"Groo ha ha ha ha! You only have one choice, Sector SA: surrender or DIE!"

"That's two choices." Kami corrected.

"You know what I mean! Just Keyblade her in the head already!"

Kami gasped, her Observation Haki kicking in. "Wait! Look out above y-"

"BOOM! !" Maria SMASHED Bashmaster's head with a Ground Pound, freeing Index and landing on her feet. The polar bear wobbled dizzily, his head throbbing. "Nothing more painful than a Mushroomian Butt Pound!"

"Hat Kid?" Index questioned.

Wendy, Romeo, and Oliver landed soon after as the former said, "We received your distress call, Index, we're here to help!"

"What? I didn't send a distress call."

"Bashmaster, Skowl, Pompy, destroy them!" Fredrik declared, blowing more Ice Dragons at Nagisa and Morgiana.

"Ha ha ha ha! Those are the dumbest names I ever heard!" Maria laughed. Bashmaster growled and swung his hammer down, but the Hat Kid leapt on and off it, throwing her hat onto the polar bear. Her body flew into his, and once he was under her control, she swung the hammer into Pompy and flung him several feet. Skowl launched bladed, Haki-imbued feathers at the bear, but the owl was hit by Kiki's Package Bombs from above. Pompy recovered and flopped over to strike Maria with a tail-whack, but the possessed bear grabbed the tail and slammed the seal on the ground.

"Don't attack Bashmaster, you fools, knock off that hat!" ordered Fredrik.

"No, attack me, it feels good!" Maria taunted in the bear's voice.

Index was staring at Maria with slight worry, wondering if _he_ was under her hat. "Index!" yelled Goombella, Headbonking Kami before the woman could stab Index with her Keyblade. Kami raised the weapon in defense, and Index punched her in the hip with a Light Fist.

"Arms!" Wendy cast a strength-enhance spell on Romeo, Nagisa, and Morgiana, all four surrounding Lord Fredrik and attacking him from all corners.

"Cough! This wasn't part of the plan!" Fredrik grunted, swinging his horn at Wendy, who did a great leap back while Romeo dealt a Flame Punch to his waist. "Quit holding back, you fools! We'll disgrace the Kremling Krew if we don't return with Scheherazade!"

"Arooo?" The name caught Maria's attention.

"Scheherazade?" Hoopa peeked out of her hat. "Did someone say…"

His eyes met with Index's. Sweat trickled down her face, for Hoopa could clearly recognize her. "It…It's you… Scheherazade!" The genie swooped down and embraced the nun in a hug. (End song.)

"Hahaha!" Index smiled slightly nervously. "Hoopa, I didn't want us to reunite this early-"

"OWWWWWCH!" Hoopa was suddenly burned by the habit. "AGH, Scheherazade, that outfit is so hot! !"

"Hoopa, I'm sorry! It's only supposed to hurt evil spirits, it must be reacting to your-"

"AAH!" Kami impaled Index with the Keyblade.

"INDEX!" her teammates screamed.

"Hey! What are you doing to…" Hoopa cut himself off when a golden light began to shine from Index's head. The light grew brighter as a giant book rose from it into the air.

"It's… the Universe Book!" Fredrik said in awe. "It really was inside her… Men, seize that book at once-"

The book FLASHED, and everyone was forced to shield their eyes. Index spoke in a monotone voice: **"Warning: Unauthorized access to the forbidden tomes. This Sacred Library has been compromised. Now activating the Prison Pages to ensnare the perpetrators."** The book flew open and began to slurp everything inside like a vacuum.

"AAAAGH!" Nagisa cried, trying to hold his ground with Morgiana to help him. All the Snowmads were flying into the book, along with the operatives. "Index, what's happening?! INDEEEEEX!" The young assassin went swirling into the golden pages, Morgiana and the others going with him. Soon, Index herself joined everyone inside the tome.

 _Stage Prologue: Tome of Prisoners_

 _Mission: Escape the book with your friends!_

Index came to and realized she was laying on giant pages. She gasped and got up, gazing with awe and worry around the strange realm: the sky was a bright golden-orange and pages were flying everywhere. "W-Where am I? Nagisa? Goombella? Morg?"

 _The library has been compromised. For safety, they have all been bound within the Tome of Prisoners._

"Are…Are you… _her_?"

 _I am you. I am your inner conscience. Your inner memories. Do not worry. Your body is working to rectify the mistake. In a moment, the book will be resealed inside your body, and the witnesses will be lost within the pages._

"What?! But those people were my friends!"

 _The Universe Book must not fall into mortal hands. If we allow them to go free, the balance will be endangered._

"Well, shouldn't the Universe Book belong to me? That means _I_ get to decide what I do with it, and I order it to LET MY FRIENDS GO!"

 _Your true power will only awaken once you've said your true name._

"Then I guess I don't have a choice: my name is SCHEHERAZADE!"

Outside, the book burst with golden light as its pages flew open. Hoopa shut his eyes for a second, and then a lovely array of colors glimmered in his eyes. These colors belonged to seven rings that lined the spine of the book. _THUMP!_ A dark force overcame Hoopa, and five more arms appeared around his body. _"The Rings! The Seven Rings! Give them to me!"_

"No!" Hoopa tried to restrain himself. "Scheherazade said not to touch the rings! Not until…"

Inside the book, Index's habit glowed like the golden pages, and a tall trident formed in her left hand: it was golden, the side points were in a crescent shape, and the center point had a red orb under it. "Now, let's try this again: I order you to free ALL the prisoners trapped within your pages!"

The orb shone like a sun and nine pages rose around Index. 2-D images of Sectors SA and MG were helplessly feeling around their flat prison. "Waaah!" Nagisa felt odd as his body was stretched back into three dimensions. All the operatives escaped their prisons, feeling their bodies to make sure everything was okay. "Phew, that's a relief." Romeo sighed.

"Tee hee, everything alright down there?" Maria snickered, earning a blush from the oldest boy.

"Hey, Index, can I ask you something?" Goombella asked.

"Is it 'What in the absolute Gosh is going on'?"

"More like, 'WHAT IN THE ABSOLUTE GOSH'?! See, the all caps really add emphasis to my complete shock."

Other pages rose up and released the imprisoned Snowmads. "Well, you could've left THEM trapped!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving anyone trapped in here! All of God's creatures deserve a place in the universe."

"Snowmads, CRUSH THEM!" ordered Bashmaster, placing a large book over his head.

"But they also deserve to be punished for trying to kill us. BATTLE STATIONS!" (Play "Triumph" from _RWBY_!)

Index launched a light beam into the sky, and a dozen beams rained down around the arctic enemies. Romeo set fire to the pages underneath the Snowmads, hoping they would fall through, but Index used her trident to quickly repair the damage. "Romeo, try not to damage the pages!"

"Could've told me!"

Phil blasted a Condiment Cannon (a machinegun that fired ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, etc.) at the pirates, and Oliver zapped them with Lightning Spells. Kiki cast Engorgio on one of her Package Bombs and dropped it on a large group of pirates. Morgiana ran for Bashmaster, jumping when the polar bear swung his hammer, then stomping down on his head with a Red-Foot Drill. The polar bear general fell in defeat, and Wendy blew a twister to ensnare the remaining pirates.

"We can get to the exit if we follow this path!" Index yelled as a roadway of pages led across the chasm from the edge of the field. Nine of the operatives ran across the path while Kiki flew. Penguins were surfing overhead on pages like magic carpets, wielding bazookas with small swordfish. They shot down at the pages in front of them to make the operatives stop in place, but Philip and Oliver blasted up at the penguins with their cannon and wand. As Index worked to repair the punctured pages, Morgiana threw Nagisa up to knock the penguins into the abyss.

He used Moon Walk to keep from falling as well, and as the lot raced further up the path, massive books were seen over the chasm. They had images of Planet Flora, Earth, Aquaria, Jirachi, Dialga & Palkia, along with old operatives like Nigel Uno. There was a strong gust of wind that blew the path away, and it was conjured by General Skowl and his Hootz. Wendy blew a Sky Dragon Roar to counter the wind, and Index fired Light Beams to knock the underlings out. Nagisa swung a Tempest Kick to knock Skowl's helmet off, allowing Maria to throw her hat and possess him.

"Hoot! Get onto me!" Maria said, flying under the path as the operatives jumped onto her, save for Kiki and Nagisa. Other Snowmads were riding pages and shooting projectiles down, so Romeo, Oliver, and Philip took the liberty of attacking them.

"There's the exit!" Index said, pointing her trident at a book labeled _The End_ on a platform. She used the trident to will the book to open. The operatives jumped off onto the foothold, and Maria released Skowl, kicking down on the owl as he plummeted into the abyss. "Once we're out, I'll release these pirates somewhere safe. Safe and… inconvenient. Like GUN Prison!" (End song.)

"Wait!" Kami Heartly jumped out from behind the exit book, drawing her Keyblade. The others were about to attack, but Index gestured not to. "Tell me the truth… can this thing save my daughter or not?"

Index bowed her head with slight regret. "Truth be told, there are lots of ways to save your daughter. Ways which would have negative consequences on either her or those responsible. But this way is not one of them. Kami, you've seen what happens to people who get consumed by power. You saw what happened to K. Rool. Would you really risk the universe for something that may or might not be true?"

"…" Kami's Keyblade despawned. "You're right… What am I thinking…" She stepped away from the exit. "You better hurry. Lord Fredrik might show up soon."

"You sure you don't wanna come?"

"Even if he is wrong, I might have a better chance at finding a cure for Kimaya if I work for K. Rool."

"Okay, then. Let's go, guys."

Outside, Hoopa was still locked in an internal struggle. _"Why do you hesitate?! Collect those rings, and then the Hoopa can do anything!"_

"No! I promised Scheherazade… that I wouldn't…"

"HEY! You there!" Hoopa ceased and looked behind to see… Index? "That looks like a real fancy book! You mind if I have a look?"

"Scheherazade? But… I saw you go inside it."

"No, I'm right here. You must've imagined it." Index shrugged, grinning mischievously. Her voice was clearly different.

"You can't be her. I don't feel your Light Chi."

"Look, will you let me see the book or n-" A mustache sprouted on her face. Index felt it. "Uh-oh." Her hair became blonde, she shrunk a few inches, and her body could more comfortably fit her clothes. "Stupid Polyjuice Potion!"

"You're that other girl!" Hoopa recognized.

"WAAAAH!" The ten operatives came falling out of the book. Maria shook her head and straightened her hat, gasping once she noticed, "Louise!"

"Oh, look, you're calling me by name." Louise said with a glare. "You know, don't even bother trying to reason with me. None of it is going to matter soon."

"W…What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know this by now, but that's the Universe Book!" Louise smirked up at the tome with greed in her heart. "And if what those Gnaa guys said was true, it contains the history of our entire universe! Everything that was and everything that will happen. And those Seven Rings link the pages together. And whoever holds this book holds history in their hand! Do you know what that means? With this book, we can do WHATEVER we want! Space can have air, tragedies can be erased, or better yet, bad guys can DIE!"

"Louise, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's NOT a good idea!" Index yelled. "If you change even one sentence in that book, it can destroy our very reality!"

"Oh, and I suppose you wanna let these _pirates_ take it. Just like you let them take ME!"

"Louise, I'm _sorry_."

"Stuff it in your throat! I'm about to erase all the evil in this universe, and you Kids Next Door will PRAISE ME!" The agile rebel flipped up, bounced off Hoopa, and grabbed the Red Ring of the spine.

"SIIIIS!" cried Maria.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Louise's hand was burning against the ring, yet she was glued to it. Incredible rage coursed through her heart. _"Grrrrrrr! Damn Koopas, damn Brotherhood, damn Mafia, DAMN YOU ALL!"_

"What's happening to her?!" Nagisa asked.

 _"GRAAAAH! The rings! Give me the rings!"_ Hoopa's seven hands grew larger, and the little genie worked harder to hold them back.

Index closed her eyes and folded her hands against the staff. "O Ancient Tome that has blessed us with knowledge for a trillion years… Please scatter the rings that bind thee. Let them find souls that are worthy of thine power. May the lost pages be safe from evil's hands." And she raised her holy staff and struck the book with a sacred light.

In a blinding flash, the spine severed, and the pages blew aimlessly in the raging wind. The six other rings spiraled like a swirling rainbow before taking off into the heavens.

The Purple Ring landed on a colorful, comic book-like planet and crashed inside a KND treehouse. "AAAH!" screamed a brown-haired girl. "Deku, something just fell through the ceiling!"

"It's some kind of ring…" A boy with dark-green hair cautiously approached the glowing item. "Did it come from outer space?" He slowly reached down to touch it.

The Aqua Ring was flying toward another pretty planet, its destination a school. In one of the dorms, two blonde girls with glasses and witch cloaks were drawing ritualistic circles on the floor. "No, Emily, the points are supposed to be _five_ inches away."

"Hey, my math is always 101% accurate! My circle is more symmetrical than the roundest-"

"AAAAH!" Both jumped and grabbed each other when the ring crashed through the window. "I'm sorry, Lotte, I didn't mean to anger the Circle Gods!" Emily panicked.

On another planet, two siblings – a white-haired boy and a black-haired girl in shrine maiden attire – were playing Patty Cake in a mountain forest. A White Ring burned through the leaves and crashed on the ground. "Big Brother, look! It's a ring!"

"Hold on, Alluka." The brother held her back and approached the ring. He tried to pick it up, but his fingers passed through it like a ghost. "I… can't touch it."

"Let me, let me!" Alluka grabbed it in both hands—the brother gaped at this fact.

" _You_ can touch it? But… why-"

The White Ring brimmed and slowly dissolved into energy, which flowed into the sister's body. "Allu…ka?"

To the brother's horror, her once vibrant face had become ghostly white, with dark hollow eyes and a smile, as if she were wearing a mask. _"Hi, Killua."_

Meanwhile, Cleveland Brown was going for a stroll on a desert planet. "Ah love Secco. Not too many baths. No reason to be exposed to the public in the nude." He heard a burning sound and looked up, seeing a ring-shaped meteor. "What the hell?!" It was coming right for him. "No no no no NO NO!" It whizzed right through his body. It left burning holes in his clothes, but he felt no physical wounds. "Phew. Nothing to worry about." It was then his clothes caught fire and completely burned off. "Bet you 50 bucks the Kids Next Door had something to do with this."

Soon, the wind stopped and the light faded in the snow-covered desert. Index's trident disappeared as she tiredly fell to her hands. "You little BITCH!" Louise hissed. "What did you do to my rings?!"

"They aren't your rings! I scattered them across the universe." Index panted. "You'll never find them."

"Hmph!" Louise stashed the Red Ring in her sleeve. "We'll see about THAT." She drew her Paint Staff and colored a neon "M" in the sand before jumping in.

Now that the Snowmads were absent, the snow began to melt, and heat returned to the desert. "Louise… she was acting different." Maria said.

"She took the Ring of Rage." Index clarified. "Don't worry. Its affect on her emotions only lasts a short time. Too much emotion can destroy a person."

"It really is you…" They faced forward as Hoopa approached them. "Scheherazade."

Index smiled and stood up fully. "Hello, Hoopa." She opened her arms and welcomed the genie into a hug. The operatives wanted to find this a heartwarming moment, but a lack of context left them confused.

"OUCH!" Hoopa was singed by the habit again. "Darn it, why are you wearing that thing?"

"Sorry! It only does that against dark creatures, no matter if they're good or bad."

"Oh… then, it's because of my dark side, isn't it?"

"Hmm…" Index glanced at her friends. "I think we should go up to Moonbase. Cheren will want to know what's happening."

 **KND Moonbase**

Sectors SA and MG were sharing the former's ship. As they flew to Moonbase, Kiki peeked out the window with a morbid expression. "Um… What happened to the Earth?" The others joined her, gasping at the sight of their world in pieces, drifting in space like fragments of a book fluttering in the breeze.

"It's as I feared." Index said. "By scattering the Universe Book, our universe is already beginning to come apart."

"Well, that's upsetting." Romeo said.

"The damage would've been a lot worse if things transpired the way they were going to."

Once they arrived at Moonbase, they headed up to the bridge and saw Cheren talking with Weiss Schnee, who was accompanied by Sector $. The Supreme Leader noticed them approaching. "Sector SA and Sector MG? What's going on?"

"Cheren! Look at the Earth!" Panini called. Soon, everyone had a view of what their world had become.

"So, it was true after all." Ciel Phantomhive said, staring at Index. "Your true name really would destroy the world."

"Correct." Index smirked. "Though I never officially divulged that information."

"Huh? UWAAAH!" A magic light swallowed the earl and he was shrunk down to two inches tall. The Fairy Sisters' Secret-Keeping Curse had taken effect.

This earned chuckles from his teammates. "Looks like you're her slave for a month, Ciel!" Prince Raleigh remarked.

"Actually, you can hold onto him for me." Index assured him. "I've got more important things at the moment. In fact, I think you're all owed an explanation."

"This should be interesting." Cheren said.

"Do any of you know the Legend of Scheherazade?"

 _"I do."_ Ciel squeaked.

"Hush, Tiny Ciel." Raleigh touched a finger to his mouth.

"Scheherazade was known as the wisest woman in the universe. She knew the entire history of our universe since the moment of its birth. Her knowledge was granted to her by the spirit you see before you: Hoopa. You see, Hoopa is the Firstborn of History. But for some reason, Hoopa was plagued by a terrible darkness, and it threatened the safety of the Universe Book. Thankfully, he met Scheherazade, and she used her holy lightbending to ease Hoopa's heart. He believed the book would be safer in Scheherazade's hands, so he sealed the ancient tome inside her heart. His duty as the Keeper of History was passed on to her."

"And Scheherazade… she's… you." Nagisa said.

"Yes. She was also known as the Walking Library, due to how much history rested inside her. And she would always be reborn every generation, a new body which would serve as her Index. Each Index would collect more information to add to the grand book. Of course, there's only one good way to gain information." Index smiled. "Wanna guess what that is?"

"By joining the Kids Next Door!" Cheren realized. "Now that I think about it… some of the older files listed operatives named Index. But only two that I found. Hehe, never thought about making that connection."

"Not just the recent generations: the First Age, the 2nd Age, Indexes appeared in all ages. And each of those Indexes would at some point reunite with Hoopa, who would share with her his own collected history. We also read lots of books; or at least I did. But it doesn't stop there: in entrusting me the Universe Book, Hoopa also gave up his sources of power: the Seven World Rings."

"I can see where this is going." Nagisa said.

"Yes, obviously we'll need to collect the Seven Rings, but let me explain their importance. The World Rings are the Seven Hearts that make up the stories. They're composed of valuable emotions that make up all worlds. And anyone who would hold all Seven Rings in hand could command Hoopa _and_ the Universe Book. They would have control over history and reality; they could change the past, change laws, and omit the Balance altogether. And it would take more than timebending to rectify the damage."

"That's why you decided to scatter the rings." Wendy determined.

"Yes. Unfortunately, putting the book back together isn't as easy as finding the rings. The Seven Rings have to be linked together with Seven Hearts themselves. Seven mortals whose personalities bonded well with the rings. And if my prayer worked correctly, the rings should have flown to people with matching emotions. Until the rings are actually reunited, no one else will be able to touch them except for the first person with a matching emotion."

"So, we have to search the Earth until we find them." Oliver figured.

"Not exactly." Index smiled awkwardly. "I wanted to be safe, so I banished them across the universe."

 _"HUUUUUH?! ?"_ All three sectors and Cheren bellowed.

"But that'll take FOREVER to find them!" Kiki stated.

"Actually, I can sense their locations." Hoopa said.

"But they won't be the only things we need to find." Index reminded. "If we're going to restore the Universe Book, we have to collect all the scattered pages. And that… could take quite a while."

"Well, we can't let the Earth stay this way!" Carol Masterson shouted.

"Don't worry, this is only a minor side-effect… for now. But it would be best to keep the pages out of our enemies' hands. If the pages somehow get corrupted by dark energy, not only will our own universe start to decay… but the chaos will spread to corresponding universes. Dare I say… it could even stretch to the Original Worlds."

"I'm starting to think you all _like_ making trouble for everyone." Cheren sighed. Kiki bit her lip and looked away, recalling the time she put Beach City in danger.

"Well, all that stuff makes sense." Carol replied. "But the one thing I DON'T get is how this happened in the first place!"

"Oh, right." Nagisa said. With that, he briefly recapped the battle from beginning to end.

"And they were members of the Kremling Krew, huh?" Cheren thought aloud. "If they know about Index and Hoopa… then their Team Gnaa allies must know, too. This could be the beginning of a New Firstborn Quest. Siiiigh. Just great."

"I'm sorry to get everyone involved. Hoopa and the Seven Rings are supposed to be _my_ responsibility."

"That's an awful big responsibility to carry all by yourself." Nagisa said. "How many times has this happened before?"

"Only once. But that was a really long time ago."

"Well, I don't know what happened then, but right now, you live in an era where people work together. We'll help you find the World Rings AND the lost pages!"

"I'll send the word out to every sector and the GKND." Cheren declared. "I'm actually surprised Nebula hasn't already-"

 _"CHEREEEEEEEEEEEN!"_ The furious High Supreme Leader's image displayed over the massive window. _"All the planets are broken and MY OPERATIVES NEED SOMEONE TO YELL AT! !"_

"H-Hold on, Nebula! There's a perfectly logical explanation! Uh, Index, care to recap?"

"Ugh!" Index stomped up to the screen. "Look, tell all of your operatives to search for flying golden book pages and collect every last one of them. They all emit the same supernatural signature, so I'm sure your radars can find them. As for us," she turned to her teammates, "Nagisa, Morgiana, Goombella, and Hoopa, we're going to find the World Rings."

"I wanna come, too!" Maria proclaimed. "If Louise took one of the rings, then it's my responsibility, too. I mean, she should still be on Earth, right?"

"No." Hoopa said. "I can't feel the Ring of Rage on Earth, anymore. In fact, it seems to be on some kind of spaceship. I can also see the White Ring of Wishes on Hyrule, the Green Ring of Wisdom on Poké…"

"One of the rings is on Planet Poké?!" Raleigh exclaimed. "Sector $, I think we'll take part in this little adventure, too! After all, Ciel's just big enough to fit inside my kingdom!"

 _"When this month is over, I'm punching you in the-!"_ Raleigh cupped a hand over Ciel to silence him.

"I think the first ring we should try to find is the Ring of Wishes." Index said. "As its name implies, it has the power to grant wishes, and it's probably the most dangerous."

"HALRIGHT!" Nagisa cheered.

"Nagisa, don't tell me you're planning to visit that Killua boy?!" Morgiana questioned resentfully.

"I think he would be a valuable ally to have! If we're going to Hyrule anyway, I say we swing by his place."

"What about you guys, you wanna come, too?" Maria asked her team.

"Hang on, I don't want three of our best sectors gone in the middle of a crisis." Cheren said. "Sectors V, W7, and DR were gone during the whole Tachyon thing, and villains were having a riot. Besides, you can always enlist the help of the Kids Next Doors on those planets."

"It's okay, we'll help with the situation on Earth." Wendy offered. "Will you be alright without us, Maria?"

"'Course I will! I mean, I AM the daughter of the great Mario!"

"What an honor to be traveling with you, Your Highness." Goombella gave a half-fake bow to the princess.

"At ease, my armless subject."

"But before we go, we're gonna need some provisions!" Index beamed, her mouth drooling. "And there's only ONE chef I know that can satisfy my hunger!"

"Does she got donuts, Scheherazade?!" Hoopa beamed.

"Not for you, Hoopa! You need to start eating healthy!"

"Awwww!"

"Make sure to do our planet proud, Sector SA." Cheren said. "Bring back those rings as soon as possible!"

 _And that's how we learned Index's true identity, as the Walking Library. Of course, that was only the start of things to come for our little team. Still… the Universe Book's power to rewrite the universe… that sounded all too familiar to me._

 ** _Santa Hylia_**

Louise came out of another paint portal inside a vast room in a high-tech ship. "How did it go, Louise?" asked Lord Vaati.

"Your Polyjuice Potion was shit! But I got this." She drew the Red Ring from her sleeve.

"One of the World Rings? But where are the rest of them?"

"That stupid nun girl destroyed the book and they flew away!"

 _"Then we must find them all!"_ a voice thundered from the throne, surrounded by a cyclone. A cloaked, shadowed figure with a captain's hat and single yellow eye sat upon the throne. _"Those rings are the key to breaching the dimensional boundaries!"_

"And finding the Original Worlds again…" Vaati smirked. "What shall we do, Captain Skaios?"

 _1st Captain of the Sky God Pirates, one of the Four Emperors_

 _"Free Born" SKAIOS_

 _"Since Louise holds the first ring, then SHE will be in charge of this mission! As of this moment, LOUISE is captain!"_ He used airbending to take off his hat and blow it onto Louise's head.

"Uhh…" A sweatdrop trickled down Vaati's face. "Are you sure about that, Skaios? Louise does not really have experience-"

The former captain WHOOSHED over to Vaati, staring him dead in the eye. _"All men and women are created equal! All mortals are equal to gods! I am as big as you, and you are as small as I! That is the true law of this universe! Is that not true, Vaati?!"_

"Ehh… of course." Vaati smiled sheepishly. "My apologies."

 _"Good. Now, since I am relieved of duty, I'm off to go surfing. Good luck, Captain!"_ The former captain whooshed out of the ship.

 _34th Captain of the Sky God Pirates, and temporary Emperor_

 _LOUISE MARIO_

* * *

 **The Snowmads are from _Donkey Kong_ , and Fredrik actually appeared in one chapter of _Seven Lights: The Side Stories_. And the entire World Rings concept is pretty much based off _Sonic Secret Rings_ , while combining the One Book concept from _Yooka-Laylee_. Boy, that rap song really fits now, huh? Fun fact, if you played the former, you'd know that there was a Ring of Hatred. I omitted that because it's too similar to Rage, and I made a Ring of Wisdom in its place.**


	3. Something

**So, you might be asking, why am I putting _Hunter X Hunter_ characters in a _Zelda_ world? And my response is… … … … … why not?**

* * *

 ** _Night 3: "Something"_**

 **Hyrule; Zoldyck Grounds**

"Alluka?" the white-haired boy spoke again. His sister's face was still hollow and mask-like, and her silence only made him more worried. "Alluka, say something!"

 _"'kay. 'Something.'"_

And in a second, joy was plastered on the 11-year-old's face again. "Big Brother, say 'Happy'!"

"Er… Alluka, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Th-That face…"

"Brother, won't you say 'Happy'?"

"Um… Happy…"

"Now say 'Hello.'"

"'Hello'?"

"Say 'Thorough.'"

"'Thorough'… Huh?" The girl's scary face was back again.

 **Triple-S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

"Siiiiigh. I can't believe I didn't get to eat my 12 Hours of Christmas Roast." Index said. "Those pirates seriously owe me for not leaving them trapped!"

"As tragic as that is, let's not forget the elephant in the room." Goombella said. "That being the girl who supposedly knows everything in the universe."

Index giggled. "Look, I don't know _everything_ in the universe. I keep the history of the universe inside my body and I only remember a choice few things from Scheherazade's past. Unfortunately, now that the Universe Book is scattered, that memory is starting to dwindle."

"Well, I'll help ya remember!" Hoopa said. "Scheherazade LOVED to eat! Heck, 10,000 years ago, she was so fat, she couldn't even fit in the-"

"A girl doesn't appreciate being called FAT! HOMP!"

"OW! HEY, don't eat me! !" Hoopa cried when Index bit him. The others shared a laugh.

"Index, what about the Ring of Wishes?" Morgiana asked. "Can you tell us more about that?"

Index stopped. "Oh, right… let me explain why the ring is so dangerous."

 **Zoldyck Grounds**

"Father! There's something wrong with Alluka." Killua said, holding his sister's hand as he ran into a throne-like room.

"What is it, Killua?" his father, Silva asked. He was a very muscular man with long blonde hair and a purple robe. Killua began to recap what happened.

 _"You see, when the ring finds a Bearer, it will be absorbed into their body, and that person will be able to grant wishes. But a price must be paid each time. That price depends on the intensity of the wish." Index gave her explanation._

Silva called one of the maids and ordered, "Tell Alluka to clap her hands."

"Okay…" The maid worriedly approached the girl, frightened by her visage. "Clap your hands, Miss Alluka."

 _"'kay."_ She clapped her hands.

 **Sector SA**

"The Ring Bearer will make four requests to the one who made the wish, and that person will have to follow _three_ of them. Let's say that I have the ring, and Nagisa wishes me to give him a back massage. After I grant his wish, he has to do three things that I ask him to do. He might have to give me a massage, comb my hair, or clip my nails." Nagisa flushed at the idea.

"But what if Nagisa wished he were as powerful as a Firstborn? What would he be able to give me in exchange? My four requests are too steep for him to pay. And guess what happens when a person can't pay the price."

 **Zoldyck Grounds**

"Miss Tiana, wave your hands." Alluka requested the maid.

"Tiana, do not do what she says." Silva ordered. "Perhaps that will keep her from transforming."

"Okay, Master Silva. Sorry, Miss Alluka, but I can't do that."

"Oh." The child was saddened. "Then will you jump?"

"No, Miss."

"Will you blow a raspberry?"

"That would be quite undignified."

"Oh… then . . . will you cheer?"

The maid shook her head.

". . . That's too bad . . ." And at that moment, the maid felt a terrible compression: her head flattened like an empty sack, and her flesh turned red for a brief moment before her body collapsed in on itself.

 **Sector SA**

Index formed a Light Sphere in her hand. "At that instant, Nagisa will perish." She crushed the light as it splattered into particles. Nagisa gulped at the mere idea.

"And then Morgiana will die. And Goombella, and myself, and his mother. Every person Nagisa has spent the most time with will die. The steeper his own wish, the more people will be sacrificed. Granted, if it was only a small wish, only two people will die."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Nagisa shouted. "It's THAT dangerous?!"

"Yes. In fact, it may be a result of Hoopa's darkness as well." The Firstborn looked away in shame. "That's why we must find the Ring Bearer soon, before anyone discovers its power."

"And that's why we stopped to get food first." Maria remarked.

"Hey, I wasn't gonna risk WISHING for food! Anyway, another thing to note about the ring: it actually feeds on the Bearer's own chi when granting the wishes. Depending on the scope of the wish, the Bearer could become heavily exhausted, and they may not ask for any favors until they recover their energy. Also, if the Bearer dies, the ring will rematerialize."

"And the ring can't just be picked up by anybody?" Morg asked.

"No, it can't. Actually, this ring focuses on the emotions of greed and desire. Ironically, the person it chooses would have to be someone with minimal personal desires. We can only hope that this person is fairly weak in strength."

 **Zoldyck Grounds**

"Father, you can't be serious!" Killua shouted. "We should be trying to get Alluka fixed!"

"Killua, your sister has never had the heart of an assassin or a fighter. She hasn't the talent that you have. But if we can teach her to control this power, she will be the perfect assassin!"

"Pardon me, Master Silva." They were approached by the butler. "We received a call… apparently, Tiana's husband has spontaneously died. …Where is she…"

"How strange…" Silva looked to his daughter. "This power could be more dangerous than I realized. We should be mindful who we use as… guinea pigs."

Before long, Sector SA entered the atmosphere of Planet Hyrule, which had been broken like the Earth. "Well, I wanted to go meet Killua first, but maybe the ring should be top priority." Nagisa figured.

"If we're going to bring the Ring Bearer with us, there's no point in bringing an extra." Morgiana said.

"I can feel the ring on that mountain over there." Hoopa pointed to a forest mountain with a thick fog over the peak.

"WHOA!" Index stomped the brakes before they could crash into a blue barrier that stretched over the entire mountain. "It's some kind of shield. Nagisa, try to shoot through it."

Nagisa shot the lasers from his station, but made no dents in the shield. "It's too strong."

Their screen came on suddenly, displaying a dark-skinned girl's face through static. _"Attention, unidentified aircraft, this area is off-limits. Please land somewhere else, or we will be forced to send the drones."_

"We're looking for something important." Index told her. "Tell me, have you seen a White Ring fall from the sky?"

 _"That information is classified. If you have business in here, please use the front entrance."_

"Fine, whatever you say, lady." Nagisa replied. "Let's find the entrance, Index."

"You know, can't Hoopa just warp us inside with his portals?" Maria asked.

"Nope! I lost my powers when the book scattered."

"How inconvenient!"

They landed the ship close to a gigantic steel door, which consisted of seven numbered layers. Beside the door was a small stand where an old bald man in a gray security guard uniform was stationed. "Hello, children. Can I help you?"

"Hi, Sir." Index greeted with a smile. "We're looking for something important on this mountain. Could you let us in, please?"

"No can do, Missy. This gate wasn't meant to be entered by tourists. This is the estate of the Zoldyck Family."

"The… Zoldyck Family?" Nagisa beamed in realization, "KILLUA!"

"Oh? So, you're acquainted with the young master?"

"Yes, I am! We met back in November! See, I have a picture!" Nagisa presented an image from his phone, which showed him and Killua sticking their tongues out.

"Well, I'll be… you can make some good money off that. Still, I can't just let you in. However, if you can prove yourselves by opening the Testing Gates, then you're free to go in."

"I'm guessing that would be those?" Nagisa asked, gazing up at the colossal steel gate. "How heavy are they?"

"The first door is 4 tons, the 2nd is 8 tons, then it's 16, 32, 64, 128, and 256. Most of the time, I use the employees' entrance."

"So, why can't we use the employee entrance?" Goombella asked.

"Well, because you'll be killed by the guard dog. He won't attack me, of course, but I'd hate to see you young ladies becoming bones. But if you entered the Testing Gates, he'll think you're guests and won't attack. Of course, I can open up the door no proble—AAAH!" Maria threw her hat on his head and possessed the guard.

"Well, I COULD open up the door, but what's one little guard dog?" Maria said with a peppy elderly voice. She casually walked up and opened the employee door with the keys. "Doot doo-doot doo dooooo…?" The girl walked into darkness, and before her very eyes was an enormous foxlike hound with tyrian-purple, shaggy fur, long ears, and a lusting pink tongue. ". . . . ." Maria turned around, exited, and locked the door. "I think we should go in the front door."

Using her newfound incredible strength, Maria planted the man's hands against the Testing Gate. The first door opened, then the second, and the kids gaped when all seven gates opened. "Hurry! It's too heavy!" The four squeezed through the gates, and Maria quickly ditched her vessel and jumped in, letting the gates SLAM and push the guard back. "Whoo! That was WAY cooler than what the archaeologist guy did!"

"I had no idea that Killua was rich." Nagisa said. "I wonder if he's the one who found the ring?"

"I sincerely pray that he didn't." Index replied. "But we'll find out in a moment, won't we?" (Play "Lost Woods" from _Zelda: Breath of the Wild_.)

 _Stage 1: Zoldyck Grounds_

 _Mission: Find the White Ring of Wishes!_

The five operatives raced up a clear path up the forest hill, and two spherical robots made of alien technology came rolling out. The robots faced sideways and opened up, extracting blue barriers. Goombella Tattled these as Sheikah Megatanks. Nagisa swung a Tempest Kick at the left robot's core, since it was nearest to them, and once its barrier dropped, Morgiana stomped the core of the right robot. At the top of the path, another barrier blocked their way, and there were two unlit torches in front of it. "Ah, the classic _Zelda_ puzzle." Nagisa said, picking up a handheld torch. There were blue torches back down the path, so Nagisa lit his up and brought the fire to the empty ones.

The barrier disabled, and the kids bypassed some trees before arriving at an open field with several turrets made of Sheikah Tech. The turrets rose up and locked onto the operatives, charging deadly lasers. The five scattered and dodged rapidly, and Nagisa and Morg could barely make dents in their armor. Maria then noticed one of the Guardian Turrets didn't have a crown, so she threw her hat onto its round head and possessed the machine.

 _"PSSHOO! PSSHOO! PSSHOO!"_ The Hat Kid happily fired lasers at all the other turrets and destroyed them each in two hits. Maria ditched her victim afterwards as they journeyed further in the forest. They arrived at a short stone fence with an open entrance.

"Freeze!" A Black girl in a black butler's suit, several braids, and a staff with a green orb poofed from a puff of smoke. "You are trespassing on private property. I must ask you to turn back at once."

"It's the girl from the TV!" Maria recognized.

"Private property? This place is a freakin' tourist attraction!" Goombella stated.

"Look, we've come here to get something important." Index tried to reason. "It's called a White Ring. Have you seen anyt-"

"No, now turn back."

Morgiana kicked her in the stomach, but the guard poofed. A whole line of the girl hopped up on the fence. _"Turn back or face our wrath."_

"She's using a Shadow Clone Jutsu." Nagisa knew.

"Then we just have to find the real one." Index said as she folded hands in prayer. She brimmed with holy light, and all the clones except one became see-through. Nagisa smirked and Shaved up to her, and when the girl tried to whack him with her cane, Nagisa Shaved behind and "cut" her throat with the Antikill knife.

"Nice move, Index." Nagisa praised. They bypassed the forest and approached a cliff with four levels. Snipers came out of bushes on those levels and fired down at them, the kids retreating to the trees. "Morgiana, can you throw me to the top cliff? Maybe I can distract them and use my Iron Body."

"Okay." Morgiana grabbed her hardened friend, spun around, and threw him to the top cliff with terrific force. The snipers bombarded him with bullets, but they couldn't pierce his skin. Index threw Goombella up to Headbonk the snipers, and Morgiana used a Rocket Jump to reach and take out the rest of them.

The five heroes entered a thick, foggy area of the forest. "The kid has snipers, a giant steel door, demon dog, and his own FOG?!" Goombella said exasperatingly. "How the frick is he so rich?!"

"Killua told me he was half-Sheikah, so this must be a natural environment to him." Nagisa figured. "Let's all stick together, so we don't get lost."

As they progressed forward, a pair of pink eyes watched them from the trees. Maria, who was in the back of the group, saw a shadowed bunny to her left. "Ooooo!" She curiously followed the rabbit as it pranced through the fog. The bunny made several turns, but Maria kept on its tail and said, "Gotcha! Huh?" It was then she realized the bunny was made out of paper. "WHOA!" She was yanked up inside a net.

"Maria?" Goombella looked behind her. "Hey, guys, Maria's gone!"

"What?" The others turned. "Darn it! MARIA, where are you?!" Nagisa called.

 _"HEEEEELP! The bunny tricked me!"_

"Come on!" The four hurried back, searching for where their friend could be. Morgiana saw Maria's silhouette to the left. "Over there!" They followed the Fanalis toward the shadow, but Maria's body suddenly divided into confetti. The confetti whirled around them like mini propellers, leaving cuts. "Ouch! What is this paper made out of?!" Goombella winced from the pain.

"I wanna use my Tempest Kick, but this stuff is too small!" Nagisa said.

"Then use Iron Body again!" Morgiana ordered. "I'll take it from there!" After Nagisa hardened, the Fanalis lifted him and spun like a tornado, creating a strong draft that blew the confetti away.

Index and Goombella stayed low, the wind causing the fog to drift apart. The Goomba glanced up and saw a shadow in the tree. "Index, there's a person up there." she whispered.

Index charged a Light Sphere and punched it up, the shadow leaping to a different tree. Morg and Nagisa saw this, and the Fanalis hurled the iron-hard boy up and headbutted the figure. The girls ran to where they landed and found Nagisa on top of the person, shortly before they kicked him off. Morg helped him to his feet as the person stood: she was a slender 10-year-old girl in a sleek black kimono adorned with red flowers along a galaxy design at the bottom, with Japanese sandals, shoulder-length black hair, and pink eyes.

"Are you the one who captured our friend?!" Morg asked.

"If you leave now, I might return her to you alive."

"Look, little lady, I know you're trying to act tough, but I wouldn't underestimate us." Nagisa said.

"I'm a boy."

Nagisa felt a metaphorical arrow stab his chest. _"I don't know what gender is, anymore . . ."_ he said, sitting and hugging his knees.

"His name is Kalluto Zoldyck, youngest child of the Zoldyck Family." Goombella analyzed. "His Power Level is 4,011 and he's a paperbender. He also seems to have slight skill in Rokushiki."

"Oh, it's more than slight. My master has been teaching me the advanced techniques." With that, Kalluto began softly walking around their left. He divided into multiple copies that circled around the four, each one appearing blurry and completely silent.

"Another Shadow Clone?" Morg asked.

"No… it's different." Nagisa said. "They're… after-images." Kalluto divided into more copies, all of which were attached to each other. Nagisa swung softer Tempest Kicks, but the after-images were unphased. Index Flashed, and all the clones shut their eyes, but none of them were fading. Finally, Kalluto faced them, and he flapped his large sleeves forward as a tornado of confetti came out. He trapped Sector SA in the eye of the storm, spinning the paper faster and bringing it in closer.

"Wait… paper!" Having realized this, Nagisa used Paper Art, blowing up and around the cyclone as light as the things he was imitating. Once he was out of the top, he drifted above Kalluto and used Iron Body, coming down on the young assassin with a CRUSH. The confetti fell to the ground, and by the time Kalluto shoved Nagisa off, Morgiana flipped above and STOMPED the boy's stomach.

"HUACK!" Kalluto hacked out spit.

"Yuck." Morg said disgustedly.

"HEY, GUYS!" Maria came running over.

"Maria!" Goombella beamed. "What happened?"

"I got trapped in a net, but Hoopa cut us free with his weird elbow! Then I saw a light in the fog and thought it might be Index."

"Sweet! So, how about you take us to Killua?" Nagisa said to Kalluto, who was still being pinned by Morg. "Unless you want your guts to pop out."

"So, I'm not good enough for you, huh?! You'd rather meet my talented older brother!"

"I already broke one of his nuts, but I can break yours too, if you want." Morg threatened.

"Fine. Just follow the confetti."

They looked as some of the confetti bits were blowing in the breeze. Morgiana gave him a lighter kick to the privates, but hard enough to hurt. "Consider that a warning." Leaving Kalluto to writhe in pain, the five followed the paper bits through the woods. Most of the trees in this path had laser turrets, and Index could spot the tiny strings between some trees. If they were stepped on, the lasers would shoot and kill the trespassers.

The confetti blew across a tar swamp, taking multiple turns around other trees. "I'll use my Moon Walk and carry you one at a time." Nagisa said.

"No, I see strings up there, too." Index noticed. "Let me try to find a way." She channeled light to her shoes and ran along the surface of the tar. Still keeping with the confetti, Index followed it to the next shore and flipped a lever. Wooden boxes rose to the surface, forming a path for her friends to get across. The path led up a hill, and soon they were out of the fog and facing up at a mansion.

"Boy, walking to school and back must be a REAL pain for this kid!" Goombella said.

"No wonder Killua had muscles." Nagisa remarked, going up first. (End song.)

Killua Zoldyck was sitting on the doorstep to the manor, casually playing with a silver yo-yo. He heard a series of footsteps ahead and looked up as five kids came up the hill. Sector SA stopped, surprised at seeing the silver-haired boy. Killua's eyes grew wide as well. "N-Nagisa… is that really you?"

"Yeah! Killua, it is me!"

The 14-year-olds ran up and embraced each other in a hug. "Aww, how bromantic." Goombella smiled mockingly.

Morg gasped: Killua had drawn a knife and was smirking. "NAGISA!"

The knife bent against his Iron Body back, and Nagisa Shaved behind and held his rubber knife to Killua's neck. "I've got my back watched. Do you? OOOG!" Killua elbowed him in the hip.

"You're way too skinny, man." The Zoldyck laughed. "But man, it's great to see you again. What brings you here? I don't remember telling you where I lived."

"So, it seems we have guests." They looked to the entrance as the butler stepped outside. "Considering you aren't corpses, you must be very strong kids. My master would like to see you. Please, come in."

Killua glared in his direction. He spared a glance to Nagisa before walking inside, the operatives joining him.

They were led into a dark room where Killua's father was meditating on a large pillow. He opened his eyes, seeing his son walk in with five strangers. "So, you're the ones who opened the Testing Gates. An impressive feat, considering your chi feels relatively small."

"Actually, I'M the one who opened the gate!" Maria grinned, flexing her tiny muscles.

"Dad, this is Nagisa. The boy I told you about."

 _"GEEZ, his Power Level is HUGE!"_ Goombella hissed.

"Nagisa? So, it's true! You really DO look like a girl!" Silva propped a large hand on Nagisa's pigtailed hair, the latter flushing. "Just like Kalluto!"

"Hehehehe… It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"So, Killua tells me you're an assassin as well?"

"Y-Yes, I am! A Pacifist Assassin, of course."

"Pacifist?"

"You know. I 'kill' without killing. I have this rubber knife that can knock people out without hurting them."

"I see… I was about to say you would be great to have in our household, but we don't do pacifism."

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, here's the thing." Killua said. "When I told you I was into assassins, Nagisa…" he scratched his head awkwardly, "well, I sort of left out the fact my family are all pro assassins."

"HA ha ha!" laughed Silva. "Everyone on Hyrule knows about the Zoldyck Family! Only kids would be so uninformed. Anyway, why don't you all play outside? We're actually quite busy with a project and we'd prefer if you weren't-"

 _"AAAAAHHH!"_ A woman's scream rang from the next room, followed by a squashing sound.

"The ring-!" Hoopa pointed, but Maria shoved him back in her hat and hissed, _"Shhhhh!"_

"Fatheeeerrr!" A fat boy of 19, with black hair and a pink shirt, came running and stumbling out of the room.

"Milluki, what happened?!"

"I-I-I told the maid to ask Alluka for a new computer, and-and I got the new Sheik Apple+! But then Alluka told her to cut herself, an-and then…"

 _"Killua!"_ Alluka ran out in her creepy mask form and hugged her brother. _"Hi, Killua."_

Index gasped. "It's her! That girl has the ring!" The group's hearts jumped.

"Dammit, Milluki, I told you to keep her restrained!" Silva stomped up and grabbed his daughter's arm. "Killua, please take your friends-"

"WAIT!" yelped Index. "Sir, please, we have to take this girl with us!"

"What?!"

"Tell me, did this happen because she picked up a White Ring?"

"How do you know about that?" Killua asked.

"The White Ring is what we came here to find. It's dangerous. But if you let her come with us, we can fix her, then we'll bring her back safe and sound."

"Tell me what you know about this!" demanded Silva.

"YOUR DAUGHTER'S A GENIE!" Maria cheered.

"MARIA!" the others screamed.

"Ugh! Yes, your daughter can grant wishes." Index admitted. "But if you make too big a wish, you'll end up killed, and your family could die, too."

"Father, I think we should listen to them." Killua said.

"Hold on, Killua… our new guests may have something to offer, yet. If they know of Alluka's new power… they will know how to control it."

"Mr. Zoldyck, this isn't a game! You'll put peoples' lives in danger!" Index said angrily.

"Your planet may have pacifist assassins, but our family is trained to kill. We don't kill for the sake of pleasure, mind you, but this child will be the key to supreme victory!"

"So, you're just going to treat your daughter like a weapon?! I can't believe you! You're just like those heartless jerks who mistreat the Firstborn!"

"Hey!" yelled Milluki, drawing a gun. "Don't talk to my father that w—OOOOHH!" Morgiana kicked him in the crotch.

"You know, Father is right." Killua said. "Alluka's power needs to be put to better use. So, Alluka, you and I will go with Nagisa's team, because if we can't, I want Mother to die."

Everyone's mouths POPPED open, and their color vanished. _"'kay."_ A 10-minute timer appeared in Alluka's eyes – minutes in the right eye and seconds in the left eye.

"So, what's it gonna be, Father? Can we leave, or can't we?" Killua gave a devilish smirk.

Silva's temples inflated and his eyes twitched. "If your mother were here… she would be proud."

 **Outside the Testing Gate**

"Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Baker's Man!" Killua and Alluka were happily playing after they left the grounds. The five operatives smiled at them in both happiness and awkwardness.

"Well, that ended up being simpler than it would've been." Nagisa said.

"I'm surprised that actually worked." Index replied. "I didn't know a person could give their self options in terms of what wish they get. And now, thanks to Killua, we have the first World Ring."

"Yeah, but do we really have to take him with us?" Morgiana asked.

"Come on, Morg, so we played a few harmless pranks on a special KND holiday." Nagisa replied. "That's no reason to hate someone."

"Nagisa just wants another boy in the group." Goombella said to Maria, who giggled. "Killua's the only boy friend he has."

"Um… about that…" Killua stopped playing and faced them, his sister frowning in curiosity. "Exactly… what limits does Alluka have in her wishes?"

"Why are you asking that?" Index asked worriedly.

"Look, it's a long story, but… back in October, my best friend got horribly injured on a mission. His name is Gon. He's been in a coma ever since, and the doctors haven't made any progress in saving him. We had waterbenders, witch-doctors, but none of them could do anything!"

"The White Ring can't bring the dead back to life, but it can cure sickness or injury." Index confirmed. "But depending on how bad your friend's injury is, you may have to wound yourself in return. And if you can't do that, BOTH of you may end up dead!"

"But what if I _can_ pay the price?"

"Then…Then I guess it's all okay… Wait, no! Killua, it's too big a risk to take!"

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take! If Alluka has the power to save Gon, then I have to! The hospital he's in is in the town just across the field. After we save him, I'll do whatever Alluka asks me, even if it means killing myself. Please…"

"No, we won't risk your lives just for-"

"Okay." Nagisa nodded, his team giving the same looks of shock. "We'll take you to your friend."

"Nagisa!" Morg shouted.

"You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?"

"…" Morgiana couldn't rebuttal, for he was right.

"It's just a small detour, after all. We can fly there in seconds."

"Brother, carry me across the field!" Alluka cheered.

"And flying just became out of the question." Index said. "We have to satisfy Alluka's requests, lest the worst should happen."

"You know, why doesn't Hoopa make the wish?" Goombella asked. "It's not like HE could die."

"Hoopa can't make wishes to his own ring, silly!"

"I don't mind a nice walk!" Killua said, exchanging a smile with his sister. "Most of the time, we're trapped under a force-field. We don't get fresh air or even much sunlight. Oh, yeah! Nagisa, I was going to give you these at some point." Killua took out an Infi-Cube and took out two shoes. They were dark-blue and light-blue, with a swervy line dividing the colors, and the soles were glimmering cyan.

"Aw, you got me new shoes? Thanks, Killua!" Nagisa sat down and switched his brown shoes with this new pair. "Wow, they feel great! How did you even know my size?"

"I looked at your feet while we were at Sector J and made a rough estimate. They're really popular amongst the Sheikah; they help you run a bit faster and the soles are designed to absorb sound." Nagisa stomped the ground to confirm this, then he jogged in place.

"I love them, Kill!"

"I thought you would! Your operatives have really bland taste in footwear." Maria, Goombella, and Index puffed their cheeks in anger; they were all wearing brown shoes. "That goes for you too, No Shoes."

Morgiana folded her arms and looked away. "Well, how about I just stay and guard the ship? Is that fine with you, Nagisa? …Nagisa?"

 _"You'll never catch me, Killua!"_ Nagisa was already 50 feet away.

 _"Wheeeeeee!"_ cheered Alluka, riding her brother's back.

"Wow, you couldn't even hear the grass crunch beneath those shoes." Goombella said. "You think they have them Goomba-size?" She, Index, and Maria began to follow them.

"Hmmmmmph!" The ground shook as Morgiana stomped after them.

 **Zoldyck Estate**

"Dammit, Killua…" Silva squeezed the air in his palm. "He can do anything with power like that."

"Power like what?" Silva flinched, whipping to the left and seeing a shadowed figure in the doorway. He had red highlights on his suit and white eyes.

"Oh! M-Master Wilson. I… When did you get here?"

"I was just walking by and I saw a KND ship. You know, you REALLY oughta put that dog on a leash! I had to go in the tiny door and he ripped my ***kin' arm off! How is those KND supposed to take me seriously with this little stub?!" He wiggled his left stub, which seemed to be slowly growing. "And then I got lost in the damn forest because SOMEONE didn't put up some f***king sign posts! And will you stop ***king censoring my damn swears, you ***king inconsistent censor machine?! You gave me a damn credits cameo in _The Horrorverse_ , you at least need to let me swear freely!"

"Father…" Kalluto came in, slouching. "I need some ice for my…" He looked up and gasped. "Master Wilson!"

"Yo, Kalluto! Why you look like you just got Road Housed?"

"Those intruders did this… and I saw them leaving with Killua and Alluka."

"Wait… Master Wilson, perhaps you could help us. Could you go and bring back my daughter, Alluka? And while you're at it, retrieve the girl in the white and gold habit."

"Man, do I have to? Alright, whatever. Come on, baby!" Wilson went in that room, and a horse's neighing was heard as he went galloping past the doorway.

"Kalluto, perhaps you should go with him. It will help you learn to watch your master in action."

"Sure. As soon as I freeze my nuts."

* * *

 **Actually, the reason is I just wasn't sure where to put Killua. I didn't want Earth, Coruscant was kinda iffy, and I considered Poké, but… Killua is much too violent. XD**


	4. Die, Big Brother

**Play "Hyrule Field" from _Zelda: Twilight Princess_!**

* * *

 ** _Night 4: Die, Big Brother_**

 _Stage 2: Hyrule Field_

 _Mission: Get to the hospital where Gon is!_

Nagisa and Killua raced over the lush green field, charging toward a Bokoblin camp. The demons screeched and waved their weapons at seeing the humans, but were unprepared when the white-haired performed a Shave and beheaded a Black Bokoblin. Two more of the demons tried to pierce Nagisa with spears, but he blocked with his Iron Body. Morgiana grabbed him and spun, using him as a bat to send the Bokoblin flying. Killua threw his twin yo-yos and wrapped them around the necks of two more, throwing them into a Silver Bokoblin. Afterwards, Morg smashed Nagisa into said monster, then Killua impaled him in the chest.

"Hey, you use yo-yos to fight just like Sally Harper!" Maria noticed.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right? Wanna try one?"

"Okay!" Maria held her hands out, but when Killua dropped the yo-yo in, it pulled her to the ground.

"Gotcha! They weigh 50 kilograms."

"Man, your family is really obsessed with strength."

The journey resumed up a short hill before they arrived at a cliff. Large boulders were rolling off, so Nagisa and Morgiana jumped up to determine the problem. Earth Likes (Like-Likes that could burrow underground) were spewing the boulders, so the two dealt away with them. The others climbed the rugged cliff to join them. It wasn't long before they came to a vast chasm with Bulblin Archers riding on Kargaroks. One of the archers flew over to them and launched Bomb Arrows, the group splitting up as Index chucked Goombella toward him and knocked him off.

Maria made a Long Jump and tossed her hat onto the Carrier Kargarok. She allowed the others onto her back, but quickly felt the weight of them breaking her back. "Caw caw caw! (I hope I don't get arrested for animal abuse!)" The other archers attempted to shoot them out of the sky, so Maria dodged as her riders used their projectile attacks to defend her. Maria's wings were wearing down, but she came to rest on a platform before releasing the Kargarok. Another one flew over as its rider shot more arrows, but using the same tactics, Goombella sent the Bulblin falling and Maria took control of it.

Once they made it to the ledge on the other side, Maria dropped the Kargarok and they entered a field of giant Cyclopes called Hinoxes. The one-eyed beasts spotted the tiny prey and ripped trees out of the ground. The first two smashed the trees down at them, Morgiana dodging and jumping up to stomp one in the eye. Index punched Light Spheres up to blind the other one, and Killua used Tempest Shave to slice off one's foot.

Since the Hinoxes were wearing large straw hats, Maria chose to stay out of this fight. "Maria, watch out!" Goombella yelled, the two dodging as some distant Hinoxes were throwing boulders at them.

Maria hurried over behind a pile of boulders to hide from them. "Huh?" Curiously, she discovered a wooden crate labeled _From Mushroom Kingdom_. Maria Ground Pounded to break it and gasped as a Mega Mushroom came out. "Come to Mama!" Maria swallowed the mushroom whole and grew to the size of the Hinoxes. "ROOOOAAAARR!" She raised her hands like claws and ran to jump on every Hinox in her sights. The red ones she could take out with no problem, but the blue ones required two jumps. By the time she reached the Black Hinox, however, she could only score two jumps before the power-up wore off and she shrank back to normal.

Morgiana hurled Iron Body Nagisa into the beast's eye to finish it off. Maria ran before the Hinox could collapse on her, but the demon poofed into darkness and dropped a golden page. "It's one of the Lost Pages." Index said, going to claim it. "Nice going, you guys!"

"Just asking, but can ANY of us use Mushroom Power-Ups?" Goombella asked.

"Yes, but your bodies aren't adapted to them." Maria smiled. "If Morg ate that, for instance, she could've broke the planet."

"But the planet is already broken…" Morg replied with a blush.

"Look, Big Brother! Horsies!" Alluka pointed excitedly at a group of the frolicking animals. "I wanna ride a horse!"

"You got it, Sis!" Killua ran toward them, and while the horses tried to escape, Killua threw his sister onto the back of one. "Wheeeee!" She held tight as the horse tried to fling her off, but when Killua jumped onto the horse afterwards, he submitted. Alluka wrapped arms around his stomach as he controlled the horse, same with Nagisa and Morgiana, while Maria took control of a horse and let Index and Goombella ride her.

"Hey, what's that switch?" Index pointed at a square-shaped button in the ground with a "?". Maria went to step on it, and they could hear a distant voice: _"Horseback Brats vs. the Timer: I wonder who will win?"_

"Aw, gee, it's The Riddler." Nagisa said.

"Race you!" Killua slapped his horse and was off, the others quickly following. There were holographic circles above some fences, and touching them seemed to add more seconds to the timer. The track carried them over a stone bridge with more fences to jump, and they had two seconds to spare as they galloped past an open cage and swiped another Gold Page.

"Does that mean The Riddler got ahold of some of the pages?" Index wondered. "I suppose that's not the worst thing, if he's just going to lock them in cages."

They arrived at a rickety bridge, and the horses were too cowardly to cross it. The group made light steps across the bridge, secretly watched by Kalluto Zoldyck. The youngest Zoldyck drew his fans and sliced the end of the bridge. "WAAAAAH!" They grabbed hold of the bridge as it slammed against the cliffside, but the armless Goombella ended up falling in the river. "Goombella!" Index dove in after her and quickly swam to catch her Goomba friend. "I gotcha!" Index grabbed her and kicked her feet up to reach the surface and use Light Feet to run on the water. Large spikeballs were rolling downriver, Index dodging left and right.

Killua tossed one of his yo-yos down for her to grab. He and the others had climbed up the bridge, and Killua pulled the girls up using the yo-yo. "Well, that almost became an unexpected detour." Goombella sighed. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Don't worry about it." Nagisa said. "We should've gone over one at a time."

"On the bright side, we've made it to Kakiri." Killua said. "You ready for this, Alluka?"

"Big Brother, I want to see Gon and learn why he's so special!"

"Hey, one request at a time, alright?! But I would be happy to oblige." (End song.)

Kakiri was a rather large town with primarily Hylians and Sheikah, but other types of Hyruleans were present. Killua led them to a white building whose Hylian letters translated to _Kakiri Care_. "Gon is in there." Killua confirmed. "I have to warn you, though… it's pretty messy."

"Yeah, we can take it." Goombella said.

They entered the hospital and approached the receptionist, a Goron woman. "Hello. We're here to visit Gon Freecss." Killua said.

"Gon Freecss… oh. I'm sorry, we can't permit visitors-"

"I'm with KND Sector XX." Killua held up his KND badge. "I was on the mission with Gon, and I think I have something that could help him."

"Oh, you're that Zoldyck boy… well, if you insist. But only a few of you should come."

"Morg, Maria, Goombella, wait here." Nagisa ordered. "I know Index wants to come…"

The four kids were led to the basement as the Goron unlocked a double-door. The moment they entered, a spine-chilling feeling coursed through their spines: lain on the bed was a being covered in bandages, encased by a black aura of Dark Chi.

"Good Lord! What on Earth happened to him?" Index asked.

"Like I said, it's a long story. But hopefully, this can be how it ends." Killua approached Gon with Alluka beside him. Now that the girl had met Gon, her Wish Mode returned. "Alluka… please… heal Gon."

 _"…'kay."_ The girl softly touched Gon with both hands. At that instant, there was an incredible outpouring of power, so tremendous that it caused the entire valley to quake. Maria, Morgiana, and Goombella could strongly feel it from outside.

It lasted a few minutes before the quaking stopped. The darkness that had plagued Gon had faded. Alluka changed back to normal, her eyes closed, and she fainted. "Alluka!" Killua caught her.

"It must've been quite a sprain on her. Don't worry, she'll be fine if she sleeps it off. I just hope you're ready to pay the price."

"Relax, Nun, I can take it."

"Yeah, but if you can't, we can't risk anyone dying. We'll be forced to kill Alluka if it comes to that."

"Index?!" Nagisa yelled.

"Well, with that amount of energy, we could end up getting killed, too!"

"Not on my watch." Killua stated. "Sigh… but to think it actually worked. There's an inn down the block that we can stay at. I don't wanna leave town until Gon wakes up. …Or until I fulfill Alluka's requests."

"That's probably best. …No matter what you say though, I don't have a good feeling about this."

Suddenly, Index and Nagisa's communicators rang. _"Guys, get up here! Someone's here for Alluka and Index!"_ Maria shouted.

Killua carried his sister as they rushed up to the lobby. "Uh… who installed the disco ball?" Nagisa asked, taking note of the glittery ball in the now-darkened lobby.

"He did." Morg pointed. (Play "Careless Whisper" by George Michael!)

A white unicorn slowly stepped into the lobby, ridden by a man in a red and black suit. He had twin swords and guns on his belt, and he played a a silver saxophone through his mask. The song provided a pleasant feeling in the air, though the operatives didn't feel too comfortable in the man's presence. "Following kids across the field," he sang, "riding in on my se-xy uni-cooooorn!" He hopped off the horse and said, "You remember that song, right? It was at the end of _Horrorverse_. It foreshadowed me, comin' in to ***k you guys up."

 _Agent of CP0_

 _WADE "DEADPOOL" WILSON_

"A CP0 agent?!" Nagisa responded to Goombella's analysis in fear.

"Hailing from Planet Superbia, he has a Power Level of 10,211. He's a master of Rokushiki, swordplay, and marksmanship, and he is able to regenerate his own flesh. But then there's his Observation Haki: rumor says that it's so great, he can see beyond the 'Fourth Wall.'"

"Look, kids, Uncle Deadpool don't wanna get dirty. All I want is the girl in the fancy religious dress," he pointed at Alluka, "and the…" then Index, "other girl in the religious dress. Boy, isn't that a coincidence."

"I know you!" Killua pointed. "You're Kalluto's teacher!"

"Oh, it's you!" Deadpool said with giddy eyes. "You're-"

"Killua, yes. And we're on an important mission," he twitched his brow, "so could you stay out of our way?"

"Oh, I getcha little man. But Deadpool's on a mission, and he don't mind roughin' up a few kids to complete it." He set the saxophone down and drew a sword. "Lucky I only got one hand to work with."

 _Boss fight: Deadpool_

Deadpool tossed his sword up and caught it backwards, whacking the blunt side of it against Morgiana, who countered with her legs. Nagisa Shaved behind the assassin and stabbed him with twin Finger Pistols, but Deadpool kicked back, knocking Nagisa out the exit. Morgiana clapped his sword in both hands and swung a kick at his crotch, but Deadpool was quick to flip over her, the front of his sword flipping toward her face, so Morg released and dodged. Maria tossed her hat to his head, but Deadpool caught it in his fingers. "Deadpool ain't got time for no parlor tricks." He tossed the hat back with such speed that it knocked Maria down.

Killua tossed a yo-yo around Deadpool's arm, trying to rip it off, but the assassin grabbed the string and yanked him over. Killua did a midair flip that Deadpool blocked with his arm stub, and when the boy landed, he dealt some rapid Finger Pistols that Deadpool blocked with his own. Deadpool kicked at his legs, but Killua leapt above and stomped down on his face with Armament Haki. Deadpool sensed Nagisa run up to stab his knee joint, so he kicked back, but missed due to the boy's Paper Art, so Nagisa could Finger Pistol the other joint.

"You didn't tell me you could use Haki!" Nagisa said.

"I didn't want you to feel behind!"

Deadpool did a spin-kick and knocked the boys away. He Shaved over to Index and tried to karate-chop her, but Morgiana blocked his arm with a kick. Deadpool swiftly grabbed her ankle and threw her toward the boys, but Nagisa grabbed and helped her recompose. "Index, take Alluka and get out of here!" The nun nodded and lifted the sleeping girl, using Lightspeed to make a quick escape. Deadpool Shaved over in attempt to catch them, but Maria belly-slid in his path and caused the assassin to slip.

"Son of a Monday-Friday monkey feather!" Deadpool flipped back to his feet and used Paper Art to dodge Killua, Nagisa, and Morg's attacks. "Why the hell was a 7-year-old like Jessie allowed to cuss, but I gotta be censored?! What, too many angry parents reading _Candied Adventure_? No wonder Big Mom got blown to the sun." He kicked Nagisa, punched Killua, but Morg scored a kick to the rear, which Deadpool endured before tossing Killua's yo-yo to bump her in the face.

With that, Deadpool hopped on his unicorn and rode her out of the hospital, searching for Index and Alluka. The two had just found the inn when Alluka was stirred awake. "W-Where's Killua…"

"Killua's in the middle of something, you'll see him soon."

"Sooner 'an you THINK!" Index gasped when Deadpool rode up to them.

Morgiana hurled an iron-hard Nagisa straight for the unicorn's rear, the animal turning with the intent to pierce her horn into his head. A worried Deadpool quickly jumped and kicked her aside, causing Nagisa to ram headfirst into his pelvis. "OOOG! Sorry, kids!" Deadpool hissed. When Nagisa dropped, Morgiana flew up to swing a fiery kick, Deadpool blocking with an arm as his feet slid across the ground.

"I thought you would try to protect your girlfriend!" Goombella said, riding Killua's back. "I know that's not really a unicorn. It's a human who ate Caesar Clown's Horse-Horse Fruit, Unicorn Model!"

"Shit, your Tattle ain't no joke! Hell, it's even better than Fukuro's!"

Killua tossed a yo-yo at the unicorn, but Deadpool worked to grab it, only for Killua's other yo-yo to hit him from above, adding more damage with its imbued Haki. "And no matter how good your Haki is, it takes a calm mind to be able to use it."

"Big Brother!" Killua looked over at the awakened Alluka.

"Alluka! Are you feeling better?"

 _Darn it, do we have to deal with this now?_ Index thought.

"Big Brother…" Alluka weakly ran up to him. She made a gun gesture and said, "Die!" (End song.)

Killua sported a smile. In a split second, he was headless, his body dropping. The others were royally horrified, including Deadpool. "Yaaaaay!" Alluka clapped joyfully. "Now get up!"

Killua was back on his feet, pulling his shirt down. "Now, put your foot behind your head!" Killua obeyed and bent his leg far back to do so. "Hee hee! Hee hee! …" Then, her scary face appeared.

"Impossible!" Index stated. "With the amount of energy Alluka had to exert, she should've asked for WAY more than just playing dead!"

"I say now is the time to end this fight." Killua decided. "Alluka, I wish Deadpool was in the place my family found Mike!"

 _"'kay."_

"Who the hell is Mike?" Deadpool asked. But before he could receive an answer, Alluka snapped her fingers and warped him.

The assassin poofed in a dark field. His white eyes widened at the sight of a pack of giant monstrous dogs, resembling the beast guarding the Zoldyck Estate. "Oh… that's Mike."

Having granted the wish, Alluka passed out again. Killua softly held her in his arms. "You've done enough, Alluka. From now on, only small wishes."

"'kay…" she spoke in her sleep.

"What've you done to him?!" yelled the unicorn.

"Even I don't know the answer to that question." Killua replied. "But hey, if he's as strong as he is, he'll be just fine."

"RAAAAH-!" The unicorn charged, but Morgiana and Nagisa kicked her upside the head and knocked her out. She morphed into a dark-haired woman, and before long, Sheikah officers arrived to arrest her.

"Hmm…" Index still wondered why Alluka's conditions were so small. "Maybe it's because… Killua made a wish for someone else's well-being."

Maria looked up, seeing the sky was gaining a hint of orange. "I'm getting tired… Can we find a place to rest?"

"Sounds good to me." Killua said, carrying his sister into the Kakiri Inn.

Killua paid for their room and got sleeping bags for his friends. Alluka was laid to rest on the bed as Killua pulled her boots off. "I never thought she would ask me to do anything that could kill myself." Killua said as he took his shirt off. Everyone had a view of his muscular, scar-ridden body, something Nagisa had already seen before. "My parents saw the heart of an assassin inside me… so, they tortured me, forced me to experience hell, until I possessed an iron will. Alluka was never given that pain because she was too sweet. She was the only one in my family that made me happy. Still… it was nothing compared to how Gon made me feel…"

A flock of golden butterflies began to flap around the white-haired boy. Only Index could see them. "…I'm sure it was that light that prevented the curse from backfiring on you."

"What kind of person is Gon like?" Nagisa asked.

"He's a baka." Killua smirked. "To sum it up in one sentence. Telling you the rest would take all night."

"I hope Gon recovers soon." Index said. "I want to find the other World Rings before other villains do."

"Index is right." Morg replied. "That CP0 agent was strong, even if his Power Level was slightly under ours combined."

"Come on, Morg, Sephiroth's was higher than his, and we survived." Nagisa said with a grin. "Now that Killua's in our team, we can handle anything!"

"Baka, who said I'm joining your team?"

"The Law of KND Adventure Stories!" Nagisa whacked him with a pillow.

"Then I get to be the leader, right?" Killua hit him back.

"No way, I'm the leader!" Nagisa hit him.

"I'm a princess!" Maria hit him.

"And I'm a Firstborn!" Hoopa came out and grabbed his own pillow. Soon, all four were in a pillow fight, laughing exuberantly.

"Well, having him around is going to be a pain." Morgiana sighed.

"Relax, Morgie, I'm sure Killua likes Gon more than Nagisa." Goombella remarked. "Eh, Shezzy? Huh? Huh?" She nudged Index.

"Hmhmhm!" the nun sported a giggle. Index then frowned, staring at her hands.

 **The next morning…**

The team slept wonderfully after a long day of fighting. Maria and Goombella had shared a sleeping bag, the princess holding the mushroom like a stuffed toy. At 8 am, they had woken up and went exploring the town. They ordered breakfast at a restaurant before Maria wanted to go shopping in a clothing store. She asked them to dye her hair and clothes in a Link style, Weiss Schnee style, Dimentio style, and Madotsuki style, using her magic hat to save all the various styles in her "closet."

"I believe THIS will cover the expenses." Maria held up her special Gold Mushroom Card.

"We don't accept Mushroom currency." the woman said.

"D'AAAAAHHH! Killua, pleeeeaaase?"

"Baka…"

Maria was in her Link Form as they returned to the hospital. They watched as a boy with tall, spiky dark-green hair was walked out in a wheelchair, standing up afterwards. He looked down and saw Killua with a group of strange kids. His face was beaming. "KILLUA!" Like he was never in a coma at all, Gon raced down and embraced his friend in a hug.

"Gon!" Killua hugged back.

Seeing the warm moment gave them all butterflies. A greater flock of the golden butterflies were flying around Gon. "…Have you guys ever heard of the Rukh?" Index asked.

"I've heard of them." Morg replied. "They're known as the Guides of Fate."

"Scheherazade had the power to see them. They only appear around people who lead the path toward the future."

"What does that mean?" Nagisa asked.

"It means people that never want to turn back and keep moving forward no matter what trials stand in their way. What's more, their bright spirits influence the people around them. Our Supreme Leader is an example of such a person. And when we were in New Galaxia, I saw the Rukh flying around Luffy, Naruto, and Natsu as well."

"What about Ichigo?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, but only a few. And it seems our Killua was well influenced by Gon."

"Whaddyou mean I can't come?!" Gon asked in a huff.

"You just got out of the hospital, Baka, give yourself time to rest."

"But if I stay here, you know Bisky's gonna torture me."

"Then I expect you to be even stronger when I get home."

"Waaaaah, I wanna cooooome!"

"Brother, I wanna go on an adventure!"

"You're coming, Alluka, relax."

"Hey, if Alluka will just grant Killua's wishes with little backlash, does that make us invincible?" Goombella asked.

"If Alluka grants too many wishes, she'll run out of life force." Index stated. "Only small wishes from now on, ones that don't require magic."

"Good idea. But we can at least make her more easy to manage. Alluka, I wish you were the size of an action figure."

 _"'kay."_ Alluka snapped her hands and shrunk to five inches tall. _"Big Brother, fly me around!"_

"Okay!" Killua picked her up and ran around, raising her skyward. _"Wheeeee, wheeeee, wheeeeee!"_

"Well, using magic on herself shouldn't hurt." Index said.

"Killua, you didn't tell me you had a magic sister!" Gon chased them. "Come on, I wanna play, too!" The others smiled and shook their heads in disbelief.

 **Triple-S.C.A.M.P.E.R.**

With their new friends in tow, Sector SA took off from Planet Hyrule. "You can stay in there Alluka, okay?" Maria said into her hat.

 _"'kaaaaaay!"_ Alluka was rolling in a pile of clothes.

"Hey, I just realized something!" Goombella perked up. "We're in the Nintendia Galaxy, right? We're close to Mushroom World!" This made Maria gasp.

"Hey, I can sense the Ring of Fate on Mushroom World!" Hoopa proclaimed.

"Perfect! Index, set a course for Mushroom World!" announced Nagisa.

"NO!" Maria yelped. "I vowed that I wouldn't return home without Louise!"

"Come on, Maria, we're right there." Index said.

"I WANT LOUISE, I WANT LOUISE, I WANT LOUISE!"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Nagisa consoled. "Index, belay that order. What's another planet we can go to?"

"Planet Poké is nearby." Hoopa said.

"Sector $ already had that covered. They should call us if they need help or if they're successful."

"Okay, how about Avalar? The Ring of Pleasure is on there."

"Then set a course for Avalar!"

"Man, detours are such a pain." Index said. "Hopefully, finding the Ring of Pleasure won't be as bad."

 **Planet Avalar; Luna Nova** (Play "Confront the Broodals" from _Mario Odyssey_!)

Lunch was currently taking place in this school for witches. The peace was disturbed when alarms rang, and a dark-skinned witch yelled, "Everyone, look outside! There're pirate ships!"

The students scrambled outside to see the fleet of candy-built pirate ships hovering in the skies, led by a white ship called the _Bridal Barge_. Its figurehead was a scary rabbit with a big open mouth, and it was adorned with white flowers and bridal gown ribbons. One of the students noticed the Jolly Roger – a skull with red lips and pink hair with a sun and moon. "Lotte, it's the Big Mom Pirates." Emily whispered.

Four rabbits in colored clothes jumped off the deck and landed before the crowd, laughing snidely. "We're the Wedding Planners of the Big Mom Pirates! You can call us the Broodals! Name's Topper!" said the bunny in the green suit and top-hat.

"Harriet!" said the bunny with blonde pigtails and purple dress.

"Spewart!" said the one in a purple suit.

"Rango!" said the tallest rabbit in overalls.

"Why are you all here?!" the headmistress demanded.

Topper unraveled a scroll. "'Minister of Sweetopia's Chips Province, descendant of Queen Sherbet Linlin, Jaune Pringle, has asked the hand of Diana Cavendish, Heiress of the House of Cavendish, in holy matrimony!'" Everyone's eyes were directed toward a blonde girl with green highlights. "'Failure to comply will result in the death of your closest friend.' On an unrelated note, if any of you are friends with Diana, could you please raise your hand? You're, uh, invited to the wedding. Hehe."

* * *

 **Speaking of which, March 11 was my birthday! Anyone who forgot will be mailed a package with the head of your favorite character! Nah, but really, thanks for all the wishes, y'all on deviantART. X3 But the worst part of my birthday was going a hundred miles just to eat at a lousy steak restaurant.**


	5. Wedding Crashers

**Did you know Akko from _Little Witch Academia_ shares the same voice actress as Gon Freecss? What's really adorable is that both characters had a similar line at one point: "These are nothing compared to Razor's spikes!" (Gon), and "These snake bites are nothing compared to Sucy's poison!" (Akko) The latter of which was just so cute. X3**

* * *

 ** _Night 5: Wedding Crashers_**

 **Close to Avalar**

"Today is another adventuuuure," Maria sang, swinging Alluka around, "of actiooooon and splendoooorrr." She was still wearing her Link colors. "I hope our journey never eeeeends! And then we can aaall be frieeeeends! We'll flyyyy right throuuugh the stars." She flew her like a rocketship. "And take us veeeery far! We'll sing with the birds… they'll hum our every word!"

"I should totally come up with my own theme song." Goombella said. "One that's totally inspiring to my fellow Goomba.

Sector SA was now entering the atmosphere of the fairytale planet. "There." Hoopa pointed. "I can feel the ring inside that building." They were flying toward a huge, church-like structure within a forest. It had three towers of small, medium, and tall sizes, and there were two more towers in the distance, a green light shining from the top of the tallest one.

They landed near the entrance to the building and saw three witches atop the stairs. The witches stopped their conversation and grabbed their wands in defense at spotting the group. "Whoa, w-wait a second!" Nagisa spoke, the lot jumping back with a start. "We didn't mean to drop in like this. We're Kids Next Door operatives."

"Lower your wands, ladies." ordered the short green-haired witch in a red cloak. "Forgive us if we're a little on edge. Just yesterday, a band of pirates kidnapped one of our students. By any chance, is that why you've come here?"

"Um, no… actually." Index answered regretfully. "We're looking for something called an Aqua Ring, and we think it might be in this building."

"We don't know of any such thing." said a blue-haired witch. "In any case, we can't let just anybody in. This is Luna Nova Academy, the most prestigious magic school in the country."

"I'm not just anybody!" Maria skipped up and raised her Gold Mushroom Card. "I am Maria Mario, the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Princess Maria?" the green-haired witch said in surprise. "What an honor to have you here! I'm Miranda Holbrooke, the Headmistress."

"How do they know you?" Killua asked. "You're from a totally different planet."

"Mushroom and Avalar are both magic planets, and they're trading partners! Besides, Avalar is REALLY high on princesses. So, can my friends and I wander around your school in search of a magic treasure?" she asked with adorable eyes.

"Well, if you must." Miranda complied. "Just don't disturb the students too much. They're still upset, the professors, too."

"Don't worry, we won't. Hopefully, we won't be long." Index replied.

As they walked through the academy's hallways, they passed by several teachers and staff. They gave curious glances to the visitors, but there were worried and depressed auras all throughout. "So, according to my Tattle," Goombella began, "Luna Nova was founded by a group known as the Nine Witches. It is the highest ranked school in Avalon Country, and it accepts aspiring witches from all over the planet."

"Only witches, no wizards?" Killua replied, hands folded behind his head. "Man, where's the gender diversity?"

"Hey, I can feel the World Ring nearby." Hoopa said, peeping out of Maria's hat.

The princess grabbed and aimed him forward. "Point the way, Ring Detector!"

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep." Hoopa mimicked the sound as they walked past some dorms. "Beep beep beep beep beep!" He picked up the pace when they were beside a particular door.

Index knocked and called, "Is anyone in there?" When no one answered, she peeked inside, then opened the door fully when she confirmed it was empty. This room had a bunk bed, a normal bed, and a desk with some tech parts.

Hoopa flew down and felt around the floor. "I can kinda feel it underneath us."

"Isn't it kind of weird that a magic school would have stuff like-" Nagisa casually went to turn a wrench on the desk.

"WHOOOOOAAAAA!" The floor became a trapdoor as everyone but Hoopa fell in. The Firstborn looked around before following them.

They landed in a dark room and were examined by a camera with a red lens. In another room, a girl saw the image, and was especially interested in the energy readings from Hoopa. "Heeeey!" A claw grabbed the Firstborn and pulled him away.

"Hoopa!" Index called. Red lights came on as laser turrets began to shoot at them. Nagisa swung Tempest Kicks, Killua threw his yo-yos at them, and Morgiana flew around and stomped them.

 _"Hey, what are you guys doing in our hideout?"_ a girl's voice asked via intercom.

"We're Kids Next Door, we fell in by accident!" Nagisa answered.

The lasers ceased as an orange-haired girl with green eyes, a school uniform, and grayish-brown sports shoes walked in. "Wait a minute… I recognize you two. You were 'assassinating' everyone when we visited Earth!"

"Yep, that's us!" Nagisa grinned and blushed. "So, I guess this is a KND base?"

"Sigh, come on in." The girl rolled her eyes and exited the room.

Sector SA followed her to a laboratory with four other girls. "Darn, I was hoping we could finally kill someone with that trap." said a gloomy witch with pink hair, her bangs covering one of her red eyes. Her uniform completely covered her legs and looked ghostly.

"We're with the Earth Kids Next Door." Nagisa said. "Well, except Killua."

"Well, we're Sector LN. The name's Amanda." said the orange-haired witch. "This is Constanze." A navy-haired witch turned to glare at them with teal, pupil-less eyes. She was sitting at a desk with tech and a mouse in a cage. "This is Jasminka." A chubby witch with pink hair in pigtails was eating donuts, smiling with closed eyes. "She's Sucy." She noted the gloomy-looking witch. "And that's Lotte." A blonde witch with round glasses was reading a book.

"I'm here TOO, y'know!" the mouse in the cage shouted. "Squeak, squeak."

"And that little troublemaker is Akko." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Nngh! Scheherazade! Heeeelp!" Hoopa was struggling in a metal claw above them.

"What are you doing with him?!" Index asked.

A small robot rolled out and replied, _"Master Constanze believes he will be a great power source."_

"Well, the answer's 'no,' let him go!"

Constanze sighed and pressed a remote, releasing Hoopa. He gasped and pointed at Lotte. "Scheherazade, the ring! It's inside that girl!" Lotte looked up at him in shock.

"Wait, what's inside Lotte?" Amanda asked.

"Something called the Aqua Ring." Index replied. "Do you remember picking up anything like that?"

"Well… yes." Lotte stared at her right hand. "A strange ring crashed through our window. I picked it up, and it flashed before absorbing into my body. After that…" Her eyes sparkled as she hugged the book to her chest, "I suddenly had the urge to read the ENTIRE _Nightfall_ series in one day! I have AMAZING ideas for fanfiction and I really wanna post them online! !"

"My friend, you have discovered the power of the Ring of Pleasure." Index said with a wry smile. "It calls upon a person's favorite pleasures and hobbies and gives them inspiration."

"She was reading so much that the teachers called her out on it." Sucy snickered. "'Course, that was before the pirates came."

"We heard one of your classmates was kidnapped." Morgiana mentioned.

"Not just any classmate." Lotte said, frowning. "They took Diana."

 **Yesterday**

After the Broodals read the scroll, the girl in question was about to walk over. A brown-haired witch grabbed her arm and whispered, "Diana, what are you doing?!"

"If they're asking for me, I have no choice but to comply. They're going to hurt people if I don't."

"But we don't know anything about them!"

"You don't, maybe, but I know my history. 5,000 years ago, Sherbet Linlin and her band of pirates arrived on Avalar and robbed innocent villages of sweets and men of multiple races. The Linlin Pirates have become the most prolonging crew in history, and it's clear they're continuing their old traditions. Relax, Akko, I can handle this myself." She pulled her arm free and marched up to the Broodals.

"Ahh, there's the dame!" the lead Broodal, Topper said. "You ready to start writin' your wedding vows?"

"What does this Jaune Pringle want with me?"

"It ain't what he wants, it's what the Big Bitch wants. And she wants you to get on the ship and join the family!"

"Sigh… Only if you promise to spare this school, its students, and staff."

"We ain't promisin' noth- Ow!" Topper was smacked by Harriet, the female Broodal.

"He means 'yes.'"

Diana kept walking. "Dianaaaa!" Akko bolted after her, but the blonde witch whipped around and cast a spell, turning her friend into a mouse.

 _Idiot! If they know you and I are friends, they'll want to take you hostage!_ "Ignore that girl, she's a troublemaker." Diana said as she joined the Broodals.

Lotte and Sucy hurried over as the former picked Akko up. "Diana, please come back! ! Squeak, squeak!"

They all watched helplessly as Diana climbed the ladder onto the _Bridal Barge_ , the wedding vessel sailing away with the fleet.

 **Today**

"We were gonna change her back, but she kept trying to escape to try and find them." Sucy mentioned.

"Don't you understand what's happening?!" Akko shouted, tugging on the cage's bars with her paws. "Diana's family provides funding for Luna Nova, they wanna use her to take over the school!"

"Of course we know that, Genius." Amanda retorted. "What were we supposed to do? All the Kids Next Door are busy trying to find these golden page thingies."

"Amanda, weren't you saying that you could beat up all those pirates?" Jasminka asked.

"Hey, don't turn this on me!"

"I wish there was something we could do." Maria said.

"We can't!" Index stated. "We need to focus on finding the World Rings and restoring the Universe Book! Getting in a fight with the Big Mom Pirates will only make things more complicated. 'Course, who'm I to argue?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Nagisa's the leader, whatever he says goes." With that, all eyes were on Nagisa.

The boy looked down, heavily debating what to do. He remembers being there with Sandman when that overgrown witch was resurrected. Rescuing Diana may not be as easy as helping Gon, and even that had an unexpected hitch. "Index is right, we already have CP0 and the Kremling Krew on our tail, we don't have time to deal with the Big Mom Pirates." He spoke in a quick fashion, almost like he regretted saying this. "After all, we'll definitely have to fight them at some point, when we have all the other operatives on our side. For now, we need to focus on the mission at hand.

Hearing this made both sectors bow their heads. "So, do you need the ring?" Lotte asked.

"We need you to come with us." Index said. "We'll bring you back after we reunite the Seven Rings."

"Okay." Lotte closed her book and stood. "I suppose all we can do is trust Diana."

"We HAVE to do something, we gotta!" Akko squeaked. "Diana may be great, but sooner or later, her ego will get the best of her!"

The mouse jumped back in fright when Goombella leapt onto the desk. The Goomba glared at the little mouse, who felt intimidated by the larger creature. Goombella sported a cocky smirk. "The lab rat look really suits you… _Emily Garley_."

Their mouths fell agape and their eyes locked on the rodent. A tiny sweatdrop trickled down her fur. "Uhhhh… w-what're you-"

Constanze reached in and firmly gripped the mouse. She dropped her on the floor, and there was an instant puff of smoke as the gold-haired scientist burst into being, dressed like a witch. She blinked up at Sector SA, her nearsighted eyes regaining their normal senses. "OH, PLEASE don't tell the other scientists I've been associating with witches!" She started bowing. "They'll never let me live it down!" The witches rolled their eyes.

"But if you're here, then where's Akko?!" Amanda asked.

"Presumably with Diana."

 **Yesterday**

As Diana walked up to the Broodals, Akko tried to follow, but Emily held her back and whispered, "If you try to follow her, she'll turn you into a mouse. I have good Observation Haki."

"Great, then do you wanna take my place?"

"Huh?"

"Just play along, trust me."

Diana approached the Broodals. "Dianaaaa!" Akko bolted up to her, but Diana whipped around and cast the spell.

"Watch out everyone, more pirates!" Emily pointed upwards, everyone whipping up.

In that split moment, Akko whispered, "Switcheroo!" zapping the spell back and hitting Emily. She and Emily switched position, causing the latter to be turned into a mouse, while Akko herself immediately became a mouse. Lotte and Sucy began restraining Emily while she talked and acted like Akko, leaving the real one to scamper up and leap into the back pocket of Spewart, the blue-clothed Broodal.

 **Now**

"But how were you able to stay transformed for this long?" Lotte asked.

 _"Because Master Constanze kept her inside a magic cage that prolongs transformations until they are removed."_ the robot said.

"I can't believe Akko was able to pull it off without anyone seeing it!"

"I know, she's such a screw-up most of the time." Sucy said. "Now she's probably dead."

"Mmmmm…" Lotte puffed her cheeks, locked in a mental battle.

"Do you wanna go save her?" Goombella asked.

"Of course I do! But I have to go with you, don't I?"

"You know what, CHANGE of plans!" Nagisa shouted. "I don't know what we're going to do about Diana, but we can at least save Akko! LET'S GO, TEAM!"

"YEAH!" Killua cheered. "Let's wreck some pirates!"

"What's the point of finding the collectibles right away if we're just going on the side quest, anyway?" Index said depressedly.

"Hey, Scheherazade!" Hoopa exclaimed. "I can feel the Ring of Rage entering the planet's atmosphere!"

Maria gasped, "LOUISE!"

 **The _Bridal Barge_**

"Awwww! Absolutely gorgeous!" exclaimed Harriet, staring beautifully at Diana after she was clothed in a lovely white wedding gown. "I've made dresses for a lot of hostage brides before, but you are the prettiest one, yet!"

"If I'm going to be forced into this, don't I at least get to meet my groom-to-be?"

"He's on his way here right now." They turned toward a giant rabbit woman in a sleek red gown, red hat, and turquoise hair. She was as large as Charlotte Linlin and had a big mouth to go with it. "You should count yourself lucky to be marrying such a handsome man. Why, Grandma planned for ME to marry King Bowser of the Koopa Clan! Until she realized that he was allied with King K. Rool!"

 _Moon Rabbit Linlin descendant, Head Wedding Planner_

 _MADAME BERRY BROODE_

"Aaaaaagh!" Harriet panicked. "There he is now! He can't see you in your dress, yet!" She threw her hat over Diana as it swallowed her inside, spinning as it rose back up, revealing Diana in her school uniform.

A pirate ship that was shaped like a Pringle and flying with barbeque grill thrusters was flying toward the _Barge_. The figurehead was nothing more than the Pringles logo and the Big Mom Jolly Roger had an orange mustache. The _Sweet Salt_ parked beside the _Bridal Barge_ as a man in a yellow and orange jumpsuit marched across a plank. He had orange hair and a mustache that reeked of the chip he was named for.

Unbeknownst to anyone, an orange mouse was hiding on the topsail, watching the events cautiously. "So, you must be Jaune Pringle." Diana said with clear disinterest and masked disgust.

"Diana, what a pleasure to finally meet you! You're-a much more beautiful than Mama described!"

"Exactly how old are you again?"

"No worries, I am 17. I come-a from Mushroom Kingdom's Mustachio Tribe, you see. Oh, and speaking of Mama, I was supposed to call her after I arrived. Ahem, oh boys?"

The men on his boat switched on a hologram projector as the Great Grandma's gigantic form displayed over the deck. The little mouse cowered at the sight. "MA MA ma ma ma! You two already look adorable together!"

"Hey, did ya figure out why the planets are all broken, Big Bit—I mean, Grandma?" Topper asked.

"Unfortunately not. But whatever supernatural force is at work, I hope it doesn't interfere with my party next month. Oh, just look at this place!" The queen looked around her holographic scenery with adoration. "Avalar is as beautiful as I remember it! I absolutely ADORE wizards and magic! I read all kinds of stories, and I watched so many movies during my time in the Spirit World! And my favorite films of all time were the works of Walt Disney. I watched every Disney film ever made and every television show. And in these recent years, I noticed how much of an empire Disney had become. They bought Marvel, _Star Wars_ , Fox News, bloody DreamWorks, and now Mickey Mouse rivals Taneleer Tivan in terms of his wealth! That's why I need to expand my power as well, starting with you, my sweet!"

"Look, I didn't come aboard to get married, Your Highness." Diana said with folded arms. "You do realize that, not only does my family have connections with the Magic Council, but I myself am a Kids Next Door operative? Your pitiful pirates can do nothing before our combined forces."

"Diana, please." Jaune tried to console her. "Perhaps you are just hungry. Would you like one of my special Pringles?" He ripped off the right half of his mustache.

"Your mustache is made of chips?!"

"My whole body, actually. I ate something called a Chip-Chip Fruit, and I can produce chips from my body. And since I am a firebender, they come out barbeque-flavored! Won't you try a piece?"

"I don't eat junk food, so I'll have to decline."

"Please, my dear. I INSIST!" Jaune SHOVED the Pringle into Diana's mouth.

The mouse gasped as Diana chewed the chip with a sickened expression. Her once blue eyes began to glow pink as she stared awestruck at Jaune. "It's…It's so delicious…" She reached for the other mustache, but restrained herself, touching her head. "No! What's… happening to me?!"

"MA MA MA ma ma! My dear, you've just gotten a taste of my family's Sweet Gene!" Queen Sherry proclaimed. "Tiny fragments of my Candy Virus exist in my descendants in the form of this gene. When others consume our DNA, they become attracted to the person whom it belongs to. With enough bites, you won't be able to resist Jaune Pringle. You will marry him of your own will!"

"Don't resist the Pringle, Diana." Jaune tauntingly waved the chip by her nose. "Give in to the power of the Pringle—OOOH!" An orange elephant with winged ears SQUASHED Jaune under its behind.

 _Akko?!_ Diana thought in shock.

"AAAIIIIEEEEE!" Sherry screeched. "What IS that adorable creature?!" she asked with folded hands. "BERRY! Capture that thing immediately!"

"NUUEEEH!" Madame Broode lifted the elephant in her arms, but it poofed and became a purple rabbit, its ear inflating like a balloon and floating up. The creature became an elephant again and squashed Madame Broode in the face, the rabbit falling over as Akko changed back to her human form. "Diana is NOT marrying him!"

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!" Diana asked angrily.

"Hey, it's that girl from yesterday!" Harriet pointed.

"You mean it's NOT a rare and exotic creature?" Sherry asked in disappointment. "Ho well. Just kill her."

"SPEEEAAAAAHH!" Spewart spewed a gush of purple liquid, covering Akko's body.

"AKKO!" Diana screamed. The red-eyed witch tried to stay on her feet, but the poison overcame her and she fell.

"Spewart wart wart wart!" laughed the Broodal. "I'm a poisonbender that can ingest toxins, baby, and I swallowed a load of water from Silver River Forest before we came to your school! And if you ain't treated in six hours, you can kiss your sorry life good—BOOOOOO!" Akko KICKED the Broodal right in the crotch!

The witch got to her feet, only slightly wobbling. "My friend poisons me every morning! I've developed an immunity!"

Rango tossed two hats in the form of buzzsaws, Akko narrowly dodging by the beat of her heart. "I bet you ain't immune to no saws, a-hyuh hyuh."

"My back's-a broken!" said a weak Jaune Pringle. "I need medical attention!"

They all jumped back when a blue laser blasted the deck of the _Barge_. "What was that?!" Madame Broode asked, everyone looking skyward.

 _"So, YOU'RE the infamous Great Grandma. You're even uglier than I thought you'd be."_ A fleet of hat-shaped ships, floating with balloons with yellow mustache symbols, were descending from the sky. "But we're here to LIBERATE this land of your oppressive regime!" declared Louise Mario, the ships blasting more lasers and destroying the hologram projector, causing the queen to vanish.

"Raaaah! Harriet, lock those two up!" Broode ordered. The pigtailed Broodal wrapped Akko and Diana up with her hair and dragged them into the cabin. "All ships, blow these wretched fools out of the sky! Fire the Flame Chomps!"

As combat between the two fleets began, the Triple-S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was closing in alongside Sector LN on their broomsticks. "What are all those flying hats?!" Amanda asked. "They don't look like anything we have on Avalar."

"But those mustaches!" Maria noticed. "Could they be Louise's ships? She never told me she had her own fleet of hats!"

"I can feel some Book Pages in those candy ships, too." Hoopa said.

"Index, set the ship for autopilot." Nagisa ordered. "We'll fight our way through the fleet and collect some pages while we search for Akko. Sector LN, you can search them, too; and we can use the chaos to our advantage."

"Roger that." Amanda said. "But why can't we have Lotte with us?"

"Because we can't risk losing the Aqua Ring Bearer to these pirates." Index stated. "Okay, autopilot's been activated. Get ready to jump!"

 _Stage 3: The Wedding Fleet_

 _Mission: Rescue Akko and possibly Diana (depending on how she feels on the matter)!_

The team of seven leapt off the 4x4 craft and landed on the deck of the first ship. The Moon Rabbits (all in black tuxes and top-hats) whipped out spears and hopped around the intruders. Nagisa hardened himself while Morgiana used him as a weapon, Killua threw his yo-yos about, and Goombella Headbonked the rabbits. One of the animals was swiftly leaping around the edges of the ship, but Maria could catch up to him by possessing a hatless rabbit. Once she seized the rodent, she could take its Lost Page.

"Pow pow!" The cannons suddenly grew eyes and turned to face the group. "Hey, they knocked POW our operators! Let's POW them into oblivion!"

"Th-Those cannons are alive!" Maria exclaimed.

"Apparently, they call themselves Blastos." Goombella said. "They were brought to life thanks to Queen Sherry's Psychic Chi."

"They're more than that." Lotte said. "These cannons are possessed by spirits. Listen, don't attack us! We're only here to help our friends!"

"Oh, well okay… Wait, why are POW saying that?!"

"Hey, you. Harpoon." Lotte pointed at the spear cannon. "Can you shoot that ship so we can climb up?"

"Yeah, sure!" The harpoon faced up and pierced a higher ship.

"Why are they listening to you?" Morgiana asked.

"Because I'm a Ghost Whisperer!" Lotte replied, her face beaming. "I can see ghosts and communicate with them to manipulate the environment."

"She's not lying." Goombella analyzed. "Even though she can only command weaker spirits. What's with everyone in this group having awesome powers?"

The team climbed the harpoon rope up to the next ship, entering the hull. Three sentient fans blew powerful currents to keep the kids at bay, and Lotte couldn't get her voice through to tell them otherwise. Killua tossed his yo-yo around thin pegs in the floor to pull himself up further, and afterwards threw the heavy toys into the Spinnies' blades. The only way up was via a shaft behind the Spinnies, so Lotte told them to float horizontally at the base of the shaft. The team used their wind to blow upwards, having to maneuver left and right to avoid Eye-Cones (floating spikeballs with single eyes and ice cream cone spikes).

They were taken to the top of the back of the ship. Large bees called Bzzap tried to sting them, the group dodging as Index shot them with Light Spheres. They dropped down to the deck, where Bzzaps were flinging Buzz Bombs (large beehives filled with smaller bees) over to the hat ships. The KND knocked the Bzzaps out and began to wonder which catapult could help them progress. One of them would fling them toward a Lost Page over the abyss, beside a Bzzap. Maria took the liberty of flying over and quickly possessing the bee, bringing the page over to her friends.

Afterwards, they used a catapult to fly over to a longer white ship, breaking through a window. They landed in a wedding hall where matrimony was taking place between a sentient wedding cake and a bouquet. "I don't care if you're bad for my health." the bouquet said. "You're more warm than sunlight could ever be."

"HEY!" yelled one of the Moon Rabbits in the audience. "Those kids is interruptin' this beautiful moment! Get yer guns, guys!" They all began unloading at the group, who ducked behind a fallen table. Index lit up her whole body and dashed up the aisle, hitting a switch behind the couple-to-be and opening a giant trapdoor. _"AAAAAHHH!"_ All the rabbits went plummeting to the surface.

"It seems this wedding hall was designed for false weddings and executions." Goombella said. "Yeah, I'm definitely not hiring the Broodals for my wedding."

Index closed the trapdoor and said to the cake and bouquet, "By the powers vested in me, I pronounce you fattening sweet and scented flowers!" With that, they exited through the back doors and found a room of giant white roses. The sentient roses lashed thorns at the kids, and Killua used Tempest Shaves to slice their stems. In the midst of this, the wall was blown down by one of the hat ships, but that ship was shot away by another bridal ship. Lotte commanded the remaining Nosey Rose to stretch a vine over to that ship, and to retract its thorns.

This ship seemed to have a giant cooking pot in its hull, and a giant pink bird in a chef's hat was dropping turnips into it. The pot linked to cannons and fired heated ingredients at the enemy ships. The Cookatiel squawked as it spotted the intruders, spewing hot pink vomit at them. Morgiana did a Rocket Jump and attempted to kick down at it, but the bird dodged. Killua tossed yo-yos to bind the bird's talons, allowing Morgiana to stamp and bring Cookatiel down. The bird lost its chef hat, and since it was low enough, Maria could possess the beast. Just like before, she allowed her friends onto her back and flew across the fleet.

"Cookatiel is carrying the intruders!" a rabbit shouted. "Shoot them down!" Maria dodged the jawbreaker cannonballs and made her way to the _Bridal Barge_. Two smaller ships got in their way, but Sucy flew overhead and dropped colorful bombs that caused mushrooms to grow on the ships.

"Hehe, good luck getting THAT smell out of your floorboards." Sucy snickered. "Good luck, Lotte."

Sector SA bypassed the infected ships as Maria used Cookatiel's vomit to melt a hole in the flagship's hull. The avian beast began to fight back for control, so the kids disembarked and hopped into the _Barge_. They were inside a dining room with colored slices of cakes on the tables. They were attacked by man-size doves, which Goombella confirmed to be Rito from Planet Hyrule. The Rito imbued their feathers with Haki, and Killua fought back using Tempest Fingers to lightly injure their wings.

This allowed the others to take them out easier, and Lotte could help by commanding a Fire Spirit from one of the lit candles to fly around and set fire to the Rito. Once the birds were done with, they had to figure out how to unlock a Riddler Cage containing a Lost Page. Their first idea was to have the Fire Spirit light the unlit candles of the colored cakes, but they would go out as Riddler's voice made a snazzy remark: _"Instead of listening to your hearts, you should listen to your BRAINS! Mu hu hu hu!"_

"We'll see about that." Lotte said, deciding to ask the cakes themselves. They provided hints like, "The red cake should be lit 2nd, the purple cake should be lit 5th," and so on. Once Lotte determined the proper order, she lit the candles and solved the riddle, taking the page for herself. "Sweet! Now, let's find them."

Meanwhile, inside the ship's brig, Akko and Diana's guard growled as he glanced to the door. "I'm going to check outside. Don't try anything, ladies."

Once he left, Akko quickly took off her shoes and socks and tied them into a rope. "Nnh! Nnh!" She lashed them at their wands on the nearby table.

"Akko, I went with these pirates specifically to keep you guys out of harm's way. Your reckless actions could put everyone in danger!"

"So, you were just gonna be satisfied with marrying that guy?!"

"Of course not! But I thought I could use the chance to get close to Queen Sherbet and look for any weaknesses in her build."

"Diana, even _I_ think that's dangerous. You said it yourself, we're Kids Next Door, we could've rounded up all our operatives and protected our school together."

"Even with our sudden 'Find Golden Pages' mission?"

"That's not the point. Okay, got 'em." Akko had pulled the wands across the floor and retrieved them.

"These bars are fixed with magic-proof seals, you know."

"We can still use it on ourselves!"

Once the rabbit guard had come back, "OPEN THE CELL or your friend gets it!" Diana was holding a smaller rabbit, her wand aimed at the terrified creature.

"T-Take it easy! I'll let you out!" The rabbit hurriedly opened their cell, and the small bunny kicked him across the face as Diana stunned him.

Akko changed back to normal, sharing a smirk with her friend. "I can't believe that worked." Diana said.

"They're in here!" another rabbit pointed in the room frightfully. "Please don't hurt—WAAAH!" He was stomped in the face by Morgiana.

Sector SA looked inside the room. "Akko, Diana!"

"Lotte!" Akko beamed.

"Oh yeah, I remember her." Nagisa said. "She was flying with Kiki."

Index was transfixed by the golden butterflies fluttering around Akko. _So, the Rukh are attracted to her, too. Hm hm hm! She must be a pretty brave person._

Outside, Amanda was outmaneuvering the Flame Chomps, flying cannonballs with fiery tails. She flew toward a candy ship and performed a sudden turn upward to have the Chomps crash into it. On the deck of the _Bridal Barge_ , Sucy chucked a potion into Spewart's open mouth, but the Broodal smirked wickedly as he threw it up back at her, Sucy gasping and dodging. "Geez, the glass should've at least hurt you!"

Madame Broode blew a whistle. "C'mere, Chain Chompikins!" A golden Chain Chomp bounced over as she grabbed its chain. She glared over at Jasminka, who was blissfully chewing a large jelly cookie. Broode whirled the Chomp and chucked it at the chubby witch. She expected Chompikins to maul her, but Jasminka instead grabbed the Chomp in her powerful arms and stopped it. She then grabbed the chain, spun around, and swung it back into the Madame's face.

"These brats must be Kids Next Door operatives!" Harriet said, quickly tossing bombs at Constanze's Stanbombs. "If we get beat by them, Queen Sherry might send the Breakfast Club. Those guys are more brutal than we are!"

"You wanna talk brutal?!" Louise dropped on the deck and grabbed Harriet's pigtails, wrapping them around her own neck. "How you like getting CHOKED by your own hair!"

"Hey, that ain't fair!" Rango threw his bladed hats at the girl, but a green top-hat was thrown, hitting the hats and flipping them. Maria ran out and bounced on the hats, going above Rango and Ground Pounding him.

"Sis!"

"MARIA?!" Louise brimmed with red aura, strangling Harriet even harder. "I shoulda KNOWN you'd be here!"

Nagisa Shaved up to the Mustache Girl and freed Harriet. "I see the Red Ring has really gotten to you." Index said.

"Louise, where did you get all these hats?"

"The answer is simple, Maria." Louise twirled her new captain's hat. "You're looking at the new captain of the Sky God Pirates!"

"The SKY GOD Pirates?!" Madame Broode exclaimed.

"The Sky God Pirates are ruled by another Emperor." Lotte said. "Just like the Big Mom Pirates." She was still holding the Golden Page as it started glowing. "This is just like that ancient story… the story of four empires clashing for total control, dragging many other kingdoms into the fray."

"Lotte, you're glowing!" Akko pointed.

"Oh, no…" Index stared in worry. "The Ring of Pleasure's special power is activating."

"They said that the Kremling Krew was after them, too." Lotte continued, glowing aqua. "That makes three Pirate Emperors. If the fourth group were somehow involved in this conflict… the Pirate Wars will begin once again and drag the worlds into chaos! !"

A blinding beam erupted from the golden page. "WHOOOOOOAAAAA!" Just like last time, everyone in the area, from KND to rabbits to pirates, were sucked into the page.

* * *

 **The Broodals are from _Mario Odyssey_ , and the rest of our new characters are from _Little Witch Academia_. Yeah, Madame Broode totally looks like the original Big Mom. Also, Maria's little song at the beginning is meant to share the rhythm of _A Hat in Time_ 's theme; I plan to write a full version later.**


	6. Prelude to the Wars

**I forgot to mention, you know how I made that joke about Deadpool being censored while Jessie could cuss? Well, in the SAME night that I posted that chapter, the new _American Dad_ episode made a joke where the others could cuss, but Klaus couldn't! Wow, what a coincidence! And speaking of whom:**

"Hey, what's up, ***kers?" Deadpool greeted as two Demon Hounds were tugging on his arm and leg. "If you're wondering why I went easy on SA, it's part of a little assassins' protocol. But trust me, I coulda diced them up like a waiter in a sushi restaurant. Anyway, today I'll answer a question from our invisible audience. Heh, don't be shy, you know you wanna ask this." Deadpool Shaved up and used a Haki Tempest Kick on the hounds. He grabbed a paper from his pocket and read, "'Since Jaune Pringle is a Mustachio, is that what the Mario Bros. are?' The answer is yes, and that's why Louise has a mustache! Y'all probably figured that out."

Another hound lunged at him, but Deadpool held his sword in a vertical position to keep it back. "Next question, 'Are there aquatic and bug-types Mobians?' Yep! You remember Charmy Bee from Firstborn? Alright, let's start the chapter!"

* * *

 ** _Night 6: Prelude to the Wars_**

Lotte was passed out on the deck of a ship. She felt something smallish bouncing on her chest. "Lotte, wake up." The bookworm peeped open her eyes at-

"Goombella?" The mushroom got off as Lotte helped herself up. "W-Where… are we?"

They approached the wooden railing and realized they were on a ship floating in the heavens. A storm had swallowed this sea of pirate ships, and the sounds of gunfire rang throughout the air. A bright aqua glow in the shape of a ring brimmed in the sky. "Index said this had something to do with your Pleasure Ring just now."

"My pleasuring?" Lotte asked.

"Wow, that totally came out wrong!"

"You know, Goombella… this looks like something right out of one of my favorite history books. No, it's more than that. It IS right out of the book! Look at those ships!" She pointed to a squad of candy ships. "They're the Linlin Pirates! But it's how they were designed 200 years ago! And those animal ships belong to the Hundred Beast Pirates, led by the Emperor Kaido." She gasped, "And THERE'S the _Flying Dutchman_! Oh, I can feel Davy Jones' terrifying aura, already! And that's Blackbeard's ship, the _Queen Anne's Revenge_!"

"Are you saying we've actually been sent back in time to the Pirate Wars?!"

"It would seem like it… but I recall the actual Pirate Wars being a lot more intense. Like, cannonballs raining everywhere, a kajillion ships, and-"

Suddenly, cannonballs came down like rain, explosions all around, and thousands more ships appeared. "AAAAH!" screamed Goombella, dodging the fire. "LOTTE, take it back!"

"YAH! I mean, it was more like the other way, the less extreme way! !" Instantly, the area changed back to the previous look.

"Lotte, it seems like you have control over this world. …Kind of like Index when we were inside the other book."

"How strange… wait, where are the others?"

"Maybe they landed in other areas. I say we try to find them."

"Or I could just command them to appear beside me!" Lotte declared with a proud smile. After a moment, nothing happened. "Maybe I don't have control over everything. Come on, Goombella, let's start searching!" (Play "The Cursed Sea" from _Zelda: Wind Waker_!)

 _Stage 4: Old Pirate Wars_

 _Mission: Locate the others and find a way out of here!_

Lotte got on her broomstick with Goombella on the back as they took off from the ship. They flew between two rows of black and red ships as they blasted flames at each other, Lotte dodging up and down. Past the ships, the two were suddenly swept up by a cyclone, swirling around as they were blown to the deck of a coral-covered ship with clam shell sails. A band of Fishman pirates with clam armor turned to attack them, Lotte using Protego in defense. "Hey, these are the Clam Clan Pirates! They were subordinates of the Dutchman Pirates."

"Right! Didn't they get blown away by a magma cannon?"

"I think so." Right then, a distant blast was heard as a large lava cannonball was flying their direction. "EEEEK! NOT RIGHT NOW, PLEASE!" At that instant, the ball was destroyed by another one, splattering the lava onto the deck. Lotte saw Fire Spirits splashing in the splotches, so she commanded them to attack the fish pirates with the lava.

"Also, I thought you should know your Level is 130. It's not bad, but not good enough to fight all these pirates. What's weird though is that the number's kind of fuzzy with the Aqua Ring floating around it."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep calling the spirits." The ship quaked just then when it was harpooned by a giant hook with a dark-pink aura. A band of kid pirates were racing across the rope, but Lotte shot them down with Expelliarmus Spells. A strong wind started to pick up, and Lotte feared riding her broom in this condition. She put Goombella in her satchel and decided to climb across the hook's rope. _"Caaaaaw! Caaaaaw!"_ Black-haired harpies threatened to cut her down, so Lotte shot them with Stun Spells before she was met with their talons.

They climbed to a ship with mixed dark-pink and black colors and crescent-like ships. They were attacked by more kid pirates and glowing fairies that were shooting crescent moon arrows. "These are the Never Land Pirates. And those Dream Fairies are shooting Slumber Arrows! Why don't you shoot your own crewmates!" At her command, the fairy spirits shot their own allies and put them to sleep. Goombella then hopped up and Headbonked the fairies into submission. "Luckily, fairies count as spirits, too!"

A bubble cannon was blowing Bubble Bombs from the top of the ship's stern, in which the wind would blow them off and aimlessly hit ships. Lotte pushed a button to turn the bombs off before hopping inside one of the bubbles. She and Goombella blew across the warzone, the witch hugging her new friend in fright as dozens of cannonballs whizzed past their liquid carrier. "In hindsight, this wasn't such a good idea!"

"Relax, Lotte, KND pulls dangerous stunts like this all the time. It usually turns out o—KAAAAAAYYY!" An arrow whooshed by and popped their bubble, dropping the girls onto the deck of a black ship designed like an eagle with its own wings. They dodged as Rito flew overhead and shot arrows down. "These must be the Rito Pirates who were allied with the Beast Pirates."

"Did you read the book too, Goombella?"

"Of course! It's, like, one of history's most epic battles!"

Lotte saw Wind Spirits (in the form of mini tornadoes) dancing around the deck, so she ordered them to go under the Rito and expand to make the birds dizzy. Afterwards, Lotte could knock them out with Stupefy. "I remember that sometimes the wind was so strong, the Rito had to use strong Loftwings to fly around." At that, a horse-size bird with feathers as gray as steel appeared on the deck. "Perfect!" With Goombella still in her satchel, Lotte hopped on the Loftwing and rode it into the storm. "Hehehehe! I've always wanted to ride a Loftwing! They're so much cooler than Pegasi!"

"Totally! Though when you're a Goomba, you can't ride anything well."

"Hey, look! I see a white light over on that ship!" Lotte indicated the beacon shining from a ship with several propellers. That ship saw them coming and launched boomerang propellers in attempt to cut the Loftwing. Lotte kept a firm expression and swiftly dodged the fans, and when one of the vertical fans threatened to cut her, she quickly cast the Stopza spell to freeze it in time, but only for half a second as she dodged aside. The ship began to blow giant fans in order to blow them back, but seeing Index trapped in a glass cage on the ship, Lotte forced her Loftwing to flap harder.

"Grrrrr!" Lotte could see bigger, longer spirits whirling around the air currents. "HEY, Wind Spirits, can you blow the other way?! Come on, please, I have to save Goombella's friend! We need her to get us out of here! COME ON, PLEASE!" A few gold butterflies flapped around her.

The Wind Spirits flew elsewhere, taking the currents with them as the girls flew toward the deck. Lotte cast a Blast Spell and freed Index from the glass. "Thanks, Lotte. It turns out, lightbending can't break glass; it just goes right through."

"This ship belongs to the Fan Fans." Lotte said, seeing fallen slim figures with fan-like clothing. "Why are the crewmen knocked out?"

"It was Louise! She got on here as soon as I was captured and knocked them all out! After that, she ran inside the cabin."

"Then let's try to capture her." Goombella said. (End song.)

The Mustache Girl had entered the ship's engine room, walking around the numerous fans and spotting an impish figure gazing out the window. "Hey, you. Are you a prisoner or something?"

The figure kept his gaze outside. He wore a dark-red bandanna on his head and had sky-blue and white skin. "Just look at all them… so many men and women… fighting for what they believe! Fighting for their dreams." The imp turned to her, his single yellow eye showing great joy, while an eyepatch covered the other eye. "So much excitement! So much FREEDOM!" He faced out the window and reached a little arm, clasping at the sky ring, grinning with pure enthusiasm. "I gotta have more of it! I can't let it end here! Think of ALL the adventures, all the places! And all the people that have dreams! Yes, I must! I must see them ALL! !" A great burst of wind sent Louise flying off the ship and down to a lower one.

Index gasped, "THAT WAS HER!"

"What, how did she get over there?" Lotte asked.

"Never mind, let's get her!"

Louise sat up and rubbed her head. "That kid… was that the captain?" She stared at her captain's hat.

"THERE you are, Sis." Louise turned to find Maria and Sucy behind her. "Are you about done running around, yet?"

Louise stood and put the hat on, folding her arms and facing away. " _You're_ one to talk, Movie Star."

"It was only a few short films! Louise, can we please stop this fight? Let's go back home, back to Mom and Dad. Don't you remember that big, juicy cake Mom promised to make?" Maria folded hands as her eyes sparkled. "Can't you just imagine how good it will taste after all these years?"

"You better hope Big Mom doesn't get her hands on it." Sucy said.

"Don't worry. Mama Peach is one of the most respected people on the Galactic Council." Maria smirked. "If that hag tried to get her, the whole universe would be after her head."

"You know, Maria… I'm actually glad you abandoned me way back then."

"Uh… you are?"

"Yes. It made me realize what kind of scum existed out there. Bad people kidnapping helpless little girls, while we were living the life of luxury. And in their captivity, I grew stronger. Learned how to fend for myself. And I won't rest until I bring an end to every villain in this universe. Starting with that creepy Mustachio." Louise swallowed a Flying Squirrel Shroom and leapt off, taking flight toward a massive, arena-like ship.

"WAIT!" Maria tried to chase her- "WHOA!" but a green top-hat struck her before returning to the lead Broodal, Topper.

"Top pa pa pa! Just where do ya think YER goin', Wedding Crasher?!"

"To stop the crazy girl from killing the Pringle guy?" Sucy replied tonelessly.

"Nah, Mama will squash her flat. But we'll take care of the rest of ya!"

As the Loftwing soared over their ship, they looked around and saw a group of floating lifeboats, where Nagisa and Amanda were faced off against Rango. Killua and Jasminka were facing Spewart on a bone ship with an elephant skull figurehead. Morgiana and Constanze were dodging Harriet's bombs on a ship with floral designs. "They'll be fine, let's just keep chasing Louise."

"Goombella, are you sure none of them will need help?" Lotte asked.

"Those guys? Of course not! Especially with your teammates helping. I Tattled all of you before and know all your skills, so I think they'll do just fine. Just watch and see!" (Play "Rowdy Rumble" from _Kingdom Hearts II_!)

 _Sub-boss: The Broodals_

Nagisa lunged at Rango, but the lanky Broodal hopped his way across the boats, too fast for him to catch up. Amanda swooped behind the Broodal, swiftly dodging his buzzsaw hats as they boomeranged across the air. Rango continued to evade the witch and repeat his attacks, though it seemed Nagisa had vanished. "I dunno where you gone, you little varmint, but the second you come near, Ah'll hear ya, a-hyuh."

Nagisa had been using Moon Walk to sneak under the boats, and his air puffs were silent under his Sheikah Soles. When Rango had sent his saws after Amanda, Nagisa hopped up behind him and Finger Pistoled him in the back. "YOWCH!" The Broodal whipped around and tried to kick, but Nagisa leapt back, and when the saws returned, one ended up sticking him in the rear. "HUUEEEK!" He bounced around the boats gripping his bottom, not watching as Amanda spun around and KICKED him in the face.

Rango decided to hop onto his hat and ride it around the air. Nagisa got on Amanda's broom as they pursued him. "My legs get tired if I use my Moon Walk too long."

"You gotta work out more. WHOA!" They ducked when Rango suddenly flew at them, his saw just barely grazing Amanda's hair.

"Iron Body!" Nagisa slipped underneath and climbed to the front of the broom, hugging the tip and hardening himself. "Amanda, try to fly me directly into the saw."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, do it as fast as you can!"

"'kay." Amanda grit her teeth and did a twirl before flying full speed at the rabbit.

"A-hyuh hyuh. It's your head over mine!" Rango narrowed his eyes and flew toward the duo, slowly rotating with the intent to drill into Nagisa's skull. Nagisa's heart was pounding nervously, and he instinctively closed his eyes—

"YAH!" He nearly lost his grip, so Amanda dove down before they hit Rango. "We could've got killed there, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Sigh… Amanda, one more time. This time, I'm going to completely steel myself." He shut his eyes and made himself completely still, from his hair to his heart. Amanda sighed and stomped the invisible gas, boosting for the Broodal at high speed. Rango chuckled as he dive-bombed down at them, and this time the saw met with Nagisa's head. "A-HYUH?!" The saw blades shattered, and the rabbit was sent falling to the boats.

"Dammit, you're getting kinda heavy!" Amanda said before the two dropped as well. Rango plopped on the boat and looked up, but was too late as the iron boy and the lighter-but-still-strong girl CRUSHED him. Rango felt his insides smash and he went to sleep.

"Amanda O'Neill's Power Level is 2,005, but I guess her firebending wasn't needed here." Goombella reported. "She's not on Louise's level of rebellious, but when she gets in a fight, she's determined to win. Now, let's see how Killua's doing: ah, he's fighting Spewart!" She focused down on the poison Broodal. "He's a poisonbender similar to Mason Dimalanta, in that he gains power by ingesting poison. With a Level of 3,040, he is… terribly outmatched."

"Spewart wart wart!" laughed the Broodal. "Let's see if THIS brat is immune to poison! SPEEAAAAH!" He spewed purple liquid on Killua, who was completely unphased.

"Actually, I _am_ immune to poison."

"WHAT?! I can't believe I'M suddenly the weakest Broodal!"

"Hey, Food Girl, you want me to take care of this myself? I mean, I could easily kill him, but Nagisa would probably get mad."

"It's okay." Jasminka said with a sweet smile on her pudgy face. "I'll handle it if you have anymore candy."

"Here ya go." Killua gave his Infi-Cube to the food-loving witch as she grabbed candy bars from it. After eating three chocolate bars, the witch put on a fierce expression and ran for the Broodal. Spewart ran to counter her punch with one of his own, but Jasminka's proved superior as he was blown back.

"Speah! I see, so you get stronger by eating, too! Well, two can play at that game!" Spewart grabbed two cans of Silver Flurp and chugged them down. His eyes spun as he zipped around Jasminka's left and PUNCHED her. The witch bounced across the deck, but had no time to recover as Spewart punched her again. "Protego!" Jasminka summoned a magic shield to protect her from more high-speed punches. She grabbed more candy bars and wolfed them down in order to keep her shield steady.

"Jasminka's default Power Level is 1,500, but that number increases the more food she eats," Goombella studied, "then it goes down when she exerts energy. It seems sweets help increase her power further, plus they go well with her sweet personality."

Jasminka dropped her shield when Spewart seemed to calm down. The Broodal spewed poison around the deck, Jasminka staying in the dry zones and eating more quickly. Using what remained of his Silver Flurp, Spewart blasted across the poison, but Jasminka jumped off his head and kicked off the mast to get out of the poison. Spewart hurled Liquid Gas Bombs to leave more of a mess, Jasminka continuing to dodge and consume sweets. "OOG!" Spewart used a Gas Rocket to fly over and headbutt her in the gut, Jasminka smashing through a wall into the ship's cabin. "Grr… I have to eat more. Maybe if I do this: Reducio!" Jasminka shrunk the Infi-Cube down and held it above her mouth as all the sweets poured in.

"Just gonna stay in there, Sweetheart?!" Spewart taunted. "Then I'll flood this whole cabin until you drown!"

The ship seemed to shake as Jasminka stomped out of the cabin, and Killua could see the brimming aura around her body. "Huuurrrrrrr!" Jasminka raised her fist and charged at the Broodal, who smirked as he inhaled and readied to blast her with poison. "HAAAAAH!" She punched him in the gut and BLASTED Spewart across the sea, his body spinning as a swirl of poison escaped his throat.

"Her current power is 5,002. Not bad, Jassy! Next, it seems Morg and Constanze are fighting Harriet. Constanze's Power Level is 57, unfortunately making her the smallest of the group. Not that there's anything wrong with THAT, of course, especially with an I.Q. of 258. I have no doubts they can beat that 3,986 Harriet."

The female Broodal was rapidly spinning and throwing bombs around the deck, but Constanze used metal claws from her backpack to grab the ones around Morgiana and throw them elsewhere. Morgiana charged at the bomb-loving Broodal, but Harriet hid in her spiked metal hat, forcing Morg to restrain herself before kicking, then she dodged when Harriet flew at her. Constanze tapped Morg on the shoulder and held out a pair of red and black shoes with what looked like rockets attached. "What? Oh, no thanks. I'm not a shoe person."

Constanze furrowed her eyes and held the shoes out insistently. "Really, I'm sure I can-" Constanze nodded her head rapidly. "Fine." Morg quickly put the shoes on. "So, what can they do?" Constanze kicked the air. Harriet was spinning back to them, so Morg kicked at the Broodal as an explosion burst out of her sole. "WAOW!" screamed Harriet as her hat bounced along the floor and she came out.

Harriet whipped her pigtails and flung more bombs that Constanze countered by throwing her own. Morgiana squatted down and jumped up, her soles exploding with such force that they propelled her skyward, afterwards dropping down on Harriet's hat and jumping again to force her against the deck. Morgiana kept kicking her legs to stay airborne. "This is just like my Rocket Jump, but I don't feel as exhausted when I use it."

"Try THIS on for size, you Fire Bird!" Harriet's pigtails launched missiles up at the Fanalis, who dodged them with quick and concentrated kicks. Morgiana landed, then kicked both legs behind her to tackle Harriet. She smacked the Broodal's hat away, and Harriet struggled to break away from the Fanalis as Constanze's claw raised an anvil above her head. Without hesitation, the toneless scientist dropped the heavy item on Harriet's head and knocked her out cold.

Lastly, Maria and Sucy Manbavaran were in battle with Topper. The lead Broodal conjured a stack of 10 top-hats, lighting them aflame as he lashed the stack at the duo, who jumped. "Topper's Power Level is 4,862, as opposed to Maria's 2,092 and Sucy's 74. Of course, neither counts for Sucy's exceptional talent in potions and Maria's possession power. In fact, Topper's Multiplying Magic Hat comes from the same store as Maria's hat. I'd like to see what happens when our fair princess gets a taste of Sucy's potions."

"Hold on, Hat Kid, you're from Mushroom Kingdom, aren't you?" Sucy asked.

"That's correct!"

"Hee hee heeeeee!" Sucy sported a wicked grin. "Finally, I can test my potions on a real Mushroomian! Let's try this Zap Tap Potion I made from Volt Shrooms." Sucy handed her a yellow potion that felt staticky to Maria's touch.

"Ooo, it looks like juice!" the princess said happily before guzzling the brew, feeling a tingly feeling course through her body as her clothes became black and yellow, her body electrified. Topper began throwing hats as they spun around the deck like hockey pucks. Maria punched electric bolts at the illusion hats and poofed them into nothing, then ran to deal a few jolted punches to Topper. The rabbit was stunned by the attacks, then Maria jumped away as Sucy tossed an explosive potion at him.

"Mushroomian Mushrooms that give element powers take a toll on anyone who doesn't have those elements or isn't physically adapted to them." Goombella explained. "But it seems Maria tried herself with all of them."

"Try to get me inside my HAT!" Topper declared as he cowered under his hat, spawning 100 top-hats above it. He began to spin around the deck in attempt to hit them again, and when Maria tossed her hat to knock some off, it only increased the trouble.

"I wish I could go up there and Butt Pound them all!"

"We can if I do this!" Sucy tossed an Ice Potion, which exploded against Topper's base hat and froze him in place. "Come on!" Sucy allowed Maria onto her broom as they flew to the top of the tower. Topper was trying to squirm free, but when the duo made it to the top, Sucy gave her a blackish-gray potion. "Here's my Metal Potion. This should add to the pain!"

Maria jumped onto the top top-hat and drunk the potion, her body becoming steel. She made a weak jump and performed the Ground Pound, squishing through each and every hat before SMASHING Topper at the bottom. With a nasty bump on his top, Topper fell unconscious. (End song.)

"Wait, so these really aren't the actual Pirate Wars?" Lotte asked Index.

"No. That page of the Universe Book you grabbed actually describes part of the wars, and your talking about it caused the Aqua Ring's power to take effect and trap us inside the page. We're looking at a vision of what happened in the past, but we're not in the past itself. Actually, the Aqua Ring can do that with any story that you love, not just historical ones."

"You mean I could go inside the world of _Night Fall_ if I wanted to?!"

"Well, yes. But we don't have time to play around with it!"

"Aw, but that's so much good potential."

"Hey, I can see Akko and Diana!" Goombella said, seeing the former waving at them from the deck of the massive ship.

"HEEEEY! Lotte!" Akko called. "Diana doesn't know how to get us out of here for once! You have any ideas?!"

"You sound more joyful than worried to say that-" Diana tried to say.

 _"NUUUEEEEEE!"_ The ship shook when Madame Broode crashed onto the deck, the mad rabbit snatching Akko in her paw. "You little diva! How DARE you injure Jaune Pringle, the most handsome man in the Linlin Family!"

"AKKO!" The three girls landed on the deck.

"Let her go!" Diana demanded.

"NEVER! I don't care if she's your friend or some wannabe witch! Little brats like you make me so ANGRY! First, that wretched raccoon murders my favorite cousin Charlotte, and now you have the gall to try and ruin a wedding I worked SO HARD to plan!"

"Get your fat paws off me, you darn dirty rabbit!" Akko pulled her left arm free and pounded the paw helplessly, flailing her legs.

"What did you hope to accomplish by sneaking onto our ship? You were up against the crew of Queen Sherry! Sector V may have gotten lucky against Charlotte's little crew, but the Linlin Pirates are an empire, and you are one tiny, insignificant girl!"

"So what if I am?!" Akko shouted as golden butterflies fluttered around her. "Someone's gotta teach you jerks that you can't go around marrying whoever you want!"

"Well, Great Grandma sure says we can, and Grandma's word is the law! And her law also says that anyone who picks a fight with us has to give up a limb! This pretty ARM will do!" Broode grabbed Akko's little arm in her other hand and SQUEEZED!

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"CONFRINGO!" Diana fired the Blasting Spell at Broode's stomach, causing the giant to drop Akko. "If you lay another paw on her, the next spell will be at your head!" Index could see a few butterflies around her as well.

"Go ahead! But if you refuse to marry Jaune, then you can kiss your school good-bye!"

"It's pointless to try and threaten them." The rabbit mother faced down at Index, her habit glowing with a white aura. "Those who are influenced by the Rukh aren't so easily turned. Akko is a girl who will follow her beliefs no matter what pain or trials she experiences, and that light has weaved its way into Diana's heart."

"Are you saying these two are in love?"

"What? N-No, no, it's more like… Never Mind. Girls, let's teach this overgrown rabbit a lesson before we leave! Rukh, TO ME!" She raised a hand, and though the others couldn't see, the Rukh left the two witches and began to flutter around Index, causing her body to shine brighter. Index's trident reappeared in her left hand. "Diana, take Akko somewhere safe! Lotte, Goombella, let's take her down!"

"Um, I'll cheer from the sidelines if that's okay." Goombella said. "But I'll at least Tattle her." (Play Madame Broode's Theme from _Mario Odyssey_!)

 _Boss fight: Madame Broode_

"The mother of the Broodals, Berry Broode's Power Level is 6,540. She's strong enough to pick up a Chain Chomp and use it as a weapon, and she wields a Chomp Call that can magically transport Chain Chomps to her location. I guess it can work in this world, too. Either way, she's pretty strong on her own; are you sure you won't need the others for help?"

"That won't be necessary." Index said as she conjured a giant Light Sphere from her trident and fired it at the giant. Broode used both hands to hold it back, but Index kept pouring her own chi to counter her. "Grrr… Lotte, attack her while I've got her distracted."

"B-But how?"

"The Ring of Pleasure will let you control the world inside this book, so long as it has to do with the particular story."

"But, what if I mess the story up?"

"NUEH!" Broode sent the sphere flying to the left, then ran to punch down at the little nun. Index dodged and shot Light Spheres at both her eyes, but the rabbit heard her footsteps and hopped in her direction. Index used Light Feet to dodge before a fatal crush, then unleashed a Light Beam against Broode's stomach, the rabbit stomping forward and pushing through. "Lotte, if you're worried about affecting history, then don't be, but I need you to be creative and think of something that'll help!"

"Okay, okay… Um, I remember they also dropped giant cannonballs from the sky." On that cue, a giant cannonball dropped right atop Madame Broode and nearly crushed her skull. "Y-Yeah! And sometimes, they dropped in the same area!"

Two more cannonballs came, but the angered Broodal knocked off the one on her head, then leapt high for some mighty kicks that sent the projectiles flying. She crashed back on the deck and grabbed her Chomp Call, the whistle ringing across the sky as Flame Chomps materialized. Lotte summoned more giant cannonballs to strike the spherical beasts, but some evaded and homed in on her and Index. The nun formed equal-sized Light Spheres to keep the Chomps at bay, but the Madame hopped high with the intent to squash her.

"SWITCHEROO!" Lotte cast the spell on one of the Flame Chomps and linked it to Index, switching their positions as Broode sat on the flaming beast. "NU-NU-NU-NUEEEH!" She frantically ran around, desperately brushing the flames off her behind. Lotte swooped by and grabbed Index before she fell into the chasm, dropping her back on the deck. "Chain Chompikins, get over here!"

"ARF ARF!" Broode's loyal golden Chain Chomp bounced over to his master. She took him by the chain and swung him around before chucking him at Index, who dodged as the Chomp chomped the mast. Madame Broode spun around with Chompikins stretched out, Index staying back to evade the attack. When Broode stopped, Index fired a Light Beam at Chompikins, reflecting off his golden exterior and blinding his owner. Lotte summoned another giant cannonball right atop the rabbit's head.

"NUUEEEH! How about we heat things up?!" Broode fed her pet a Fire Flower, causing him to become Flame Chompikins. Broode wore fireproof gloves as she lifted the fiery chain and smashed holes in the deck, setting fire to the ship.

"Come on, Lotte, think of something else!"

"Grrr, think, what else would happen during a Pirate War?" Lotte scratched her head. "Fierce hurricanes, lightning… oh! Weather was always an issue! Sometimes, the rain was so cold and freezing!" This time, glowing blue rain poured down and gave everyone the chills, Chain Chompikins' fire dousing and his armor freezing. "And then, all of a sudden, the sun would shine BRIGHTER than ever!"

The clouds cleared away as the blinding sun shone upon the wars. Index instantly grew warm from the light and conjured giant Light Fists. "NUUUEEEEH! I will not be the 2nd Linlin daughter to be beaten by a LIGHTBENDER! !" Hardening her fists with Armament Haki, she quickly countered the Light Fists' quick punches. Index flew a fist behind her, but Broode pushed it back with her foot, using her hands to push the other one. She heard another giant cannonball coming down, so the rabbit jump-rolled rightward as the fists collided and were smashed under the ball, which broke through the ship from top to bottom.

"Madame Broode, I understand that you're upset over what happened to Charlotte." Index said, the Rukh continuing to surround her. "But you must understand that she resigned herself to her own fate. Her goal was to destroy the world, and our mission as KND is to defend the world. And against someone like Sheila, who was also guided by the Rukh, Charlotte stood no chance of winning."

"Rukh this and Rukh that! What do these worthless insects have to do with anything?!"

"Although you can't see them, they're more than you realize. They're the people that cause the pages to turn, that cause time to move forward. And fate is inevitable for any person that crosses their path!"

"Huh? NUUAAAAAHHH!" The twin Light Fists blasted up from beneath the deck and lifted Broode toward the sun.

"But we won't make YOUR fate exactly the same." Index smiled at Lotte, who returned the look and summoned one last cannonball to smash the giant. Madame Broode hacked blood and plummeted through the deck, landing on the floor below.

"Cough. Now I know why… we live on the moon. We Moon Rabbits just hate… sunlight…" were Broode's last words before fainting. (End song.)

"Ohhhh… my back-a…" moaned Jaune Pringle as he lay on a bed in the cabin. He heard the door creak open. "Mama Broode… is that you?"

Louise stood in the dark of the cabin. "No. Just Dr. Mario, coming to give you your medicine." She wore a devilish smirk as she walked up with a syringe, injecting him in the neck. "YAH! HEY!" She was then grabbed by two metal claws from Constanze's pack.

"Don't do it, Louise!" Nagisa stated. "A Kids Next Door operative doesn't kill unless there's absolutely no way around it."

"Well, I'm NOT Kids Next Door, am I?"

"But this is one of Queen Sherry's kids! No matter how confident you think you are, if you kill him, you'll never have a day of rest again! Getting in a fight with them is already bad enough."

"It's too late! I injected him with a microbomb, and in a few minutes, his head will be blown clean off!"

"What?!"

"Let's take him to Sucy!" Amanda said, quickly grabbing the injured man. "Maybe one of her potions can do something!"

"Good luck! We set it to go off early in the presence of magic spells! You can never be too careful."

On the ship's deck, Sucy was approaching Akko with a pink potion. "This will help fix your arm, Akko."

"SUCY!" They looked as the others returned above deck. "Sucy, this guy has a bomb inside him, and we can't use magic!"

"Huh?! Then what do you expect me to do?"

"Wait, I can sense it." Killua said. "Two of you, hold him up by the arms. I'll get it out." Amanda and Nagisa held Jaune up by either side. Killua narrowed his eyes and slowly walked toward the aching man. Everything seemed like a blur as Killua walked through his body, holding a tiny bomb between his fingers. Everyone gaped at the feat, and Killua tossed the bomb to the sky as it burst.

"Ooooh!" Small holes popped open in Jaune's neck.

"Sucy, your potion!" Amanda shouted.

"Uh… but Akko."

"Sucy, just do it!" Akko ordered.

"Okay."

"YOU MEAN BRATS!" Harriet leapt up onto the deck. "I won't be humiliated by the likes of—HU!" She gasped, seeing Sucy pour the potion over Jaune's wounds. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO JAUNY?!" She bolted up and kicked Sucy away, watching as Jaune's wound shrunk.

"She was healing him, you idiot." Amanda stated. "Tell your boss that we just saved his life."

"Y-You saved… Jaune?"

"Oh, great." Sucy said as the pink liquid was spilled from the broken bottle.

"Relax." Diana waved her wand and fixed it back up with the potion inside. "Now, hurry and give Akko some."

"You saved Jaune's liiiiiife…" Harriet started crying. "You saved OUR lives! If anything happened to him, Queen Sherry woulda sent the Breakfast Club after us! It would've been the end for uuuus!" She could already imagine her fellow Broodals being beheaded by the shadows of a tiger, a rabbit, and two short humanoids against a blood-red background.

"I think it's time to get out of this warzone." Index said. "On your call, Lotte. Just say the word and we'll all be taken out of here."

"Okay, Aqua Ring. TAKE US HOME!" The sun seemed to shine blue as they were all enveloped by the light.

When the light had cleared, everyone was gazing at the valleys of Avalar from the deck of the _Bridal Barge_. "We made it back to Avalar." Lotte observed.

"And we got Diana back!" Akko cheered, smacking her friend on the back. "Ouch!"

"Your arm still needs time to recover." Sucy said. "Let's get back to Luna Nova before-" It was then they realized a fleet of pirates were still surrounding them. They all locked candy-themed guns and bows at the group.

"We're screwed." said Constanze.

Then, a mighty gust of wind blew the pirates off balance as the operatives were caught in the eye of the cyclone. A silver-haired man with a red eye and a dark cloak formed from the wind. "Hey! It's Lord Vaati!" Goombella exclaimed.

"He's Wendy's dad." Maria recalled. "But why is he…"

The wind mage used an air slash to slice Constanze's metal claws and free Louise. "LOUISE! Are you okay?"

Louise leapt up to the Minish sorcerer. "About time! Get me the hell out of here!"

"Wait a minute!" Nagisa exclaimed. "Louise and Vaati are…"

"I rescued her from your prison before Halloween." Vaati confirmed. "After years of captivity, I thought it best to show her what true freedom feels like. She has the heart of a rebel, but she still has much to learn."

"Shut up, you pointy-earred dumbass! That blonde girl has one of the World Rings!"

"All in due time; you kids must use this diversion to escape. Take your friends with you, we have the marriage problem under control. Oh, but before I go… Take a look at this ADORABLE picture of Wendy!" The team looked disbelieved as Vaati showed them a picture of 2-year-old Wendy. "Didn't she look positively sweet back then?! I couldn't observe her in person, but my goodness, I'm so proud of how much she's grown!"

"Grrrrrr! VAATIIII!" shouted Louise.

"Right! Farewell, children!" And they blew to the sky.

"LOUISE! WAIT!" Maria called.

"Let's go, hurry!" Lotte shouted. "You too, Diana!"

"They're going to notice I'm gone! How is that man going to resolve this problem?!"

 **In Jaune Pringle's Cabin**

"Talk about a hectic day…" Harriet said as she lay Jaune on his barbequed bed. "I have to admit, Diana, your friends sure saved our necks. I just hope we don't have anymore setbacks. We still need to steal Butterbeer Tower for the wedding. Will you watch Jaune for me while I help take care of these pirates?"

"Yes, I will." 'Diana' replied. "A nice massage ought to ease him."

"Oh, men love that! Okay, have fun, you two!" Harriet skipped out joyfully.

"Oh ho ho… my-a poor back." The Mustachio lay on his front. He felt a soft pair of hands massage the soreness. "Ohhh… thank-a you so much, Diana. You have an angel's hands."

Little did Jaune know that a gray alien in a wig was dressed like Diana. "Anything for you, my barbequed beauty."

 **Luna Nova**

"YAAAAY!" cheered Akko, dancing on a lunch room table. Her broken arm had a cast on it. "WE SAVED DIANA! PAAAARTYYYYY!" The students shared in her enthusiasm.

"We're so happy you're back, Diana!" Hannah England cried, her and Barbara hugging their friend.

"We're so sorry for being such cowards!" Barbara cried.

"Siiiigh." The girl in question sighed. "I honestly can't believe we aren't dead."

"As soon as that arm heals, you're sweeping EVERY room in this building for sneaking on that ship in the first place!" Professor Finnelan stated.

"But I was doing my Kids Next Door duties!"

"YOU ENDANGERED OUR SCHOOL!"

"Calm down, Anne." Headmistress Holbrooke replied. "It's only fair that Akko's friends should share the punishment, in that case, for leaving school grounds to fight those pirates."

"Man, being heroes is really lame." Sucy remarked.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to hold off on Lotte's punishment." Index said. "We need her on our mission to find the World Rings."

"The World Rings… so, that old legend is true after all." Holbrooke said. "That is why our world has gone to pieces. If Lotte has one of these rings, I give you permission to take her."

"And we can go too, right?!" Akko asked hopefully.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Finnelan shouted. "Just because we're sparing one student of punishment, doesn't mean the rest of you won't!"

"I say we get going before we attract any more trouble." Killua reasoned.

"I guess you're right." Lotte agreed. "I hope I get to see you guys soon."

"Us too, Lotte." Akko nodded. "Good luck!"

"Playing with the big boys already?" Amanda smirked. "Who'd-a thought Lotte of all people would upstage the rest of us?"

"Hm-hm-hm!" Lotte giggled. "I'll be sure to do the Luna Nova name proud!"

 _After we stocked up on food, we left Avalar with our new friend, Lotte. It was quite a hectic mission, and I'm surprised we escaped from there okay. We planned to rest at GKND H.Q. and tell Cheren of our progress, and we could only wonder what surprises were in store for us next._

* * *

 **And so begins yet another hiatus for the Gameverse. Yeah, not only is my semester in its endgame, but _Ni no Kuni II_ is out and I'm gonna play it to death. I may write a few excerpts for later stories, but don't expect the next chapter for a while.**


	7. Super Planet, Superbia

"What up, kiddies? Uncle Deadpool's back again!" said the assassin with his legs crossed around the neck of a Demon Hound. "While I'm waiting for my personal chopper, the author has asked me to answer some questions the audience didn't ask. First, what are the codenames Negative Sector LN? Okka – Numbuh Fail; Ettol – Numbuh Single; Anaid – Numbuh Amateur; Aknimsaj – Numbuh Decrease; Adnama – Numbuh Ground; Ycus – Numbuh Life Count; Hannah – Numbuh Click; Arabrab – Numbuh Drop; and Eznatsnoc—holy f***, how the f*** do you pronounce that name?! Well, she's Numbuh Dim. By the way, Akko's Power Level is 1,220, and Diana is 4,082."

"Master Wilson, there you are." Kalluto Zoldyck approached him. "Hurry, the chopper's waiting for you."

"In a minute, little lady. ("I'm a boy.") Next question, why is Queen Sherry so big? Well, it ain't JUST because of candy; y'see, when she was a kid, Malladus's demons captured her and did experiments with Gigantification, turning normal kids into giants. It was like early Bang Gassing, and Caesar attempted to replicate the experiments. Well, if there are no more questions, I have some puppies to kill."

 **Thank you, Deadpool. Well, I hope you enjoyed the Witch Academia, 'cause now it's time to head for the Hero Academia!**

* * *

 ** _Night 7: Super Planet, Superbia_**

 **GKND H.Q.**

Sector SA had gone up to GKND after leaving Avalar. They met up with Nebula and had her get in contact with Cheren. _"Well, it's nice to know things are going well up there. We've been making progress on the page collection, but we met a fair amount of resistance from our enemies."_

"I suppose I'll have to send a small fleet to Avalar to try and chase the Big Mom Pirates away." Nebula figured. "If you don't mind, Cheren, we might keep Emily with us to help with that. Sector SA, you'll find the Book Pages we collected so far inside Bender's compartment."

"Thank you, Nebula." Nagisa replied. "Now, if you would point us to your guest rooms…"

"Hm hm, they're located conveniently near the bathrooms."

"Ha ha HAAAA!" cheered Killua, wearing only shorts as he plopped onto his round, comfy bed. "Back when me and Gon were on the road, we didn't get any beds like this! HUUAH!" He grunted when Nagisa jumped on top of him.

"Hee hee hee, bet you won't find any o' this in Witch School!"

"WAAAH!" A portal opened above them and dumped pillows.

"Hey, I gained some of my powers back!" Hoopa beamed. "Hehehe, I can drop pillows now! Bet that was surprising, right?"

"Oh my, are we really sleeping in the same room as boys?" Lotte asked sheepishly, tapping her fingers and shying in the corner. "I've only ever shared a room with the girls, and in a witch school, you hardly see people of the opposite gender, this is so awkward, I hope I don't say anything…"

"Look, we'll build a wall between them later," Goombella said, "just come join us in the bathroom!"

"Hehe, okay!"

After the girls had gone, Killua made a sigh and said, "Nagisa, now that we have a moment, I need to get something off my chest."

The six girls were using one of the large tubs in the washroom. Maria was using a little sponge to wash tiny Alluka's form, the girl sitting on a rubber duck. "Big Sis Maria, make more bubbles, make more bubbles~"

 _"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b…"_ Maria stuck her mouth underwater and blew bubbles, smiling at Alluka's squeaky giggles.

"So, that girl can grant wishes, huh?" Lotte asked, washing Goombella's blonde hair.

"Yeah, but the price isn't worth it." Goombella replied. "Your power seems WAY cooler, Lotte. It would honestly be missed potential if we didn't have a little fun with it. Like, we can explore ALL of our favorite books, the possibilities are endless!"

"I know it seems fun, but we still need to reunite the rings as soon as possible." Index replied, washing Morgiana's legs. "We don't have time to waste goofing off with the Pleasure Ring."

"That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something, Index." Maria frowned. "Louise has the Rage Ring, doesn't she? …So, does she have any special powers?"

"Yes. If there is any person Louise feels hatred for, the Ring of Rage will allow her to induce them with terrible pain simply by the touch."

Maria gulped. "And the ring… it's making Louise act this way, isn't it? Making her all crazy."

"Maria, no offense, but Louise has always been crazy, at least from what I've seen. The World Rings amplify your emotions for a short time, but you quickly regain control of yourself. I'm afraid Louise's feelings and actions are genuine."

"Sigh…" Maria already knew this was true, as hard as it was to admit. She glanced down at Alluka and gasped in realization. "That's it! Maybe I can wish for Alluka to make Louise nice!"

"NO! Absolutely not!" Lotte shouted. "You can't just force someone to feel a certain way! Louise has to forgive you naturally, and if anything, she'll hate you even more."

"You're right… okay, then I'll use Index!" Maria smiled. "Next time we see Louise, you hit her with lightbending and get rid of her negative thoughts!"

"By all means, I'll try." Index said. "But it might not work. True, Light or darknessbending can manipulate a person's feelings on things, but if those feelings were too strong, they won't change. And if those feelings are centered around people, they're even harder to change."

"I don't think it'll be THAT hard." Goombella reasoned. "All we gotta do is set you up in a boss fight, play some epic music, and let your sibling rivalry resolve itself. It hasn't failed before."

Some game show music played as a list of screenshots were shown:

 _Abby vs. Cree Lincoln (Operation: S.P.A.C.E.)_

 _Rachel vs. Mandy McKenzie (Operation: DUTCHMAN)_

 _Ava vs. Aurra Sing (Firstborn)_

 _Rachel vs. Possessed Harvey (Firstborn)_

 _Jagar King vs. Yuki Crystal (Firstborn)_

 _Sonya vs. April Dickson (Firstborn)_

 _Violet vs. Scarlet (Firstborn)_

 _Dimentio and Dimentia (Operation: NECSUS; okay, these two didn't make up, but this was still cute)_

 _Chimney vs. Mary (Art Saga)_

"Except if Louise has the Rage Ring, she'll win that battle easy." Morgiana said.

"No." Maria said firmly. "I don't believe that Louise actually hates me. She's just angry, and she's trying to take it out on others. So, the next time I see her… maybe I should let her focus her anger on me."

"Since Louise has one of the rings, we have no choice but to get her on our side, right?" Goombella asked.

"Unfortunately." Index said. "I sincerely hope you two come to an understanding."

"Then let's make that our goal!" Maria stated. "First thing in the morning, we're going after my sister. I'm going to bring her home, no matter what it takes!"

Index smiled, seeing a few Rukh fluttering around her. "You just may have a chance, Maria…"

 ** _Santa Hylia_**

"You tried to murder one of Queen Sherry's grandsons?!" Vaati exclaimed.

"He was brainwashing the Diana girl with Pringles!" Louise shouted. "Isn't that your policy?! To murder anyone who tries to rob people of freedom?"

"Yes, but my targets are the ones who stand at the top. If we eliminate the rulers and work our way down, then the underlings will be set free. Louise, I know that your goal is to rid the universe of villains, but you have to learn that some villains only act under the command of a superior. Some of them may not be truly evil."

"Hey, Oi'm the captain, ain't I? I'll do whatever I want."

"A wise captain does not act irrationally." A thick Spanish voice spoke. They turned toward a creature who was shorter than Louise, yellow eyes seen behind a mask and cloaked in a blue cape. "Besides, we needed Jaune Pringle alive for our plan. Now that Roger has infiltrated the Big Mom Pirates, we may yet be able to uncover Queen Sherry's weakness. Hm hm hm."

 _Commander of the Star Knight Division_

 _Former 12th Captain of the Sky God Pirates_

 _META KNIGHT_

"Who even cares? Once we have the Universe Book, we can CRUSH that fat old hag!"

"True, but it does not hurt to have backup plans." Meta Knight replied.

"Plus, we have no way of tracking the World Rings on our own." Vaati reminded. "It's best to let Scheherazade find the rings and restore the book for us. Of course, you know that means they will be searching for you, too."

"Greeeeat. I get to hear more of Maria's whining." She rolled her eyes.

"Louise, our mission would progress much faster if you were to join them." Meta Knight said.

"Don't be stupid. They already know I want the book for my own 'selfish' ends, so of course they'll try to keep it away from me after it's repaired. So, I'll just use you guys to snag it from _them_ when the time comes." Louise smirked.

"I do not wish to oppose the Kids Next Door in any way." The Nightmare knight said. "Ever since the Firstborn Quest, they have been my friends, just as your faster has, Louise."

"Meta Knight, I thought you wanted to kill the Uno kids?"

"Absolutely not! I only wish to engage them in glorious battle! Or at least the one who holds the Galaxia Sword. I have trained for 23 years, growing stronger so that I may defeat Nigel Uno. Only to learn that he has met an untimely demise."

"Oiii! Captain Louise!" A small hooded ghost came flying over.

"'ello, Hody. What's up?"

"Our spies reported back from Superbia. There are Brotherhood goons looking for a World Ring—say it landed around there, they did."

"And where were they looking for it?"

"In a town called Musutafu."

"Then let's go have some fun, mates! Let's head for Superbia and try to steal the ring right from under them. Ready my ship! See ya later, mates!" Louise raced out of the room alongside her ghost crewmate.

"Vaati, forgive me for asking this, but did Louise not have an Italian accent when she joined us?" Meta Knight asked.

"Oh, she just likes to give herself accents. Heh, that vaguely reminds me of someone else."

 **Earth**

"Achoo!" Scarlet Bean sneezed. "Grrrr… can't believe Meta Knight gets to reappear before I did."

 **GKND H.Q.**

After the girls (and later boys) had their bath, everyone was in pajamas and adrift in slumber. Index was wearing a pink bunny suit, quite a difference from her habit. She rolled on her side and gasped awake when she felt something pointy. It was Hoopa's horn.

"Ouch! Hoopa!"

"Oops. Hehe, sorry. Hey Scheherazade, why do you wear that other dress? This one is WAY more comfy!" Hoopa snuggled up to her.

"I wear that to keep away darkness. Uh, not that I don't welcome your hugs."

"Mmmm… remember when we used to do this? You were always so warm…"

Index closed her eyes and made a slight glow, hugging him close. "You were, too…"

"Hey, didn't they say darkness exists inside everybody? Where does it all come from?"

"Darkness comes from a lot of places. But I'm not sure where yours comes from." _And yet… part of me already knows._

There was no morning or night in space, but the operatives felt well-rested after a wonderful sleep and woke to a brand new day. "Ahhhhh." Hoopa yawned. "Okay! Let's look for the next World Ring!"

"YEAH!" Maria jumped to her feet, wearing a soft moon-blue gown and pointed hat. "We're going to find Louise, no matter what! I have a pretty good feeling about… Oops, sorry, Alluka." She realized the doll-size girl was under her left foot.

"Big Brotheeeeer, save meeeeee!" Alluka yelled joyfully.

Goombella hopped onto Lotte's bed, but found it was empty. "Hey, where did Lotte go?" She noticed a green crystal ball by the pillow, glowing aqua. The group looked over Goombella and saw some text inside it: "'Fairy Tail vs. Straw Hats: The Bonds of Friendship'?"

"Is that some kind of FANFICTION?" Killua asked.

"Well, let's get her out." Index said with disbelief.

 _"Gum-Gum KING KONG CANNON!"_

 _"Dragon King's LIGHTNING CLAW!"_

Luffy and Natsu shook the world with their traded blows. Zoro could be seen fighting Erza, the Exceeds were fighting Chopper, and Carrot combatted Laxus's lightning with her own.

"Please stop fighting, you guys!" Wendy Marvell pled. "The Kaido-Acnologia Alliance is going to be here any minute!"

Lotte was chowing on a bowl of popcorn as she watched the exciting bloodshed. "LOTTE!" She jumped with a start, seeing Index and co. behind her. "Have you been here all night?!"

"I couldn't sleep! I was too excited to see if I could enter my own fanfiction, and once I was in here, I… well, I couldn't stop." She sheepishly tapped her fingertips together.

"Well, it's time to come back to reality!"

"Okay…" Disappointed, Lotte used her new power to warp them out of the crystal ball.

"So, the Aqua Ring doesn't just take you inside books," Goombella observed, "but it takes you inside any object with a story?"

"First I've seen of it." Index shrugged. "Alright, get dressed you all, we've got a Mustache Girl to find."

 **Nicklodia Galaxy**

"The Ring of Rage is on Superbia." Hoopa pointed into the void. "It's close to where the Ring of Sadness is!"

"Really?" Nagisa asked. "Is Louise trying to find it?"

"I'm not sure how she could've known." Index said. "Only Hoopa can track the World Rings, unless she heard from someone who saw it crash onto the planet."

"Sweet!" Maria beamed. "This means we can find TWO rings for the price of one!"

"Come on, you know Louise isn't gonna wanna go with us." Killua remarked.

"Not with YOUR negative attitude, she won't."

"There it is!" Goombella bounced. They were closing in on a planet with saturated colors, and looked like it had popped out of a comic book. As they entered the atmosphere, even the sky and buildings had the cartoonish colors of a comic book.

"I read my share of history on this world, and my Tattle can confirm it." began the Goomba. "Superbia is one of the worlds born from the New Big Bang, the idea of which came from Sector V's Dillon York. It is a counterpart to Avalar, whereas that planet was filled with magic and wizards, this planet has Bang Gas and metahumans. Nearly 80% of the world has superpowers, and as you could expect, there has been some discrimination."

"That doesn't make sense." Nagisa said. "Benders and wizards have to be born with their power, but _anyone_ can become a metahuman by inhaling Bang Gas."

"True: but those who wished not to have powers took Metahuman Antidote. And once you take antidote, you can _never_ get back your powers. Their bodies became immune to Bang Gas, and that immunity was passed down to their descendants. Although, the antidote doesn't have much effect on Caesar's Devil Fruits. Fun fact: a lot of places here are named after _Star Wars_ terms, which may or may not be Dillon's fault."

"Index, let's land the ship on a roof. The streets look a bit crowded."

Indeed, the streets were swarming with Mad Mod's Britbots and other Brotherhood minions. After they landed and Index activated the ship's barrier, they surveyed the situation. Maria gasped, seeing four top-hat ships fly overhead and blast down at the robots. "It's Louise's ships! She really is here!"

"The Purple Ring is across town!" Hoopa pointed. "But the Red Ring is running around a street down that way."

"Which way should we go?" Nagisa asked.

"Sigh… Let's go get the Purple Ring first." Maria decided. "If she's really looking for it, then we'll run into her, anyway."

"Good idea. Besides, I bet these Brotherhooders are here for the same reason." (Play "Aurum Island" from _Kid Icarus: Uprising_!)

 _Stage 5: Musutafu City_

 _Mission: Find the Purple Ring of Sadness!_

Sector SA jumped down to the street as Nagisa swung a Tempest Kick to chop the first line of Britbots, which resulted in the entire platoon turning their guns on them. Lotte brought up a Protego shield while the others scattered, but the shield gave way before long. Luckily, the robots started to focus on the others, with Morgiana doing a Clap Kick to smash two robots' heads together. Killua wrapped a yo-yo around one's leg, imbuing a little Haki in it to rip it off, but the robot still blasted bullets after falling. Lotte ran up to the robot and could summon a Shock Spirit from its sparking leg, the ghost zipping to three different robots and stunning them.

Index conjured a large Light Sword to slice those robots while Nagisa and Killua took care of the remaining ones. The team progressed up the street, avoiding the slippery oil slicks. The burning oil and garbage cans grew arms and legs; they were minions of the Junkman. They spewed poison sludge that had no effect on Killua, so a few quick yo-yo hits could knock them out. The Fiery Junkies had stronger defense with their heated bodies, and by setting the oil slicks on fire, it made less room to maneuver around.

When the oil was set aflame, Lotte could command Fire Spirits to attack them, overpowering the Junkies with their own heat and exploding them. After defeating the rest, they realized a chunk of the road was missing. There was a parked car under a fire escape, and Maria bounced off the car's hood to reach it. She grinned down at her friends, who shrugged and mimicked the act (while Lotte used her broom to fly).

Once atop the roof, they discovered a Britbot sleeping with its hat off. Maria tossed her own hat and possessed the robot, just as a trio of Common Cold's Snot Ships hovered over. Maria's Britbot was built with Sniper Vision, which she used to blast the engines of the Snot Ships. She shot down two, but had been standing and taking damage the whole time, so she inevitably abandoned the robot to let it get destroyed.

Morgiana blasted up with the aim to squash the ship's nose, but- "HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A boy with spiked blonde hair and a black suit with grenade gauntlets flew up and destroyed the ship with an explosion from his hands, blowing Morg back down. "What do you think you're doing, you damn girl?! Go back home and leave this to the pros!" the boy shouted before jumping to the next roof.

"I really want to kick his nuts." Morg said.

"His name is Katsuki Bakugo," Goombella Tattled, "and he has a Quirk called Explodey Hands."

 _"That is NOT what it's called! !"_

They followed their own route of rooftops and were attacked by Katnappé's Super Kitties. Maria possessed one and swiped its metal claws at the others, and Index chucked Goombella at some, calling her back with her Goomba Mitt. They reached another street and saw that it was covered in lava goop. There were dry spots in the goop that made the shape of Louise's face, with lava to fill her eyes and 'stache. The group used these dry islets to hop across the goop, finding a fire hydrant that Maria possessed and used to spray water around and dowse the goop.

When one particular spot was cleaned, a pink alien girl with black eyes and a purple and turquoise body suit rose out of the ground. "Wow, thanks you guys!" she said joyfully. "I'm totally surprised I didn't explode with all this fire! Hey, I don't think I've seen you guys before. You new in town?!"

"You could say that." Nagisa replied. "By any chance, did a mustached girl make all this goop?"

"Yeah, she had this weird magic stick thingy! You know anything about her?"

"We're trying to catch her." Maria answered.

"Well, if we find her, I'll totally tell you guys, but I still got peeps to save. Laters!" She skied down a dry street, secreting some kind of acid from her feet.

"Her name was Mina Ashido, and she has an acid Quirk. (Quirk means superpower.)" Goombella reported. "Wow, she's a Harnitan! You totally wouldn't expect a pacifist race to be on a superhero planet."

They decided to follow the route that she took, but a giant worm made of bread and jelly emerged from the road, a creature made from Gramma Stuffum's oven. Killua tossed a yo-yo down its throat, then Morgiana swung a kick up at its jaw, forcing it to face skyward as the yo-yo string tore down its body. Index cut up the rest of it with her Light Sword, creating a rotting mess that no one wanted a piece of. "Ooo, supper!" except Hoopa, chowing down on the beast with a smile.

They approached a steep, muddy hill where Robin Food's Hungry Men were perched on platforms and using hi-tech bows to shoot rapid light arrows. Lotte carried Goombella on her broom as they flew overhead and the Goomba dropped on their heads. The Hungry Men were dizzied, so the stronger teammates were able to jump up and knock them out with a few hits. From the top of the hill, they could follow the road to a massive building surrounded by a wall, and was labeled _U.A. High School_.

Just as they were about to cross the last road, a bronze tank came dragging along the ground on its side, being pushed by a man in white armor and engines in his legs. The tank's red eyes died out as the hero turned to the operatives. "You kids should get home! It's not safe out here!"

"For your information, we're Kids Next Door operatives!" Maria shouted. "We're allowed to do whatever we want!"

"What?" The hero took off his helmet, revealing him to have bluish-black hair and blue eyes. "I don't think I've seen you before. Are you from a different sector? Ah, forgive me, my name is Tenya Iida, Leader of Sector U.A. Class 1-A."

"A Sector _Class_?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"We're Sector SA from Earth." Index explained. "Do you know if a Purple Ring landed somewhere around here?"

"A Purple… Ring?"

"Sounds familiar?" Killua asked.

"What do you want with this ring?"

"We need it to save the universe. If you're with Kids Next Door, surely you must've been told to find Golden Pages."

"So, you're here for that matter. Very well… come with me to the dorms. I may know what you're looking for." (End song.)

Iida led them to a building near the school, but rather than enter the front door, he led them to a small hut in the courtyard. Inside was an elevator, and Iida input a code as they were carried underground. "So, your base is underground just like ours?" Lotte asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be very secretive to have giant treehouses all over the place. From our observations, our ways are far different than other KNDs." Iida said as he put on some glasses. "Essentially, our KNDs are managed by adults, our Hero Schools so to speak. We have to pass a Hero License Exam in order to become operatives."

"Seriously? That's so lame." Killua remarked.

"Well, when we pass as many supervillains as we do heroes, you can't argue that it doesn't hurt to learn responsibility."

"What about kids who don't have superpowers?" Goombella asked.

"They go under different training and serve other roles. Of course, normal kids are much fewer in our ranks…"

"Well, when you have a lot to live up to, it makes sense."

The elevator let them off in a high-tech living room. "Hey, Iida." a girl with short brown hair greeted. She and two others looked over; a girl with a frog-like face and dark-green hair, and a short boy with purple hair in round bulbs. "Who are they?"

"They claim to be Kids Next Door operatives from Planet Earth."

"Actually, I'm from Avalar." Lotte blushed. "And I think you're…?" She pointed at Killua questionably.

"Hyrule."

"Wait, I recognize those two." The frog girl pointed at him and Nagisa. Her wide eyes and mouth were like those of a frog, her expression stagnant. "They were attacking everyone during Meet Your Heroes Day. You know, that wasn't very nice."

"For your information, we stopped Pervert-san over there from spying on you." Killua pointed at the purple kid.

"I was learning an important lesson from Master Vweeb! !" Minoru whined.

"Well, it's nice of you to visit! My name's Ochaco Uraraka." the brown-haired girl said with a friendly smile. "My hero name is Uravity. This girl is Tsuyu – Froppy, and he's Minoru – Grape Juice."

"What are your codenames?" Nagisa asked.

"Our hero names are our codenames." Iida said. "We find them much easier to remember than 'Numbuhs.'"

"We never use our Numbuhs, anyway. Makes you wonder why we even have them."

"We've come here to find a Purple Ring." Index explained.

"A Purple Ring?!" Ochaco exclaimed. "We know exactly what that is! Our friend Deku touched it, and then-"

"Hey, keep your voice down." Tsuyu said. "You don't want the whole school to hear, do you?"

"Oop-!" Ochaco slapped her hands over her mouth and blushed. "You're right."

"Where is this Deku person?" Index asked.

"He's still in his room. He, uh, doesn't want anyone to see him."

"Would you please let us see him?"

"Well, okay…" Ochaco frowned worriedly. "Just promise not to tell anyone."

They all walked to a dark room and faintly saw a figure hiding under a blanket. "Wh-Who's there? Ochaco, is that you?" a boy asked.

"We have visitors, Deku. They're here about the ring you picked up."

"The ring? Are they going to get it out of me?" he asked with a voice full of worry.

"Actually, we need you to come with us." Index answered.

"No! I can't go out like this, I just can't!" Deku cowered under his blanket. Index took note of the gray Rukh weakly flapping their wings as they were perched around his blanket.

"And I thought I was a crybaby." Minoru said.

"What's wrong with him?" Nagisa asked.

"He was like this ever since he touched the ring." Ochaco replied.

 **Two days ago**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Deku cried as his body shone with the Purple Ring.

"DEKU!" Ochaco and co. ran to his aid.

In a few seconds, the ring dissolved into particles and flowed into his body. "W-What was that? Did something happen?"

"You still look the same to me." Minoru said, walking around him. He punch Deku in the crotch, the taller boy falling to his knees and crying. "Yep, still the same."

"What is with this story and nut shots?" Deku wept.

 _"And later after that, we had to fight some robots that were being controlled by an evil boy called Jack Spicer. That's when we realized…"_

"HAAAAAH!" Deku charged forward with a powerful punch, meeting Jack Spicer's Armament Haki fist. The boy genius nearly shattered Deku's knuckles and blew him back.

"MIDORIYA!" Iida exclaimed.

"Nnnnngh…" Deku weakly sat up and stared horrified at his aching hand. "M-My Quirk… w-what happened to my Quirk?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY QUIRK?!"

 **Current time**

"Deku's Quirk was super strength, but after he picked up that ring, his strength was just… gone." Ochaco said regretfully.

"On his request, we refrained from telling the teachers or any of our classmates." Iida mentioned. "Right now, they just believe he is sick. But sooner or later, we'll have no choice but to come clean."

"He picked up the Ring of Sadness." Index explained. "It causes something to happen that makes the person lose all hope and belief in their self. And nothing is worse for most people than seeing their dreams be crushed. That's why it can only be picked up by someone with powerful dreams and goals."

"So, that's why." Ochaco said. "Deku's dream was to become a hero people can look up to, but if he doesn't have a Quirk…"

"Don't worry!" Nagisa said positively. "I'm sure Index knows a way we can fix him."

"I'm afraid I don't. Until we unite the Seven Rings and extract them, he'll be stuck without powers. Even if he were to overcome his sadness and learn to accept himself, it wouldn't work."

"So, do we really have to take this sad sack with us?" Killua asked.

"Have a little more sympathy." Morg stated. "You don't know how it feels to be rendered helpless. Wasn't your friend in the hospital not long ago?"

"Hey, Gon was injured. This boy just can't accept life without superpowers."

"Well, we should still feel bad for him!" Lotte shouted. "No one likes feeling secluded from everyone else. I grew up around Muggles, and all they did was pick on me, probably because they were jealous. And besides, I can't help but imagine Akko in this scenario. She lost some of her magic at a young age, so she has to work harder than anyone else. If she were to lose all that magic completely, she would be devastated. There's gotta be SOMETHING we can do to help!"

"You know, I did wonder if Eri might be able to fix him." Tsu said. "Ribbit."

"Well chances are she can't," Index spoke quickly, "so I think we'll just take Deku now and avoid going on anymore side quests. Killua, would you grab him by the arms, and I'll grab the feet." The two walked over and tried to pull down Deku's blanket, but he insisted on keeping it on. "Grrrr, come on, you stubborn…" They tugged over the blanket until Deku kicked Index off.

"You were saying, Froggy?" Nagisa inquired.

"Just call me Tsu. Anyway, Eri is a girl we rescued recently. She has the power to Rewind Time on her targets."

"So, she's a timebender?"

"More like timebending mixed with Bang Gas." Ochaco shrugged. "All she can do is Rewind. Like, if I bit out of an apple, she could reform the missing piece, and I could just keep eating it. Or if one of us were blown to pieces, she could put us back together. The villains we saved her from were trying to make a Quirk-destroying medicine using this power."

"Why? I mean, you guys have Metahuman Antidote, don't you?"

"True," Tsu replied, "but the antidote has no effect on people who've strongly bonded with their Quirks. Heck, my whole family is frogs, so it'd probably do nothing on me. The villains thought Eri's power would be even stronger than that."

"Well, even if Eri's power could work, the Purple Ring would quickly sap his powers away again." Index informed. "Eri would have to be constantly using her power on Deku for him to be combat-worthy."

"And besides, I don't want her to see me this way." They looked with surprise as Deku sat up, staring at his hand. He had messy green hair and eyes. The Rukh began to flutter weakly around him. "I don't wanna get into all the details, but… I was the first person Eri-chan ran to for help. I was the first person that got her to smile. A true hero has to be able to inspire others and make people happy. But if Eri were to see me like this, find out I was beaten in one hit… she'll never be hopeful again."

"GRRRR, I can't take it, anymore!" Lotte began crying. "We've gotta see if Eri can help him, we gotta!"

"But-"

"Listen, Deku!" Lotte grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up to her face. "A true hero isn't one with godly strength, a true hero is someone who gets out of bed and keeps trying, no matter how hard the challenge is! Eri won't be disappointed in you for not having powers, she'll be upset when she finds out her hero is drenched in his own tears. All you have to do is walk up to her with a proud smile and ask for her help, and she'll be honored to lend you a hand! Besides, lots of people don't have powers, and they're strong in their own right."

"His Power Level is 20." Goombella remarked. "We could squash him like an ant."

"Well, we're still going to give Eri a try, right?" Lotte beamed.

 _"WARNING: Incoming transmission from Moonbase."_

"Hey, so you guys have a Moonbase!" Nagisa laughed as Iida rushed out to the living room.

Everyone went after him as Iida answered the call. A boy with shining blonde hair and blue eyes displayed on the monitor. "Supreme Leader Lemillion!" Iida saluted.

 _"Iida, where's Deku? He isn't still sick, is he?"_

"He's, uh…" Iida glanced to the doorway, seeing Deku in the shadows behind Ochaco and Tsu. "He's been getting better. What's the emergency?"

 _"It's Eri! She's been captured by Jack Spicer!"_

"Eri-chan?!" exclaimed a horrified Deku.

 _"Our reports claim they're heading underground. Tokoyami says that he saw the Mustached Girl going after them; the same one who's been covering the town with goop."_

"LET'S GOOOOO!" No later did Maria bolt toward the elevator, rapidly pushing the buttons. "UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP! Why won't this thing go up?!"

"Uuuuuugh." Index sighed. "I guess we're going to save her after all."

 _"Warning: Too many buttons pressed in rapid succession. Employing security lasers."_

"YAAAAAH!" Maria scampered around the room.

 **Somewhere underground**

Jack Spicer and Katnappé were leading a band of villains as Jackbots were carrying a girl by the arms. The girl had white hair and terrified red eyes, and a distinct horn on her forehead. She wore a black dress and pants with white boots. "This is Jack Spicer to Caesar." the boy spoke into his communicator. "We retrieved the timebender girl, but we still haven't confirmed she has the World Ring."

 _"No matter if she doesn't! If my acquaintance's report was correct, this girl's power will prove EXTREMELY useful! It may be a stretch to say she could bring back the dead, but it never hurts to try! SHURORORORORO!"_

* * *

 **So, _Ni no Kuni II_ has a pirate girl that talks like Sheila. I love her. Oh, and now she's BFFs with a scientist girl. Love her, too. Nice game, nice game. You know, with this _My Hero Academia_ world, I'm planning to cover some weirdly complex backstory… but maybe later.**


	8. I'll Help You, Deku-san

**Warning: This chapter is REALLY foreshadow heavy!**

* * *

 ** _Night 8: I'll Help You, Deku-san_**

 **Caesar's Hideout**

Caesar Clown stood on a platform with several monitors, watching as Jack Spicer's group made their way through the base. "Well, it seems the mission was a success, Tomura. It's time to see if this child is worth her weight."

He was talking to a pale-skinned man in black clothes and pale blue hair. Disembodied hands were grasping parts of his body, with one on his face. "Are you sure you're prepared? It won't be long before the Kids Next Door arrive."

"Why do you think we have all these villains in the reserves? You can never be too careful with their likes. Especially now that we have you: our new allies!"

 _"Alert: request for use of the Quickwarp from: Joker Jr.."_

"Permission granted!" Caesar grinned. The small portal device activated as a 13-year-old boy in a pink feather coat and red slanted glasses stepped out. "Shuroro! Doffy, how nice of you to visit!"

"Good evening, Caesar." Doffy smiled. "I came for my Devil Fruits."

"They're right here, in this Infi-Cube." Caesar placed the small cube in his hand. "Hope the fellas at Noah's Ark love them."

"I'm sure they will." The young prince stuffed the cube in his pocket and glanced at the monitors. "Awful shabby place to have me come to."

"Well, don't get used to it; as soon as we get that timebender girl, we're smashing this portal and using Kurogiri there to make a quick getaway." He was pointing at a mass of darkness with evil yellow eyes. "By the way, Doffy, are you sure you don't want to be the Brotherhood's new leader? We could use someone with your expertise."

"I'm afraid I haven't the time. I've decided to take what money I have left and gather more followers. I'm going to start a country. A kingdom for rejects like me."

"That's going to be very difficult with no one but circus freaks to help you."

"I know it will. But I think I'll manage. …In fact, let me ask you something: have you ever heard of the Game of Thrones?"

"Game of Thrones?" Caesar replied, picking his nose. "That's a show, isn't it?" He flicked a booger away as it became gas.

"It was based off a story my father told me about. It's a very ancient game that kings of old used to play." Doffy imagined a chessboard where kings sat on thrones, castles behind them, and overlooking legions of soldiers. "There were multiple kings on the field. They had to build up their armies, expand their territories, and eventually conquer each other. It wasn't just a board game: it was real, and some say it is still going on. Some say it started when Dimentia founded the KND and inspired the creation of other KNDs. Some say it started when the Negatar tried to challenge Arceus. But no matter when or where, it is happening everywhere. It is why Malladus and Viridi began the Demon and Nature Wars, it is why Lord Gnaa sought the Firstborn, and you can be sure the Pirate Emperors drew inspiration from it."

"Shurororo! Well, if that's the case, then we're on the winning team! The Brotherhood is allied with King K. Rool, and by extension King Bowser himself! We're unstoppable!"

"Are you sure? Because it's not just the KND you're playing against. The Corporate Presidents have decided who their new leader will be: King Mickey Mouse."

Caesar nearly choked on his own gas. "M-Mickey Mouse?"

"You know: that sweet little mouse from Avalar. The one who rules his own country. Beloved by all, he makes billions from all corners of the cosmos. He has theme parks and territories set up on several planets, not just Avalar. The only reason he wasn't a member of the Presidents already was because King Andrew wouldn't allow it; probably due to his 'Original World' nonsense. But just imagine…" A twinkle glimmered in his slanted lens, imagining a mouse shining atop a stage as millions cheered him, "if he were on our side, he could have turned EVERYONE against the KND. That's what the others are hoping right now."

Caesar was biting his lower lip. While he still felt confident in his alliances, he knew that the competition was steep. "So, the question is, who will come out as the winner?" Doffy imagined the chessboard as multiple figures rose up. "Will it be one of the Four Emperors?" Mandy, K. Rool, Queen Sherry, and Skaios appeared above their Commanders. "The Corporate Presidents?" Mickey Mouse, Jacques Schnee, Mom, Ted, Doffy, and Gruntilda appeared. "Or the Kids Next Door?" Nebula and Cheren appeared above all their strongest operatives. "Either way, there's no way I'm missing out on a game like this.

"Well then… I think I'll go now." With that, Doffy casually stepped through the Quickwarp, leaving Caesar to his worried thoughts.

 **Sector U.A.**

"Understood, Tokoyami." Iida replied to his communicator. "We'll get there as soon as possible. Luckily, we have a few friends to help us." He hung up. "The question is… what will you do, Midoriya?"

Izuku faced down at the floor. He remembered talking with Eri, sometime after rescuing her.

 _"Deku-san… I'm sorry."_

 _"Sorry? For what?"_

 _"You were almost hurt because of me. Aren't you mad?"_

 _"Why would I be mad? Heroes are supposed to help people. It's what makes us happy!" Midoriya said with a smile._

 _"You're just saying that, aren't you? I'm just a burden…"_

 _"No I'm not. Eri, no matter how many times you get captured, no matter how much I get hurt, I'm never going to hate you for it." Eri gasped when Deku grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up to his beaming face. "All I care about is seeing you smile! That way, I know I did a good job!" And he raised her skyward and twirled around._

 _"Hee hee hee! Hehehehehe!"_

"Don't worry, Deku." Ochaco said in an assuring tone. "We'll bring Eri-chan back, safe and sound. Then we'll see if she can help you."

"No." Izuku said firmly. "If I don't come to save Eri-chan… she'll be disappointed. She'll think it's too much trouble for me. But I have to save her. I have to let her know that I'll always be there to help her."

"Then let's not keep her waiting!" said Nagisa confidently. "Those Brotherhooders don't stand a chance against us!"

"Heheh, 'specially not with legs like these." Morgiana gasped, looking down as Mineta was rubbing her legs. "I can't wait to see how YOU fight!"

The Fanalis stomped him five levels down, leaving Grape Juice with a foot-shaped indent on his dazzled happy face. "Say, what happened to those Rocket Shoes Constanze gave you?" Killua asked.

"That was a one-time thing." Morg replied. Killua rolled his eyes.

 **Musutafu Sewers**

"Finally! They're here!" Caesar exclaimed as Jack and Katnappé walked in. The gas clown flew down to the white-haired girl hanging from the Jackbots. "So, you're the Eri-chan my friends told me about." He gently stroked Eri's cheek, the child stiff with terror. "Tell me, dearie: is it true what they say? Can you turn back time?"

"Let's run a test, shall we?" hissed the ghostly, echoey voice of Wuya, the witch's ghost drifting around the frightened child. "Bring my body back! Restore me to my rightful glory! If it is successful, we'll head right over to Gruntilda and give her a treatment."

"I-I-I…I can't…"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"M-M-My horn… it only works after my horn grows…"

Caesar took note of the tiny thing on her forehead. "Ah, a weakness, is it? Well, a little Bang Gas oughta accelerate your growth." He took out a spray bottle and shook it up. He smirked at the camera and said to the audience, "Introducing Devil Fruit Industries' Rose-Scented Bang Gas! Now your little girls can be hideous AND smell nice!"

"No! Please! I-I don't want to do this!"

"SHUT IT, girly!" Caesar scowled at Eri. "You'll do what we say, or I'll chop you up into pieces and grind them into a Devil Fruit!"

A gunshot rang from the entrance, hitting the left robot, then another hit the 2nd robot, causing Eri to drop. "People like you make me sick to my stomach." They looked toward the entrance as Louise Mario calmly marched in, pistol in hand and a swarm of hatted ghosts at her behest.

Caesar gasped. "It's you! The Mustache Girl that Bowser gave to us!"

"She's the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Katnappé remembered.

"I'm no longer a princess OR a captive. I'm Louise Mario, 34th Captain of the Sky God Pirates. I'll be taking this girl into my own hands and killing all of you!"

"Shurororo!" Caesar swooped down and snatched Eri. "You'll have to get her from MY hands first! GET HER, villains!" A horde of Brotherhood villains charged out of the darkness and engaged in battle with the ghosts. Louise tried to pursue Eri, only for Jack and Katnappé to get in her way.

The shadow of a raven swooped out of the room without anyone seeing.

Sectors SA and U.A. had followed the signal through a sewer passage, following inconspicuous graffiti markings of Louise's face and Brotherhood symbols with X's marked over them. Sector SA readied their selves when the raven's shadow engulfed the ceiling, only for a humanoid raven to emerge from it. "Don't worry, it's just Tokoyami. Ribbit." Tsu said.

"Report, Tsukuyomi." Iida ordered.

"I've located the center of the base; it seems Tomura and Kurogiri are working with these new villains. They have about 20 others with them. Right now, the Mustached Girl and her group are battling them." Tokoyami pointed to a hall on their right. "This passage can take us to the same room. Perhaps we could use it to cut them off."

"I'd rather follow the route Louise took." Maria said. "In case she comes running back, we can ambush her."

"They won't know what hit 'em!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Well, you coming, Deku?" Ochaco asked.

"Actually, I think I might stick with these guys. I have a few questions for them."

"Oh…" Ochaco seemed disappointed. Her confident smile returned as she said, "Well, they'll need you to protect them, anyway. Just hope we don't save Eri before you do!" With that, the five heroes entered the alternate passage.

"I think she was trying to pity you." Killua remarked.

"Grrr, can we just get going?!"

"Haha, sure." Index laughed. "And I'll tell you about what we've been doing so far." (Play "Sewers" from _Jak 3_!)

 _Stage 6: Musutafu Tunnels_

 _Mission: Rescue Eri and possibly catch Louise, even though there's no chance of that happening._

The floor was covered in green acidic goop up ahead, and drifting above it were strange hat ghosts. The ghosts fired laser rifles at the operatives, and only Lotte and Index could do damage via light spells and bending. The small targets were easy to take out, but when only one remained, Maria shouted, "Wait, are you guys Bonneters?!"

"Huh? Y-You're Princess Maria!" the ghost realized.

"You know these things?" Killua asked.

"They're from Mushroom World; they're the ones who made my magic hat."

"This ain't good. Better go warn the captain." The Bonneter turned and fled.

"Hey, I have ques-… hmmmmrgh." Maria grumbled. Lotte used Aguamenti to wash away the goop, crossing the clean floor and entering a snaky hall. A Spinach Soldier dropped from the ceiling and tried to whack them with a poison piece, only for Killua to endure the attack and kick the minion into pieces. The group reached a large room with a chasm; Jackbots ambushed from below, but the robots were easy fodder for their projectile attacks. Index noticed a switch on the left wall over the chasm, so she punched a Light Sphere to hit it.

Several water spouts emerged from below, serving as platforms for the kids to cross. The spouts appeared in random locations and some would drop instantly, but they guided the group to the other side as HIVE agents came out. The agents fired rapid bullets as Nagisa used Iron Body, letting Morgiana use him as a weapon. Killua Shaved past the agents and cut their hips, and Lotte called Water Spirits from the puddles to shoot them with Water Guns.

They entered a hall that cornered left, leading them to an electrified pool. "Um, I can't swim." Morg said nervously. Volt Fish seemed to be jumping out every few seconds, so Maria tossed her hat onto one to possess it. She swam into the underwater passage, dealing Torpedo Spins to knock out the other fish. She then jumped out onto the surface by her friends, letting this last fish die. "I don't think I've tried this kind before." Morg stared at the sparkly fish in hunger.

"Don't eat food off the floor, Morgie. Hang onto me." Knowing his friend couldn't swim, Nagisa carried her as they submerged beneath the surface, Index helped Goombella, and Lotte transformed into a fish. The group maneuvered around some floating mines, but had nowhere to go except for a grate in the floor. Killua tore this grate open, going first into the narrow tunnel. There were air bubbles to keep them refreshed, but they had to navigate a maze. It was actually fairly small, yet they found no way to go. That was until Lotte decided to swim into a small passage, hitting a switch that opened a secret door.

The lot swam after their fish friend and soon found a way to the surface. Their journey resumed down a hall, where Flu Bugs crept along the walls and fired snot balls at them. "Yick! I may be poison-proof, but this stuff is gross!" Killua said, smashing them with his yo-yo.

By this time, Index finished briefing the quest to Deku. "I don't see why one of you gets wishing powers," Deku commented in anger, "another has book powers, and my ring just TAKES my power! And speaking of, why can't we just wish for my powers to come back?"

"The White Ring can't nullify the effects of other rings." Index answered.

"I think she just makes up these rules as she goes." Killua whispered to Deku.

The following room was very wide and covered in blue goop. There were Ink Squids swimming around the goop, and each were holding a key to open a door on a ledge. The tops of the heads of some Brotherhood grunts were sticking out of the goop, implying Louise had them submerged and these squids were conjured from her goop. "You know, I just remembered I have a hoverboard." Killua said casually as he drew the skateboard from his Infi-Cube.

"Was wondering when you were gonna use that." Index remarked. Killua boarded the device and glided over the goop in pursuit of the squids. He threw a yo-yo into the goop and began fishing for a squid, tugging harder before yanking it out and snatching the key. He repeated this tactic for the other two squids and retrieved the keys. The others could climb onto a short platform and sidle over a pipe leading to the locked door.

To their right was another locked door, but this hall was a very long and deep pit. Morgiana took a few steps back and dashed across the right wall, jumping to the left when a waterfall threatened to push her down, then back to the right. She had to perform more quick and timed jumps to avoid the waterfalls, setting foot on a platform with the key. She could then press a switch to activate springs along the walls, with one on her platform to send her back in a safer fashion. Beyond this sealed door was a passage, wherein they could hear fighting up ahead. (End song.)

Louise whacked her Paint Staff at Katnappé, who countered with agile kicks. Jack Spicer socked her from behind with a Haki punch, sliding Louise over to Tomura. The hand-covered villain lifted Louise by the shirt and threatened to smother her face in his other hand. "You must think you're a hero for coming here. Let me show you how I feel about heroes."

Maria's hat came flying, hitting Tomura with enough force to make him drop her, then Killua threw a yo-yo to snatch Louise and yank her over. "Don't worry, Sis!" Maria hugged her. "We're here to save—YOOOOH!" Louise kicked her in the gut.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Louise spun around and freed herself of the yo-yo, swiftly jumping when Nagisa tried to grab her. Maria tried to give chase when she ran toward the villains, only to jump back when Common Cold fired a snot blaster at her.

"I seem to remember a few scenarios where a bunch of villains were gathered in one place and there was a lot of fighting." Nagisa remarked.

"Yeah, but where's…" Deku looked to the platform across the room and saw, "ERI-CHAN!"

She gasped. "Deku-san!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Caesar wrapped an arm around her neck and floated higher. "I don't need this girl to be alive to harness her power," a pair of eyes watched them from the shadows, "but it would sure put a mark on your record if you let her-"

Tsukuyomi and Uravity emerged from the shadow, the former tossing the gravity hero as she flew through the mass of gas and snatched Eri away from him. "NO!" But Caesar could not give chase before Froppy wrapped her tongue around him, laden with chi-blocking stickers.

"Catch, Deku!" Uravity spun and tossed Eri down to her friend.

Deku's face was beaming as he raised his arms to catch the horned child. A glimmer of hope shone in her red eyes as Deku held her. "Deku-san… you came to save me…"

"Of course, Eri-chan. It's what we heroes do!"

With Caesar still trapped in Tsu's tongue, Louise tried to shoot him, but Maria tossed her hat and knocked the gun out of her hand. Katnappé zipped behind Tsu and tried to stab her with a shuriken, but Iida tackled her with his engine speed, only for the catgirl to throw the weapon and stab Tsu's tongue. She yelped and released Caesar on impulse, the scientist becoming gas just before Louise could hit him with the spike on the side of her staff.

"Grrrr! Why'd you do that, Maria?! He's a criminal who uses kids as guinea pigs!"

"Louise, we're the princesses of Mushroom Kingdom! We can't just go around murdering people we don't like."

"I am not a princess, anymore."

"Sigh… Look, Louise, I'm tired of fighting, and I already apologized. I just want you to come home. I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I want you to come with me to see Mom and Dad again."

"Mom and Dad sent us away. I barely remember a thing about them, and I certainly don't care if I ever see them again."

"Ugh! Then would you do it for _me_? Just once? What do you want from me?"

"Maria, there's only one thing I want: the power to crush my enemies. And I will not come home until I have the power to kill him. Mark my words, Maria… I WILL destroy Lord Bowser!"

Maria gasped. "Lord…Lord Bowser? Heh heh… Louise, you must be kidding, right? Our parents have been fighting Bowser for years, and they could never beat him. They tried everything! Lava, the sun, black holes—he's unkillable, Louise! You can shed the skin off his bones, but he'll grow it right back!"

"Correct. But with the Universe Book, I can write myself to be more powerful than he is! I'll set up a bunch of cameras and broadcast it to the whole universe: they'll watch as I march right up to Bowser's Keep," she took out a stuffed Bowser toy, "knock on his front door," she grabbed the head, "and TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!" She ripped the head off and threw it on the floor, jumping and twisting her feet to make it into a shriveled mess. "Then, once I've killed the most powerful bad guy in the universe, every other villain will fear me. They'll have to abandon their evil ways or PERISH! Oh, and I suppose I have to let Vaati find the Original Worlds and create a single free world or something, but that'll come later."

"Louise, if you really want to kill Bowser, then let us help you! I don't want you to destroy yourself with power you can't control!"

"You girls should pay more attention to your surroundings!" Kurogiri engulfed the twins in darkness and swallowed them up.

"MARIA!" screamed Index.

"Don't worry. They're alive inside my pocket dimension, but who knows for how long?"

"Keep them alive!" Caesar ordered. "We can hand them to King Bowser for some extra cash!"

"Not if I can help it!" Index punched a Light Sphere and struck the dark villain, but Tomura grabbed Index from behind, her habit suddenly dissolving into dust. "WAAAAH! MY HABIT!"

"Well, THAT sure is rude!" Nagisa Shaved above Tomura and kicked the side of his head.

"Be careful, Nagisa!" Goombella yelled. "Tomura's Quirk allows him to decay anything he touches with all five fingers!"

"Then he'll have to touch me first!" The gentle assassin smirked. "I'll take care of him, Index you rescue Maria!"

"You expect me to fight a darkbender with half a habit?!"

"If anything, you should move faster!"

Deku and Eri were watching as all the operatives were locked in battle with villains. Killua and Morgiana were fighting Atlas and Mammoth, and Iida was trying to catch Johnny Rancid for example. "Oh, look. It's Crybaby Deku." They whipped around to face Jack Spicer, flexing his arms. "You know, I remember when I used to be weak like you. Getting kicked around by those Xiaolin Warriors. And Katnappé. …And my baby cousin." Jack frowned. "That's why I learned Haki. I may not be as strong as other villains, but at least I can hold my own!"

"D-Deku-san isn't weak!" Eri squeaked.

"Would you like to see the video? I had one of my robots record it."

"Grrrr…" Deku only felt scorn for the boy genius. "Eri-chan… I need to borrow your power."

"Deku-san?"

"Your Quirk, Eri. Could you… use it on me, please?"

"…" Eri closed her eyes as her horn expanded. She placed both hands on Deku and channeled energy into him. "Oh, so your horn grows for HIM, DOES IT?!" Caesar shouted. (Play "Majestic Wings" from _Kingdom Hearts_!)

Deku's body began to brim with red aura, and the Rukh sprouted to life around him. "Look!" Goombella's eyes widened. "Deku's Power Level is rising! It's over 7,000!"

Deku lifted Eri and propped her over his shoulders. "Hold on to me, Eri. I'll finish this as fast as I can!"

"We'll see about that!" Jack donned a pair of fists with golden wristbands. "Arms of Hercules!"

 _Boss fight: Jack Spicer, Tomura, and Kurogiri_

Combining his Shen Gong Wu with Armament Haki, Jack Spicer rushed at Deku and swung fists, the hero nimbly dodging and throwing his own fists in turn. Jack used Observation to sense and dodge the attacks, making a whistle as some Jackbots flew in to shoot at Eri. Deku gasped and faced them, flicking his finger and sending a shockwave to destroy them. Deku jumped back when Jack tried to punch him, then readying his own fist as it collided with Jack's. The boy genius was sent flying across the room, but Eri groaned just then as her horn shrunk. "Uh-oh, his strength shrunk." Goombella said. "It seems Eri's power has been fighting with the World Ring all this time."

"Eri, how long will it take your horn to grow back?" Deku asked.

"I-I dunno. A few minutes?"

"He's weak!" Wuya shouted. "Hurry, Jackie, retrieve the girl NOW!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you, Eri-chan!"

Nagisa swiftly dodged Tomura's hands before stabbing his knife up at the villain. The Antikill had no effect as Tomura grabbed the rubber knife and decayed it. "Using toys to fight? I can't believe the Brotherhood actually considers you threatening." Nagisa screamed as Tomura grabbed his arm, but he used Iron Body to greatly harden himself and make the Decay power take longer to take effect. "Nagisa!" Killua tossed a yo-yo to hit Tomura's arm.

Nagisa jumped away and used Gentle Kicks to strike Tomura with weak air-slashes. The villain endured the attacks and ran to grab Nagisa again, but it was merely an after-image that faded away. "We're threatening because we're really fast learners!" Tomura winced when Nagisa did a Finger Pistol to his back. Tomura reached back to grab him, but Nagisa Shaved and tried to strike from above, only for the villain to perform his own Shave. He then lunged at Nagisa, who used Paper Art to evade his grasp.

"He can use Shave too, huh? Let's see if he can keep up, then!" Nagisa began to zip all around the area, leaving after-images and surrounding his opponent with them. Nagisa would fling a Gentle Kick at Tomura, who would dodge and Shave up to him, only to grab an after-image. "Let's see how well you keep this up after I destroy the floor!" Tomura touched the floor and began to decay the area around him-

 **BAM!** A gunshot went off in his ear, followed by a punch to the heart from Nagisa, and the shock of both instances caused Tomura to faint. "Heh heh heh." Nagisa snickered, positioning his fingers to snap. "A mixture of Clap Stun and Finger Pistol, it's my Snap Shot!" He snapped, and it sounded like a gun.

Deku had been swiftly evading Jack Spicer's attacks, and after two minutes, Eri's horn grew back. His strength returned, Deku dealt rapid-punches at Jack, who countered with his own flurry. Deku then leapt away as Jack gave chase, but then the hero kicked off the floor behind him to fling himself into Jack. He pinned Jack to the floor, but Jack kicked Deku off and got up. Jack CLAPPED and sent a vertical shockwave from his Hercules Hands, Deku dodging the attack. He dodged two more, but it was then that Eri's power wore off, forcing Deku to keep his distance from Jack once again.

Kurogiri lashed an extended arm of dark smog at Index, who whipped her hat at it and burned the arm. "So, I guess your Dark Chi melded with the Bang Gas to turn you into a little evil raincloud." Index said with a smirk. "I shouldn't need my whole habit to beat you." She formed a Light Sword and dealt three successful slashes on the villain. Kurogiri warped across the room and fired Dark Balls at the nun, Index batting them away with the sword. Index then molded the sword into a large sphere, hurdling it at Kurogiri. He dodged left, but Index called the sphere back and bashed him from behind.

Kurogiri disappeared, Index searching around before dodging a Dark Whip from behind, then one more from the right. Index positioned her hands together and fired a Light Beam that Kurogiri dodged. The dark villain turned the floor into a black hole as multiple dark balls flew out and homed in on her. Index punched some away with glowing fists, but took some damage due to her ruined habit. "Without any sunlight, your lightbending is inferior to my darkness. You will grow weaker with each use of your chi!"

"You're right. Then I need some help. Rukh, to me!" Index summoned the Rukh that were around Deku, bringing forth Scheherazade's trident. Kurogiri was shocked by the act, whipping his arms to counter the weapon, but Index jumped back and channeled more chi to expand the weapon, hurdling it straight through the villain's body! A tear opened in Kurogiri's darkness, freeing Maria and Louise from his dimension. The younger sister quickly grabbed her twin's arms.

Deku had gotten his strength back as he and Jack locked hands, the villain kicking his knee. Deku lost his grip, and a punch to the stomach sent him flying across the room. Deku smashed against the wall, causing Eri to fall off, her horn retracting. "Eri, I'm sorry! Are you okay?! HUUCK!" Jack Spicer grabbed him by the neck.

"Hah hah hah!" Wuya cackled. "I can't believe Jack has become such a competent fighter after all this time! And now it will finally pay off, once I have me a beautiful new body!"

"DEKU-SAN!" Eri hugged his legs and tried to force her powers to return.

"Too late, sweetheart! Your hero's a zero, just like Hercules!" Jack declared, tightening the grip. Eri's horn forcibly stretched, struggling to maintain herself as the energy coursed through her hero's body. Feeling his strength return, Deku grabbed Jack's Herculean arm and began to squeeze it. "Huurrrr… HOOOH!" cried Jack in great pain. "HA-HA-HA-HA! HOOOOAAAH!"

"Ugh… I spoke too soon." Wuya sighed.

"DETROIT SMASH!" He dealt an uppercut with his other fist, blasting Jack up into the ceiling. The boy genius was left a bloody mess before dropping back to the ground. Eri gasped and depowered, resulting in Deku doing the same. (End song.)

"Eri-chan…" Deku bent down and helped her stay on her feet. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to push you like this."

"Deku-san… than…thank you for coming…" Eri weakly hugged the hero.

A second later, the ceiling exploded, and Bakugo dropped in. "SEE, Shoto?! I TOLD YOU they'd be down here! !"

Shoto, Kirishima, Momo, and several others joined him. "Hope you don't mind us dropping in, guys!" Ashido said cheerily.

"Grrrr! This mission was a disaster!" Caesar said. "ALL VILLAINS, RETREAT!" Kurogiri quickly became a black hole, and the villains quickly piled into him. Katnappé grabbed Jack and Kurogiri stretched a dark arm to grab Tomura's fallen body.

"Should we have jumped in after them?" Killua asked.

"They're not worth our time at the moment." Index said.

"WHOA!" Three Bonneters shot guns at Maria, forcing her to release Louise.

"Well, it's been fun Maria, but since there's no more villains to kill, I should get going now." Louise drew a rainbow "M" on the ground. "Call me when you have the other World Rings."

"Louise, wait!" Her sister dove into the portal, and the Bonneters quickly dumped water on the portal to get rid of it. The ghosts made their escape afterwards.

"Alright, is Deku finally going to tell us he lost his Quirk?" Bakugo asked angrily.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?!" he screamed.

"I, uh… might have spilled the beans." Mineta mentioned sheepishly. "Hehehe. Ashido promised to let me see her bra."

"Hey, I made 'em promise not to say anything!" Ashido panicked, waving her hands.

"Sigh… it doesn't matter, anyway." Deku sighed, looking down at Eri. "I'm just happy to see you safe, Eri-chan. I couldn't have won that battle without you."

"You…You couldn't?"

"No. Eri-chan, the truth is… I lost my Quirk."

"You lost it? …How?"

"It happened when I touched this magic ring. But don't worry." Deku smiled optimistically, gesturing toward Sector SA. "These guys know a way to restore my power. I'm going with them, which means I may be gone for a while. But I'll return to you, stronger than ever!"

"Is that why you needed me? To bring your powers back?"

"Well, yes. We wanted to see if it would actually work… but I guess I only have my Quirk as long as you're touching me. But hey, it's not a big deal. Lots of people get by without Quirks. I'll be fine." Deku turned to join Sector SA.

"Deku-san, wait!" The child ran up and grabbed him by the hand. "Please, let me come with you!"

"What? Eri-chan, I couldn't ask you to do that. You're not even an operative, and this mission could be dangerous."

"But you need me! Without me, you won't have a Quirk. You'll be powerless."

"I know that. But I can't just ask a civilian to-"

"Deku, you did so much for me. You risked your life for me, and I…I feel so bad for getting you hurt. I want to make it up to you, Deku. I want to help you in battle, in any way I can. Please?"

Frowning, Deku glanced at Sector SA. Nagisa made a gesture that read, 'Your call.'

"Frankly, if you can't help us fight," Killua said to him, "then you WILL be a burden."

The hero sighed and said to the child, "Eri, I'd love to take you with me… but if our enemies just see you giving me power, they'll try to target you."

"Well, maybe not." Lotte said. "I might have a _small_ idea how we could take her with us."

"W-What do you mean?"

"We'll discuss it as soon as we get going."

"Okay… What about you guys? Do you think I should take her?"

"Our teachers may have some concerns about this." Iida replied. "But if it comes to that, I'll take responsibility. If she wants to help you, then we'll give her the chance. But I expect you and your new friends to protect her in every way possible. Understand?"

"We will! Count on it!" Nagisa said.

"Say, Eri," Index smiled, "could you do a girl a favor and fix my habit?"

"Uh… Okay."

Maria was kneeling on the washed remains of the portal, hands on the floor. "It's okay, Maria." Goombella said. "We'll keep looking for her."

"Sigh… no. I feel like Louise has made up her mind. I need more time to figure out what I'm going to do. How I can convince her to come home. …So, let's just look for other rings."

"Well, there's only two more rings before Louise's and Mushroom's ring." Index reminded. "You may not have long to think before we see her again."

 _And so, it was time to leave Superbia with two more members to our team. It was at this point I started to remember the old stories and how many people there were in a team. It was hard to keep track of everyone even back then. Regardless, I was happy to have Deku and Eri in our team, and I was internally thankful to have another male friend. I was certain he would get along with Killua and I just fine._

"Well, someone likes to mumble." Deku remarked.

"Geh-!" Nagisa flushed. "Hehehehe…"

 **Hideout Helm**

"Is this true?" King K. Rool asked Caesar, whose hologram displayed inside a large barrel chamber. "That Louise girl is working with the Sky God Pirates?"

 _"That's what she said. Apparently, she's the new temporary captain."_

"Huuuurrrrff… then something needs to be done about her. Perhaps we should fight fire with fire. Thank you, Caesar, I think I know who to send." He switched the hologram off. The fat croc king pushed himself off his throne and marched to the back of the room, where two Kops stood guard at a Quickwarp. "Quickwarp: set destination for Mogeko Fortress."

The Kops watched as their large, imposing, and overweight king compressed his body to that of a little green cat with his gold crown. He pounced into the Quickwarp and came out in a room where kittens were playing with yarn and other toys. The green croc-cat trotted out of the room and down a long passage. Some cat guards saluted their king and opened the doors, looking very nervous. Then some dog guards opened the next doors, shaking in their fur. Some parrot guards flapped off their posts and opened the doors with their talons, quickly shutting them.

King K. Rool was stepping over ripped stuffing and puddles of blood. It was clear that the room at the end of this hall was forbidden territory, and those who dare walk this far were signing their death. But K. Rool stepped through the kitty door under the red _KEEP OUT_ writings.

Inside was a pink, lovely room with a dark-red bed and several stuffed animals. "No, Mogeko, I _don't_ know who ate your Prosciutto." A girl was lain on her back, wiggling her socked toes as she held a stuffed yellow cat toy above her. She was 15, with blonde hair with cat ears, a black vest over a blood-red dress, and black- and red-striped socks. She had black sclera with white pupils, along with sharp teeth. "But if you want, I can cut open everyone's stomachs until we find it. 'That sounds like a great idea, mogege.' Sigh, I know it is, I know it is."

 _Queen of Kremling Krew's House Pet Division_

 _MOGE-KO LEIJON_

K. Rool pounced on her bed. "Hello, Moge-ko."

"Ohh, it's King Kitty Rool!" She switched to her knees and scratched under the king's chin. "Hewwo, Kitty Wool, would you like Prosciutto?"

"I have an assignment for you. I need you to capture Louise Mario. She is working with the Sky God Pirates and she's interfering with our plans."

"Mewww." She rolled on her back and picked up another stuffed cat. "But I just lied down. I don't feel like doing anything."

K. Rool jumped off and grew back to his true form. "I don't take disobedience from ANYONE! Not even you! NOW, **GET UP**!" The king PUNCHED the girl off her bed and destroyed her dresser.

Moge-ko helped herself out, rubbing the light bruise on her cheek. "Okay, okay. I guess I need someone new to play with, anyway." She approached a pair of large black shoes and slipped them on. She picked up the fallen knife from her dresser and smirked, her black sclera turning red. In a flash, she was on K. Rool's back, stabbing at his red eye, but the eye turned solid gold and suffered no damage. "Mogegege. You don't even need Haki, you're just teasing me." With that, she jumped down and began to leave.

"Sigh… am I glad she didn't join Mandy's crew."

 **GKND H.Q.**

"So, here's what I'm thinking:" Lotte began to Deku and Eri as they were walking through the base. "We use a potion to shrink Eri and hide her in a pocket on your neck collar, and I'll set up a small barrier around her to protect her from attacks. She'll be invincible, all the while powering you up! I'll ask the GKND to send word to Avalar to bring me a few more potions."

"I don't know… are you sure Eri-chan will be safe like that?" Deku asked.

"Positive!" the witch beamed.

"Well, what do you think, Eri?"

"As long as I can help Deku-san, I don't mind."

The team had gotten to the cafeteria when Nagisa pointed forth in surprise. "Look! It's Sector $!"

"Huh?" Carol Masterson and the others heard Nagisa and looked over. "There they are! …WAIT, that's the kid who-!"

"Tried to assassinate everybody, yeah yeah." Killua interrupted in annoyance.

"So, what happened? Did you find the Ring of Wisdom?" Index asked. "I know you didn't have much to go on, but…"

"No, we think we found it." Raleigh replied. "It…It landed in my homeland. Azoth."

"Wow! That must've been convenient, huh?" Goombella asked.

"No, it wasn't! The person who found the ring… It was…"

 **Azoth Kingdom**

 _"Muhuhuhu hahahaha! Yes! EXCELLENT!"_ A colossal mechanical treehouse loomed over the kingdom. Hundreds of colorful fairies were soaring around it. _"With my genius, I will lead this kingdom to a bright future!"_

Edward Nigma stood at the top of the treehouse, his "?" staff raised proudly. He was shining with a blinding green light. "The Ring of Wisdom hath recognized ME as its vessel! The Kids Next Door will NEVER compare to our mechanical might!"

* * *

 **I'll reward points to anyone who knows where Moge-ko comes from. XD**


	9. Fairy King Eddie

**In _Ni no Kuni II_ , there was a character who was REALLY similar to Riddler. Gave me inspiration for this chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Night 9: Fairy King Eddie_**

 **GKND H.Q.**

Sector SA was frozen in shock at hearing the news. "The Riddler?! Are you kidding?" Nagisa asked. "I know he's been hiding some of the Lost Pages, but he actually picked up a ring?"

"I knew I should've bagged him when I had the chance." Carol said grumpily. "I didn't think he would recover that quickly."

"I've heard of The Riddler." Deku replied. "We found a few of his Riddle Cubes and trophies around Musutafu."

"My sector found some, too." Lotte said.

"Yeah, he leaves them around ALL our planets." Killua followed. "I don't know how he manages it. So, now you're telling me he has the Ring of Wisdom?"

"This is bad." Index said. "As you might expect, the Wisdom Ring gives the holder all the knowledge in the universe. However, he can only access this knowledge whenever someone asks him a question pertaining to it. For instance, if we asked him the identities of the Newborn Guardians…"

"No way!" Goombella exclaimed. "Sounds like Riddler could actually be useful to us!"

"Yes, he could be useful: not just for us, but for our enemies. But the ring does have some weaknesses: first, he can only answer one question for each person. Second, he can only answer three questions in one day, but if he goes several days without answering that number, then he can answer more questions on a single day. Numbers build up, you know. Third, if a person already knows the answer to a question, then it won't count. Fourth, if Riddler himself already knew an answer without the ring's power, then it also wouldn't count. And lastly, The Riddler can't lie about his answer, but he can answer in any other manner he pleases."

"Such as Riddles." Goombella figured.

"Wait, remind me again why he was in Azoth to begin with?" Lotte asked.

"Well, he… ermmmmm…" Raleigh mumbled.

"What?"

"He made it better. He had a bunch of fairies with him; they took all the available materials and created a giant Treehouse, attracting a ton of tourists—and a bunch of our scientists went to work inside it, and now they're discovering new places to mine for materials," his head was swelling, "and determining good countries to trade with, and developing cures for diseases, and—ERRRRRRGH! He's UP to something, and I CAN'T figure out WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, but you lost me at 'He had a bunch of fairies.'" Lotte mentioned.

"These little colorful fairies were flying around his Treehouse." Pacifica clarified. "It looked like they worked for him. Don't ask us why or how."

"I think we can see for ourselves." Index replied. "Let's head for Planet Poké now. Riddler works for the Brotherhood, so it's only a matter of time before they use his power for their own gain."

"But why isn't he with them right now?" Killua asked. "Why is he hanging around Azoth?"

"Let's go down and find out!" Nagisa decided. "If we can get Riddler to join us, then we can do just what you said, Index: we can ask him who the Newborn Guardians are!"

"A wise idea indeed! Oh, and that reminds me, where's my little Ciel?" Index asked. "Hoopa could use a new toy."

"Actually, he offered to stay behind and spy on Riddler." Weiss replied. "I hope he's doing okay."

 **Treehouse; Riddler's Office**

"I am about to receive a call from Dr. Eggman. Computer, contact him." The Riddler ordered, leaned back in his chair.

The computer brought up the mustached doctor's image. _"I'm going to give that Nigma a piece of my-… HMM?! Dammit, I told you not to hack my network!"_

"What is it, Ivo? Not that I don't already know."

 _"Why are you still wasting time on Azoth?! You should be helping u-"_

"Helping you look for the World Rings, look I'd love to, Doctor, but the simpletons of this little nation need me. What teacher would I be to turn them away?"

 _"Riddler, just because I allowed you to take some of my robots in exchange for new security, it didn't mean you were free to do whatever you want! You're part of the Brotherhood and by extension a member of Team Gnaa, so you're required to use your newfound knowledge to help us!"_

"Yes, yes, rest assured, Doctor. Once I have Azoth eating under my lobes, their resources will be yours for the taking." He wrapped a hand behind his chair and crossed his fingers.

 _"I sure hope so. All you've been good for lately is-"_

"Setting up Riddles that have taken your breath away, why thank you, Doctor!"

 _"That's not what I was going to say!"_

"You're about to stutter, grumble, and tell me to hurry up."

 _"Geh-… grrrrr, JUST HURRY UP!"_ Transmission ended.

"I must admit, Edward, I am rather jealous." said a little Ciel Phantomhive inside a birdcage, sitting on a makeshift swing. "What I wouldn't give to have an all-knowing ring."

"I would comfort you, Ciel, but I am still rather chagrinned at your butler for helping Sandman cheat my Riddles. So instead, I shall relish in the irony of your small mind next to mine, muah ha ha! But really, you should've known better than to spy on me, with my keen Observation Haki."

"That Haki didn't serve you back in Cleveland."

"That candy girl caught me off guard! I underestimated her, but that won't happen again!"

"You still haven't answered my question. Do you know everything or not?"

"Only one question per person! And I already answered you with a very succinct riddle. But if you still haven't figured out… well, I'll ask her myself when she arrives." Eddie smirked.

"Hm, that should be interesting."

 **Planet Poké; Azoth Kingdom**

 _We didn't have much time to rest before we were on our way to Planet Poké. I was more concerned for Eri-chan than I was for myself. It was her first time actually going on a mission, and I knew she was only coming to help me. I really admire her courage, but I wonder if she's really ready for the challenge ahead._

"Did you say something, Deku?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh, n-nothing."

"Oh my God, YOU NARRATE, TOO! !" His face was beaming. "FINALLY, I have a friend that understands me!"

 _"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . ."_ Morgiana was furiously scratching the floor with her toes, chipping away the wood. Eri could feel a terrible rage emitting from her, so she hid behind Deku in fear.

"Goombella, I'm driving, would you bite Nagisa for me?" Index asked.

"Gladly. H'OMP!" The Goomba bit him in the leg.

"Yowch! Geez, what did I say?"

"Figure it out."

Sector SA followed Sector $'s ship and came to a landing on the outside of Azoth's walls. The town seemed ancient at first glance, but was composed of giant cogs, treadmill roads, and escalators. It seemed that kids were playing with either Electric or machine-type Pokémon. "Hooooh, I wish I could've brought my Pokémon!" Lotte spoke happily. "My marvelous Mismagius, and my silly Skitty…"

"You have Pokémon, too?" Raleigh asked.

"Yeah! I mean, in my games…" Lotte blushed.

"Oh, you mean those games that completely disgrace the art of Pokémon Training."

"Really?! I-I didn't know they were so offensive, I'm sorry!"

"Only joking." Raleigh remarked in a Ciel-like tone.

"Look, that must be a KND treehouse!" Deku smiled, pointing at the colossal mechanical tree that loomed behind the castle. "Iida was right, they really are hard to miss."

"Actually, that Treehouse is our kingdom's research center." Raleigh corrected. "Though it was likely inspired from the KND's. My sister works there, and… so does The Riddler."

"Well, let's go show ourselves in!" Killua said, fist-palming. "It can't have better security than my house."

"I dunno. Even Vanellope couldn't hack Riddler's terminals." Carol replied.

 **In front of the Treehouse**

"Huuuurrrrrrrgggh!" Killua was pouring all his strength, but failing to push open the large sturdy doors. "Unbelievable! They're stronger than the Testing Gates!"

"Uhh… You know they open sideways, right?" Raleigh asked, Carol and Goombella giggling. "Not inwards?"

Killua flushed. "Baka, I knew that." He refuted, sticking hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to see if I could."

 _"Well, it seems that we have more uninvited guests."_ A large TV above the door switched on, displaying Riddler's image. He was no longer wearing a jacket or hat, but had switched to a Hawaiian shirt with ?'s. _"Ah, Prince Raleigh, you've returned already. Come back to collect your pet?"_ He pointed the staff to his left, the camera panning to show Ciel in his birdcage.

 _"Index, since we are aiding you on YOUR mission, I'm considering this as part of my one-month service."_ Ciel stated in a calm, but high tone.

 _"The young prince and his wealthy friends are welcome in the front entrance, but I'm afraid the rest of you will have to take the Visitors' Entrance."_ A glass pipe rose out of the ground on their right.

"It looks like a Mushroom Kingdom pipe." Maria noted. "Oh! Wait a second, I'm a princess! Don't I get special access?"

 _"Not in my eyes, darling! Sector $ already proved their selves the first time they visited, but now it's YOUR turn to take the Riddle Way. I won't open the front door until your group has gone down."_

"Well, we couldn't have come without expecting a detour." Nagisa figured. "We'll see you guys at the top."

"Sorry about this, guys." Carol said sheepishly.

"GERONIMOOOO!" Maria dove in the pipe first.

"Oh, before we go," Lotte took out a pink potion and faced Eri, "we might be fighting some enemies, so let's put our plan into action. You ready, Eri?"

"OK…" Eri answered lowly. The nervous child opened her mouth and let Lotte pour some potion in. Eri shrunk to a doll size and was gently picked up by Deku. Lotte lightly moved the tip of her wand around the girl, forming an invisible bubble around her. "Perfect! Now she'll be immune to damage for a short time. Hehe, Sucy used to do it to Akko, so I know it works."

"Let me know if it gets too hot, Eri-chan." Deku said, placing her in a pocket inside his neck collar.

Being inside a confined space this close to his neck was already sweltering. But she was determined to help her hero no matter what. "I'm fine, Deku-san." Her horn stretched as she put her little hands on Deku's neck, channeling her Rewind power.

Goombella saw his Power Level take a dramatic rise. "Okay! Let's go!" Deku bravely dove in—

"OOOOOOOWWWWW!" and ended up stomping and pushing Maria all the way back down the chute. Deku blushed awkwardly as the princess lay with a shoeprint on her face. "You were taking too long… to say 'Geronimo'…"

 _"It's so hot in here, Deku-san…"_ Eri panted when the temperature increased. (Play "Broadleaf" from _Ni no Kuni II_!)

 _Stage 7: Riddle Way_

 _Mission: Get to the top of the Treehouse!_

The Riddle Way took the form of a vast underground city, and it wasn't long before they encountered the first wave of Riddlerbots. The back robots fired laser bullets from platforms, while the front ones moved swiftly and attacked with "?" staffs. Maria possessed a hatless robot and attacked its friends, while Lotte summoned Electric Spirits to zap them. Killua Shaved up to the marksman robots and killed two of them with Finger Pistols. The remaining two robots used their own form of Shave, but a quick flick from Deku's strengthened fingers took them out.

There was no path beyond them, only a floating planetarium with spinning targets with letters. Judging by the unlit letters on the other side, it was obvious they had to shoot the letters that spelled 'Riddler,' a task left to Index. The planetarium floated up and a path replaced it. Shortly after crossing it, a large steel wall popped up to block them, but it was easily blown down by Deku. There were further such walls that were guarded by Riddlerbots, first the normal variety, followed by two Riddle Hammers.

With Deku saving his strength for the wall, Morgiana leapt onto the right Riddle Hammer and kicked its helmet off. Maria then possessed the robot and bashed the other one into submission. She released her victim, so Morgiana stomped its head 'til it was flat. Deku took the final wall down, but chose to power down for Eri's sake. Everyone gathered onto a Sky Train, which was piloted by a Holo-Riddler. _"Riddle Works is happy to provide its customers with quality transportation, and nothing is more quality than fun puzzles!"_

The Sky Train soared over moving roads with robots and between holographic screens with codes and question marks. The train stopped as Riddler asked, _"I am thinking of a dead Numbuh."_ Cannons launched missiles that threatened to destroy them, so Nagisa quickly shouted, "One!"

 _"Correct."_ The train kept flying, evading the missiles. Next, they were flying toward a tunnel sealed by laser bars. _"I'm thinking of a shady move that strikes foes from afar."_ Killua thought of the shadowbending move, Shade Fist. _"Correct."_ The lasers deactivated, allowing them entry. The tunnel displayed a swirling aquarium of rainbow fish, and a glass dome appeared over the train as it spun around and dizzied the passengers. _"This crusty food has a very treasured origin!"_

"K-K-Krabbyyy Paaaattiiiies." Index moaned. The train stopped spinning, and it would soon let everyone off to relieve their sore stomachs.

"Eeeeeewww. Alluka threw up in my hat." Maria moaned.

 _"It wasn't an aaaaccideeeeent~"_ sang the girl, earning a snicker from Hoopa.

The group journeyed through a narrow hall as robotic bees called Buzzes zoomed down, colored green as the Riddler likes. Since they had buzz-saw bodies, Nagisa used Iron Body as Morgiana batted them away. There was a left passage that led to a Gearmo (a janitor robot) holding a Gold Page. _"Master Riddler says, trade this page for a Buzz."_ With that, Maria headed back and possessed one of the Buzzes, making it fly toward the Gearmo. The robot twirled and gave them the page. _"Thank you, humans! I'm gonna have a fun night with this baby."_

Once past the passage, they were in a wide, round room with green circuits lining the walls in complex fashion. Index stepped on a Riddle Pad, causing sparks to travel along the circuits quickly. However, one of them reached a gap, and this caused them all to stop. Ten Riddlerbots with guns popped out of the floor, but were quickly dealt away with. Lotte stepped on other switches that closed gaps in the circuits, but created new ones. When Index restarted the circuits, Lotte could tell the Electric Spirits to stop the sparks in place, giving her friends time to flip levers and allow the sparks access. All the circuits met up at a door and opened it.

They walked out to a tall stairway between some walls, and three steps up—a huge Rhomp with Riddler's face rolled down, Morgiana sticking a leg up to hold it back, with help from Killua. "How is THIS a Riddle?" Morg asked in annoyance. Eri restored Deku's strength so the Superbian could punch it back up the stairs. The Rhomp would fill a hole above the stairs, leading to a great field of giant Riddlerbots. There were four robots, each holding a ball half its size. One ball had a picture of young Eva Roberts, one of Angie Granite, one of Mikaela Corella, and one of Fanny Fulbright.

"Oh, I recognize these operatives." Deku said. "They all became Logias, didn't they?"

"Yeah… though, two of them died." Nagisa replied.

They had to work a control panel and direct the robots to roll the balls into the correct holes: Eva would go in the water hole, Angie in a rocky hole, Mika in a heart-shaped hole, and Fanny into the fire hole. ("We missed a chance for a joke there." Maria said.) Once the basic puzzle was complete, the robots said, _"You jerks! Those were our favorite balls!"_ and drew out giant hammers.

Deku ran for the first robot and dodged its hammer, taking a mighty leap and dealing a fatal punch to the chest, shattering the robot. Upon landing, Deku shook his throbbing, reddened hand, but with Eri's power, the injury slowly faded away. Killua and Nagisa combined their Tempest Kicks and severed the second Riddle Hammer's arms and legs. Afterwards, Killua got onto its fallen sideways body and dug his nails into the base of its head, using all his strength to tear it off.

Morgiana went into Red-Foot Fury and kicked the third robot in her favorite place to kick people. It was down on its back, but still not dead, so Lotte called an Ice Spirit to freeze its head, allowing Morg to squash and destroy it. Maria and Index climbed up to the head of the final robot and combined their Light Fists and Ground Pounds to smash it like a metal pancake.

With the giants defeated, a glass pipe lowered from the ceiling. Nagisa led the way this time, for spiked mines came down the pipe, requiring the soft assassin to use his Iron Body to clear a path for his friends. The pipe brought them up to a tall room with a computer, where Sector $ waited. (End song.)

"Sweet, you guys made it up!" Carol cheered.

"Yeah, barely." Killua sighed, rubbing his legs. "Why do you have all the fancy stuff down there?"

"That place wasn't a part of this Treehouse." Raleigh informed. "The Riddler installed it and forced us to go through the first time."

"And we weren't done FIXING it, yet!" They looked up as a short fairy with a crown floated down. Landing on the floor, she was a bit shorter than Maria, with dark-pink hammer-shaped hair and a blue dress with a hammer pattern. "If we knew we would have more guests so soon, I would've installed MORE riddles! My Eddie will be so infuriated…"

"I'm sorry, YOUR Eddie?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Hima. I am the Queen of the Carpenter Fairies."

"The Carpenter Fairies?!" Lotte gaped. "No way! I've only heard of you in fairytales! You build houses for people who've lost their homes!"

"Well, that's what we used to do. We were renowned the universe over for our deeds. We were so famous that people started burning down their own houses, hoping we would build better ones. But we Carpenter Fairies hate it when people burn down structures; accidents are one thing, but on purpose?! So, we refused to rebuild them. As you can expect, this pissed them all off. Which wouldn't have been so bad… if they hadn't found our home."

Hima quickly built a small TV, which displayed hundreds of furious humans and aliens, throwing bombs and shooting guns at the homes of the innocent fairies. The KND were horrified when a short, blue imp with long ears was brutally whipping the queen. _"Come this time tomorrow, I BETTER have a brand new castle! And don't even think about hiding, 'cause we'll find you! I have connections like you wouldn't believe, so there's nowhere in the universe you could POSSIBLY hide!"_

"By the time they all left, my people were hurt and afraid. Unfortunately, we refused to listen. And they came back the 2nd day and attacked us. Then they returned on the third day. We fairies are immortal, so they could never truly kill us, but still… And that was when he appeared."

 _Suddenly, lasers rained down upon the invaders, destroying them all. These lasers came from a fleet of robots, controlled by a green-clothed man in a floating pod. "Neanderthals… every last one of them. Too incompetent to do what man has been doing since he evolved!"_

 _Hima flew up to him with anger in her eyes. "And what about you?! Are YOU one of these monsters?!"_

 _"No ho ho. My dear, I am Edward Nigma. But you may call me The Riddler. When I heard that the Carpenter Fairy Realm had been found, I was determined to see it with my own eyes. But I had not expected the… cold reception from your guests."_

 _"And what is it you want?"_

 _"I would like to make a deal: you see, I construct mechanical contraptions for a living; those of the 'puzzling' variety, and invite eager young children to solve them. But as much as it pains me to say it, my own skills as a human are far too limited… as opposed to what I have heard from you. That is why, I would like to invite ALL of you to work in my factory! I vow that no harm will come to you, and you will be granted sanctuary, so long as my ideas are realized!"_

 _"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you… but we're through building things for mortals. All they care about is destruction. They never appreciate what they have, never respect the beauty of architecture."_

 _"You know what, Your Highness… you're absolutely right." Riddler turned, holding his staff at his back in a horizontal fashion. "I work so hard at constructing my Riddles… and all I ask is for people to solve them. But hundreds walk by—THOUSANDS, and I go ignored!" His right hand became a fist as he swung it around. "Don't they understand that I do it for them, to boost their knowledge, strengthen their I.Q.?! Do they think building these contraptions is easy?! It takes backbreaking work that I have gone unappreciated for! But with your help, I can create Riddles anew, ones that will truly test their mental limits!" He raised his staff skyward. "So, if you join me, not only will you have the honor of creating such Riddles, but revenge on those primitive mortals who abused your craftsmanship!"_

"And that's how the Riddle Works became the new home for my clan!"

"So, that explains it!" Nagisa realized. "Those magical Riddle Cubes me and Mr. York found, those odd contraptions… it was all the work of you fairies!"

"So, you were just okay with designing death traps for a supervillain?" Izuku asked.

"Well, according to Eddie, no one is more destructive than you Kids Next Door." The queen smiled. "Perhaps if your minds were more sharp, you would be more careful."

"Okay, but how do you explain what you're doing here in Azoth?" inquired Carol.

"I came with Eddie to scout more spots for Riddles. But suddenly, a Green Ring fell from the sky and nearly grazed his head off. Eddie picked up the ring, and his shirt began to shine as the ring went inside him…"

 _"Eddie, are you alright? What happened?" Hima asked as townspeople stared at him._

 _"I…I just picked up the World Ring of Wisdom!" Riddler replied, staring at the hand that had held the ring. "I can answer any question in the universe! QUICK! Somebody, ask me something! ANYTHING! Provided it is worthy of my intelligence!"_

 _The townspeople exchanged glances, wondering if this was actually true. "Alright then. Since I work in the mines, can you show me the perfect digging spot for rare minerals?" asked a man in a humorous manner._

 _"Of course I can! Heck, I'll even have my crew build you a digger! (Now's our chance to look for good Riddle spots, Hima! Get them to it!)"_

"And within two days, my Eddie became the hero of Azoth!" the queen proclaimed with sparkling eyes. "And in the process, we've been finding these odd golden pages all over the place…"

 _"Mr. Nigma, what are these pages?" asked a young male fairy._

 _"Why, those are the pages of the Universe Book! I'm sure Scheherazade will be looking everywhere for those. Tell all the fairies to search for these pages and set up Riddles for them! I'm sure you can find a few good spots."_

"That will be enough, Hima." The queen turned as The Riddler came down on a floating platform. "After all, our guests probably want to hear from the man himself." He stepped off and approached the kids, his horizontal staff at his back.

"You know why we're here, don't you, Nigma?" Index asked in an unhappy tone.

"You want me to come with you on your quest to unite the World Rings. Yes, I figured. But once they're all together, the Ring of Wisdom will leave my body." He about-faced. "I can't allow that to happen."

"Why not?"

"Sorry, you already asked your question!" he said with a cocky grin, wagging a finger.

"Grrrr, YOU KNOW THE ANSWER! Neither of those questions should count!"

"Oh, fine." He faced them again. "This may come as a shock to you kids, but I love videogames."

"Wow, I wanna cry so bad." Goombella retorted.

"Yes, but while my classmates loved mindless combat and weaponry like _Call of Duty_ or _Mortal Combat_ (the actual title of which is spelled WRONG), I preferred more intelligent titles, such as _Legend of Zelda_ , or _Sonic_. Games that truly tested my intelligence and/or mastery of the buttons. And all I wanted was for other people to enjoy what I love. But do you know what I realized? I was on a different level from them."

 _"Look, Daddy, I got 102%!" Eddie proclaimed joyfully._

 _"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!" His father bashed him on the head and tore the paper in two. "You must have cheated! You don't do anything but play those damn games!"_

 _"Hey Eddie, did you get_ Halo 2 _?" a classmate asked._

 _"No, I've been playing_ The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker _. Heh, and I found all the treasure chests." He grinned proudly._

 _The boy and his friends snickered. "Man, that game is so lame!"_

"Everyone thought they were better than me, all because they didn't share the intelligence that I had. But because I was so kind, I made it my goal to help them. I sharpened my mind and studied hacking and engineering, all so I could one day construct the beautiful Riddles you see today. The only problem was securing enough money to purchase the tools to do so. So, I was left with no option but to join the Brotherhood. By combining my skills with theirs, robbing bank after bank, and eventually hacking the stock market, I had enough money for my Riddle Factory! I set up Riddles wherever possible, but no matter how hard I worked, people continued to ignore my work! DENYING their selves wonderful intelli-"

"We kind of already know this part." Nagisa intervened.

"Well, that's exactly my point! Until I met the Carpenter Fairies, it was impossible to find anyone who cared about me OR my work! But now that I've found the Wisdom Ring, EVERYONE will want a piece of my knowledge! Just like these Azothians, people will admire me, reward me, seek my help! So, once I'm done milking this town for its admiration, I'll head to somewhere else."

"PICHUUUU!" The villain was zapped by Raleigh's Pichu, falling to his knees.

"Eddie!" Hima gasped.

"I won't let you use my people for your own selfish gains!" Raleigh shouted. "This stops now! Index, how do we get the ring out of him?"

"W-Well, we can't. Once the ring has found a Bearer, it stays with them until the seven are united, or if… the Bearer dies…"

"Just say the word and I'll make it quick." Killua readied his fingers.

"No!" Index shouted. "As much as we don't like it, we need to take The Riddler with us."

"Well, you'll have a heck of a time with it!" Hima proclaimed as Carpenter Fairies suddenly surrounded them, each baring a shining construction tool. "You won't take my Eddie away from me!"

"Come on, you guys hate it when things get destroyed! And without Eddie, the whole universe could be destroyed!"

"Well, you would know a thing or two about that." Riddler pushed himself up with his staff. "After all, it was your tiny friend that said your true name could destroy the universe. But I think we know better… Scheherazade."

". . ." A sweatdrop trickled down Index's cheek.

"Or did you not reveal your TRUE name?"

"Uh… but we know her true name." Nagisa replied confusedly.

"Come on, kids, did you think it was only a coincidence that Hoopa and Scheherazade formed a connection? The truth is, their bond is thicker than you realize. Isn't that right?"

Hoopa came out of Maria's hat. "Scheherazade, what's he talking about?"

"…That part of me was abandoned a long time ago." Index stated. "I was born into this universe as Scheherazade, and I remained Scheherazade for millions of years. Anything I used to be no longer matters, and that goes for Hoopa, too."

"Oh, really? And does the universe agree with you?"

"Hey, Scheherazade, if you know something, then I wanna know!" Hoopa fist-pumped. "What did we use to be?!"

"Grrr, I haven't told anyone because I don't want anyone to freak out, okay?! Cheren and all our friends just want everyone to live in peace."

"Young Phantomhive was the one who asked me about you. 'Do you know where Scheherazade originally came from?' That is how I know all this. He also told me that you seek a cure to the darkness inside Hoopa. I can only surmise the source of that very darkness is the same answer to his question. But just in case, feel free to ask me."

"Hmmm… Excuse me a second." Index walked over to the stairwell that led up to the higher platform where Riddler came from.

"Mr. Nigma." The group turned as an older girl, who looked and dressed like Raleigh, stepped in.

"Oh! Hey, Sector SA, this is my sister, Kimia." Raleigh introduced.

"Then you must be the princess!" Maria grinned and waved. "What's up! I'm a princess, too!"

"You're just trying to be popular at this point." Killua remarked.

"These are more of your friends from Earth? Hm-hm, nice to meet all of you! Anyway, Mr. Nigma, I've finished reprogramming the town's defenses, just like you asked. We'll be ready in case Eggman plans an attack."

"Wait, who's attacking?" Raleigh asked.

"I spoke with him earlier. Hmph, he thinks I'm a fool." Eddie smirked, tapping his glasses. "But I could sense it in his mind. He's planning to invade tomorrow."

"Yeah, and you're going to help him, aren't you?!"

"My answer is 'no.' If you don't believe me, ask your sister to show you my new program. It took no time at all to figure it out, just a simple question. Your little computer friend might get a crack at it, too." He glanced at Carol, who huffed in anger.

"And we're supposed to take your word for it?" Deku asked.

"Why shouldn't you? I can't lie about my answer, and the princess asked me herself: how can we strengthen our defenses?"

"I really think it would work." Kimia smiled. "Come on, Raleigh, you can see for yourself."

"Sigh… okay."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Eri-chan's getting tired." Deku said, holding the little girl in his palms. "Do you think we could find some place to rest?"

"No place more spacious than the castle." Raleigh smiled. "We'll show you guys to the guest rooms."

"Good idea." Nagisa nodded. "If Eggman is actually coming tomorrow, we'll need to be ready. But how do we know we can trust you, Riddler? It wasn't too long ago you were attacking us. Will you tell us what your true intentions are?"

"My true intentions are to protect this kingdom."

"But why? I know this place gave you a job, but why is it so important to you?"

"Sorry, boy, but that's one too many questions."

"Grrrr…"

"Don't worry about it, Nagisa." Index said, coming down the stairs with Ciel's birdcage. "It might sound strange, but… I feel no ill will from this man." Indeed, the Rukh were flapping softly around Edward. "I think a good night's sleep will do us a favor. We haven't rested since Superbia."

"Alright, then." Sparing one last glance to Riddler, the large group began to exit the office.

Edward held the staff at his back again and walked slowly toward the stairs, the fairies staring at him curiously. "Indeed… why worry over such a small town? I have no personal attachments to it… and yet… I can't help but dream to the sound of their cheers."

* * *

 **Let me just make this clear, there is so much of myself… inside Riddler. And that must be pretty obvious. The Carpenter Fairies are from _Mario 3-D World_ , and Azoth is from _Pokémon Movie 19_.**


	10. Fantastic Fantasies

**I can't believe I was able to pass my Law class. The spirit of Akko is with me! X3**

* * *

 ** _Night 10: Fantastic Fantasies_**

 **Azoth Castle**

Izuku lay Eri to rest on a bed in the guestroom, having been re-enlarged and panting from exhaust. "There, there, Eri-chan." Lotte said, dipping a blue potion into her mouth. "This potion will revitalize your chi. You'll feel better in no time."

"Deku-san… was I useful?" Eri smiled weakly.

"Yes, Eri-chan. You were a big help today."

"Thank you… oh?" Eri glanced up when Killua placed little Alluka on her forehead.

 _"Big Brother, big pimple~"_ Alluka sung, rubbing Eri's shrunken horn, the latter blushing.

"Ha ha ha! I thought about resizing Alluka, too." Killua said, lightly pinching her tiny cheeks. "But then I decided, nah."

 _"I like big brothers and I cannot lie~!"_

"By the way, Deku, I noticed Eri has red eyes."

"Huh? Yeah, she does. So what?"

"Have you ever heard the story of the Red Eye Tribe? Legend says they were a dark tribe cursed with bad luck. Whoever's born of this tribe lives a life of misfortune."

"Well, Eri-chan has seen her share of bad luck… but I'm sure that's just a coincidence."

"I don't know." Goombella replied to this, cocking a brow. "I remember Ib and Madotsuki having red eyes, and they weren't real lucky campers. Wendy used to have red eyes, her father does, and I remember that Akko girl having red eyes, too. Of course, those people are from entirely different races or planets."

"Yeah, but you have to wonder if they share a connection." Killua said.

"Alright, boys, we gotta decide who's gettin' the snacks!" Nagisa announced. The three boys got together and readied their hands. "Ready: Rock, Paper, Scissors!" He and Deku played rock while Killua did scissors. "Looks like it's you, Killua!"

"Yeah, except MY scissors can cut through rock. But fine, I'll go." Killua smirked, exiting the room. Morgiana glared in his direction.

Just as Killua was coming back with Pokémon cookies, Morgiana kicked at his stomach and pushed him back. "What gives? Did you wanna give him the snacks?"

"How long do you plan on hiding it?" Morg asked sternly.

"Hiding what?"

"Goombella Tattled you back on Hyrule, and she told me in secret. I know… that your master is Rob Lucci."

"…" There was a tense silent for a moment. "Yeah, I was worried about that. Her Tattle tells TOO much. Okay, you got me." Killua shrugged nonchalantly. "I was waiting for the perfect chance to betray you guys and steal the Universe Book all for my own nefarious gains."

"Grrrr!" Morgiana spun and whipped her leg.

"Except that I already told Nagisa." He blocked her foot with his left hand.

"What do you mean you already told him?"

"I told him last night."

 _After the girls had gone to take their bath, Killua made a sigh and said, "Nagisa, now that we have a moment, I need to get something off my chest."_

 _"Would that be me?" Nagisa grinned, still arched over the half-Sheikah's chest._

 _"Ha ha ha!" Killua pushed him off and sat up. "…Nagisa, the truth is… I've been ordered to watch you by my master."_

 _"Your master?"_

 _"His name is Rob Lucci."_

 _"HUH?!"_

 _"You see, the Zoldyck Family helped fund CP0 because they saw their value as assassins. But in return, my parents asked them to train their kids. Deadpool got Kalluto, and Lucci picked me. And Lucci knew you trained under his former master and wanted to see if your skills were on par. That's why I attacked you on Field Day, and why I hung out with you on Meet Your Heroes Day. And if you were good enough, he would consider inviting you into CP0. But you know what? You're too soft."_

 _"Disappointed?"_

 _"Not at all." Killua smiled. "I like that about you, Nagisa. What you have in you… well, it reminds me of Gon. And you know, I never cared to work with Lucci OR his plans to assassinate the gods. Of course, that was before Gon's accident happened. For a time, I was more serious about my apprenticeship because Lucci promised to find a way to heal Gon. But thanks to your White Ring, he's got NOTHING else to bargain with." Killua smirked. "As soon as we get done with this World Rings quest, whaddya say we go and moon old Lucci?!"_

 _"Ehhhh…" Nagisa blushed. "That sounds great, but I'd rather do the old raspberry."_

 _"Man, you are soft." Killua punched him._

 _"Dude, I know you take steroids!" Nagisa punched back._

 _"Where's your proof, Girl Hair?" Killua tugged one of his pigtails._

 _"Hey, stop it!" The boys shared in laughter._

"And if you still don't believe me, just ask that Riddler guy. Or Nagisa himself. But look, sweetheart, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. I mean, this adventure doesn't need the whole 'one of the good guys is a traitor' cliché."

"Then… you're not going to hurt him?" Morg asked.

"No, of course not. Now, can you put your foot down, I can see your panties." Morg froze in embarrassment, Killua casually walking around her. "I don't really know his preferences in girls, but there's nothing wrong with a dignified approach." The girl's blood boiled as steam leaked from her ears.

After Index had gotten into her bunny pajamas, she was talking to Ciel in the cage on a table. "What did Riddler tell you about me?"

"He told me a riddle, what else? Still, it was pretty easy to figure out. If it's not such a big deal, why don't you tell them the truth?"

"Because I don't want the universe to fall into more of a panic. So, keep your mouth shut or I'll tape you to my habit."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Nagisa spoke up as Killua reentered the room. "We need to ask Riddler about the Newborn Guardians. If his power really works, we can't pass the chance up."

"Nagisa, are you sure you wanna do that?" Killua asked. "I mean, Riddler's part of the Brotherhood. He'll pass on the info to our enemies."

"He has a point." Deku replied. "Maybe we could phrase the question in a way that doesn't reveal who the Guardians actually are."

"Good idea. I say we ask him first thing in the morning." Nagisa decided. "And besides, who's to say one of our enemies didn't ask him already? If they have this knowledge, they'll have the advantage. So, we may as well hold the advantage, too."

"I agree with Nagisa." Goombella replied. "At least then we won't stress over which ones are Guardians and scramble to find them all in one month."

"Great, then let the slumber party commence!" Index clapped. "Little Ciel here has agreed to paint our nails!"

"I AGREED TO NO SUCH THING!"

"Well, boys, I think we know who we're wrestling with tonight." Killua said to Deku and Nagisa. "And here I thought it would be Deku."

"Come on, I'm not that much a wimp." The hero blushed.

"So what, you three will stoop to the level of common stereotypes?" Ciel remarked.

"In this case, gladly." Killua replied.

"GYAAAAHHH!" Ciel would suffer a difficult night under the power of the three superior males.

 **Riddler's Office**

The Riddler was motionless in his chair, his head propped against his staff. He sensed that someone was about to walk in, and before long he could hear her footsteps walking up to his station. "You are going to persuade me to go with your little crusade…" He turned the seat around to face her. "Aren't you, Lotte?"

"Well, yes…" the spectacled witch replied. "But I wanted to ask you something else." Lotte calmly approached him. "I'm curious… what's your favorite _Zelda_ game?"

"Hm? Why, it's _Breath of the Cosmos_ , of course!"

"That's the one where Link explores a bunch of planets, right?"

"But of course! It gave me so much inspiration for Riddle locations. The puzzles in that game were truly worthy of my genius!"

"You wouldn't happen to have the game with you, would you?"

Riddler grabbed an Infi-Cube and pulled the game case out. "Right here!" He held the disc up to prove his point.

Lotte grabbed Riddler's arm and smiled. "Get ready for the night of your life!" Her body glowed a bright aqua, and they were both sucked into the disc.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" Riddler screamed as they swirled into a dimensional maelstrom, soon to take land in a vast green field. Riddler jumped up with a gasp, seeing massive alien saucers in the distance. A pack of horses saw them land and galloped away in fright. "It can't be… th-this is…"

"Hyrule of the Future." Lotte nodded. "With my World Ring, I can go into any story I want, whether it's online, in book form, or a videogame. And do you remember that motorcycle Link gets?" She snapped her fingers, summoning a motorbike made of Sheikah Tech.

"Th-The Master Cycle Zero…" Riddler was at a loss for words as he climbed onto the bike. "Can we really?"

Lotte got on with him and summoned a bow. "HIT IT!" (Play "I Ship It" by Not Literally Productions!)

The duo sped across the fields as Lotte blasted Bomb Arrows at a camp of Bokoblin. They zoomed around a Binox and shot arrows into its front and back eyes. After an exciting ride across Hyrule Field, Riddler drove them to the Shrine of Trials to solve 100 floors worth of puzzles.

When they got bored with this game, Lotte warped them into _Donkey Kong: Jungle King_ , where they joyfully swung vines across the endless jungle, nimbly dodging Zingers left and right. They landed in a minecart, Lotte had to jump off Riddler to grab Green Banana Coins that were too high for a normal jump. They ventured to a temple as Riddler instructed them to perform timed and tricky jumps in this deadly and dangerous level.

They jumped into _Dance Dance Revolution_ , dancing perfectly in synch with the dancer to the beat of this song. "I didn't think you knew how to dance!" Lotte shouted.

"This was the true test of my Observation Haki!"

Next, they went into _Sonic Dimensions_ , where Lotte granted Riddler super speed as they zoomed through the stages. Lotte raced him on her broomstick, but Riddler's prior experience with the game allowed him to remember every jump and sidestep, so S-ranks were almost a guarantee.

Their next game was _Star Fox 3,000_ , where Riddler drove an Arwing with Lotte flying outside in a space helmet. Playing on Hard Mode, Riddler memorized every enemy formation and shot them down in combos at just the right times, whilst Lotte was panickingly focused on dodging laser fire.

They entered the N64 cartridge of _Kirby 64_. As the little pink puff was walking along his path, Riddler and Lotte were doing quick side-jumps over said path, taunting Kirby's inability to go in more than 2 directions. They proceeded to run around and tear up the beautiful landscapes, and Kirby was unable to stop them.

They went into _Banjo-Tooie_ and approached Canary Mary on Cloud Cuckooland. The humanoid bird was dancing as she asked, "Hello, strangers! Would you like to have a race? Hop on the mouse and rapidly tap 'A' to-" The Riddler BASHED Mary in the head with his staff, then began mercilessly beating her on the ground. Lotte could only watch with horror, the woman's yellow feathers becoming soaked with blood. Mary could barely be recognized in this new battered form.

"Huff…huff…huff…" Riddler panted after releasing all his rage. "After 30 years… I can sleep well…" (End song.)

Lotte warped them into _Mario Galaxy_ afterwards, where they sat atop the platform in the Gateway Galaxy. The planet's surface stretched across the horizon as colorful Star Bits rained everywhere. "Lotte… I haven't felt this happy playing videogames since I was a child. These games that I've played a hundred times… suddenly feel so brand new to me."

"I know exactly how you feel." Lotte replied, staring at her hand. "This World Ring… it was the answer to my prayers. I mean, what obsessive fangirl wouldn't want to go inside her favorite show, or better yet her own fanfiction? With this power, I could take my friends on all sorts of adventures that would last for the rest of our lives. I would never want to give this up. …And I know… you feel the same way."

Riddler frowned, sighing and looking away. "Because of your Ring of Wisdom, people appreciate you, Riddler. You finally have something that can be used to help people. And the kingdom of Azoth is grateful for your help. You want to find more people to ask you questions, solve problems they never knew how to solve. You don't want to give your power up. …But do you know what'll happen if we don't restore the Universe Book?"

 _Riddler saw visions of the very universe ripping apart like scraps of paper. A tremendous outpour of energy escaped from the rifts and washed over many other universes like a ruptured dam destroying a town._

"…Destruction. Destruction on an unspeakable scale."

"Yes. And if that happens, we'll never be able to enjoy the things we love. That's why, I would gladly give my powers up, if it means saving my friends and everything we love. But that's okay, because I don't need this power to enjoy my favorite stories. And you… you'll always have your favorite games. You'll always be a genius… and you can still help people in other ways. But just in case you're not persuaded, I'll get my sector to solve 500 of your Riddles once this is over."

"Mu hu hu… With an offer like that, how can I refuse? Still, my knowledge doesn't come free, Lotte. I expect you all to pay very close attention to me."

"You have our word, Mr. Nigma."

"Good. Still, Lotte, it is a shame that a power such as yours must remain confined to your stories. Would you like to… experiment?"

"Hm? Experiment?"

 **Castle balcony, the next morning**

Both sectors had gathered on the balcony as Riddler faced the horizon, his chin and hands propped on his staff. "Okay, Riddler…" Nagisa began, "answer my question: will you describe the Guardians for the New Firstborn without naming or showing them?"

"…" Riddler turned to them. "Well, let's find out." (Play "Auras" from _Hunter X Hunter_.)

Edward's body began to shine green as a beacon stretched into the sky. There was a burst as green mist engulfed them, displaying dozens of floating windows. The kids stared in awe, recognizing the images of Victini, Araea's Mask, and Horror's Hand. "From the rebirth of our realm, Nine great entities made their place in history. There they were, all along, and yet nonexistent until the coming of age."

The Riddler whipped his staff toward Hoopa. "One you already know, He who Keeps History, and the Eternal Nun who stood with him for one trillion years."

He stuck the staff up skyward as a great tower rose into the heavens. "He who climbs the Highest Tower will light the skies in Rainbow Flares, and speak, 'I have come for you, O Sweet Victory!'"

Index quickly began to write all this down. Next, Riddler brushed his arms like the wind, a hurricane sweeping the balcony. "A young king who lost his way, adrift in the Storm." A tremendous, mechanical vessel sailed by the balcony, its size imposing. "As fate decrees, only a Valiant Princess should cross his path, and with Unending Rage, they seek to make this world anew."

Riddler spun and slammed the staff down, a frigid blizzard enveloping the air. "Four Maidens drawn together, but one cut from the thread." Four colorful figures appeared, and a sword cut through the white one. "The Mask that was her pride can only be worn by She with Cold Blood." A white flame brimmed, showing Araea's Mask for a brief moment before it vanished.

The green light was replaced with black and red, the eye of Horror's Hand glimmering in the sky. "The Eldest Prince, disowned by his father, to find comfort in his brother's loving arms." They saw Darkrai and Marshadow asleep inside a pink bubble. "The Bat, whose wings glisten in the moonlight, swoops down to share with him her blood."

Behind Riddler appeared a forest, their view zooming further and further in, beyond the grass, beyond the bugs, and beyond the cells. "A thousand worlds down, this spirit finds solace. No mortal dare venture so far, except He Who Commands the Greatest Army." An army of Pikmin sprouted out of the ground.

That world dissolved into particles, which took various shapes and colors. "He knows not who he is, this Being with No Identity. Won't someone Shape His Soul? Perhaps a soul with a pure mind and heart."

Riddler pierced the floor with his staff, morphing the very landscape into candy. "Who can satisfy this beast's everlasting lust? What valiant Chef will rise to the challenge?" The kids were frightened when the ground morphed into a boiling stew, yet they could still feel ground beneath them.

Then Riddler returned to the original pose, hands over his staff and legs in the "A" shape. "And finally, who shall bear the Royal Crown, standing tall as the One True Victor? 'Tis a battle of gods that shall rage over skies, seas, and stars." A great golden crown loomed over them all.

And just like that, the green and screens faded away. (End song.) "And thus, more young minds are enlightened."

Index finished writing down the riddles, the operatives taking a moment to think. "I have an idea who some of these people could be." Index said. "But that's a discussion for later. Now's the matter of-"

"Convincing me to join you, what else is new?" Riddler remarked. "And after a good six hours of playing videogames," Lotte gave a little yawn, "I have reached a decision. I will consider accompanying you on your quest… provided you follow my demands."

"Name them." Nagisa replied.

"First, I demand all of you subscribe to my YouTube channel and give me your thoughts on all the games that I've reviewed on said channel. If you haven't played those games, I'd advise getting them or watching a walkthrough. Preferably getting them. Second, I want each of your sectors to search for and solve 500 Riddles when this is all over. And before I actually join, I want you to tell me three things that you admire about me. There should be a hundred things, but I'm feeling generous today."

"Is that all you want?"

"For now. But in a few seconds, we'll have another problem on our hands."

 _"Eddie, this is Hima!"_ the Fairy Queen spoke through his earpiece. _"The Egg Carrier has just entered the atmosphere!"_

"Thank you, Hima, I can see that for myself." Indeed, the kingdom was quickly shadowed by a tremendous vessel in the sky. The newest in Eggman's line of flagships, it was the Egg Carrier 4, modeled like the first ones, only with five engines and massive cannons lining the bottom.

 _"Attention, people of Azoth, this is Dr. Eggman! As of this day, your kingdom is under the command of the Eggman Empire. Any attempts to resist will be met with punishment at the hands of my unstoppable military."_

"I tried to fool Eggman into thinking I would conquer this town from the inside." Riddler said. "But he deemed me incapable for the task and now he's trying to do it himself. Hm hm, but he won't get the chance. Kimia," he yelled into his intercom, "activate the Holo-Fleet!"

"What's the Holo-Fleet?" Deku asked.

"Me and Raleigh checked on it last night." Carol replied with a smile. "We think it has a good shot of winning."

Inside the Treehouse, Kimia and her colleagues pressed buttons on terminals. Chunks of the ground opened outside the kingdom walls as hologram projectors rose from the ground. To everyone's amazement, the sky was filled with green, holographic spacecrafts, from the _Blue Typhoon_ , the Halberd, the _Great Fox_ and Arwings, Gummi Ship, and many more. "FIRE!" commanded Riddler, and all the ships bombarded the Egg Carrier with lasers.

"They're solid holograms, just like Vanellope!" Carol exclaimed.

"Really?" Goombella asked. "Well, if they're that strong, we should make short work of that Egghead."

 **On the Egg Carrier**

"Ho ho ho… Mr. Nigma thinks he has us outsmarted." Eggman said with a smirk. "It's time to show them your power…"

A mysterious figure with a red eye placed a hand over a ruby on his chest, the gem glowing.

Within seconds, a fleet of dark-red Egg Carriers materialized in the sky, immediately blasting and destroying dozens of Riddler's ships. "WHAT?!" Riddler gasped.

"Dr. Eggman was hiding his own fleet?!" exclaimed Index.

"But how?! How could one vessel be able to project so many holograms?! Grrrrr! Trying to outsmart me, Eggman?! We'll see how cocky you are after I go up and SMASH your projector to pieces!"

"We're coming with ya, Eddie!" Nagisa declared. "Index, call up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!"

"Right!" Index tapped her wristwatch and summoned the ship to the balcony in seconds.

"Come on, Sector $, let's get back to our ship and help out, too!" Carol ordered.

"For the record, she isn't the leader!" Ciel shouted as they were leaving.

As they flew to the Egg Carrier, the flagship didn't appear to be putting up resistance. But right as Sector SA flew over the deck, five miniature Death Eggs (but still fairly massive) materialized out of thin air, blasting simultaneous lasers at the crew. "WATCH OUT!" Riddler screamed, quickly taking hold of the wheel and dodging the ship upward. "We can't rely on this scrap pile to protect us. Prepare to abandon ship!" He set the ship to autopilot and ran to jump out the entrance.

"Killing ourselves already?!" Killua shouted.

"Just follow him!" Lotte yelled, boarding her broomstick and flying out.

The others quickly dove off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., using either their powers or superhuman strength to land safely on the Egg Carrier, watching as the Death Eggs blew up the 4x4 craft. "NOOOOO!" Index cried. "My Scampeeeeerrrr."

"We'll trade it for a bigger one!" Killua remarked. "As soon as we kill the pilot!" (Play "Virtual Enemies" from _Sonic Forces_!)

 _Stage 8: Egg Carrier(?)_

 _Mission: Destroy the source of the holograms!_

Two large cannons materialized up ahead, locking onto the group and launching giant cannonballs. Deku powered up with Eri's help and launched toward the left cannonball, sending it back to destroy the cannon with a powerful punch, while Killua and Morgiana combined their strength to send the other one back. The cannons scattered into digital particles, but they were soon replaced by solid holograms of Darth Genious, Madame Rouge, General Immortus, and Monsieur Mallah. "What?! The old Brotherhood leaders?!" Index exclaimed.

"They're just holograms, yet my Tattle reads they're as powerful as the original people!" Goombella said. The Brain began shooting Psycho Spheres, the group scattering as Deku was dodging Rouge's stretched punches. The Superbian ran to swing a kick at her body, but it stretched miles away while her limbs remained in place, the body flinging back like a slingshot and sending Deku flying.

"AH!" The hero screamed, landing on his back. "Ah, Eri! Are you hurt?!" he asked, having smashed the child upon landing.

"I'm okay… Deku-san…"

Killua used Haki Tempest Shaves to chop up the rubber woman, and with enough cuts the hologram was destroyed. Since they were merely illusions, Nagisa put more power into his attacks, dodging Immortus's sword with Paper Art and then piercing him with numerous Finger Pistols. Morgiana landed on Mallah and mercilessly squashed his head like a grape. Unfortunately, The Brain conjured a psychic wall to block them out, the heroes unable to breach through. "I don't remember Brain being this tough!" Nagisa said.

"Yeah, but I know someone who's tougher!" Lotte declared, holding her crystal ball forward. "CUT HIM DOWN, ERZA!" She glowed a bright aqua, and _Fairy Tail_ 's Erza Scarlet leapt out of the orb in the same color. Drawing ten swords, she cut down the barrier, then disposed of the former Sith Lord like a can against a can opener. Afterwards, Erza returned to the orb. "Ha ha ha! Who writes bad fanfiction now?!"

"Impossible!" Index shouted. "The Aqua Ring shouldn't be able to take the characters OUT of the story!"

"Riddler helped me practice it last night! When I combine my Ghost Whispering powers with the Ring of Pleasure, I can summon the spirits of my favorite characters!"

"And she's not the only one!" Riddler declared, whipping out _Breath of the Cosmos_ and slapping it into Lotte's hand. "COME, MASTER CYCLE ZERO!" And the Sheikah Tech motorcycle appeared. "She can make anyone's fantasies come to life! See you brats on the bridge!" He and Lotte hopped on the cycle and sped along the deck.

Beaming with excitement, the others made haste and followed them, watching as gigantic illusions of Ganondorf appeared. The Ganons were bouncing on spring heads and feet, but Riddler swiftly evaded them using Haki to help. Just as a Ganon was about to crush her, Maria tossed her hat onto its head and possessed the colossus. She forced its body against the others and sent them flying off. Riddler and Lotte had encountered an army of Kaptain and Baron K. Rools, so they ditched the motorcycle and summoned Banjo-Kazooie with Lotte's power. The bear and bird took flight and carried Riddler while Lotte rode her broom, dodging the crocs' gunfire.

Maria used Giga Ganon to easily squash the army, allowing her friends to pass. The Giga Ganon dissolved and released Maria as they were nearing several flights of stairs. This time, an infinite supply of Big Moms were rolling down, moving so fast that they couldn't tell it was her at first. Just as well, cannons locked onto Lotte and Riddler and shot them down with cannonballs in the form of Nickel Joe's head. The two now grounded, everyone took cover behind Deku as he kicked the Big Moms away as easily as soccer balls.

Once at the top of the stairs, they entered a field of dancing Arlons with shaking Viridi heads, tap-dancing and turning to the music. Nagisa approached one to attack it, but it was quick to start pelting him with kicks, giving no time for recovery before sending him flying. Lotte grabbed her crystal ball again and called forth _One Piece_ 's Usopp, who blasted all the clones with green (actually aqua) pellets that grew into piranha plants and devoured the fakes. The group approached a towering wall, in which their only way up was by climbing floating Caesar Clowns with wavy snaky necks.

Not wishing to touch those things, Killua tried to fly up using his hoverboard, but he was whacked out of the air by a Caesar. They had no choice but to climb the creepy necks, resting atop the psychotic mouths with dangling tongues before hopping to the next. They reached the top of the wall and viewed a large gap where a zigzaggy tongue was scrolling across from the other side, originating from Mom's mouth (the Corporate President).

There was an electric generator on their side, and Maria could possess it to become an electric ball. She waited 'til a part of the tongue connected to the generator before zooming across it, forcing herself to move quickly before the tongue entered under the ledge. She reached the other side and possessed the Mom head, sticking a wider tongue over so her friends could cross. One last road lay between them and the bridge. Cannons tried to blast them from the sides, and walls of Rob Lucci zoomed down in attempt to push the kids away.

Riddler grabbed his _Sonic Dimensions_ disc and had Lotte summon the titular hedgehog, who blew through all the Luccis with a Boost. Nagisa and Killua sent Tempest Kicks to destroy the cannons, and Lotte had to keep summoning Sonics to plow through more Luccis. Eventually, the group was able to reach the stairs that led to the bridge. There floated Dr. Eggman in his signature pod, alongside a short, mysterious figure. (End song.)

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" laughed the scientist. "Well, if it isn't the intrepid little explorers who have been stealing all our World Rings. And you, Edward Nigma… I should have known you would turn against me."

"And how could you know anything?" Riddler fixed his glasses. "You're no more real than anything else on this dead weight vessel!"

 _"So, you saw through my illusion, huh?"_ Both Eggman and the stranger spoke. _"How very_ keen of you, Edward." And the Eggman vanished.

"Of course… the real Eggman never believed I was worth his time. He only gave me his robots to make me go away, not because he saw me as an equal. That's why he sent you in his place… Infinite."

The strange person was a Mobian jackal with a black body, spiked silver hair, and a silver mask exposing only his left eye, yellow with red sclera. He had a triangular ruby on his chest. "Are you really surprised, Edward? All you've done is waste our time. With the money and technology Eggman has access to, he could've built or bought FAR better help. And he has…"

"Goombella, what's your Tattle say about him?" Nagisa asked.

"I can't pick up a real name… only 'Infinite.' Apparently, he's a mercenary Eggman picked up, and… Holy crud, he's a matterbender! That's extremely rare! And his Power Level is over 15,000!"

"Matterbending? Then he must be the one creating all these illusions!"

"Impossible, illusions is a power for psychicbending, not Matter." Riddler stated.

"And that is why, Dr. Eggman created this." Infinite tapped his ruby. "The Phantom Ruby. Designed to amplify my Matter Chi and create solid matter from the very air. Or liquids, plasma, or what have you. That's how I was able to conjure this fleet and all the enemies you've encountered."

"Yeah, but I can see you're exhausting lots of energy just to control it." Goombella smirked. "If we beat you down a bit, you'll conk out just like that."

"How dare you imply that I'm WEAK!" The area became a blood-red as a dark aura brimmed around Infinite. "I must become the strongest man on Mobius… I will not rest until I am able to defeat him. And when Dr. Eggman conquers this town, he will use its technology to make me even stronger. But only after I show you the limitless power of my Miracle Matter!" (Play "Black Doom" from _Shadow the Hedgehog_!)

 _Boss fight: Infinite_

The Mobian snapped his fingers and summoned a circle of Malladuses to rotate around him. The Demon Kings fired Heat Vision, and the areas they struck burst into flames, so the operatives had no choice but to run in closer. "Hope you don't mind, you guys, but I'm taking your Rukh again." Index said, summoning the golden butterflies from Deku, Riddler, Lotte, and Killua and forming her Holy Trident. She channeled power through the trident to make it longer for a short time, quickly jabbing at the Malladuses and destroying them.

"HYAH!" yelled Index, shooting a beam at Infinite, but the jackal dodged and fired large black blocks from the Phantom Ruby. "Lotte!" yelled Riddler, grabbing _The Wind Waker_ and having Lotte summon Link. The toon hero raised his Mirror Shield to block the blocks, pushing through until Infinite was forced to maneuver, only for Killua to hit him in the eye with his yo-yo. Morgiana flew up and kicked him across the head, then Maria flipped above and smashed him with a Ground Pound.

Infinite punched Maria off and took to the sky using anti-gravity boots. The KND were caught off guard when Kraken tentacles burst out of the deck. The tentacles grabbed them all and swung the kids around, bashing them against the deck, but Riddler used Observation Haki to avoid them. "I may not be able to call upon my games, but 20,000 volts should be just as effective!" Riddler ripped off the head of his staff, unveiling another "?" in electrical form. He stabbed the staff into the tentacle as electricity surged through, the tentacle unable to move before it was destroyed.

"Eri-chan, can you give me more power, yet?!" Deku asked.

"Yes, Deku-san! Here it comes!" Eri granted Deku his strength back, allowing him to stretch his arms and break free of his tentacle. They both began striking the other tentacles and freeing their friends. "Now it's OUR turn!" Deku faced up at Infinite, squat down, and sprung up to the Mobian like a bullet.

"Not so fast!" Infinite bent the air itself to spin a cyclone and blow Deku back.

"Darn it!" Deku flicked his fingers and pierced the cyclone, causing the wind to scatter.

"Let me give you a boost!" Morgiana leaped up, flipped upside-down, and kicked off Deku's feet, propelling him even higher so he could PUNCH Infinite dead in the Phantom Ruby. The jackal coughed blood, then Deku raised both fists and slammed down on him, blasting Infinite through the floor. Infinite helped himself out, looking down at his cracked ruby. Glaring up at the hero, Infinite formed a bunch of giant arrows around Deku and had them all launch.

Thinking quick, he punched and kicked at all the arrows, but felt one of them strike behind his neck. "ERI!" He immediately flipped and kicked that arrow away. Luckily, Eri's Defense Charm negated any damage both to her and himself. Killua zipped up and grabbed Infinite by the neck, forming a Finger Pistol to pierce his ruby chest. A desperate Infinite shot a vine out of the ruby and knocked him away, and the Firstborn Celebi emerged from the gem. "A Firstborn illusion?!" Goombella exclaimed.

 _"Infinite, what is this power I'm sensing from you?!"_ Eggman spoke via communicator. _"I told you you aren't ready to materialize Firstborn replicas! Even the weakest Firstborn is too much to manage."_

"I can do this, Doctor! I will not let these children defeat me!"

"Have some EXP, Goombella!" Index declared, catching her friend in the Goomba Mitt and chucking her at Celebi, repeating the same move consecutively until the Fakeborn was Headbonked to death.

"No!" Infinite grunted, feeling an ache in his chest. "I will use every last ounce of my power… TO DESTROY YOU!" The jackal brimmed with a blinding red aura as all his ships returned to his ruby. Before their eyes, he began to conjure a colossal, Hulk-like entity with a skull head. (End song.)

The very sight of the monster triggered terrible memories in Index's mind. At this moment, she was deaf and blind to everything else around her. "Now, Riddler… I demand to know the location of the Matter Newb-"

A blinding beam erupted from the Holy Trident as fast as light, burning off the demon's head. In the spur of this moment, Index used every ounce of power to destroy this thing. The laser shrunk, and its head was completely gone, the body fading away. "Argh… no…" Infinite put a hand over his chest as the Phantom Ruby continued to crack. In a moment, the gem shattered.

Everyone gasped as the Egg Carrier suddenly disappeared. "Wait, so this ship was an illusion, too?!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Yes. Didn't you know that?" Riddler asked.

"WAAAAAHHH!" And everyone took the fall.

"Quit crying!" Riddler shouted. "We'll be saved by Sector $ in a couple of-"

The S.U.P.E.R.-C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. swooped by and caught them all on a rooftop trampoline. The trampoline sunk back into the ship as the roof closed. "Did you know the second floor of our bus is a bounce room?!" Carol asked happily.

Infinite used his gravity boots to stay afloat, shooting the kids a deathly glare before flying away. "So, all those holograms were coming from him? What kind of technology was he using?"

"It was some kind of advanced matterbending." Goombella replied. "But I can't believe he was able to control all of those ships. Whatever Dr. Eggman made for him… it was powerful."

 **Azoth Castle Gates**

After the sky had been clear of holograms and Miracle Matter, the people of Azoth watched as King Nicholas approached The Riddler and hung a gear-shaped medal around his neck. "Edward Nashton, you have come to Azoth as naught but a humble tourist… and within days, you have become our hero. Your wisdom has opened the gateway to new innovation and has protected our kingdom from certain destruction."

"It was my honor, Your Majesty. But alas, I'm afraid I cannot stay here. These ignorant brats that stand behind me are in desperate need of my infinite wisdom. I have helped your town, and now it is time for me to rebuild the universe. Do not weep for me, for my wisdom will never leave you!" He spoke passionately to the subjects, his left fist balled. "And also, the hundred or so Riddles that my fairies constructed and left around the country."

"We will be sure to solve every one of them!" Nicholas assured.

"Eddie, are you really going with these brats?!" Queen Hima asked, getting in his face with teary eyes. "What if they take your ring away?! What if they dump you on a deserted planet when they're all done?!"

"The first answer is 'Yes.' As for the second question, I understand now… I don't need all the wisdom in the universe to continue doing what I love. I will always be creating Riddles, and I will not rest until I convince people to solve them. And the universe will continue to develop more and more videogames that test my intelligence! And as for the third question, that's what I have you all for."

"Okay, Eddie… but if they bully you too much, you come and tell me. Good luck on your journey." And she pecked him on the nose.

"Well, this is the weirdest couple I've ever seen." Index said.

"I ship it." Lotte replied with a twinkle in her glasses.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Nagisa beamed. "Because now, WE HAVE ANOTHER BOY FOR OUR TEAM!" He, Killua, Deku, Hoopa, and Edward formed a chain.

"Are we really going to let this old guy into our sleepovers?" Killua asked.

"WHO you calling old?! Can't you see I'm a teenager JUST like you?!"

 _"Daaaaa-a-a-a-a-ahhhh…"_ All their jaws hit the ground.

"…It was a joke."

 _"PHEEEEEWWW."_

"Wait, I just remembered!" Index said. "Our S.C.A.M.P.E.R. got destroyed. And unless we can find the pieces, Eri can't fix it up."

"We can just carry you on our ship!" Carol said.

"That's too many people. Besides, we'd like you to keep searching for pages."

"Hm hm hm." Riddler smirked, fixing his glasses. "It just so happens I have just the thing. A vessel far faster, FAR more glorious than that shabby camper."

And he presented to them a blimp composed of Azothian tech, and a golden figurehead of Riddler's glorious visage. "Voila! Propellers designed for air travel, but can switch to engines for space travel! We'll soar the cosmos as a beacon of hope for all those despairing bystanders!"

 _"There's no WAY we're riding that thing!"_

"I don't want to hear your protests! Besides, we've only got three more of the wretched rings to find, surely you can avoid being dazzled by my marvelous visage until then."

"Sigh… he's right, team, we'll survive." Nagisa complied. "Let's swing by GKND and grab a bite before we go after the next ring."

"If my sister sees me riding in that, I'll never hear the end of it." Maria groaned.

Soon, everyone was onboard the _Enigma Explorer_ , leaving Poké's atmosphere. "Well, if we're not going to Mushroom, yet, and we're not looking for Louise," Hoopa said, "the only other ring is the Pink Ring of Love."

"You've got to be kidding." Killua remarked.

"This World Ring is on a desert planet called Secco."

"PFFFAH HAH HAH!" Nagisa laughed. "Of course! It's not an intergalactic mission if we don't go to Secco! Ain't that right, Morgie?"

"…" The Fanalis seemed to be bowing her head, lost in thought.

"Morgie?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Secco is a big planet."

"Hm? Morg, are you… feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, Nagisa. Just a bit tired, that's all." Morg faced out the window, watching the stars scroll by. _Sigh… calm down, Morgiana. There's no way we could be going there. The ring could've landed anywhere else._ Yet, the fear couldn't escape her heart. _…But… what if it did?_

* * *

 **Who knows Infinite from _Sonic Forces_?! If you do, you probably know him as a big waste of potential! Yeah, I hope to fix that in the far future.**


	11. A Better Family

**I'm sad to say this next world will be less crossover-y than the others. I mean, it's Secco, what do you expect?**

* * *

 ** _Night 11: A Better Family_**

 ** _Enigma Explorer_**

 _And thus, I had chosen to join the Kids Next Door on their valiant quest. I took delight in knowing that these snot-nosed urchins finally respected me for the genius that I am, and I will do my part in nurturing their premature brains until they're ripe._

 _I had strongly mixed feelings about Riddler joining our team, but up close, he doesn't seem all that evil. He had a bad past with his father, and I can sort of relate to that. Well, with my mom. What I'm really dreading is the thousands of riddles he'll ask us to solve. Since I already helped Mr. York, I wonder if he'll be more lenient with me?_

 _To me, it was a little bit weird seeing a Quirkless supervillain. Well, unless you count his World Ring power. It was kind of ironic how my ring took away my power, and yet Riddler acquired a power. Not to mention a pretty handy power. There were lots of questions I wanted to ask him, from how Quirks were developed or any other planets like ours, but I held off on asking him._

 _I was glad to have found a new friend in Riddler. Maybe one day, I can get him to read my fanfictions. Which reminds me, this whole quest has really cut into my writing time, but at least I'm finding a bunch of new inspiration._

The others were staring confusedly as Riddler, Nagisa, Deku, and Lotte were mumbling to themselves. "We got ourselves a whisper party here." Killua remarked.

"You know, guys," Lotte began, "seeing how big our group has gotten, I think we need a team name. I mean, we're not all Sector SA, are we? Some of us are from different KNDs altogether. But since we're a united team for this mission, we need a name that distinguishes us."

"That's simple." Riddler folded his arms. "We'll call ourselves the Seekers of Knowledge."

"You're the only one who likes knowledge!" Maria remarked.

"Okay, how about this:" Deku smirked proudly. "We'll be the Lords of the Rings!"

"Definitely not, NERD! Let's call ourselves the Adventure Friends!"

"Yuck." said Killua. "I got a better name: the Seven Ring Hunters."

"Mmm… seems kinda basic." Nagisa replied. "I mean, yeah, we're hunting for seven rings."

"It's as basic as 'The Gang.'" Goombella remarked. "I think it has a nice _ring_ to it."

"You sly shroom!" Maria snickered, doing a "knuckle"-touch with the armless Goomba.

"Yeah, I kind of like it." Lotte said. "The Seven Ring Hunters! Simple, yet powerful!"

"Sigh, you literature types." Riddler sighed.

"Then we'd best keep finding those rings to live up to our name!" Maria declared. "So, Shezzy, tell us about the Ring of Love."

"Well, the Love Ring has the potential to draw the full strength and power out of the Bearer. This power would only come forward when the Bearer feels a strong burst of love for a certain individual. If you want some history," Index smirked, "we once tried giving the old Disney princesses this ring, but none of their love was strong enough to hold it."

"HA HA HA!" Lotte and Goombella laughed.

"It's a joke of course, but yes, the love has to be serious and genuine. Now, the Bearer's power can either be drawn from friend or family love, but they'll be at their strongest when close to their 'True Love.' It may be an old tradition, but romantic love is the way to go with this."

"This sounds like the dumbest ring so far." Killua said with arms folded.

"And the Sadness Ring ISN'T?!" Deku yelled in offense. "If you ask me, the Love Ring sounds pretty useful, as long as you're in love with someone!"

"In fact, if Killua had it, he would probably draw power from Gon." Nagisa remarked.

"Yeah, and you would draw power from No Shoes." Killua replied with a smirk. "Ain't that right, Morgie?" He looked over at the girl.

"Hm?" Morgiana gasped and looked up. "Right, well… we all have someone we're close to."

Nagisa cocked a brow. "Is something bothering you, Morg?"

"No, I…I'm just hoping we won't have to go on any detours. I mean, the planets can only stay broken for so much longer, right?"

"Yeah, I share your sentiments." Index replied. "But if people won't be excited to ride a blimp with a giant creepy face, all hope is lost."

"Hm… Yeah…"

Goombella was staring at Morg in worry. _You can't hide it from me, Morgie. Planet Secco… is your homeworld._

 ** _Santa Hylia_**

A throbbing pain was present in Louise's mind, a fiery red aura flashing around her body. "What is the matter, Louise?" Meta Knight asked. "Are you in pain?"

"SHUT UP! I just… have this terrible headache. Ergh, don't we have any pills in this damned ship?!"

"Whatever it is, it must be a side-effect of the World Ring." Vaati deduced. "It may be that when she goes too long without exerting her anger, the rage starts to build up in her mind. I fear what may happen if this continues."

Meta Knight took out an eyepiece scanner and examined Louise, a star-shaped cursor locking on her. "Louise, it seems that your Power Level is gradually increasing. It used to be 2,041, but now it is 5,000 and rising."

"Wait, are you serious?!" Louise asked in shock. "If it keeps going up like this, do you think I could kill Bowser with my own two hands?!"

"You are long from reaching that sort of power, and I do not want to risk it. I think it is best that we burn off your excess energy somehow."

"And I think I may have a way to do that." Vaati replied with a smirk. "While we are waiting for our intrepid friends to collect the World Rings, we should put Louise's powers to more productive use. Tell me, Louise… are you familiar with Cheadle Yorkshire? She is the current chancellor of Mobius."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She is a rather kind leader, but it does not change the fact that she rules all of Mobius. I don't want to kill her, but I would like it if she were to see things our way. After all, Mobius once had a famous group known as the Freedom Fighters. It would be nice if we could rekindle that tradition. So, Louise, with your new strength, perhaps you can breach the Grand Hall of Mobius and pay Chancellor Yorkshire a visit, while your crewmen handle the messy work outside. It would be a great way to burn off your rage."

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea." Louise replied with a wicked smirk. "After all, Mushroom and Mobius are friendly rivals in the Intergalactic Olympics. It would be a great way to send them a message."

 **Planet Secco**

"Well, there it is, friends." Index said. "Planet Secco in all its sandy glory." As she spoke, their ship was nearing the atmosphere of the endless sandy yonder. "Famous for annoying mariachi bands, historical futuristic ruins, and a hotspot for important quest collectibles, such as a Star Rod Piece, Hookshots, Dimension Fragment, or a World Ring. Speaking of, where do we land, Hoopa?"

"I…I can't tell."

"What? What do you mean, you tracked it to Secco, didn't you?"

"I know, but like… now there's a lot of interference. It's like, too dark to see."

Morgiana repressed a gasp, great anxiety building up inside her. _No…No, it can't be! Of all the places, why did it land there?! Why WOULD it land there?!_

"Focus harder, Hoopa. You would be able to track the rings even through dimensions. Come on, you can do it."

"Okay. Hmmmmmmm…" Hoopa closed his eyes and summoned more chi. "Er, there! In that direction!"

"Then let's hop to it!" Index sped the ship up, soaring over a chasm that divided two parts of the planet.

"Yeah…Yeah, there it is. I feel it in that great big hole over there." Index nodded and steered the ship toward a hole in the distance. It looked fairly small from far away, but as they drew closer, they were in awe over how monumentally humongous it was. The hole could have been the size of a country. And the closer they flew to it, the more Morgiana grew afraid.

"No, wait!" Riddler exclaimed. "There's some kind of electromagnetic field over the pit, if we fly any closer, the ship will crash! Just land us here and we'll make the walk."

Index complied and landed the blimp on the sandy ground. Nagisa and his team were the first to step outside, breathing in the rich, dusty scent of the desert. "Feels just like being at home! Hey, Morgie?"

At that moment, her heart skipped a beat. "What?! …Oh, you mean… y-yeah."

"If I'm gonna be walking a desert, I need a change of clothes." Lotte said, coming out in a cool sky-blue dress with high-heel sandals. "Ahhhhh! Perfect! It doesn't look like much, but my friend Hannah designed it with Glacian fabric. It's like standing over a cool air vent!"

"Deku-san, it's so hot." Eri said, holding a hand over her eye.

"You can use this." Maria said, getting a blue umbrella from her hat, decorated with stars. "I think my mom meant for me to use this as a weapon, but I'm more effective with my feet and hat." She opened the umbrella and gave it to Deku to hold over Eri. They noticed Alluka climbing on the interior pole.

 _"I'm a pole dancer! Kiss me, Big Brother!"_

Morgiana remained in the shade of the ship, staring down and wiggling her toes in the golden soil. "Hey, Morg." She looked up at Nagisa. "You okay? You've been acting weird ever since we left Poké."

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Goombella spoke seriously. Now, Morgiana knew there was no hiding it. "Morgiana's come down with a cold and the poor girl's too proud to admit it."

"Really? Is that true, Morg?"

"Hm… Thanks, Goombella, but I'm fine." She said strongly.

"You sure? I don't want you to fight if you're not feeling well." Nagisa said.

"That's alright. You'll need me, Nagisa." Morg bypassed them and walked forward. "I know you will."

"Yeah, because Girl Power." Killua remarked, having ditched his sweater and now wearing a dark-blue sleeveless top. "Come on, let's get the stupid Love Ring and get off this dust pile."

The Hunters approached the edge of the endless abyss, seeing a very faint path deep within the darkness. "I guess we'll have to climb down this cliff first." Index figured. "Watch your step, you guys." (Play "Strange Universe" from _Gravity Rush_.)

 _Stage 9: The Great Rift_

 _Mission: Get to the bottom of the rift._

Lotte used her broom to slowly float down, with Goombella riding with the witch, and Riddler was being carried by Kazooie, whom Lotte helped summon from his Game Pak. The others began a slow and careful climb down the cliff. There was a very tense atmosphere about them, for it felt like they were climbing off the very planet itself. (And given the circumstances, that may have been the truth.) They were very careful in where they stepped, knowing it was a long way down should they slip. Deku was especially careful for Eri's sake.

"This is the kind of activity that's fun to do with friends." Maria said. "It's less scary and life-threatening-y."

After what seemed like ages, they finally set foot on the path, partially swallowed in the darkness, and their hearts easing a tad. "So much for having good summer clothes." Lotte commented. "I don't think the sun is even reaching down here." The group progressed down the path, toward a patch of dark-yellow cacti. These cacti caught on fire and grew into Fire Pokeys, who fired spikes at the group as fast as bullets, and there was little room to maneuver on this path.

Nagisa slashed Tempest Kicks to cut them down, until Morgiana yelled, "Keep one of them alive! The path up ahead has magic vines that only the Pokeys can burn."

"Oh, I can handle that." Maria said, tossing her hat onto a Pokey to possess it. After Nagisa had disposed of the others, Maria wobbled ahead, seeing the path covered in dark vines. She ditched a few of her segments so she would be short enough to roll along the width of the path, burning the vines as her friends followed her. She reached a dead end and saw four unlit torches over the chasm, so she had to grow another segment and toss four of them to light the torches.

They watched as some platforms arose from the depths, each one lower than the previous. The only problem was the distance. "Wait, they're like 20 feet away from each other!" Maria said, ditching the Pokey head. "Are they expecting athletes for visitors?"

"Yes." Morgiana replied, walking several feet back before running forth and kicking off the cliff with prime power in her legs. She landed on the first platform, turning back to her friends and hoping they would make it. Nagisa and Killua easily crossed with Moon Walks, Maria and Deku performed a classic Long Jump, and Riddler and Lotte carried Index over. They repeated these maneuvers for the following platforms, although each one was just a bit lower, sending a greater rush through their hearts with each jump.

When there were no more platforms to jump to, they were required to climb down some more. Metal-backed centipedes (Metalpedes) crawled up the pillar to feast on this new prey, leaving the strong-legged climbers to fend them off. Eventually, they set foot on new ground and followed a path to a drafty chasm. Morgiana leapt in the updraft, holding her skirt down as she floated peacefully. "Hmmm… I remember always dreaming about how it would feel to fly. It was a lot more pleasant than it actually is."

Nagisa exchanged a glance with Index, sharing a look of worry for their friend. "Index, do you think this place could be…"

"Finally putting it together, are you?" Riddler asked.

"Shut up, we've known her longer than you."

"Wheeeee!" Maria leapt in the draft, arms raised as she floated. "This is like an amusement park!"

"I think I'll give this a try!" Lotte said, landing her broom and floating in the draft. "Hehe, I feel like I'm gonna freeze!"

Everyone but Riddler took delight in using the updraft, floating over to a taller draft and looking down at the next updraft path. "We need to move in and out of this draft." Morgiana informed, demonstrating as she made her way downward like this. "If we just drop down, we'll fall too fast and go right through the short drafts."

"Geez, this is weird science." Killua replied, mimicking the action. As they were floating ever further into the abyss, the sky drew further away. They could make out some kind of structure within the darkness, and as they got closer, they realized it was a gigantic, monstrous skull and body. "Oh my gosh! What is it?!" Goombella asked.

"It appears to be a Great Leviathan, native to Secco and other planets." Riddler answered. "It was left here by the natives of this land, with the updrafts to keep it up. Also, this counts as your question, Goombella."

"Hey, I could've figured it out with my Tattle! I just didn't because… never mind."

"How come when I asked that Newborn question, you had to do a fancy display?" Nagisa asked.

"So that the knowledge would stick to you better, of course! It's just like a game with great graphics."

The group had to land on the skull and venture across the spine of the great beast. Maria tried to possess the head, but as the leviathan was dead, she was unable to possess it. Cannon Beetles were occupying the interior of the spine, and when they sensed intruders marching over their home, they emerged and spat boulders their way. Morgiana effortlessly kicked them back like soccerballs and sent the beetles falling, leaving them to float in the updraft.

The spine of the skeleton brought them to a platform, yet there was nowhere else to go except the abyss. "This may be the trickiest part." Morg said. "We have to dive together and use our combined strength to push open a great stone door. If we're off, we'll miss the updraft at the bottom, and if we just fly down, the guards will eat us. Also, the door will close shortly after we make it through, so all of us need to jump, and poor as much power as you can into your fall."

"Sounds like this potion will come in handy after all." Lotte said, drinking a light-gray potion. "Nnngh!" Her knees gave up on her for a bit. "It makes me really heavy for a few minutes… I think Sucy meant for me to use this on enemies."

"I'll carry you, Goombella." Index said, picking her up. "Killua, you hold Riddler."

"Of course I do." Killua sighed, hugging the taller man.

"I'm not pleased with this either, boy." (End song.)

"Okay, on three:" Morg said. "One… two… three!" Everyone jumped and fell, with Maria delaying just a bit to perform a Ground Pound. Morgiana's feet were aimed directly down, burning red as she channeled power, as did Deku. Nagisa and Killua hardened their bodies and Lotte just let her own weight work its magic. They fell faster and faster, wondering when they would hit the bottom, every second made their hearts race.

And finally, they SMASHED through a floating stone door, and everyone fell through before it sealed back a second later. They continued falling, but now it seemed that an entire landscape was appearing around them. There was an entire savannah of exotic animals, and a torchlit town in the distance. While there was once blackness all around, a purple starlit sky now gave light to this wonderful world.

"OH GOSH, LOOK!" Lotte screamed, beaming at the sight of ferocious red lions, which seemed to have the bodies of furry dragons, soaring with flaming wings as they watched the visitors fall. "They're Red Lions! I read about them in _Fantastic Beasts of the Galaxy_!"

"Yes, I remember!" Riddler followed. "The Link from _Wind Waker_ had a boat that was modeled after them. I admit, even _I'm_ astonished by the sight of them."

"Hey, guys? We're still falling." Maria reminded.

"Oh, that's right." Riddler looked down, seeing the ground a few seconds away. "WAAAAAHHHH! !" They got out their last few screams before a strong updraft caught and broke their fall. The kids maneuvered out of the wind and set foot on the rich soil.

Nagisa glanced down, seeing Morgiana wiggle her toes in the dirt. There was a look of strong familiarity on her features. "But if these are Red Lions… Morg, that means…"

"Yes." She faced him. "This place is Fanali. My homeland."

The others but Sector SA and Riddler nearly fell back in shock. "Th-This place?!" Deku exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"Because I was banished for failing a tribal ritual. I was… hoping I would never have to come back. And when I heard we were going to Secco, I was… afraid. They were going to cut off my legs." She lifted and rubbed her right leg. "And since then, I've used these legs to protect my friends. My…My new home."

"Then why didn't you stay behind?" Nagisa asked.

"Because you would've died at the Final Jump. You needed me to get here. And besides…" she walked forward, "it can only be Fate that brought me back here. And now that I'm here, I want to tell my people that I found a new family. A better one."

"Oh, Morg!" Goombella wept, leaping on her friend's shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll protect you to the very end!"

"Yeah, Morg!" Nagisa cheered, touching her shoulder. "Those Fanalis haven't seen anyone like us!"

"Hmm… thanks, guys." She smiled. "Well… let's go get that ring."

"Yeah, good point." Maria said, twisting a finger in her ear. "If the ring is here, then we're obviously looking for another Finalist. I hope whoever it is isn't too mad at Morgie for ruining their ritual."

"Don't ruin the moment." Index said.

The group began their walk up the trail, having completely lost the tension they had while climbing into the unknown. "This is finally starting to feel like a real adventure!" Lotte cheered, skipping merrily. "It's not just some random planet and town, it's a secret civilization secluded within a beautiful place! We'll learn the tribal customs, meet the people, and save them from bad guys that just so happen to be terrorizing them at the moment, just like in _One Piece_!"

"Well, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Killua shrugged.

"WATCH OUT!" Riddler yelled, whipping left as a young Fanalis flew out of the bushes, aiming for Lotte. Nagisa jumped in the way and used Iron Body, but the boy's leg pierced his defense, enforcing a stomach cramp in Nagisa. The others readied their guard when two more Fanalis men leapt out, baring golden armor and muscular arms. "BACK, you foul brutes!" Riddler ordered, yanking off the head of his staff. "I am no longer afraid of you, for I have a SHOCK… Rod?" The electric part was gone. "Shoot! I forgot all our technology is shut off!"

Killua ran up to PUNCH the short-haired Fanalis's stomach, breaking a hole in the armor, but the man retaliated with a kick, sending Killua flying. The long-haired Fanalis swiftly countered Deku's punches with his own, allowing Maria to sneak behind him and kick the back of his knee. Her tiny leg was strong enough to weaken his guard, so Deku could throw a good punch to the chin.

"Agh!" Riddler grunted when the first Fanalis grabbed him by the neck. "Unhand me! I am The Riddler and I will not be bullied by some primitive ape!"

"Well, this is one rambunctious child." The Fanalis remarked.

Nagisa was using Paper Art to dodge the boy Fanalis's kicks, until Morgiana blocked his leg with her own. They pushed against the other with equal strength, and during this, the boy took the time to observe the female Fanalis. "M…Morgiana?"

She stopped struggling. "You… know me?"

The boy put his foot down. "I knew it! Morgiana, you remember me, don't you?" he asked with a grin and open arms. "It's me! Karma."

Morg gasped. "Karma…"

"You know him?" Nagisa asked.

"We used to play together."

"Huh?" The man holding Riddler looked over. "Did he say 'Morgiana'?"

"That's EXACTLY what he said, fool! NOW LET ME GO!" Riddler demanded.

"Masrur…" Morg acknowledged the short-haired man. She then faced the long-haired one. "And Alexius…"

"Our little Morgie, all grown up." Alexius smiled. "I was afraid you'd never return."

"So, who's this girl?" Karma asked, referring to Nagisa. "I would say she's an Imuchakk, but she's way too small."

"I'm a boy, genius. And what's an Imuchakk?"

"They're a tribe of large humans from Glacia." Morg answered. "Kind of similar to us, except blue-haired and water-based. Anyway… why are you so happy to see me? I was banished. I disrespected the Lions."

"Oh, that?" Karma chuckled. "We stopped caring about that ages ago!"

"What?!"

"It's true." Masrur replied. "Morgiana, it was your parents who convinced the chief to merely have you banished instead of a worse punishment… but they have long joined the Red Lions. If you were to return, we would carry out the punishment originally set for you. However, our new princess has convinced us to pardon your past crime."

"P-Pardon me? The princess? But why?"

"Heck if I know." Karma shrugged. "She knows you or something. Why don't we go ask—she's dancing in the square right now!"

The Fanalis led them into the village, where many of the houses were two-story stone houses, laden with animal skins and tribal markings. As they drew close to the center, they could see a dancer on a stage, glowing with a pink light. "That light… could it be?" Index whispered.

"Just so you know," Morgiana began, "the title of 'Princess' is one given to the best dancer in Fanali. She isn't actual royalty."

"No, but she might as well be." Alexius replied. "A few days ago, this pink ring fell from the sky and hit her in the head during a dance, causing her to fall over. Which was pretty funny! But then she picked it up and it went inside her body."

Realization struck them. "OH, BOY! !" Maria exclaimed. "That means we're gonna add a PRINCESS to our team!"

"Weren't you listening at all?" Killua asked.

They could clearly hear the princess's vocals up close. Her voice was like that of an angel, and her movement captivating. _"Loooove iiiis the best around. And somewhere True Love is sure to be found."_

"PRINCESS, PRINCESS!" Maria excitedly jumped over the Fanalis' heads and onto the stage, flashing her Gold Mushroom Card. "I'm Princess Maria of the Mushroom Kingdom, wanna come to my Princess Slumber Party?! ?! I mean, first I gotta drag Louise back by the hood, but then I promise it'll be the best slumber party ever!"

"Maria, get down!" Index shouted. "You'll get us in trouble!"

"Huh?" The pigtailed princess ceased and looked down at Maria with curious blue eyes. She wore a glittering white skirt and a heart-shaped top that covered her chest. "Hello, little girl. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Hey, we're sorry!" Nagisa chuckled nervously, climbing onstage. "She's with us. We…" He took a moment to analyze her. "AAAAAHH!" His jaw dropped in realization.

"Huh? HUUUU!" The princess gasped in utter shock, pointing at them. "Y-You guys are Wendy's friends! I remember you!"

"No way!" Goombella exclaimed, she and her friends equally surprised to see her here. "CHELIA?!"

 **Deadpool's ship; somewhere in space**

"These are the operatives that took Killua and his sister." Vanessa said, handing photos of Sector SA to two assassins.

They were fellow CP0 agents, Chase Young and Slade Wilson. "The Nagisa boy, huh?" Slade noticed. "Killua must be following through with his mission… Wade, what can you tell us about-?" When he turned to Deadpool, said assassin was sitting in the corner, facing the wall.

"I told everyone there were no fish or bug Mobians." he said, crying. "I forgot about Charmy. No wonder the author fired me, I'm a terrible intro host."

"Wade."

"I guess I can just recap stuff people already know. Not like my memory's any better. Heck, I would assume April Dickson and Noah Heart are the same damn person."

"Wade."

"You think Grunty has trouble remembering things? She's so good at making quizzes, I'm so jealous of that headless bitch." Slade walked up to him and drew his sword. "I could just-" Slade SLICED his head clean off, rolling to a stop on its side.

"DAYAMN, SLADE, you crazy bitch!" Dead's head said. "You know my movie airs tomorrow! You want old Deadpool to walk in the theater with a missing head?!"

"Give us a progress report on Killua's mission!" Slade ordered, planting his foot on Dead's head.

"Fine! Look, Killua already told his new buddies about his secret mission. He done blew it 'cause he's in love with Nagisa or some sh**. I think they're in Finally or somethin', on that desert planet everyone always goes to."

"You must mean Fanali. Well, then… if he abandoned his mission, I guess we'd better go and discipline him. Maybe twist a few heads while we're at it."

"I wonder if Alluka picked up any combat tips from her brother." Chase thought aloud. "But if she hasn't, I can always wish her to be a worthy assassin."

 **Planet Mobius; Grand Hall**

The Grand Hall was located north of the capital city of Zootopia, situated over a lake and connected to land via a long bridge. The building looked like a small, white palace with a fountain and palm trees, and a dome to bring light into the central office. There, a green-haired Mobian dog woman was speaking to a purple Mobian cat with a red gown and hair tied in a flame-like ponytail. "So, have you discovered the cause of the planet's condition, Blaze?" asked Cheadle Yorkshire.

"Yes, I think." replied the Queen of Sol, her hologram fizzing. "My daughter tells me that the Kids Next Door were asked to find these golden pages scattered around the world. And it seems the Eggman Empire is trying to steal them, too. I've already sent my army to hold back their forces."

"Well, leave it up to the Kids Next Door to repair a planet. In any case, I have faith in them." Cheadle smiled.

"So do I. But if what Cinder says is true, the same thing is happening to other planets. Perhaps we should contact Peach to see if-"

Cheadle felt the area shake, and Blaze silenced herself, seeing the distraught look on her face. The chancellor faced up, seeing the force-field around the building had been activated, and the hat-shaped ships beyond it. "Blaze, I think I'm under attack!"

"What?! By who?"

"I can't tell. I'm going to see for myself." Cheadle switched off the hologram and ran outside.

"Chancellor, wait!" yelled a short, brown badger guard. "We must head underground, they're probably here for you!"

"I can hold my own against common invaders, don't mistake me for Queen… Peach?" As Cheadle stepped outside, she was surprised by the puddle of pink goop that was spilled around the fountain.

"This stuff came down before the ships began attacking." The badger explained. "Because it wasn't laser or cannonfire, the barrier didn't react to it. But whatever it is, it sunk all the guards outside!"

"Hold on, something's moving inside." Cheadle said, seeing five creatures swimming toward her in the goop. She readied her guard, expecting the worst of what lay beneath.

Five pink squids leapt out of the goop and transformed into humanoid kids, three boys and two girls, with pink hair that looked like goop. "WE'RE KIDS NOW!" they cheered, landing before the chancellor and drawing goop guns.

"Who in blazes are you pests?!" the badger shouted, drawing a gun. "AGH!" He was shot by one of the kids, sinking into a puddle of goop.

"TREVOR!" yelled Cheadle.

"WE'RE THE INKLINGS!" they shouted in unison. "We're from the backstreets of Mushroom's Prism Island!" the lead boy explained. "And we're placin' you under arrest, Puppy Lips!"

"I'd say this prank is far too elaborate for your likes. Who commands this fleet?"

" _I_ do." Cheadle's ears twitched, the woman looking up at the roof to see Louise Mario. The Mustache Girl attempted a Ground Pound, but Cheadle dodged it with ease. "The name's Louise, Captain of the Sky God Pirates. I've come to liberate your planet from your oppressive rule!"

"Oppressive rule?! I never assumed I was a perfect leader, but I would think I'm far below the level of 'Dictator'!"

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, sweetheart. Just burn your constitution, abolish all the laws on your planet, strip naked and join a gang, do whatever you need to do to establish complete and utter chaos, 'kay?"

"And what will you do if I say 'no'?"

 _"I'll make you BLEED."_ Louise wasted no time in lunging at Cheadle, who punched a gloved hand in defense, but Louise grabbed hold of it and flipped above Cheadle, grabbing the Yorkshire's head.

"AAAAH!" All of Cheadle's pain receptors went off at the same time, forcing her to promptly grab Louise and throw her off. Cheadle panted and felt her face, but no wounds were present. The Inklings tried to shoot her with goop, but Cheadle reactively dodged them and threw kicks, splatting the squid kids into goop. Cheadle watched as Louise began to spread black goop around with her Paint Staff, then she swallowed a Fire Flower to set the oil aflame. Growing worried when the fire spread to the Grand Hall, Cheadle grabbed a communicator and yelled, "This is Chancellor Yorkshire, I need waterbenders! My office is on fire, and some of my guards are trapped in-!" Louise rolled a bomb by her feet, exploding and knocking the woman on her back.

Louise proceeded to crush the communicator as she marched up to Cheadle. "Not an oppressive ruler, are you? Well, I couldn't care either way." Cheadle got back to her feet, glaring at the child with gritted fangs, the embers blending beautifully with Louise's aura. "People like you are so admired, so looked up to, that everyone forgets to look down at the people that've fallen. You never look down and see the horrors that have taken place under your rule, all the rage and torment people like ME have to go through. Well, I'll TAKE that rage, and give you every… last… OUNCE of it."

"Aw, don't waste it on her. I would be happy to take your rage." A sweet voice spoke.

Curious, Louise turned, finding a humanoid girl with yellow hair, cat ears, and black and red clothing. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I love what you done with the place. All the fire and pain…" she said with a loving smile. "My name's Moge-ko. Lord Bowser sent me a lock of your hair, and I used it to sniff you down. Sniff…sniff…sniff… The fire helped, too. Hey, Louise, do you like to squish bugs? I can smell dead bugs on your shoes. I like to squish snails. They're so crunchy. _Squish…smash…smoosh_ …"

"Wait… Lord Bowser sent you?!"

"No, King K. Rool did. But he wants me to bring you to Bowser. He wants you in one piece, so I guess I can't carve your skin up." She frowned in disappointment. "But maybe I can torture you in other ways. Have any fetishes you like?"

"I don't want to hear another word!" Louise yelled, drawing her gun. "I'm about to shoot all nine of your lives into nothing!"

Moge-ko smirked, her eyes turning bright red. "But just how many lives can _you_ lose before you can?"

The second Louise stared at the eyes, a wave of red aura burst from the catgirl's body washing over Louise and blinding her from the surrounding world. "W-What? What's happening?"

"King K. Rool gave me the Pain-Pain Fruit." Moge-ko said as the aura cleared, revealing a realm of chainsaws, swinging axes, and flamethrowers. "Combined with my fearbending, it adds a whole new meaning to torture. The only way to escape this nightmare is to beat the obstacle course. But you'll be with Bowser LONG before then. Bye-bye, Louise-chaaaaaan." A red cloud carried her up and away.

An angry Louise pursued her, but quickly stepped on a floor panel that spring up a chainsaw. "YOWCH! !" She was sliced clean in half, but reappeared at the start in one piece. "I'm alright! But that felt so real…" Louise ran forward again, evading the panel—a trapdoor opened and dropped her in lava. "AAAAH! !" Her skin and bones melted, but she was alright. She retried and jumped tiny platforms across the lava, but one of them snapped her in teeth. She retried and jumped quickly to evade the teeth—giant hands flew up and clapped her. She tried again, using the hands as boosts and climbing up even more clapping hands—a hail of bullets rained down and punctured her. She fell in the lava again, got cut by the first saw, but she was soon able to dodge the bullets as she leapt toward a rising balloon, intending to jump it.

The second her foot hit the balloon, it popped and made this sound: _"Oh yea, Mr. Krabs! **AAAAAAAAHHHHH**!"_ The sound was louder than anything, and Louise took the fall into a chainsaw sea.

In the real world, Moge-ko was gently stroking Louise's cheek, the princess shaking on the ground. "Oooo, your skin hurts my hand! So, that's the power of your ring. Just like my power, except not as fun. It's too bad, Louise. We have so much in common, we could be best friendies. Well, maybe if Lord Bowser is nice enough."

"FREEZE!" Moge-ko found herself surrounded by Mobian cops and helicopters. The chief, a bison, held up a wanted poster: _Moge-ko the Mad Trainer – 1,000,000,600_. "Moge-ko Leijon, by order of the Zootopia Police Department, you are under arrest for assaulting the Chancellor, and for torturing countless peoples in inhumane ways!"

"Meow… I just don't have time for all of you." Moge-ko frowned, sad she wouldn't get to see all these people suffer up close.

* * *

 **Still haven't figured it out? Moge-ko is from _Mogeko Castle_ , a horror RPG. And we meet Cheadle Yorkshire from _Hunter X Hunter_ —actually, she cameo'ed back in _Sector $_ , but you probably didn't notice. Karma is from _Assassination Classroom_ ; yeah, he looks like a Fanalis, so what? And who remembers Blaze the Cat from the Firstborn Saga? Prob'ly no one.**


	12. Soul Bond

**Not gonna lie, I JUST realized Slade Wilson and Wade Wilson have the same freaking name. Wellp, time for a family relation. Also, no action stage in this chapter because I didn't think it was necessary. You might've actually noticed that the stages in this story are rather short-lived compared to previous stories. Honestly, there isn't much I can do with puzzles when most of the characters are super-strong or can fly. Granted, Maria and Lotte have a lot of potential in the puzzle department. Regardless, I consider it a small issue in this story, because it leaves more room to focus on the story and character interactions.**

* * *

 ** _Night 12: Soul Bond_**

 **Three years ago**

Sometime after the Voyage to the New World began, Sector SA scheduled a proper meeting with Chelia Blendy, a teenage dancer whom they rescued from the World Government. "So, you're really a pureblood Fanalis." Chelia said to Morgiana. "I've never met another Fanalis aside from my mother."

"So, you've never been to Fanali?"

"No. You see, my dad was a Galactic Explorer who came all the way from Earth. He landed on Secco and met my mom, who had already left her homeland to see the outside world. Dad took her on all kinds of space adventures, and they eventually fell in love! It was the most romantic story you'll ever hear!" she proclaimed with teary, heart-shaped eyes. "But they eventually returned to Earth and had me. Imagine their surprise when they found out I was a witch! I got good at magic, good at airbending, and every day, I continue to make them more proud! I've always wanted to visit our homeland, but Mom always said there wasn't enough Love. Is that true, Morgie?"

"…" Morgiana bowed her head in shame.

And so, after three years, Chelia finally ventured to Planet Secco and entered the abyss that was her homeland. She got past the Final Jump with her strong legs and softened the landing with her airbending. She soon made herself known to the Fanalis and dazzled them with her wondrous dances. She remained in Fanali for months before the chief called her up to the altar.

"Chelia Blendy, you have honored the Red Lions with your majestic dances. Never have we seen them so pleased. As Chief, I happily appoint you as our Princess. For all you have done for us, we will reward you with anything you desire."

"I'm very grateful, Your Excellency." Chelia bowed. "However… there is one thing I wanted to ask. Do you remember a girl named Morgiana?"

 **Present time**

"Right now, the chief has gone to visit the Lion's Den in the fields." Chelia explained. "When he finds out about you, it'll be up to him if he wants to hold onto his promise. But I don't think you have to worry, Morgiana."

"I…I don't know what to say." Morg replied, completely dumbfounded at this sudden turn of events. "I mean, I'm thankful… really… I just can't believe how lucky I was to meet you."

"Maybe it wasn't lucky at all." Chelia said with a smile. "Maybe it was just Fate. Or maybe it was our Love that called us together!"

"The latter makes a lot more sense in this case." Index replied. "Chelia, let me explain what we've been doing." She proceeded to do so.

"I see… Then, you need me to come with you."

"Yeah. But the question is, who is it that you're in love with, Chelia?"

"Oh, that's easy. I love everyone."

"Hahaha! Yes, Chelia, it's nice to love everyone, but the ring wouldn't have chose you without a romantic partner. Unless you plan to marry _everyone_."

"I don't know what to tell you, Index." Chelia touched her heart. "I genuinely love everyone and everything. It's how my mother raised me. Because there is so much beauty in the way things look and everybody's personality. And it just warms my heart to think about it all."

"Hmm… Then maybe I was wrong."

"Really, Index?" Nagisa asked.

"I thought I knew everything about the World Rings, but this whole journey, you guys have been surprising me. Alluka won't request anything bad of Killua because she loves him, even though the White Ring compels her to otherwise. The Pleasure Ring can't bring fictional characters outside their stories, but Lotte's natural power can break that rule. Meanwhile, Eri can nullify the Purple Ring and restore Deku's Quirk. So, maybe the Love Ring _doesn't_ require True Love."

"But anyways," Chelia said, "I'm afraid I can't really leave without the chief's blessing. He should be back in an hour or so, if you don't mind waiting that long."

"Nah, of course we don't!" Nagisa beamed. "After all, this is Morg's home! I wanna explore it! Whaddya say, can ya give me the tour, Morg?"

"Uh… y-yeah. Of course I can." Morgiana smiled.

"Hold on!" Index yelled, smiling eagerly. "I wanna see something else first. Chelia, could you do me a favor and touch Killua for me?"

"What, why me?!" the boy asked.

"Relax, I'm not trying anything mean. Just hold her hand."

"Okay…" Killua reached a hand as Chelia came to hold it. "Huh?" They were in awe as a light formed on Killua's chest. There was a soft, small burst as a yellow beam stretched out of his chest, the base of which was blue, waving like a gentle ember as it rose into the sky. Nagisa was shocked to find that another such beam connected to him from Killua's chest, and another went into Maria's hat, while tiny threads connected to the others.

"One of the Love Ring's special powers is revealing a person's Soul Bond." Index explained. "A Soul Bond is something that every being has. It links a person's soul with all the people they're close to, and the greater a bond you have, the stronger the Soul Threads will be. If you can hold the Soul Bond, you'll be able to find them anywhere in the universe."

Killua grabbed the bond. "You're right… I _can_ see them. I can see Gon… yeah, his bond is especially thick. Biscuit is there, too, but hers is smaller. Heh, look how tiny my bond with Dad is."

"You also have a strong bond with Nagisa and Alluka." Index indicated. "But your bond with the rest of us isn't as strong."

"Wow… When I hold it like this, it kind of feels… like I'm holding their life force." Killua said. "No, like…like I'm holding both of our hearts at the same time. It sounds gross, but… it feels kind of nice."

"I wanna try it!" Lotte offered with a smile. Chelia left Killua and held her hand. Another mystical beam came out of her heart. Lotte grabbed it and said, "Yep, I can see my teammates, all right. My bond is stronger with Akko and Sucy. I see Annabel too, and Emily, and of course I see you two." Indeed, her bond was connected to Goombella and Riddler.

"Do me next!" Deku requested eagerly. Chelia held his hand, one of the bonds quickly connecting to Eri. "I expected Eri-chan's to be strong! I can also see my mom, All-Might, Asui—Ochaco's bond is pink for some reason, and Kacchan's feels kind of hot."

"Well, just because you feel a bond with someone, they might feel differently about you." Index noted. "That pink bond, on the other hand, that's one of True Love."

"Oh! R-Really?!" Deku flushed.

"Yep!" Index smirked. "And the Love Bond is the strongest Soul Bond of all! If it's firm, it's nearly impossible to sever!"

 _My bond with Gon was pink… good thing I didn't mention that._ Killua thought.

"If you need another example, try Nagisa next."

Nagisa flushed as Chelia approached him and took his hand. As they all expected, a bright pink Soul Bond linked him with Morgiana. Both partners felt their selves going red. "It's strong on both ends." Goombella said with a smile. Naturally, she and the others had smaller Bonds with Nagisa.

"It sure is." Index nodded. "Believe it or not, there's meaning behind 'The Power of Friendship.' The Soul Bond is able to strengthen one's chi when the two people in question are together. At least, that's what I would like to think. It's true with the Love Ring, however. It amplifies the Bearer's Soul Bond and raises their power to the absolute max. Or at least when they're around their True Love."

"Which I apparently don't have…" Chelia spoke sadly, releasing Nagisa.

They continued to hold their Soul Bonds for a moment, enjoying the warm feeling. They could feel all the love from their friends and family, the very bond they all shared tugging at their heartstrings.

"So, you've been seeing my girlfriend, have you?" Karma asked Nagisa, smirking.

"HUUUH?!" Nagisa went pale.

"Only joking; I ain't so into girls, anyway. Hey, since you're gonna stay awhile," Karma wrapped an arm around him, "let's go out in the field and do some sparring! I'm sure your gang must be tough to make it through the Final Jump."

"Eh heh heh… just don't kick below the belt."

 **Outside Fanali**

Another ship took land close to the _Enigma Explorer_. Chase Young and Slade Wilson stepped off, staring at the vessel with suspicion. "That face… it looks like The Riddler's." Slade said.

"Wade said the operatives have teamed up with the villain." Chase replied. "This must be the ship they're using."

Slade charged a Tempest Kick and lashed it vertically at the ship, but an invisible barrier blocked the attack and reflected the force back at the assassins. "Definitely Enigma's. Well, it doesn't matter. We'll march into Fanali and tear them to pieces ourselves."

"You sure? I know that we're strong, but the Fanalis are natural born warriors."

"It won't make a difference. With my Devil Fruit power, I can render them all helpless. Then that will just leave the brats."

"Then let's hurry and get them." Kalluto Zoldyck said, walking between the two adults.

"Hey, where's your master, Kalluto?"

"A bunch of YouTube parody channels are asking him to guest star in their videos, so he had to leave."

"Sigh. My cousin is useless sometimes." Slade scoffed. "I still can't believe he's stronger than me."

 **Fanali**

"HOOOOOFF!" Nagisa spewed out saliva after a strong kick to the stomach.

"Wow, man, you're weak." Karma snickered. "I bet Morgiana felt like the queen of the playground with you around."

"Well, she's always been a great sparring partner. But I can tell you're even stronger than she is."

"Of course I am. The men of our tribe are trained to fight while women are taught to dance, so naturally the men are stronger. Of course, even the girls can bring down a beast if they need to. Not to mention Morgiana learned fighting from Masrur when we were younger. I mean, learning self-defense isn't a crime."

"True, but my legs aren't naturally built. I'm only good with my Rokushiki."

"Alright, then let's see if Deku Sprout over there is any better. Hey, Deku, you're next!"

"Okay." Deku nodded, standing. "Well, come on, Eri-chan."

"'kay." The horned girl held his hand and entered the fighting area.

"Huh? What are you doing, bringing that girl?" Karma asked.

"I need Eri-chan to help me fight." Deku said as she climbed onto his shoulders. "So, do me a favor and try not to hit her." With that, Eri channeled her power, causing red lines of aura to appear around his body.

Karma could feel his energy increasing dramatically. "Heh, talk about a cheap way of fighting. But okay, I'll play." Karma kicked forth and tried to stamp Deku's stomach, but the hero dodged behind him in a heartbeat and swung a kick to Karma's hip. Karma endured the pain and kicked backward, Deku leaping back and blasting shockwaves at Karma with his Delaware Smash (in which he merely flicks his fingers). Karma was blown back by the first wave, but he managed to dodge the following waves as he made it back to Deku. The hero leapt 20 meters up into the air and came down like a meteor, fist-first. He spun like a tornado, prompting Karma to dodge, but a mighty gust of wind was created upon impact, sending the Fanalis flying.

Meanwhile, Lotte had been given some spare sets of armor by Masrur and Alexius, from which she called forth two muscular spirits. "I was once worn by the great Fanalis, Dodon! We crushed entire mountains and hundreds of soldiers!"

"NO you didn't!" yelled the other spirit. "Your wearers couldn't crush a boulder! You should have seen Mamungus, who performed a great cannonball into the ocean and created the hurricane!"

"WAAAH!" The group screamed when the shockwave of Deku's impact blew them over.

"Yes, like that!"

"You think that's strong?! I'll BEAT you into a pulp right now! HUAH! !" The air vibrated as the two ghosts were locked in a heated duel.

"Ehhhh…" Eri moaned dizzily after that attack.

"Maybe that was a bit over-the-top." Deku said sheepishly. "I think I'm ready to call it a draw, Karma."

"'Draw' my ass! A real man doesn't rely on little brats to give him power!"

"No, but a real man shouldn't be afraid to ask friends for help in a battle they can't win. That's why I'm glad I have Eri-chan with me!" He reached up and patted the girl's head.

"Thank you, Deku-san!"

"You know, as someone who's been reading Power Levels this whole trip," Goombella began in detest, "you start to realize how obsessed people are with strength. But, that's just coming from a little Goomba who's always looking up at giant human friends whose physical strength make her seem like a useless piece of fungi."

"Do we really make you feel that way, Goombella?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, mostly Morgiana, but you've been climbing up pretty high. It's okay, though, I mean at least you guys aren't bullies."

"I know what'll make you feel better." Lotte said with a smile.

"What?"

"Close your eyes, you'll see." Goombella did so. She could hear Lotte cast some magic. "Okay, you can open now!"

"Oh?" Goombella opened her eyes to see another pink Goomba with blonde hair and glasses. "WAH! L-Lotte?!"

"Call me Goombalotte!"

"OH GOSH, you make the cutest Goomba ever! !" Goombella cheered, nudging her side against Lotte's in a "high-five" sort of fashion.

"Thank you! Though I must say, my body feels very unbalanced. I don't even have legs, only feet! I can't take a step without turning my whole—whoa!" Lotte fell back when trying to take a step.

"Well, I'm proud of you for trying, Lotte. No human would dare sink to the level of a Goomba."

"I think it's a fun experience, putting yourself in the shoes of someone else." Lotte replied, standing back upright. "I can't hold a transformation that long, though, so don't expect it to be indefinite."

"Naturally."

"Hey, what are you kids still doing out here?!" shouted a teenage Fanalis. "You're missing the greatest speech ever from the strongest man to ever visit Fanali!" He raced back into town.

The operatives could see from afar as The Riddler was perched atop Chelia's stage, attracting the attention of many Fanalis. "King K. Rool unleashed shockwaves at a consistent pace, and my strength alone was not enough to topple this menace! Luckily, I had packed my Infi-Cube full of aerial cannons, and I climbed into said cannons and waited for K. Rool to drop his guard! He waved at one of his ignorant fans for a brief second, and I seized the chance to fire myself straight into his jaw, DOUBLING my superb strength with the momentum and knocking him onto the floor of the ring!"

 _"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"_ Everyone was royally astonished by his tale.

"Of course, that was only the beginning. This fight paled in comparison to my battle with Ganondorf!"

 _"HE FOUGHT GANONDORF, TOO?! ?"_

"No one in your country's ever heard of videogames, I take it?" Killua asked.

"Uh-uh." Morg shook.

"He he he he he!" Chelia giggled. "Whether it's real or not, his passions fill him with love!"

"Man, you're gonna be a pain to have in our group." Killua said.

"Killua, I feel like all you do is make crude remarks." Goombalotte replied.

"And I feel like all you do is write fanfiction." He folded his arms. "What, is every sentence I say supposed to be deep and poetic? Screw off."

"Hey, Morgiana?" Chelia began to the younger Fanalis. "Since this is where you came from… you must know about the Red Lions, right?" They faced up at a pair of lions high in the heavens, their flaming wings lighting the stars.

"Yes. The Red Lions represent a pure Fanalis. They're who we worship and what we strive to be. To put it simply, they're the true form that we take when we are finished evolving."

"Your true form?" Deku replied. "Does that mean you're not really human?"

"No, I guess not. I would say we're like you Superbians. You look human, but your biology is different. Of course, when a Fanalis evolves into a Red Lion, they can never change back."

"What do you think that feels like, Morgie?" Chelia asked. "I mean… are we the same person inside? Or do we forget who we once were? Because, to be honest, that thought kind of scares me."

"Hm… it scares me, too."

"Hey, Chelia!" Maria spoke up. "I was gonna say, we didn't do my Soul Bond."

"Oh. Well, of course, Maria." Chelia happily took the little princess's hand. Small Soul Threads connected to Goombella, Alluka, and Hoopa, but she grabbed hold in the hopes of seeing more. "There's Sector MG… and Cheren! There's Uncle Luigi! But what about… ah, there they are! Mom and Dad…" Indeed, she was seeing her parents for the first time in years. "…Huh." She frowned. "For some reason… my bond with Mom and Dad is weaker."

"Didn't they send you away when you were three?" Index asked. "Time apart doesn't really strengthen a bond, even if it's with parents."

"…Is this how Louise feels?"

Little did anyone know that the three assassins were a mere mile away from Fanali. Kalluto had sent a paper airplane to the sky, scanning the town for his siblings. "I see Killua, but I don't see Alluka."

"It doesn't matter." Slade said. "I'll pry the information out of him by force!"

"You know he is Lucci's apprentice, right?" Chase reminded.

"According to Wade, Killua has abandoned the original mission. Lucci won't mind if I teach him some respect." They watched as Slade linked his hands and conjured a bright red beam. He launched the beam to the sky like a comet.

"Hey, what's that?" Index gasped, indicating it.

Riddler gasped. "ALL OF YOU, GET DOWN! !"

The beam exploded, raining hundreds of droplets that struck all the Fanalis in town. "AAAH!" Lotte cried, changing back to normal.

"Lotte!" Goombella shouted.

"Eri-chan!" Deku saw one of the beams shooting toward his partner, so he jumped in the way. "AGH!"

"Deku-san!"

"YOW!" Maria yelped, taking a hit.

Nagisa and Killua were using Paper Art to dodge the lasers, while Chelia cast "Protego!" to shield the girls. "Lotte, Maria, I'm sorry I didn't cast this sooner!"

"It's okay! I…I don't feel any pain…"

By the time the laser shower ended, all the Fanalis realized not a single wound lay on their bodies. "Hey, what gives?" Karma asked. "It didn't hurt us one bit?"

"Look!" Killua glared, pointing as the three assassins approached them. "It's my brother. Which means those two must be…"

"That was the power of my Zap-Zap Fruit." Slade explained. "I specifically ordered it from Dr. Clown, based on a weapon I used to have. I can only use that attack once a day, but its effect lasts for an hour. That's more than enough time. Observe." He snapped his fingers.

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ All the Fanalis and operatives screamed from an inescapable shocking sensation, their bodies igniting red.

"Yes! I have attached electrical nodes to the cells in your bloodstream. If I zap you enough times, you'll eventually perish from the inside."

"Guys!" Goombella yelled in fear. "Those two are CP0 agents! Slade 'Deathstroke' Wilson, whose Power Level reads at 12,942, and Chase Young, who is at 14,566!"

"Yes, but what is really the point in Power Levels?" Slade asked. "Mine is higher than Wade's, yet he could still defeat me. Still, I think we've established ourselves quite nicely. Now, Killua, give us your sister or I will destroy this entire nation."

"The HELL you will!" Morgiana cried, flying toward Slade with a furious kick, but his Iron Body was superior. Morg kicked backward, clasping her aching foot, and Slade seized the chance to bat her away with his bo staff.

Meanwhile, Chase Young used Shave to zip up to Killua, the boy defending as Chase lashed a lizard tongue and scraped his arm. "Ergh…" A strange sensation overcame the young assassin, his eyes brimming with Dark Chi. "What is this… poison?! I should be immune to poison!"

"Not poison. Darkness, created from my Bad-Bad Fruit." Chase smirked. "Anyone I hit with my tongue turns to evil, if only for a short time. Now, boy, where is your sister?"

"Sigh… fine, I'll tell you." Killua replied in a sinister tone. "She's inside that girl's hat." Maria gasped.

Index punched a Light Sphere at Killua, the boy dodging. "Run, Maria!" The princess nodded and bolted.

"Heh." Slade snapped his fingers. "AAAAH!" Maria stopped dead in her tracks, and everyone else suffered more pain.

"Oooo… I can't stand well…" Lotte panted.

"Ergh… Eri-chan…" Deku gasped, using one leg to prop himself up. "Can you use your Rewind… to fix our bodies?"

"Yes, Deku-san."

That was when Kalluto sent out stickers and latched them onto everyone. "Those stickers have chi-blocks for every element except Plant." The youngest Zoldyck clarified. "Killing you should be easy now." He released more papers and had them spiral around the group. He flew them at the girls like shurikens, and Chelia could cast no magic to defend her friends since magic blocks were also on the stickers.

"You know, I had a real bad experience with a paperbender," Chelia mentioned, "so this is bringing back some bad memories. YAH!" Kalluto zipped by and sliced her in the hip.

"There they are!" Riddler exclaimed as the Fanalis men charged for the invaders. Slade snapped his fingers again, submitting them to more pain.

"HYAH!" Morgiana swung an iron-hard Nagisa into Slade, but he electrified his body and caused them both to be zapped. "Morg, we can't touch him."

"But we can stop him from snapping his fingers!"

"Can you really?" Chase lashed his tongue, so Morgiana instinctively jumped away. Maria was trying to run from Killua, but stopped once more when Slade snapped his fingers and dealt a shock.

With a paper cyclone still surrounding the others, Kalluto was using the Rhythm Echo technique to surround the others with afterimages. "Not this knock-off trick again." Goombella said. "I can't tell which one is real."

"Huff… maybe the papers can tell us." Lotte panted. "O Paper Spirits, hear my plea: where does your master originate? O please tell me…"

Small white spirits emerged from the papers, their tails linking to a single Kalluto. "There he is!" Index yelled, putting on her Goomba Mitt. "Go, Goombella!" She chucked the Goomba at the real Kalluto, but he easily whacked her away with the back of his sword.

"So what if you found the real me?" Kalluto approached Goombella with the intent to cleave her in two. "It's only a minor setback—hey!" His sword was grabbed by the spirit of the Fanalis armor, struggling for control.

"I always wanted to arm-wrestle with a Sword Spirit!"

The spirit of Kalluto's sword, a Sheikah, fought back and replied, "Pah! You're too much brawn and little brain!"

"I want a turn when you're finished!" the other Armor Spirit yelled.

"I guess those muscleheads are good for something!" Lotte beamed.

"Dammit!" Kalluto cursed. "Whatever that girl's power is, I don't have a chi-block for—AAAH!" He was stabbed in the hip by none other than Eri's horn.

Index used her teeth to pull off the chi-block that had latched to her habit. "That thing was stickier than it looked. But I've got my chi back! Goombella, it's time for our special attack!"

"Right!" Goombella leapt in the Goomba Mitt as Index's body became light. She spun around on one foot at the speed of light, and after a few seconds, she hurled Goombella directly at Kalluto's head, the force causing the Zoldyck to fly into a house and be knocked out. "Well, that was the confidence boost I needed today." Goombella panted, dizzy from the speed and impact.

The group proceeded to tear off their chi-blocks. To their dismay, Nagisa and Morgiana were still suffering shocks from Slade's body. Chase tried to attack them, but the stronger assassin was held off by Karma and Masrur, who had fought the pain from Slade's power. Killua was able to take a weakened Maria's hat, but- "SURPRISE!" Hoopa conjured a portal and buried the brainwashed boy under a pile of pillows. "I found a bunch of pillows that were filled with sodas! Boy, wasn't that surprising?!"

"MY turn to help!" Chelia declared. _"Sky God's ROOOAAAR!"_ She unleashed a cyclone of Haki-imbued wind at the assassins, but they both used Paper Art to float in with the wind.

"Foolish girl!" Slade then flew above the cyclone's range with a Moon Walk, and he fired a long-range Finger Pistol to pierce Chelia in the forehead.

"Chelia!" Index yelled, catching the dancer before she fell. Lotte fed her a healing potion to repair the wound.

Slade snapped his fingers, injuring all his victims again. "Dammit, stop doing that!" Nagisa shouted.

"Come and make me, boy!" Slade retorted, his body sparking.

"Nngh… Index, isn't there something we can do?" Chelia asked weakly. "Can my World Ring do something?"

"I have one idea. But it's going to be tricky." Index calmly approached the battle. Chase was able to whip Karma and Masrur with his tongue and turn them to evil, so now their sights were set on Nagisa and Morgiana. "HEY! STOP FIGHTING FOR A SECOND!" Both groups ceased and looked at her confusedly. "Listen, Slade… don't even think about killing the Fanalis just yet! There was something Morgiana wanted to tell them."

"Huh?" Morg was surprised, wondering what she was planning.

"Well, Morg… everyone is listening. You should use this chance before it's too late."

Morgiana faced all the tribesmen, still weakened by Slade's attacks. They were curious over what was so important for the battle to cease. It was then that Morg's gaze fell onto a recovering Chelia. "I understand. Nagisa, will you join me?"

"Hm? Okay, sure…" They locked hands and calmly approached the Fanalis.

"People of Fanali… like you, I was raised to honor the Red Lions in the hopes that I may become one. However, I failed my ritualistic dance because I loved something else. I ran away from my punishment because I was afraid of losing my legs. My legs, as the symbol of a Fanalis's pride, were the only things I cared about. That was before… I met Nagisa." She held his hand firmly. "A boy whom I would have gladly sacrificed my legs, and my life to protect him. And do you know why?"

"It's because…" Nagisa was hesitant to say it at first. He glanced at Chelia for a moment, and could instantly tell what Index was planning. He faced the Fanalis with pride and said, "It's because I love her."

"And I love him. That's why I swore I would protect him. But later… I abandoned that promise." Morg closed her eyes. "Because we made a new promise. It was before we entered the First Dimension. Before our war with the Thirteen Darknesses. Do you remember, Nagisa?" They held both of each other's hands and looked each other in the eye. "I will not die for you."

Nagisa smiled. "And I will not die for you. We either die together, or we survive together. Because the two of us grew together. No matter how much we trained or how strong we were individually, the two of us would only succeed together."

 _"Huuuurrrr…!" Nagisa was grunting while doing push-ups, for Morgiana was planted firmly on his back._

 _"HYAH!" Morg cried, throwing a powerful kick to Nagisa's stomach. Despite his newly mastered Iron Body, her foot still penetrated and forced saliva out of his mouth. Nagisa kept trying to stay firm against her kicks, and eventually, saliva stopped coming out, he would stop falling over, and at Morgiana's strongest, he would only step back a few feet._

 _Later, Morg was throwing a flurry of kicks his way, but each and every one missed due to Nagisa's Paper Art. She swung horizontally, but he shifted and floated up, she tried a downward kick, but he swerved around her leg, and when she simply tried to grab him, Nagisa slipped behind and grabbed her in turn. "Gotcha!" He hardened with Iron Body to make Morg lose her balance, then he lightened and forced himself rightward to make her fall, finishing the combo with an elbow to Morg's jaw. She spat out some blood and teeth, sharing a smirk with her partner._

 _"Ha ha ha ha!" Nagisa laughed, having flown above the treehouse using Moon Walks. "Hey, Morgie, I just beat your jumping record!"_

 _"Grrrrr!" Morgiana ignited her Red-Foot Fury and used Rocket Jumps to catch up to him. Nagisa jumped up higher, Morgiana kicked higher, and both of them were determined to rise higher than the other. Eventually, both their legs got tired and they plummeted straight into a sandy dune. "Huff, huff, huff…" They were terribly sweaty and dirty, their clothes ragged, and the bottoms of Morg's soles were burnt crisp._

"When I first began working under Nagisa," Morg continued, "I didn't know what this feeling was. I thought I was still a slave, serving under a better, kinder master. I thought I was a teacher, drawn to a developing student. But I don't think even Love can describe what I feel for him."

"Because it doesn't matter how strong one of us is. It doesn't matter if we bruise each other or walk away from each other. Because our bond is something that can never be broken." As both partners gazed into each other's eyes, the Soul Bond made itself known, shining with the power of their feelings.

"There it is, Chelia." Index whispered. "Go up and touch it. Your World Ring should awaken their full powers."

"Right! Time to see what I can… wh…what?…" To her confusion, a light appeared on her own chest. Chelia gasped when the World Ring flew out and headed for Nagisa and Morgiana.

Both partners clasped the ring firmly in their hands, equally surprised at this turn of events. "The ring!" exclaimed Index. "It… abandoned its Bearer?!"

The ring transformed into light and was absorbed into Nagisa and Morgiana's bodies. The Soul Bond shined brighter than ever, eventually swallowing the two in the light. The others could feel incredible power rising from that spot.

When Nagisa could see again, he learned that his hair had grown longer, and by simply waving his hand, afterimages appeared as if he were moving through dimensions. He couldn't see, but a black shadow had fallen over his eyes, making them gleam blue and soulless, and a deathly aura of black and red encased his body. "Morg… for some reason, I have a strong thirst for blood, and my body feels so nimble. How do you feel—GYAH!" When he turned, Morgiana was gone, and in her place was a large, feminine Red Lion, much smaller compared to the ones in the sky.

 _"Don't be afraid, Nagisa… it's still me."_

"M…Morg? But, wait, if you're a Red Lion now… you can't change back, right?"

 _"Even if I can never change back… do you still love me?"_

"Y…Yes." Nagisa shook off his surprise. "I'll always love you. And we'll always be partners. But I hope you still love me if I go a bit crazy."

 _"Of course I will, Nagisa. And besides, Eri could probably change me back. Now… shall we fight them together?"_

"I think one-on-one will be fine. Otherwise, it won't make it fair to them."

"Well, Goombella, what are their odds?" Index asked.

"Nagisa and Morg doubled their Power Levels. I'd say the odds are smaller than they were before."

"So, Slade…" Nagisa began with a devilish grin, "Shall we dance?" (Play "The Encounter" from _Kingdom Hearts II_!)

 _Boss fight: Chase Young and Slade Wilson_

Nagisa Shaved behind Slade, the assassin drawing a sword in defense, only to realize the Nagisa was an afterimage as the real one kicked the back of his head. "So, my Electro Body doesn't hurt you, anymore!" Slade hardened his blade with Haki and tried to cut Nagisa, only to sever another afterimage, and now multiple illusions surrounded him on the ground and sky. "Okay, boy, let's see where you've gone." Slade closed his eye and searched for him with Observation. "THERE YOU ARE!" He stabbed to his left when Nagisa lunged at him. "NOT SO FAST!" He sensed Nagisa going to jump over, so he stabbed upward. "Huh?!" Sadly, there was no one on his sword.

 _"Doodle-oodle-dooooo…"_ Slade could hear the echo of a singing bird. "Wait a minute! Is that the Humming Bird technique?!"

 _"If you mean the technique that incites fear into your heart and deceives the senses…"_ Slade gasped as Nagisa zipped past Slade, his nails extended and a crescent grin on his face. "Then yeah."

"AUUUGH!" Blood spewed out of Slade's left hip.

"My love for Morgiana has sharpened my assassination skills, it seems. I think I'll call this form… Bloodlust Fury."

"Then I'll just have to go all-out on you!" Slade began to twirl his blade, using Rhythm Echo as he stepped side-to-side, his illusions surrounding Nagisa. "Please." remarked Nagisa, merely sniffing Slade's blood and leaping in the direction the scent came from. However, Nagisa cut down a fake Slade, leaving the real one to stab him in the back. "HNNNGH—got ya!" Nagisa's own hair extended and grabbed the adult's arms.

"What?! You know the Life Return technique?!"

"I guess I do!" Nagisa further wrapped Slade up in his hair and used Iron Body to make the strands inescapable. Still maintaining Iron Body, Nagisa whirled Slade in the air with his hair and slammed him back and forth against the ground. "HURAAAAAAHHHH!" Slade summoned every ounce of energy to grab the hair and yanked it off Nagisa's head. Slade quickly used Paper Art when Nagisa began rapidly jabbing his fingers and shooting Finger Pistols from afar. Nagisa's hair grew again, shooting its own Finger Pistols with every strand. Nagisa was able to fly above Slade with Moon Walk, completely encasing the paper-light assassin in a rounded wall of Chi Bullets, making the area smaller and smaller until Slade had no choice but to float directly up to Nagisa.

Despite Slade's hopes that he would slip through a gap, Nagisa ended up snagging the paper man in his teeth, using Iron Body to drag them both to the ground with a smash. Nagisa kept his teeth lodged in Slade's neck, the assassin furiously punching the boy's head, yet Nagisa refused to let go. "The Spider Bite technique!" Slade grabbed him by the arms and desperately, forcefully tore him off, tearing a rift in his neck. "There's no way you can learn the Advanced Series with just a simple power-up! Huh?!" Once again, Slade was surrounded by Nagisa clones, forming many layers of a circle as they rotated around him.

 _"Korosensei used to do this with me! It's kind of fun! Hey, do I look like him?!"_ they said in monotone. Slade slashed his sword at the ones that tried to get him, and they made remarks like, _"I'm the one! Look again~! Hi, Mr. Slade! Gum-Gum PUNCH!"_ The last one socked him in the jaw.

"We'll see how cocky you are after I eliminate the hostages!" Slade snapped his fingers, lighting the town with the bodies of screaming Fanalis. "Wait a minute." He noticed that some of them weren't lighting. He used Moon Walk to fly up, watching as Eri went around and touched all the Fanalis she came across.

"Eri-chan, I think it's working!" Deku shouted happily. "Those people didn't get hurt!"

"That damn girl is healing all the Fanalis! TEMPEST KICK!" Slade swung his foot with the malicious intent to murder the child, until it was blocked by Nagisa's own leg.

"Sorry, Slade, but slicing this country in half won't stop me!" Both opponents clashed legs against the other's, the sky vibrating with power as they cancelled out each other's Tempest Kicks. **BAM!** Slade heard a gunshot from his right and reacted to grab the bullet—nothing was there. This was followed by sequential gunshots as Nagisa was rapidly snapping fingers in Slade's ears, but Slade couldn't cut him no matter how much he swung around. "What's wrong, Slade? You getting cold feet?"

"AAH!" Slade's heels were sliced by Nagisa's nails, and then the boy proceeded to push him to the ground with Iron Body weight.

Meanwhile, Morgiana faced off against Chase Young, the lion growling at the little prey. "So, you can transform too, huh? Well, let's see if the Lion can beat the Lizard!" Before her eyes, Chase transformed into a dragon-like lizard, his slit yellow eyes full of malice and sharp blades along his back. He began by Shaving above Morgiana's back and slashing his claws, but her superior skin was unharmed as Morg did a flip and sent Chase flying with a kick.

Chase crashed in the town, and seeing the Fanalis spectators, he whipped his tongue at all of them and turned them to evil. "That's more like it. You people worship the Red Lions, right?! Well, it's time for you to break that tradition!"

"I don't think so!" Index declared, punching Light Spheres at the victims and ridding them of their Dark Chi. "Either fight Morg by yourself or don't fight at all!"

Morgiana began to run circles around Chase, surrounding him in flames. The flames took the form of lions and lunged at him, but in a flash, Chase disappeared. "Up here!" Morg whipped up, seeing the assassin slash a Tempest Kick, but she kicked her hind leg up to block it. He spun his hands and conjured a cyclone, which Morg easily jumped through with the intent to bite him, but that's when Chase set the wind aflame and burned her. Morg fell, shaking the fire off, then she was stabbed in the stomach by large icicles conjured by Chase.

"He can bend more than two elements?!" Deku exclaimed. "For that, he would have to be an Avatar!"

"No, it's not bending!" Goombella observed. "It's magic! Apparently, Chase is a Wandless Mage!"

"Just like Romeo." Maria recalled.

"Then I guess that lizard form is his Animagus." Lotte followed.

"Correct." Chase replied. "Forced to rely on your body, using wandless magic takes dedication and willpower. But it has helped me grow stronger for 1500 years!" Using Levitation Magic, he grabbed the Fanalis citizens and hurled them at Morgie, who only dodged them as she ran for Chase. The mage used a Protego shield, Morg sinking her fangs into the bubble, pouring more pressure until she was able to bite through. Chase's Iron Body was still active as Morg grabbed him in her teeth and leapt sky high, doing a swift flip and pinning him under her feet as she plummeted to the ground and crushed him into a crater.

Still pinned under her paw, Chase disapparated and reappeared on a building, using Puppet Magic to make stone soldiers rise from the ground, their eyes glowing orange. Morgiana kicked them into submission, biting the head off the last one and throwing it at Chase, only to go through an afterimage. Illusions of Chase appeared on all the rooftops with some on the ground; with Apparation, making apparitions is easy. However, like Nagisa, Morg put her feline senses to good use and proceeded to leap to the next spot Chase would spawn, swinging a kick and striking him a millisecond after he appeared.

"Instead of sniffing my location, you snuffed out the spot I would appear! I shouldn't have underestimated your instincts." He leapt at Morgiana, who mimicked the tactic, but Chase faced his back to her and used Life Return to extend his blades, effectively piercing her along the front. Chase retracted the blades and used Life Return on his tongue, wrapping it around her entire body and slamming her into the ground. Chase hardened his tongue with Iron Body and squeezed her tighter.

 ** _"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!"_** Morgiana's cry placed fear into the hearts of everyone, with Nagisa as the only exception. Her voice was heard across the country as Chase unraveled his tongue, becoming immobile and falling. Morgiana leapt away and bellowed another roar, her chi taking the form of flaming lions as they each took turns gnashing the lizard in their fangs. Chase tried to escape the flurry with Paper Art, but this gave Morg the chance to roar again and blow him away. Chase hardened himself and remained airborne, but Morg flew to him like a rocket. Chase combined Ventus and Glacius to create a freezing cyclone, but Morgiana fought the cold as she spun in the whirlwind, building up her momentum as she sent Chase flying with a tremendous kick.

Chase crashed along the ground, blowing through some homes before slamming into Slade. Both assassins recovered to see Nagisa and Morgiana beside one-another. "I think it's time to wrap this up, Morg."

 _"I'm ready when you are."_

Nagisa flipped up and landed on Morg's back, their Soul Bond appearing like a rein to control a wild beast. Nagisa gripped his end of the Bond and channeled chi to it, while Morgiana gripped hers in her teeth and sucked air in through her nose. Gaining ever more power from their unbreakable bond, Morgiana bellowed another roar, rendering Slade and Chase immobile. _"Siiiix Kiiiiing CANNOOOOOON!"_ Nagisa unleashed a beam composed of every fragment of his chi. It landed a direct hit against the assassins, their bodies represented by black silhouettes within the energy. As the power died away, the adults were left as charred and bloody masses. (End song.)

Morgiana gasped for air after putting her vocals to such a workout, and Nagisa's aura had shrunk back to normal, having had his fill of bloodlust. …?! Slade and Chase were slowly repairing their wounds with their own Life Return. "Well, Chase… it seems that boy is a true assassin in the making. And I'm sure that girl would make a fine beast to add to your collection."

"Indeed… but I'm afraid we've got bigger problems."

The sky was filled with Red Lions, many of whom seemed insignificant compared to the tremendous lion in the center. "Oh good, the chief's back!" Chelia beamed.

 ** _"ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!"_**

Chase and Slade weakly recovered from their shock caused by the roar. "I think it's time to go." Chase decided. "Come, Kalluto!"

"Yes, Master Young!" The young Zoldyck quickly Shaved over to his superiors.

"You have earned my recognition, Nagisa Shiota." Slade smirked. "I know we will meet again." And with that, Chase Disapparated them.

"So, that's how people fight on the outside." Karma thought aloud. "Hmph… I think I'm gonna leave this place myself."

Once all the Fanalis were cured of Slade's curse, everyone watched as Morgiana approached the massive lion that was the chief. Index approached The Riddler and asked, "Riddler, I have to know, why did the World Ring abandon Chelia?"

"A very good question." The genius stroked his chin. "You see, Love is a very complex emotion, Index. It can come in all shapes and forms. Not even the World Ring of Love understood what True Love is. The second it felt a stronger burst of love, it was quick to become a part of it."

"Wow… Rings sure are complex fellas."

Morgiana stood before the altar, where Chief Pocanto looked down on her and her friends. _"Morgiana… it must have taken great courage to return here. After the way you disgraced the Red Lions, you must have known we would show no more mercy. However, taking Chelia's teachings into consideration, I was willing to pardon you. But it would seem that is no longer necessary. Now that you have become one of us, it is clear that you have grown from the sins of your past. I am honored… to welcome you back into our family."_

 _"Thank you, Chief. But you're mistaken. I'm not part of your family, anymore."_ Morgiana turned and faced down at Eri, who hid behind Deku in fright. _"Eri-chan… could you please restore me to my true form?"_

"Go ahead, Eri. It's alright." Deku assured her. The girl carefully walked up to Morgiana and touched her leg. She activated her Quirk, and in a flash, Morgiana shrunk back into a human form. The Fanalis gasped, horrified at this.

 _"Im…possible!"_ exclaimed the chief.

"That girl is seriously overpowered." Killua remarked.

"I have no intention to join the Red Lions or spend another moment in this country. I will walk beside my friends on my own human feet, and I will stay by Nagisa's side. Sector SA is my family now, and I will continue to grow and evolve with them. And besides… since I have a World Ring now, staying here will only endanger the universe. So, buh-bye." And with that, Morgiana had her sights set on the exit.

"Oh, and if you even think of cutting her legs off," Goombella smirked, "know that we have a billion operatives on standby to demolish your race if you do. Hey, the Four Emperors aren't the only ruthless thugs around here."

"Eh hehe. She doesn't mean it." Nagisa blushed. "But we'd best be going, anyway. Bye, Karma! It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you!" Karma called. "You better treat her nicely, ya hear me? I'll be comin' to check up on you!"

"Farewell, my faithful followers!" Riddler announced.

"Will we ever see you again, Master Nigma?!" one of the men asked, the Fanalis becoming teary-eyed over their strong visitor's departure.

"Of course you will! As soon as you buy some phones and look up the social media profiles I told you about!"

 _It wasn't how I planned to confess my love to Morgiana, but it felt terrific all the same. For the longest time, I thought she was better than me. I learned Rokushiki to have even a remote chance of keeping up with her strength. She inspired me to grow, and I inspired her. It wasn't just about trying to beat the other, it was about growing with each other and facing the same obstacles together. And now, this World Ring was a true symbol of our love and union._

"I'm not ready for sex, though."

"GHHH!" Nagisa's face reddened. "W-Well of course not, we're still underage!" _And that would be another obstacle long down the line._

 **Outside the Rift**

Relieved to see that their ship was okay, Riddler disabled the barrier. "Hey, guuuuyyys!" They looked back to see Chelia racing over.

"Aw, don't tell me you're joining our party, anyway!" Killua complained.

"No, silly! I decided to leave Fanali. It's clear there's a lot that I still don't understand about Love… so I'm going to keep exploring the cosmos and learning all that I can!"

"You're still coming to my Princess Slumber Party, right?" Maria grinned.

"Haha, of course, Maria!"

"Oh yeah, I guess it's time to look for Louise now." Goombella figured. "Have you figured out a plan, Maria?"

"Oh, sure. I was thinking we shrink her down with a potion and I carry her back to Mushroom by the scruff of her hood." Maria replied casually, picking her ear. "I already tried talking, didn't I?"

"Sounds immoral, but I'll take it." Index shrugged.

"Hey, Morg! Why don't we use the Soul Bond to track her down this time?"

"Hm hm, sounds like a plan." Morg smiled and held Maria's hand, watching as the Soul Bond appeared. Maria clutched the thread that belonged to Louise, and could feel how hot the other end was. …However, when her sister appeared in her vision, she appeared to be shaking on the ground with a horrified expression. "L…Louise? H-Hey, guys, I think something's happened to Louise!"

"Is she injured?!" Index asked.

"I can't tell! But she feels like she's in a lot of pain. And I think…I think she's on Planet Mobius."

"Then let's go, team!" Nagisa declared. "To Planet Mobius!"

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, I don't want Chelia in this team because she's too freakin' overpowered. But wow, can you believe we're actually going to Mobius for the first time in the entire Gameverse? Like, we first met Mobians back in _Operation: GALACSIA_ , and the 2nd time in _Firstborn_ ; they've just been a reoccurring race, yet we've never been to their planet! I was going to introduce it in a Post- _Firstborn_ story, but I scrapped the idea.**


	13. Rage Awakened

**There's a certain joke in this chapter that doesn't really seem funny out of context, yet when I was writing it, I almost cracked up a bit. See if you can guess what it is. XD**

* * *

 ** _Night 13: Rage Awakened_**

 **En route to Mobius**

Morgiana kept holding onto Maria so that her Soul Bond would present itself. Louise was still shuddering on the ground, and when someone put their hands on her cheeks, they suffered a shock from her Rage Ring power. "It looks like someone is holding Louise hostage. But who?" Maria asked, deeply worried for her sister.

"It would have to be a member of Team Gnaa or the Big Mom Pirates." Index figured. "They're the only two groups Louise picked a fight with, besides the Kids Next Door. WHOA!" She dodged a laser shot from a Flying Krock, and as they were entering Mobius's atmosphere, they took note of three different squadrons at war with each other: Krocks, Hat Ships, and general fighter planes.

"It seems that Louise's crew and the Kremling Krew are in a conflict." Riddler examined. "And they dragged the Mobians in with them."

"Index, just keep following the signal." Nagisa ordered. "We can't worry about their battle now."

"Understood, Nagisa. Anyway, I think I can see where Louise is. If I were to guess, it's that huge column of energy." As she said, there appeared to be a large tower in the distance, and airships patrolling where the tower ended. "The military seems to be guarding the area where Louise is being held. We'll have to talk to whoever's in charge and hope they let us in."

Index parked the _Enigma Explorer_ a few miles away from the barrier, and the group began their venture.

"Chancellor Yorkshire, I insist that we escort you to the Safe House!" Chief Bogo stated. He was a large Mobian buffalo, twice as tall as the chancellor. "It's only a matter of time before more pirates arrive. It's dangerous to be out in the open like this."

"In that case, it'd be wiser to spend your time evacuating the city. I won't let these criminals get the better of me."

"Hey, you kids can't be out here!" yelled one of the officers.

Cheadle and Bogo looked over, seeing a strange group of humans approaching. "We're Kids Next Door operatives!" Nagisa yelled as they showed their KND licenses. "We want to speak with your boss!"

"Alright, you kids," Chief Bogo marched up, "run back to your playground and leave this to-"

"Last I checked," Cheadle held him back, "you weren't the boss." The chief hung his head in shame as the chancellor walked past him. "How can I help you, Kids Next Door?"

"I am Princess Maria of the Mushroom Kingdom, and I demand entry into your top secret facility!" she yelled, flashing her Gold Shroom Card.

"You realize Mushroom and Mobius are rivals, right?" Killua replied. "There's no way they're gonna let you-"

"Hold on… Princess Maria?" Chancellor Yorkshire asked in surprise. The dog woman walked closer and bent down to thoroughly examine her. "It…It really is you!" She smiled joyously. "Princess, you may not know me, but I'm Cheadle Yorkshire, Chancellor of Mobius. I met your mom on the Galactic Council and we became friends. We sat by each other during Field Day and watched your performance!"

"You… Really?!" Maria asked, beaming with joy. "Oh gosh, I'm so happy to meet you! Now I have someone else to invite to my Princess Slumber Party!"

"That sounds like it'd be a lot of fun!"

 _"You can't be serious, Chancellor! !"_ the officers exclaimed.

"So, I assume these are friends of yours? I recognize a few of them from Field Day as well… oh, and you seem familiar, too." She focused on Riddler.

"Edward Nigma, at your service, ma'am." He introduced proudly. "You might remember me as the Hero of Azoth."

"You're on the wanted posters for setting up dangerous contraptions around Zootopia and other worlds." She held up a poster.

"Gyup!" he flushed and sweated. "Th-That's not me, the man in that poster looks WAY older than I do."

"Miss Yorkshire, I really need to get inside that barrier!" Maria pled. "My sister is in there, and I think she's in danger!"

"Your… sister? …Hu!" Cheadle gasped in realization. "You mean that mustached girl! I thought I recognized her… Peach showed me one of her baby pictures."

"What was Louise doing here, anyway?" Nagisa asked.

"She showed up all of a sudden with a fleet. Just as we were fighting her off… Moge-ko arrived."

The police chief brought up a large holographic image of the catgirl's wanted poster. "Moge-ko Leijon is one of the Kommanders of the Kremling Krew." Chief Bogo explained. "She made herself known as early as July, a pirate captain of a small crew terrorizing towns on numerous planets. In August, she showed up in the capital of Sol with her crew of yellow catlike creatures." He displayed images of burning buildings and said creatures slicing people into bloody corpses. "They ordered a mass evacuation and called both soldiers and KND operatives. They mowed down her minions, but they fell helpless to Moge-ko's fearbending." Another photograph showed a silhouetted Moge-ko drenched in blood, smirking as her eyes glowed red.

"And that was when the Emperors appeared." Cheadle said as a photograph showed two flying ships. "Both King K. Rool and Lord Mandy arrived at Sol with the sole desire to recruit Moge-ko. They first engaged in arm-wrestling, which K. Rool won," a photograph displayed this, "then a staring contest, which Mandy won." A photograph displayed this. "And afterwards, it seems they killed the photographer. We don't have anymore pictures, but in the end, Moge-ko joined the Kremlings. And since then, she has become a worse threat." She went back to the wanted poster.

Cheadle closed her eyes and recollected the rest. "But I do know what happened next. My friend, Queen Blaze, used her Sol Emeralds to become Burning Blaze, and she chased the Emperors away from her kingdom."

 _"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME!" Queen Blaze inhaled a great breath and spat a beam of blue fire at K. Rool's ship. The Kremling King seemed to turn into an eagle and fly in the wake of the fire, morphing back to normal and breaking the beam with a strong golden PUNCH, resulting in a sapphire firework._

"I love callbacks." Maria smiled, wiping a tear away.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that name." Index said. "Leijon… that's Nepeta's last name!"

"Who's Nepeta?" Nagisa asked.

"She was one of the trolls from Hivebent, remember? The cat-troll?"

"Oh, yeah." Nagisa scratched his head. "You know, those trolls were such a huge part of the Seven Lights Quest, and yet I don't remember them at all."

"Anyway," Cheadle continued, "she showed up all of a sudden and attacked Louise with her fearbending. The ZPD arrived to help me escape, and we decided to seal the lake inside our Emergency Containment Barrier. Unfortunately, Moge-ko managed to kill several of our soldiers when they tried to rescue Louise."

"You've gotta let us in there! Please!" Maria pled once more.

"Maria, I know she's your sister, but I couldn't just send a group of kids in there."

"Don't you realize we're Kids Next Door operatives? I bet ya we're better than all your troops put together!"

"What Maria means to say is," Index began, "since I'm a lightbender, I'll be able to fight her. And besides, if one of K. Rool's officers is held captive here for too long, he'll send more reinforcements than the ones in the sky right now. Just let us fight her and take her into the Kids Next Door's custody."

"Sigh… well, I can't deny what the Kids Next Door is capable of. Very well, we'll open the entrance for you. In fact, I think I shall accompany you."

"Ch-Chancellor?!" Bogo gaped in surprise.

"We don't have time to debate about this. I'm not comfortable with sending them in alone, nor do I doubt their skill. Open the way, Chief."

"Hrm… all right."

A small hole at the bottom of the force-field opened. The Seven Ring Hunters and Chancellor Yorkshire bravely stepped forward, and the barrier resealed. Already, dog pirates spotted them, the animals chasing their tails in order to spin like a tornado and attack the group. "That trick is so played out." Cheadle said, flying at the dogs with Haki kicks and defeating them effortlessly. Lazy Paws (cats with red bandannas) were poofing out of thin air to scratch her, but she sensed them with Observation Haki and struck back. Parrots flew overhead and launched bladed feathers, the kids dodging as Lotte shot them with Stun Spells.

"Her Power Level is 7,682!" Goombella beamed, hearts for eyes. "Such a strong and empowering woman!"

"Oh, I'm nothing, really." Cheadle blushed. "After all… even _I_ was too scared to face Moge-ko. There was an unsettling aura around her, even for a fearbender."

As they drew closer to the Grand Hall, walking over the corpses of fallen soldiers, they realized that black and red energy was spewing out of the doors and windows, and could feel the nightmarish aura radiating from it. They stopped at the fountain and dared not step any closer. "Just what kind of fearbender is she?" Deku asked. "I don't think I wanna bring Eri-chan in there."

"I can't tell without directly Tattling her." Goombella replied. "Oh! But maybe you can tell us, Riddler!"

"I will gladly answer Deku's question, even though it wasn't directed at me." The man replied. "Moge-ko ate Dr. Clown's Pain-Pain Fruit. Using her fearbending, she can trap her foes in an illusory obstacle course of unimaginable pain and strife. You cannot die or get wounded by her illusions, but you will still feel the pain. It's just like Louise's World Ring, in fact! The only way to escape the illusion is to complete the obstacle course or if Moge-ko walks too far away. Sadly, she tends to kill her opponents if she gets bored with torturing them. As you can see, she is projecting a massive aura of her chi throughout this building, bound to ensnare any hapless victim that walks in. Even lightbending won't shield you from her trap. The aura will go away if Moge-ko is attacked or distracted by something."

"You mean if we step in there, we'll have to do an obstacle course?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm not sure if I'm nimble enough." Lotte replied sadly.

"But I am!" Maria declared. "My family are natural-born platformers! We eat obstacle courses for breakfast! I'll survive this no matter what it takes!"

"Baka, don't be ridiculous!" Killua shouted. "I'm way more used to this stuff. Besides, why can't we just go in there with a chi-block? Don't they have those on this planet?"

"We tried." Cheadle replied. "Unfortunately, Moge-ko knows the spell to break chi-blocks. She announces it through the P.A. whenever she senses someone approach with one."

"What a pain. Oh, wait, why don't we just use Alluka to warp Louise to us?"

"She needs to be closer in order to use any magic effect on either Louise or Moge-ko." Index answered.

"Ugh, another rule." Maria huffed. "…Oh, I know! What if I wish I were immune to pain for a short time? Like, maybe an hour?"

"Hmm, it's not the worst idea." Index replied. "If her power can't really injure you, then all you'll need to do is survive the obstacle course."

"Okay. You hear that, Alluka?" Killua asked. "I wish that Maria was immune to pain for one hour."

 _"'kay."_ As Maria took the girl out of her hat, Alluka summoned her power and placed both hands on Maria's face. She finished, and Maria bit her own hand to test it. "Sweet! I can eat myself all I want! But first, I must save Louise!" Maria tossed Alluka into Killua's hand before facing the entrance. "HERE I COME, SIS!" Maria Long Jumped into the darkness. Everyone watched as she vanished within.

 _Stage 10: Dead Kid Course_

 _Mission: Brave the danger and rescue Louise!_

At first, it merely seemed like she had entered the building's lobby. A small, yellow round cat was at the receptionist desk. Maria approached it and asked, "Are you Moge-ko?"

"Mogege." It laughed, a fluffy smile on its face.

"You kinda got stuck on the 2nd syllable, so I'm not sure."

"Moge-tan is next room." He gestured to the right at the door. Maria calmly walked around to it.

"Moge-ko is through here? And Louise?"

"Moge doesn't know. Moge hopes you have good time. …Moge would like have good time with you."

Maria grew fearful at the implication. "Sigh…" She swallowed her fear and bravely twisted the knob. "AAAAAHH!" The door became a spring and sent her flying! (Play "Gas Gas Gas" by Manuel!)

Maria BURST through the building's wall, soaring through a completely new dimension with a Mogeko-filled red sky. Maria could not absorb the sights before she flew headfirst into a chainsaw, her body breaking into bloody pieces, until she respawned right at the door spring. Becoming more alert, Maria willed her body right to dodge the saw, landing on a trampoline that flew her further, but she fell before reaching the next one. She repeated the section, this time putting force in her legs to make herself go farther, and her legs were sliced by saws.

Again she repeated, shifting her body to go over the saws, and then she crashed into a floating square that quickly shot upward. Maria was meant to Wall Jump to the next square, but she fell. She repeated this five more times before keeping herself firm on the square and kicking to the next, which zipped sideways. Maria kicked to the next, but it turned out to be a saw that sliced her. Six more attempts later, she made it back, had to wait for the saw to leave, and then kick to a square. Sadly, she grabbed too low and fell as it zipped up diagonally. Five tries later, Maria could hold on and kick off onto a large field.

Eight Moge-kos surrounded Maria, stabbing her from all sides in a second. Six attempts later, she made it back, jumping when the girls closed in, but one shot up and stabbed her rear. Five more attempts, Maria dodged the jumping Moge-ko. This trap repeated itself, Maria jumping each time, until one time a Moge-ko zipped past and beheaded her. It took at least 12 attempts for Maria to get across the field, where she hit a "?" Block with 10 Ghoul Shrooms, the evil Mushrooms munching her to pieces.

After nine attempts, Maria realized she had to hit the invisible block NEXT to the ? Block and get the Propeller Shroom. With this, she spun and flew high over the edge of the field, slowly descending and moving herself toward a balloon she was meant to bounce on. The balloon indeed bounced her up, but the second it popped, it said, _"Oh yea, Mr. Krabs! **AAAAAAAAHHHHH**!"_ She couldn't feel pain, but the sound was still annoying, and a giant knife flew up to impale a distracted Maria. Having lost count of how many times she did the same course, Maria listed her body left to evade the knife, then continuously listed right to dodge more knives, but one managed to get her.

"This song is gonna be stuck in my head all day." she said to herself. Returning to the knives, Maria had to sink faster to avoid the last one and land on a block which had been turning in multiple directions. The block quickly carried her across the distance while turning, and Maria fell off. Once Maria was successful in staying on, she jumped through a small waterfall that erased her propeller power, then she had to bounce across floating Mogekos. They came in groups of three, and Skulltulas would drop down on random ones and whack Maria off. "OW! !"

As Maria restarted the course, she rubbed her head of the invisible scratch. "Wait, that actually hurt! Do you mean the hour's over alread-" She crashed into the buzzsaw and could feel every piece of her slicing to bits. "WAH!" She dodged it and restarted the trampolines. "Grrr… I have to keep going. Can't stop now…"

After lots of pain and grief, Maria returned to the Mogekos and successfully made it across them. Maria then set foot on a platform, and eight Moge-kos ambushed her again and stabbed her. After repeating the course again, Maria jumped to dodge them and began to jump some floating mushrooms, but she realized that the Moge-kos were chasing her and swinging their knives, following her exact path. There were columns of fire sprouting on and off, but when Maria tried to wait for them, the Moge-kos knocked her off.

Maria began to act more decisively in her jumps, but this did not come without a few burns, cuts, and falls. After repeating the course over and over and over again, Maria could no longer feel the pain. Her nerves had just gone so numb, but because she wasn't suffering any wounds, she wasn't dying. At this point, only her own willpower was acting to make the jumps.

Eventually, Maria got past the fires and had to quickly jump across the hilts of giant knives that were flying her way. This was another section that saw lots of failure, but every time, Maria would jump stronger and jump faster. Past the knives, still avoiding the Moge-kos, Maria pressed a switch that released hundreds of balloons into the sky. They were floating up to a tower of buzzsaws, but the saws moved aside to let the balloons pass, implying Maria couldn't just stay on top and ride them up. She had to avoid the Moge-kos until she could see the bottom of the balloons, and then it was a straight way up once she finally jumped in. Sadly, all those balloons made the same sound:

 _"Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh yea yea yea yea yea yea yea, Miiiiiiiisteeeeeeerrr Krabs Krabs Krabs Krabs Krabs Krabs! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"_

Maria could imagine no greater pain than hearing the same phrase and scream no less than 100 times. After that, the rest was a cakewalk: all Maria had to do was Wall Jump between two very thin poles. A gigantic saw was slowly rising up from the abyss, so Maria had to move faster with any hope of outrunning it. Out of sheer luck, Maria hopped off on the path up top and ran for the Goal Flag. …Maria knew better than to fall for such a fake. She jumped around the flag and fell into the abyss, just barely grabbing the TRUE Goal Flag down below. (End song.)

"Hmmm…" Moge-ko gently stroked Louise's cheek, suffering another shock to her nerves. "I like to feel pain, Louise." she said with a smile. "It invigorates me. And I like to make other people feel it, too. It's such a sweet feeling. You should've seen all those houses I burned… all those sweet little girls my Mogekos slaughtered. Sigh… but if you keep hurting me, I can't carry you out of here through all those soldiers. Aren't those idiots done, yet?"

"I'm certainly done." Moge-ko faced the entrance as Maria Mario limped into the office. "And you are, too. Let my sister go."

"Huh… I didn't think you would actually make it past. You know, Maria, King Kitty Rool ordered me to take Louise to Bowser. You know what that means? You might get to see your pawents again." She spoke in a babyish tone. "But that's only if they come and rescue you. They probably forgot about you by now."

"We'll see about that! HYAAAH-!" Maria ran for the Kommander, Moge-ko smirking and zipping behind her with a Shave. She slashed her knife, but Maria back-flipped above and tried to Ground Pound. Moge-ko reacted quick by tossing her knife, and Maria's left leg was severed just before the attack landed.

Outside, the others were fighting off swarms of Mogekos when the Fear Chi stopped spewing from the Grand Hall. "The aura disappeared! Let's go in!" Index yelled, quickly racing in and finding the office. The second Index arrived, she was horrified by the sight.

Blood was leaking from Maria's severed leg, the princess having fainted. "Uh-oh… I hope King Bowser doesn't mind if you're in two pieces." Moge-ko said, picking up the leg. "Or… maybe he'll let me keep _this_ one… mm-hm-hm-hm-hm!" She gently brushed it against her cheek.

". . . ." Filled with anger, Index turned a bright white and PUNCHED her in the jaw at the speed of light. Index followed this with rapid lightspeed punches before balling both fists and bashing her in the head with one last Double Light Fist. Having weakened herself from touching Louise all this time, and still hurt by Maria's Ground Pound, Moge-ko lost consciousness.

The spell on Louise was broken, and the red-hooded girl awoke from her nightmare. "Ugh… in that dream… for a moment, I thought I saw…!" She was mortified by the bloody leg discarded on the floor. The brown shoe and its small size was extremely familiar. And not too far from it was the wounded form of her sister. "MARIAAAA!" Louise ran up to her, lifting her head up. "Maria, speak to me!"

"Mmmnn…nngh." Maria cracked a grin and opened her eyes. "I… will never abandon you… Louise…" She fainted.

"Maria… Oh, Maria…" Tears streamed from the pirate's eyes. She had kept telling herself she wanted nothing to do with her anymore… but seeing her in pain, she couldn't deny her feelings. "I told you to leave me alone… why don't you ever listen to me? Sniff, sniff."

"Maria!" The Seven Ring Hunters and Cheadle raced in.

"Do something!" Louise shouted. "Her leg's been cut, she needs a doctor or something!"

"Eri-chan, you think you can Rewind her?" Deku asked.

"Um, I'll try." The girl hurried over to Maria and placed a hand on her. "Mmmm…" Her horn wasn't growing.

"Eri, I think you've been using your power too much on this journey." Goombella told her. "When you changed Morgiana back, it ate up a chunk of your energy."

"Give her to me!" The girls stepped back as Cheadle rushed over, quickly wrapping up Maria's leg wound. "I have medical experience, I can fix her as soon as we get to a hospital."

"I have healing potions!" Lotte yelled. "They can't repair severed wounds, but do you think they could help?"

"Not yet, first we need to reattach it. One of you, grab her leg!" With a morbid expression, Louise grabbed Maria's severed leg and ran after her as they left the building.

"Let's grab Moge-ko." Nagisa stated. "We need to chi-block her and have her gagged so she can't speak."

"I can take care of that." Killua picked the girl up by the neck.

"Big Brother?" Alluka spoke worriedly. "I wanna be with Big Sis Maria."

"Heh… of course you can, Alluka."

 **Zootopia Hospital**

The operatives sat in the waiting room with Louise in company. They were genuinely surprised how calm and worried she was, twiddling her fingers as she stared at the door. Needless to say they all shared worry. The only one in there besides Cheadle was Alluka, sitting on a table beside her hat. Meanwhile, Killua offered to take the bound-and-gagged Moge-ko to GKND H.Q., which convinced the Kremlings to retreat from the skies.

However, Goombella had been staring at Louise the whole time. Her Power Level was at 10,274 and had been gradually increasing. _It was nowhere near that high when I examined her before. It must be the Red Ring's effect… but Louise doesn't seem angry at all._

Finally, Cheadle stepped out of the room with a smile. "I was able to reattach the leg. I estimate she'll have a month before she's ready to start jumping again."

"So, she's going to be okay?!" Louise asked in pure relief.

"She will." Cheadle nodded.

"We can't thank you enough, Chancellor Yorkshire!" Index said.

"It was my honor to help Peach's daughter. And, if it doesn't trouble you… I would like to go with you to Mushroom Kingdom. I want to reunite you two with your parents."

"…" Louise closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Could I have a moment alone with her, please?"

"Sure, Louise." Nagisa replied with a smile. "Why don't we go get something to eat in town? We'll bring a snack for you girls, too."

"We need a place to sleep." Deku said, staring at a sleeping Eri in his lap. "We haven't rested since Poké. No wonder poor Eri-chan is tired. Hey, could you look after her as well, Miss Yorkshire?"

"Sure I can."

"Thanks." Deku carefully lifted the child, got up, and set her in his seat. "Just tell her where we are if she wakes up."

 **GKND H.Q.**

 _"This is Galactic Kids Next Door Headquarters! Identify yourself, unidentified vessel!"_ the Wisp on the screen yelled.

"I'm Killua Zoldyck from the Hyrule Kids Next Door!" the half-Sheikah replied. "I've captured a dangerous criminal and need someplace to store her."

Killua was allowed to land the _Enigma Explorer_ , carrying Moge-ko out for everyone to see. Her knees were forced in an angled position, hands tied behind her back, she had chi-blocks, and a metal bar to gag her mouth. One of the Wisp guards snapped Moge-ko's image and quickly searched her wanted poster. "Whoa, you brought us a big bounty today. Alright, boys, take her down below." The Wisps picked her up and flew off.

"Phew… well, if this place gets attacked, it's on them." Killua remarked, hands in his pockets. "I better get back soon. Now that I think about it, I followed Alluka's three requests. She'll go into Wish Mode if I'm not around. Well, as long as she's with the others, I guess…"

 **Zootopia**

The sun was setting over the Mobian metropolis as the operatives visited a rooftop restaurant. They occupied tables and gazed over the city as they dined on pizza. "I still can't believe you knocked Moge-ko out after only a few hits." Deku mentioned.

"Well, she was pretty worn out after exerting her energy this much. Plus, we lightbenders are pretty heavy hitters when we get mad." Index replied proudly.

"You know, Index," Goombella began, "when I first got my Tattle, you made me promise to never examine you. I realize now that I would've figured out your secret, but since we already know, could I… take a peek at your Power-"

"No." she replied quickly. "I mean… not right now, Goombella… okay?"

"Oh… alright." Goombella couldn't help but wonder what else she had to hide.

"I once read an article saying Zootopia was one of the most beautiful places in the universe." Lotte smiled, hovering several feet high on her broom. "I always thought about bringing my friends here on vacation… it's too bad we had to come at such a dire time."

"When is the Kids Next Door never dire?" Nagisa remarked.

"Yeah, but you know something? I've been really enjoying this adventure. It was so wonderful meeting new friends from all these different worlds. I would like to spend more time with you guys after this is over."

"I don't see why not!" Nagisa grinned. "Heck, round up a bunch of operatives and go on an interplanetary road trip!"

"Sure, when the next Firstborn Quest begins." Goombella retorted. "But it does sound like a lot of fun."

"I admit," Riddler followed, "it is somewhat enjoyable to be devoting my time to you children as if we were equals."

"You're going to be the one we wrestle with next." Nagisa smirked.

"But it won't be long now." Index smiled. "After Louise and Maria are done reconciling, it's straight to the Mushroom Kingdom for the seventh and final ring."

 **Hospital**

Louise entered her sister's room, seeing Maria asleep on the bed. She saw her hat on the table and a creepy-looking doll with a white, hollow face. Louise approached it and picked it up curiously. "Where did Maria get you?"

 _"Killua gave her me."_

"You talk? Who are you?"

 _"I'm Alluka. I grant wishes."_

"A wishing doll? In-ter-est-ing." Louise put her halfway in her pocket. "Hey… Maria?" She lightly shook her.

"Mmm…" Maria tiredly opened her eyes. "Louise… are you alright?"

"Me? Pfft, you're the one who lost a leg!"

"M-My leg? Does that mean… I have to become a pirate?"

"As a pirate myself, I think that cliché needs to die already!"

The twins shared a laugh. "Heh heh… Louise… I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me, too. It's funny… I always thought I hated you. I thought seeing you in pain would make me happy. But in reality… I feel more angry than ever. Like…Like if I lost you, I would just lose it."

"Then let's never lose each other again."

"…Maria… I think…I think I'm ready to go home now."

Maria gazed at her with masked surprise, tears beginning to form. "Louise… do you mean it?"

"Yes, Maria… I'm finally ready."

"Oh, Louise!" Maria opened her arms, welcoming her sister into a hug.

"…I'm finally ready… to _kill_ that mother fucker."

And in a second, Louise bashed her in the head and knocked her out. She lifted Maria off the bed and drew an "M" in the floor with her Paint Staff. She jumped into the neon portal with her sister. A Bonneter flew out and dumped water on to wash the goop away.

* * *

 **Aaaaand we enter the climax. Because, unlike Scar and Violet, Maria and Louise's quarrel has plot relevance. Get ready, gang, because the next chapter has a _plot twist_. 8D To be continued in Night 14: "It's Over Fifty Thousand."**


	14. It's Over Fifty Thousand

**Guess who's finally making their debut in the Nextgen Series?**

* * *

 ** _Night 14: It's Over Fifty Thousand_**

 **Zootopia Hospital**

"Yaaaawn… huh?" Vision returned to Eri's eyes as Cheadle Yorkshire's form became clear.

"Good evening! Your name is 'Eri-chan,' right? Your friends asked me to watch over you. They went out to get food."

Eri bowed her head, on the verge of tears. "I couldn't use my Quirk… I guess Deku-san doesn't need me, anymore."

"Hm-hm, they only thought you looked tired and wanted you to rest. They should be back soon. Speaking of which…" Cheadle turned to Maria's room. "Those two have been talking for a while. Though, seeing as they haven't seen each other for a long time," she approached the room, "I suppose that's to be expected…" and she entered. "! !" The bed was empty, and not a soul remained. Her pupils having shrunk with worry, Cheadle spotted Maria's hat and grabbed it, sticking her face in in the hopes they were there. "Th…They're gone! !"

When Killua returned to Mobius, the operatives waited on the hospital's landing pad, wherein Lotte cast a magic beacon into the sky to signal him to land there. "That boy better not have gotten any dents on my ship." Riddler said in aggravation.

"Be quiet." Morgiana ordered.

After Killua landed and stepped off the ship, the operatives briefed the situation. "Louise kidnapped Maria?!"

"Not just that." Nagisa said. "It looks like she made off with Alluka, too. She wasn't in Maria's hat."

"Dammit! I can't believe you guys didn't watch them! She's in Wish Mode, if Louise knows what her power is…!"

"But how do we find them?!" Deku shouted. "How do we know where they've gone?!"

"There's only one place I can think of." Cheadle said. "Back home, to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"But… why?"

"I don't know," Goombella replied, "but before we left, I noticed that Louise's Power Level had gone over 10,000."

"The Ring of Rage can increase someone's power the longer they go without exerting their rage." Index explained. "It could be that seeing Maria injured… triggered incredible anger inside her heart."

"At Superbia, Louise said she wouldn't go home until she could kill Lord Bowser. You don't think she's going to try to right now?"

"Or she's thinking of using Alluka to do the job for her." Nagisa theorized. "In any case, we have to head to Mushroom and stop her. If Louise's wish backfires, Maria's gonna die, too!"

 **Four years ago; Bowser's Castle**

Shortly after the Mafia had taken her, Louise was knocked unconscious and stuffed in a sack. By the time she came to, she was tied to a chair, fearing for her life as she was surrounded by Koopa Troops in a dark room. The doors opened, and in stomped a more massive Koopa with horns and a spiked shell. "Gwah ha ha ha! Man, Dad is gonna be happy to see you! Now we just gotta get ahold of your sister."

"'Dad'? You mean you're not Bowser?"

"Well, I'm Bowser Jr., it's close enough. Trust me, my dad is A LOT bigger than I am!"

"Let me go! I want my mom and dad!" Louise shook in her seat.

"Too bad, sister! Your parents can storm the castle all they want, they'll never find you! The fact is, we locked you up in a fortress on another planet. But don't worry, your big brother is here to take care of you!" he said spritely.

"The fuck are you on about?! My mom would NEVER hook up with your disgusting dad!"

"My dad never told me who my biological mother was! He's been obsessed with marrying Peach his whole life, so as far as he's considered, Peach is my mama, and that makes us half-siblings."

"I'd sooner rip off your horn and stab it in your neck than call you my brother!"

"Go ahead and try!" Junior got in her face. "But since I'm your brother, I ain't afraid of pushing ba—GWAR!" Louise bit him in the nose, and he shook desperately before she flew off. "Grrrrr!" The Koopa Prince stomped up and PUNCHED her in the face. "I warned you! Now, lock this brat away, already!" he ordered before marching away, leaving Louise with a squished and bloody nose.

The princess was locked in a cell, hiding above the door as a Koopa walked in with a tray. "Princess Louise, I brought din-" Louise dropped down on his head, the Koopa cowering in his shell as she made a run for it, but the Koopatrols were able to grab her.

Every time Louise tried to escape, she got a little further. She would keep one of her dinner knives and stab it into the eyes of the Koopatrols, and as she moved more quickly and agile, she swiftly evaded their grasp and jumped on them with stronger legs. However, the Koopas would fight back harder, tying Louise to the back of the cell while the Chargin' Chucks would throw baseballs, footballs, and any other sports balls at their disposal.

 _Where are Mom and Dad? Where's Uncle Luigi? Where…Where's Maria…_

After about three years of captivity, it was clear to Louise that no one was coming to save her. Her mom never had to wait this long for Dad. "Mom… Dad…" Louise moaned after receiving another face-full of bruises. "What do they… look like again?…" Indeed, Louise couldn't remember ever being in her castle, having a royal playroom with a royal castle and hundreds of royal toys. From an age when her memory was just starting to develop, she only remembers living with Uncle Luigi on Earth, and living in captivity in this fortress.

Then one day, not too long ago, Louise was limp, helpless in King Bowser's scaly hand. The Koopa King used his other hand to gently pet her like a tiny hamster. _"Awww… poor little Louise. Oh, wait, you aren't supposed to say your name, are ya? That's why it's been so hard to track your sister down. But it seems the Kids Next Door finally blew her cover, gwah ha! Just look!"_

He showed her a TV, which replayed the clip of Cheren Uno and a Hat Kid engaged in combat. Louise recognized that big top-hat anywhere. _"My acquaintances down at the Brotherhood are already planning to kidnap her. And we think she'll comply if you are there to greet her. So, how 'bout it, Mustache Girl? Do you wanna see your baby sister again?"_

Louise hated so many things right now. She hated whatever that creature was under Maria's hat… she hated her so-called parents for dropping her into this miserable life… but more importantly, she hated this giant scum for making the misery possible. _One day, Bowser… one day, I'm going to kill you. I'll make you regret every day that you were alive… and I'll make everyone watch. The villains of this universe… will fear me! But first, I have to get away from you._ "Yes, Lord Bowser… I want to see her again."

 **Mushroom Kingdom Outlands**

"Mmmmnnn…uuu…?" When Maria regained consciousness, she found herself lying on the floor of a round room, looking up at her sister. "Louise? W-Where are w—ow!" Her leg hurt when she tried to stand.

"Yeah, probably shouldn't get up. Your leg could snap right off."

"Why did you take me from my room?!"

"I wasn't going to wait that long! You're lucky I took your clothes and dressed you up! You know how awkward it is to put on my own sister's underwear? I was going to get the hat, but I wanted to hurry before they came back."

"Louise, I'm glad you're excited to go home, but my leg really hurts, I need more time to rest."

"It won't matter anyway, Maria. After all, we're not going to see Mom and Dad."

"W…What?"

"Captain Louise! We've arrived at Bowser's Castle!" a Bonneter reported.

"Perfect! Let's introduce ourselves!"

"B-Bowser's Castle?!" exclaimed Maria.

The Mushroom Outlands were miles of dead plains and mountains, rivers of lava flowing between. In the center of it all, atop the tallest mountains, lay a mighty stone fortress. "Huh?" One of the Koopa Strikers atop a tower spotted the Hat Fleet via binoculars. "What are all those ships? They look like Bonneters… wait, maybe Bowser ordered those new hats for us after all!"

"Bicameron, turn on the mega image projector thingy!" Louise ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" replied a bicorn Bonneter.

The Koopas gaped when Louise's massive image appeared, the mustached girl holding Maria up by the arms. _"HEY, KING FUCKHEAD! Or is your name BOWSER now? Remember me?! The name's Louise Mario, the former princess that you goons kidnapped! Guess who I've got with me? That's right! It's my sister, Maria! And if you want us, you can come out here and get us yourself! That's right! Stop hiding in your shitty castle and COME GET US!"_

"That mustache!" said one of the Koopas. "Is it really Princess Louise?"

"Why would they just show up here all of a sudden?!" asked a Koopatrol. "It has to be a trap! Send the airships up there to-!"

 **BOOM!** The mountains shook. Louise noticed the act, frowning in curiosity. **BOOM!** They shook again. This could only mean one thing. (Play "Difficult" (first part) from _One Piece_!) ("Ooo, haven't heard that track in a while." said Deadpool.)

The gates to the castle had opened, and the quakes picked up the pace. Beyond the colossal gates were darkness, and within that darkness, his imposing presence began to take shape. His scarlet eyes faced the world with a sharp glare, and the sun began to glint off his horns, which had grown longer like a bull. His patch of red hair brimmed with flames, and his scar-ridden scales glimmered like gold. The shell was fit with steel spikes, and it looked so fortified that even diamond wouldn't pierce it.

 _King of the Koopa Clan and Leader of Team Gnaa_

 _A Candidate for "Strongest Creature" and "Supreme King"_

 _BOWSER KOOPA, SR._

 _"Graaaawwwrrrr…"_ Bowser released a tired yawn that echoed across the valley, rubbing his right eye with a fist that could split mountains. _"I thought I just heard the most ANNOYING voice… but it was only you! You brought Maria to me after all, Louise! Now we can be ONE, BIG happy family!"_

Already, the memories came flooding back, Louise's rage rising like lava in a volcano. "Captain Louise, we see the News Cloud in the distance!" Bicameron reported. "They'll start recording any moment. We also contacted Intergalactic News."

"GOOD!" Louise grabbed a P-wing from her pocket. "Make sure the entire universe sees it!" She swallowed the wing whole.

"LOUISE, WAIT!" Maria cried, but it was in vain as her sister took flight off the ship, aiming to blow through Bowser like a human bullet. The Koopa King raised his right fist and hurled it at Louise, outsizing and outmatching her puny body as she was blasted into a mountain.

 _"Hrrrrm…"_ Bowser shook his fist. _"That actually hurt a little bit. This little brat must take vitamins."_

Louise recovered, already ragged and bloody, but the rage in her eyes didn't die as she took flight at the demon again. This time, Louise dodged his fist and went for his eyes, but a swift headbutt blew her away again. As Louise kept trying, in vain, to bring down the king, a large cloud with a face, piloted by several Lakitus, stopped to view the sight. "Who the heck is that girl?!" asked one of the Lakitus. "And why is she fighting Lord Bowser?!"

At the same time, a spaceship designed like a news van with giant cameras was entering the atmosphere. "What's going on here that's so important?! I came here expecting Big News, so if this is a prank, I'm suing whoever's responsible!" yelled a large yellow bird with a round head, wearing a brown coat and fedora.

 _President of Intergalactic News_

 _BIG BIRD_

"Big Bird, somebody fighting King Bowser! Hahaha!" laughed Elmo, a little red furry creature.

"That's not news! It better be someone important or we're-"

 _"LOUISE, STOP!"_ Maria cried through the speakers, her despairing face displayed for all to see. _"This isn't what I wanted! I wanted to go see Mom and Dad! Please, you can't beat him!"_

"SHUT IT, Maria!" Louise yelled through a megaphone, her face an utter mess. "All I care about is ripping out this bastard's intestines! I hope Queen Peach is watching me, because I want her to know that SHE DID THIS TO ME! !"

"Maria? Louise?!" asked the News Lakitu. "Th-The long-lost princesses?!"

"IT'S HER!" screamed Big Bird. "The girl that was in Field Day! THAT was Mushroom's missing princess?! And her SISTER to boot?! They've both returned home to crush King Bowser! This is BIG NEWS! !"

And just like that, the cameras were rolling. The _Big Bus_ transmitted the broadcast to their station on Coruscant and ordered them to broadcast it to every available TV in the nearby galaxies. Before long, billions of people were watching the exciting confrontation. This included those at GKND H.Q., all perturbed by the one-sided brawl. "What the heck is going on down there?" Nebula asked. "Somebody contact the Earth KND, I want them to see this, too."

It was seen by the members of Sector LN. "Hey, it's that Mustache Girl." Akko recognized her. "And that girl on the screen was from Sector SA! You don't think Lotte is there too, do you?"

"I hope she brings back some rare mushrooms…" Sucy spoke with slight concern.

The news spread to Musutafu, the streets flooded with people as they gazed at the giant screens. "Isn't this a bit much to advertise a new _Mario_ game?" a woman asked.

"It's that Mustache Girl." Tenya Iida observed with sharp eyes. "What diabolical scheme are they concocting?"

"AHAAAA!" cheered Big Bird. "So many people are tuning in! ! With such Big Views, I'll get into the Corporate Presidents in no time! Bird bird bird bird bird!" he began laughing.

King Bowser had seized Louise in his claw, squeezing her like a sponge as the girl struggled to shake free. _"For some reason, I get this annoying muscle pain when I touch you. Maybe it's because you're Mario's daughter… just thinking about that guy REALLY makes my eyes itch."_

"LORD BOWSER, WATCH OUT!" one of his Koopas shouted. The Koopa King glanced his direction for a moment. _"GWA?!"_ It was then he spotted the twin purple lasers zooming down from the sky. _"GROOOAAR!"_ They struck him dead in the head, Bowser dropping his captive. Louise landed by his foot and looked up, seeing the _Enigma Explorer_.

The mouth of the Riddler figurehead had opened, its turrets smoking. The Seven Ring Hunters watched eagerly as the smoke cleared, revealing only a light burn on Bowser's face. "That didn't graze him at all!" Deku yelled in fright.

 _"What the hell is THAT ugly thing?! Get out of my sky!"_ Bowser inhaled a deep breath, charging violet flames within his lungs.

"He's a Violet Firebender!" Riddler shouted. "DODGE IT, Index! We can't charge another laser in time!"

"Right!" Index twisted the wheel as tight and as fast as possible, evasively dodging Bowser's violet meteors.

"A Violet Firebender, isn't that like Nerehc?!" Nagisa asked, trying to keep steady with the swaying ship.

"No!" Index yelled, concentrating. "Firebending has different levels based on color, and Violet is the highest. Goombella, can you focus on him?"

"I could if we weren't moving!"

 _"AAAAUUUUGGGHH!"_ Bowser hollered to the heavens, having been stabbed in the back of the right knee by Louise's knife, enhanced due to her Rage Ring.

"GUYS!" Maria shouted, stepping out onto the outer rim of her Hat Ship, having to use the rail to stay on her feet. "Over here! On this ship!"

"Princess Maria!" yelled Chancellor Yorkshire. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" The chancellor kicked open the door and leapt off the ship, throwing open a glider and flying onto the Hat Ship.

"So cool!" Goombella beamed.

Cheadle landed on the ship and picked Maria up in her arms. "Don't worry, you'll see your parents before you know it-"

Bowser's mighty hand flew up and SMACKED the ship away like a fly, the hat exploding against a mountain. "MARIA! !" Louise cried, her aura burning even greater. "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" Louise flew up with greater speed and went for the head, but Bowser countered with a headbutt that sent her flying again. The act gave Bowser a light, but discernible headache.

In reality, Cheadle was able to jump off the ship and land on the ground close to Bowser, Maria in her arms. "Lord Bowser, I am Cheadle Yorkshire, Chancellor of Mobius! Do you realize that any violent attempt on me is a crime?!"

 _"Tell someone who gives a damn, Puppy!"_ Bowser tried to stomp the chancellor, but she easily leapt back.

"Just look at all these news ships." Killua mentioned. "Was Louise really that confident she could beat Bowser?"

"The answer is 'no.'" Riddler replied. "It isn't confidence which compels her, it is Rage. Louise was so enraged by Maria's injury that she abandoned any sense of rationality and decided to focus all her energy on destroying Bowser, even putting aside her original plan to harness the Universe Book. And the reason she brought Maria here was to put her life in danger, thus angering Louise further and granting her more power."

"That's why? But what about… Alluka?"

"God damn it!" Louise cursed, weakly recovering from a crater. "I'm still not strong enough." As she spoke, Alluka curiously peeped out of her Infi-Pocket. "I wish I were more powerful… so I can crush him!"

Alluka looked up at her with her hollow face. _"'kay."_ The tiny Zoldyck mustered a great surge of power and channeled it into Louise.

"AAAAHH!" The power came so fast, as if by magic. Louise's aura was dramatically magnified, her hair and mustache brimming gold. "What's happening?! What's this… power?!"

"Te he he! Shiny!" Alluka giggled and clapped.

"You." Louise just remembered she was in there. "You really are a Wishing Doll. I'll keep you for later." She shoved her back down her pocket. With that, the former princess zipped up with greater speed, bending Bowser's head from every direction like a golden Powerpuff Girl.

"She looks even stronger, now!" Killua exclaimed. "He can't even hit her! It has to be Alluka! !"

"Just how strong is she?!" Index asked. "Goombella, have you finished studying Bowser?!"

". . . . ." The answer was meant to be 'yes,' but Goombella couldn't really get that out. It had only taken a moment to focus her Tattle on Bowser, and the pink Goomba had gone pale. "Fi…ty…Fif…ty…F-Fi…ty…Thou…Fuh…Fif…ty…"

"Goombella, what's the matter?" Nagisa asked. Her unblinking eyes made him think her scanner was broken.

"…It's… over… Fif…ty… Thou…sand…"

"What?"

"IT'S OVER FIFTY THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

Once it was all made clear to the heroes, they all fully understood her fear. Jaws were practically touching the floor. And once Goombella had mustered whatever power she had to express that, the little mushroom fainted. "H-H-His Power Level was so high, it knocked her out!" Deku stuttered.

"How could any mortal get that strong?!" Nagisa asked. "Heck, why hasn't he taken over the Mushroom Kingdom already?! Wait, screw that! What I should be asking is, HOW THE HELL DID SHAUNIE FULBRIGHT BEAT HIM?!"

. . . . . . . . .

It was at that moment, a cold silence swept over the mountains. Louise stopped her assault, for even she was curious why Lord Bowser seemed to forget about her. The king's eyes boiled with an incredible fury, locked on the ugly vessel where that voice came from. _"What. Did. You. **SAY**?!"_

All of the Koopas were hugging each other in fear. "D-D-D-Did they just say Lord Bowser's t-t-t-t-trigger word?!"

"Y-Yes!"

 _"In my kingdom… there is **one** , absolute **law** you should follow: never…ever… **EVER** … MENTION THAT BOY IN MY PRESEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNCE! ! ! !"_

His vocals spread miles beyond the valley, vibrating the very air as every last Koopa dropped. "KAAAAAAH!" screamed Big Bird with excitement, his crew falling. "This is Lord Bowser's Conqueror's Haki! Just listen to those BIG BOOS!"

"It's Conqueror's Haki!" Killua exclaimed, the Hunters clamping their ears shut. "It's even worse than Gon's!"

"The ship is malfunctioning!" Index cried. "I can't control it, we're gonna crash!"

"Then jump off, you idiots!" Riddler shouted.

As the engines began smoking, the operatives had no choice but to abandon ship, watching as the _Enigma Explorer_ met its own fate at a mountain's base. Deku held Eri during the fall, injuring his knees upon landing. Luckily, the torment ended as Bowser's screams faded, but they were quite shaken by the outburst of his chi. Chancellor Yorkshire raced over with Maria. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier." Maria said. "But that battle became infamous as Bowser's Most Humiliating Loss. Uncle Luigi says that was why he would never return to Earth."

It was then that a shadow fell over them. The group faced up, gazing at death in the form of Bowser's behind. The king had leapt above them, intending to sentence them to the worst Ground Pound they ever will endure. "Good-bye, everyone." Lotte said.

And faster than they could comprehend, a portal stretched open, swallowing Bowser before immediately closing. Another portal opened above a distant volcano, dropping the king inside. "Hehehe… bet that was surprising." Hoopa snickered, a tad exhausted by the act.

"Hoopa, you saved us!" Index cheered.

"With six of the Rings here, a lot of my power is back… And I think I feel the last ring near the castle."

"Oh, myyyyy!" Big Bird sang. "Those kids were almost flattened! That would have left a BIG BRUISE!"

Now that the operatives were exposed on camera, the universe was seeing them, too. This included the KND on Moonbase. "Sector SA?!" Cheren exclaimed. "What are they doing there of all places?!"

Of course, the news didn't go unnoticed by the underworld tyrants. _"Ma ma ma MY! Television is so much more interesting these days!"_ Queen Sherry proclaimed. _"I can't wait until they broadcast my birthday party!"_

The second Bowser reemerged from the lava, Louise shot over and SOCKED him in the jaw, pushing him back in. "Louise-chan, will you destroy a country for me?" Alluka asked.

"What?! Hell no! Get back inside!" Louise shoved the Wishmaker back in.

"There's no way we stand a chance against that leviathan!" Nagisa said. "We need to get Louise and escape!"

"But Louise is just as powerful now!" Cheadle shouted. "It'll take an army to bring any one of them down!"

Louise grabbed Bowser's neck, strangling him with all the strength in her tiny arms. Bowser gasped for breath, and he struggled to tear her away with his claw, having to use both hands for the act, and then screaming when Louise bit his finger. Louise flew away to recompose herself. "Louise-chan, will you kill a million people?" Alluka asked, Louise seeing her little face in her pocket.

"Piss off!" Louise poked her in again.

"Deku-san." Eri said. "What if I use my Quirk to shrink Louise's power?"

"Forget it, Eri-chan! There's no way we're going near those monsters! It took too much of your power to Rewind Morgiana, anyway."

"B-But…but…" Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Maybe you won't, but I need to!" Killua declared, using Moon Walks combined with Shave to fly the distance to the volcano. "I have to get Alluka back!"

Bowser lit his fist with violet flames as it made contact with Louise, but when the pirate didn't fly off right away, he added more pressure. Louise was able to muster enough strength to force the fist against Bowser's jaw. "Louise-chan, will you fly to the sun?" Alluka asked.

"Will you just shut up already?! AGH!" Louise barely dodged when Bowser spat fire, trying to chase her with the violet stream. Louise flew too far out of range, so Bowser prepared to spit more meteors.

"Louise-chan…" Alluka spoke, frowning sadly. "Will you please-"

Killua grabbed Louise from behind. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The girl reactively kicked him, Killua flying with great force before smashing into a crater.

"Killua!" Nagisa exclaimed, flying over to his aid. His Sheikah friend was bleeding, but he smiled at seeing Alluka safe in his hands.

"Big Brother!"

"That sure was a close one, eh little sis?" Killua said, giving her a little smooch.

"I love Big Brother lips!" Her face was reddened.

The air continued ringing and vibrating as Louise zipped around Bowser like a multi-directional bullet, stabbing him from all corners with her little knife. She was actually proving to be such a nuisance that Bowser began channeling Armament Haki.

"You guys, we got trouble." Lotte said. All of the Koopa Troopas begun waking up, setting their sights on the Ring Hunters. Soldiers quickly marched out, hammers, boomerangs, and Bullet Bills ready, and airships were combatting the Hat Ships. "Without a ship, there's no way out of here! And even if we fight them, how could we possibly take Louise back?"

"I have an idea." Riddler replied, facing up at the _Big Bus_. "But first I need to get the attention of that news team."

"Then let's fly up there! I'll use a Megaphone Charm to amplify your voice."

While the news team was still unconscious, Big Bird kept the cameras rolling, engaged in every minute of Louise's fury. Chancellor Yorkshire helped the kids fight back Koopa Troops with Haki kicks, but she held herself back with Maria's comfort in mind. "Index, what'll happen if Louise gets too angry?" Maria asked.

"If Louise can't keep a level head, she might eventually explode. But it looks like killing Bowser is the only way to quell her anger. I can't think of anything else."

 _"THAT'S ENOUGH, you two incompetent DOLTS! Stop fighting right now!"_ Astonishingly, the combat ceased at the sound of Riddler's voice. Bowser and Louise curiously faced his direction, as did the news cameras.

"Who the fuck are YOU, telling me what to do?!" Louise demanded. (Play Ragyō's Theme from _Kill la Kill_!)

The genius was using a Banjo-Kazooie spirit to fly, while Lotte projected a magic megaphone in front of him. "You want to hear some REAL news?! I got news that the entire universe needs to hear!"

"More NEWS?!" Big Bird beamed. "What does this Big Lose-r have to say?!"

"People of the universe, you may know me as The Riddler, the most intellectual genius of all time! Your first instinct may be to ignore me like you always do, but if you even THINK of doing that, you will regret it! First of all, please direct your attention below me! Specifically, that little white nun and the little genie creature." The cameras did so, zooming in on Index and Hoopa.

A sweatdrop trickled down her face. "Eddie, what are you doing?" Lotte whispered.

"Shh! My fellow Galaxians, those two are the ones who tore up the planets! Their names are Scheherazade and Hoopa, and they have been working with the Kids Next Door in their quest to fix their mistake. But I, the all-knowing Riddler, have seen the truth. I know who they TRULY are!"

Index gasped. "Riddler, no! You can't!"

"Can't what?" Cheadle asked.

"Ask yourselves, galactic denizens! How can those two be so powerful so as to rupture the entire universe?! What is she hiding under that habit, under all her supposed knowledge?! The answer is simple! Whom do we know has the power to destroy countless universes? Whom has the power to rewrite history? They are names that all you cowards are afraid to speak!"

 _"Just spit it out!"_ Bowser ordered.

"PLEASE, DON'T! !" Index cried.

"STOP, RIDDLER!" Nagisa ordered. "Whatever it is, DON'T ruin Index's secret!"

Completely ignoring them, Riddler's smile brightened, whipping a finger at the two culprits. "THAT'S RIGHT, folks! The true identity of Scheherazade… is none other than CALLIOPE!"

To many of the viewers, they had no idea what that name meant… but those with experience, namely the Earth Kids Next Door, they were breathless at the name. "C-C…Calliope?!" Cheren choked.

"Th-Then… that means…" Wendy gasped, already feeling what was to come.

With an even greater voice, Edward Nigma finished his speech. "And that creature, Hoopa, whom Scheherazade—WHOM CALLIOPE—treasures above all other creatures… HIS TRUE NAME IS CALIBORN! **_HE IS LORD ENGLISH, REBORN! !"_**

And that was the final blow that struck them all. The reason that all their planets were shrunk for three years, forced to depend on the Kids Next Door. The cause of three years of fear, and that which plagued the gods' nightmares for a trillion years. The very last thing they wanted was for the nightmare to return, and yet, there it was, in the form of an impish genie. "M…Me?" Hoopa asked.

The camera zoomed in tightly on the Newborn. The Four Emperors were speechless. CP0 was speechless. Sector U.A., Sector LN, Sector XX, all Kids Next Doors, felt dead at the sound of the news. But none took it harder than the children of Planet Earth. _"It…It can't be him. . ."_ Cheren refused to accept the reality in his mind. After he desperately longed for a more peaceful world after all their strife, his dreams came tumbling down. _"H-He can't be. . . back . . ."_

Even Lord Bowser stepped backward in utter fear, and Louise's hatred was going down the drain. "…What's a Lord English?" Hoopa asked. "ACK!" Immediately, a painful sensation overcame him. "No! Not you again! What are you doing here?!"

 _"I'M SICK OF BEING REPRESSED BY YOU! It's time to FINALLY get out! ALLÉHOOPARING!"_ The young god exploded, the sky becoming dark-green as a six-armed colossus sprouted from his being. _"It's time for them all to SEE… why the Hoopa can do **ANYTHIIIIIING**!"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ At the same time, all the Bearers of the World Rings were engulfed in light: they were all silhouettes of their respective colors – Nagisa and Morg were pink, Alluka was white, Deku purple, Lotte aqua, Riddler green, and Louise red – leaving only blank white eyes and mouths to define their facial features.

"DEKU-SAN!" Eri cried.

"KILLUA!" From their TV, Gon saw a small white light come from his friend.

"What's happening to Lotte?!" Akko screamed.

"Deku's in danger!" Ochaco cried. "We have to go there and help him!"

"This is all your fault, Ciel!" Raleigh stated, squeezing the tiny earl.

"All I did was ask a simple question!"

"STOP!" Index conjured a Light Chain, wrangling the monster by the neck in order to restrain him. "PLEASE! STOP! IT'S NOT TRUE, HOOPA!" Shining tears fell from her eyes. "It's not true! We're not them! We're not! I…I AM NOT CALLIOPE! !"

At that instant, her body flashed, replacing her peach skin with green, though her other traits remained intact. Index restrained Hoopa with even greater passion and strength, but it all seemed fruitless as the Golden Pages of the Universe Book were flying out of her habit.

 _"This world… ALL WORLDS…"_ Hoopa reached desperately for the pages. _"They are mine…They are mine to do with AS I PLEASE! I… AM… THE CREATOR!"_

Waves of energy began to burst from the pages, and the very atmosphere began to flutter like a page. Rips and tears occurred all around, and the very dimension began to divide like pieces of confetti. The Ring Bearers transformed into columns of light, slurping in everything that was within their radius. "NAGISA! MORGIANA! GOOMBELLA! GUYS! … _HOOPAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _"The universe is falling apart! THIS IS SUCH BIG NEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWS!"_

 **Somewhere among the Sea of Worlds**

"Snoooore…shooooo…snooooore…shoooo…"

 _Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The hand of this slumbering guardian aimlessly smashed around its nightstand before coming upon the phone. His eyes needed time to adjust to the dim light of its screen. It was annoying when his slumber was disturbed over one silly rupture in time-space. "Who the hell commits a God Level crisis this late at night?"

After forcing his weary body into the Holo-Chamber, he brought up a 3-D display of the crisis. A massive ball labeled _Gameverse_ appeared to be cracking, releasing energy at an alarming pace, as though it were a dam that had just burst. "Sigh, oh boy…" With that, he began to dial a number. "Zedekiah here, we got a God Level crisis on our hands. …Yep, it's the Gameverse again."

* * *

 **Yay, it's Big Bird from _Sesame Street_! And he's so totally based off Big News Morgans from _One Piece_! Anyways, I doubt I'll come back to this story before I finish _Sector LN_. I think this is a good place to start a hiatus. :3**


	15. Unbound

**That moment when you write a silly Diakko one-shot and like 40 people eat it up like Big Mom's cake. So, uh, definitely gonna write more for Sector LN.**

* * *

 ** _Night 15: Unbound_**

The silence and darkness was a stark, refreshing contrast to everything that had happened. Index felt damp, and realized she was half-submerged in a shallow golden sea. The sky was pitch-black, and Index was alone, her feet stirring the waves as she walked forward. She walked for a long time, not bothering to count the minutes, even with her Perfect Memory. Eventually, she could make out a figure in the distance. Picking up the pace, she drew closer and could make out the person's shape. Her green skull was bowed, facing the golden water.

Calliope turned to face Index and smiled. "I gUess I'm still caUsing more troUble… aren't I, Scheherazade?"

Index transformed into the golden-haired Keeper of Stories. "I never wanted anyone to find out. I didn't want to believe it was true… but now that I'm here, all I can ask is 'Why'?"

"I woUldn't expect anyone to remember." Scheherazade faced up at the sky as the vision appeared: Kodama of Sector JP picked up a strange egg. She stumbled on her feet and almost dropped the egg, but when she caught it, the egg cracked open slightly, exposing what she recognized as Hoopa's eye. That was when a Zoni flew in and quickly resealed the egg with timebending. "When those children visited the God ProdUction three years ago, they nearly hatched Hoopa's egg before its time. Of coUrse, mine and Caliborn's chi was already prevalent in that space, albeit in small doses. That very Zoni was infected with a piece of oUr chi, and when it Rewinded Hoopa's egg, the poor Firstborn was infected by that chi."

"And that's why Hoopa held the power to rewrite history."

"Yes. However, I felt none of my brother's personality within Hoopa's soUl. And yet, I still felt obliged to watch after this Newborn in case the worst shoUld happen. So, I allowed myself to reincarnate as yoU, Scheherazade. However, the Dark Chi inside Hoopa is not the same as oUr chi, and I did not really sense it before. Regardless, it woUld seem this darkness is triggering some UnnatUral feelings inside of Hoopa, desires that coincide with my brother's old ideals. Regardless, there may yet be time to repair the Universe Book before everything is destroyed."

"Quit talking so casually!" Index shouted in anger. "Even if we stop Hoopa and repair the universe, everybody knows who we are now! We'll never have a moment's rest! I mean, who asked you to reincarnate inside me, anyway?! Why did you NEED to?!"

"I'm sorry! Look, I promise I'll leave yoUr soUl after this is over!"

"It's too late for that, don't you get it?! All our hard work trying to bring peace to the universe has just been extinguished! People were just barely getting adjusted to this new era, still trying to process the fact their entire universe was destroyed, and then reborn all over again! Yet, even after all of that, their worst nightmare just shows up on the news! 'Look everyone, the being that threatened your existence is back from the dead! He's unkillable, just like everyone said he was! The Kids Next Door didn't destroy him AFTER all!' It doesn't matter if we cure Hoopa's darkness or not, anymore… because the entire universe will fear us!"

"Hmmm… perhaps yoU're right." Calliope closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Maybe it was wrong of me to cUrse yoU with sUch a fate… bUt the fact is, Hoopa was already infected by oUr chi. And it was thanks to my inflUence that yoU were able to form a connection with him. If yoU had not… then perhaps nobody coUld control him."

"Hmm… you're right." Index sighed in defeat. "I guess it was my fate… there was no way around it."

"No. BUt, after eons of stUdying other Universes, I've drawn some essential principles from many of them. And one of those is… always have faith in yoUr friends."

"Index, can you hear me?!"

The Keeper gasped, whipping around to meet with Goombella's eyes. "Goombella?" She glanced right and noticed Eri, her red eyes trembling in fear. "Eri, too?"

"You were just talking to yourself. I was getting worried…"

"Oh…" Index bowed her head in shame. "Sorry."

"It's alright. More importantly… where are we?"

They were standing on a rocky cliff, much like the ones at Bowser's Castle, but the sky was completely different: it looked as if an ocean were looming over the heavens, flapping softly like a flag. It was divided by ripped edges, and each section depicted a different world. "Those are… the Original Worlds."

"They are?!"

Index reached under her habit and pulled out a golden page. This page, which described the Tragedy of Planet Wisp, was slowly beginning to tear. "The universe is beginning to rip apart. Its energy will leak into other universes unless we fix the Universe Book."

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"_ Their hearts jumped at this thundering cry. In the distance, a body of darkness was flashing over Bowser's Castle, struggling to tear off the Light Chains binding its six arms. _"THESE CHAINS… CANNOT HOLD HOOPA FOREVER!"_

"Those chains were meant to hold Hoopa in case his Unbound form ever got loose. We have to reunite the Seven Rings before he escapes!"

"I…I can't, anymore." Goombella sighed, anger plaguing her features. "I'm done."

"What do you mean you're done?"

"Do you think it's easy being your Tattler? Reading giant Power Level after giant Power Level, always feeling like a petty mushroom compared to you tall and powerful humans… and other species? I know I'm not supposed to compare myself to others, but it's impossible given my position. I just can't do it, anymore. I couldn't study Bowser's level without passing out, so if I even glance at Hoopa, I might go in a coma. Sorry, Index… but there's nothing I can do from here on."

"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this, Goombella. I've made things worse for everyone. But we have to find where our friends are." Index approached the cliff, overlooking the distorted abyss. "There is _one_ good thing about this, though: now that Hoopa is Unbound, so are the World Rings."

Elsewhere in the space, Deku was able to wake up Lotte. "Deku?…" She looked right and noticed Cheadle cradling Maria in her arms, and The Riddler posing on another ledge as he gazed at the horizon, hands on his hips. Lotte helped herself up as she approached him. "So, when that Ciel kid asked you about Scheherazade's identity… is that how you knew, Eddie?"

"Yes, Lotte."

"Riddler… why?" asked Deku with strong disappointment. "Didn't you know what would happen?"

"In truth, I did not. I saw myself revealing this news via my Observation Haki. It was my natural instinct compelling me to do this."

"Grrrr!" Cheadle growled. "Why would you think this was a good idea?! What good could possibly come out of this?!"

Riddler cracked a smile. "I'm glad you asked, Chancellor Yorkshire. There are TWO positive outcomes that could come of this!" He whipped around and raised two fingers. "For instance, our World Rings are now in an awakened state! My Wisdom Ring allows me to answer as many questions people can throw at me in a day (provided they're from different people), amplify my Haki, and allow me to detect lies! Deku's ring allows him to crush the dreams of OTHER people (so, don't touch him), and Lotte can now freely allow the fictional characters into our world without the need of her Ghost Whispering."

"I can?!"

"Yes, but the act of doing so will terribly exhaust your power. Regardless, my instinct tells me it will prove very valuable to us."

"Hasn't your instinct caused enough trouble?!" Cheadle shouted.

"Well, my instinct will be the only thing that gets us out of it. For now, should we not try to locate our comrades?"

"And what's your big plan for that?" Deku asked.

Maria's communicator rang, the weary princess answering it. The others gathered around to listen. _"Everyone, this is Index. Do you all read me?"_

"I read you, Index." Maria replied. "I'm with Deku, Lotte, and Miss Yorkshire."

"AHEM." coughed Riddler.

 _"And Riddler too, I see. I'm with Eri and Goombella."_

 _"This is Nagisa; I'm with Morgiana, Killua, and Alluka."_

"We'll need you two to get us back together." Index instructed. "Use your Soul Bonds to track down my location. Once you do, Maria's group can find their way to us afterwards."

"Good idea." Nagisa replied. "We'll try to get to you quickly."

"Yeah, so call forth the Power of Love!" Killua remarked, Morg shooting him a glare. Alluka, who was halfway in her brother's shirt collar, giggled and clapped.

Morgiana held Nagisa's hand as the Soul Bond appeared from their hearts. They held the bond and could sense Index and Goombella's location. "There they are. Let's go, Nagisa." (Play "Studio Time Rift" from _A Hat in Time_.)

 _Stage 11: The Scattered Pages_

 _Mission: Reunite the Seven Ring Hunters._

The Soul Bond seemed to be drawing Nagisa's group into a large floating page that depicted the Triforce. When they entered, they appeared to be in the skies of Hyrule, the fields burning as demons and robotic Guardians marched forward. Thankfully, the kids were situated in the sky, safe from the destruction, following a road of floating pages. "This must be a story from Hyrule's history." Killua figured.

Shortly after they set foot on a giant page, bombs dropped from the sky, missing them by a few feet. A trio of Lakitu were above them, brimming with red aura as they dropped explosive Spinies. "These must be Bowser's minions!" Nagisa deduced, kicking Tempest Kicks up at the creatures. "And that aura looks like Louise…" The Lakitus swiftly evaded the kicks, then Killua began to grab the Spinies with his yo-yos and chuck them up to destroy the Lakitus.

"Big Brother, I wanted to ride the clouds." Alluka said sadly. Then, to their surprise, the three Lakitu clouds rematerialized beside them.

"How did she do that?!" Morg asked.

Index contacted them and answered, _"The awakened Ring of Wishes allows Alluka to manifest her own desires. However, they don't last long, and they'll drain her energy, so use it sparingly."_

"You heard her, Alluka." Killua said as they hopped in the clouds, using them to float over the warring fields. The Guardians fired blue beams to the sky, the kids having to maneuver around them as they lasted indefinitely. Cannons were floating around the space via mini propellers, shooting raging Bullet Bills that flew as fast as actual bullets. They dodged the Bills by the beats of their hearts, but their clouds were beginning to fade away.

"Morgiana!" Nagisa jumped out to grab his girlfriend and use Moon Walks to keep them afloat.

"It's okay!" Nagisa looked down in shock when flaming wings emerged from Morg's ankles, the Fanalis holding onto him. "Even if I don't transform, it seems like I can use a little of my Red Lion traits."

"Hooray for the power of love!" Killua remarked, using his hoverboard to float. The three kept flying until they could enter another page.

Now they had entered a world of trees of incredible size, for this page described the First Age of KND. They were currently venturing along a gigantic tree that was floating sideways. The tree was slowly rotating clockwise, requiring the three to consistently step left whilst avoiding branches or walls. Killua and Morg attempted to simply fly, but the tree shot rapid lasers from the top and forced them to stay down. There was a point where they had to wait for two Wall Jump walls to rotate by, the three making quick use of them to reach the higher ledge lest they would be brought down.

They had to go up two more Wall Jumps, and the next segment was guarded by Hammer and Boomerang Bros., whom were also infected by the angry aura. The Koopas threw their projectiles at dangerous speeds, Nagisa using Iron Body to shield Morg from falling hammers, but their enhanced strength was steadily breaching his defense. As Killua was hastily dodging rapid boomerangs, Alluka said, "I wanna throw boomerangs too, brother!" A boomerang spawned in her hand. "Yaaaay! Don't miss, Boomer-chan!" She tossed the toy with surprising speed and accuracy, conking each Koopa in the head and KOing them as they fell into the abyss.

"You know, I wonder if this tree was the first treehouse designed by the KND." Nagisa commented. "I mean, after the Tree of Beginning."

"Worry about that when it's not trying to drop us." Killua remarked. They reached a segment where the tree was twisting left and right at different intervals, and they were required to follow a narrow path between some walls. The path would curve whenever it was time for the tree to change direction, and the trio managed to keep between the walls without falling. They could finally enter a page to Bowser's Castle, bringing them to Index.

"Phew! That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Nagisa sighed, recalling a much worse level from the KND's history. "Okay, Maria, you guys can start making your way to us!"

"Roger Dodger!" Maria replied perkily. Cheadle carried her as they followed their Soul Bonds to the abyss. Lotte flew over the chasm and used magic to draw in floating pages. The group would stand on each page as Lotte would release the spell, letting it float back to its original position. Eventually, they entered a page depicting Fairy World.

The second they landed on a giant pink, glittery cloud was when a horde of Magikoopas began bombarding them with spells. Lotte threw up a Protego, but it was easily shattered by their might. "Riddler, hold Maria!" Cheadle passed the princess to him as she ran out and began to attack the Magikoopas with Haki punches and kicks, the dog Mobian making use of her instincts to dodge their spells and strike with precision. "AH!" A Magikoopa was able to shock her, but Lotte cast her own spell to stun it. The stun quickly wore off, but Deku jumped the Magikoopa, causing the mage's wand arm to break. As he cried in pain, Cheadle flew up to kick the Koopa unconscious.

"Did I break his arm with my World Ring?!" Deku asked in fright.

"It seems like it. Try to keep your distance." Cheadle told him. The group followed their bonds to an edge that had a tree with one star. Riddler held Maria up to "Boop!" touch the star, and it sparkled to life as it flew down and sprinkled a rainbow slide. It stopped a few feet down.

"Follow me, I can sense the path." Riddler gave Maria back to Cheadle and demonstrated the accuracy of his instincts. The others got on the slide and followed him, shifting their bodies in alignment with him to dodge the holes or barriers that would appear along the slide. The rainbow became flat and wide, but even as they got back on their feet, the four continued to slide. Several page portals opened around the field, so the group tried to slow and compose their selves to avoid going in the wrong portal.

Cheadle saw that Maria's Soul Bond was going into one of the portals. "This way!" she yelled to the others before skiing into that portal. The group followed Cheadle into a worrisome image of a black hole.

Looming in the distant heavens was Zathura, the black hole swirling and threatening to suck everything in. Smaller vortexes opened and began to draw the group in. "La, la, laaaa…" Lotte hummed a song that was in synch with the area's music. "La la, la, la la… laaa…" Her song summoned the Space Spirits, and she asked them to close the black holes. She kept the rhythm going as they proceeded, the vortexes sealing whenever Lotte got near. Koopa airships hovered over the path as Koopatrols dropped down, intending to ram the Hunters with their spiked heads. Lotte simply lowered her tone to make vortexes spawn around the Koopas, sucking them up.

"Do you think Louise is controlling the Koopas somehow?" Deku asked.

"It would appear this is the result of her awakened Ring of Rage." Riddler replied.

When they reached a dead end, seeing the Soul Bond direct them upwards, Lotte sang and willed a black hole spirit to raise its vortex upwards, while still drawing them in. Lotte repeated this with each of her friends one at a time (mostly to avoid having Deku touch them) until they were all set on a higher platform. It seemed that the portal would be a straight journey across an empty path, which was good because Lotte's voice was starting to hurt. However, small portals began to open around the path at random locations, shooting Bullet Bills at a rapid pace.

Riddler and Cheadle used Observation Haki to reactively dodge the bullets. Cheadle was weighted down with Maria in her arms, and wrapping her arms tightly around the princess, she ducked and braced herself as Black Hole Bills were pelting her back. "Miss Yorkshire!"

"I'm fine, Maria. Your safety is all that matters to me."

Lotte was quickly casting spells to combat the Bills. She yelled, "Deku, how're you holding up?!"

The powerless hero was swiftly maneuvering his hands and touching each sentient bullet, causing their bombs to become duds as they passed out on the ground. "I feel kind of bad for doing this. I mean, a bullet can only live so long, you know?"

"Well, maybe this way, they'll have a chance to reflect upon their life." Lotte replied with a sweatdrop.

They were able to make it to the page portal, which depicted Bowser's Castle. As soon as they entered, they were reunited with Index and Nagisa's groups. (End song.)

"Deku-san!" Eri's face beamed as she joyfully ran up to hug him.

"Don't touch me, Eri-chan!" Deku panicked, the girl halting immediately. "Or else your dream will be crushed!"

"Oh… okay." She bowed her head in sadness.

"Well, it would wear off after you give back the ring." Index mentioned.

 _"RAAAAAAAHHH!"_ Everyone whipped in the direction of the castle as Hoopa continued to struggle. _"Scheherazade! Get these chains OFF ME! I will NOT allow you to bind me!"_

"So, that's what Hoopa really looks like." Killua commented. "I knew I didn't like that kid."

"How do we stop him?" Lotte asked.

"We have to unite the seven World Rings, and that means finding the Yellow Ring of Fate." Index answered.

"What does that ring do?" Nagisa asked.

"The Ring of Fate is one that only Scheherazade can use. Essentially, it gives her the power to decide fates. She can decide when or how someone will die, decide who someone will marry, or decide which planets will explode."

"Sounds pretty messed up!" Killua stated.

"I know it is. And that's why Scheherazade used it on herself a long time ago. She decided that she will never use the Ring of Fate on anyone except herself and Hoopa. Otherwise, it's immoral to decide anyone's future for them. One of our most holy laws is the thread of fate that binds people and guides them to destinies, and I would never taint that law."

"But why Hoopa?"

"Because I thought I could use it to destroy Hoopa's darkness… but this ended in failure because Hoopa is immune to his own World Rings. Once the Universe Book is restored, I can sing a special lullaby designed to put Hoopa to sleep and soothe his mind."

"Hang on, if only you can use the Fate Ring, why hasn't it come to you already?"

"Funny thing about the Fate Ring." Index smirked. "It doesn't directly fly to the Bearer, it flies to a certain place where the Bearer is going to go. If I were to guess, it's at Bowser's Castle. However, I think you guys deserve to know something. Now that my identity has been exposed to the universe, I know that more and more people are going to try to capture me and Hoopa. Naturally, that will endanger my friends, too. That's why I plan to use the Ring of Fate to banish myself to a place where no one can find us, or at least until I can find a cure for Hoopa-"

"Don't even think about that!" Nagisa shouted.

"Hm hm hm! I thought you would feel that way, Nagisa." Index said with a grateful smile. "But seriously… you'll become a social pariah if I'm around, even to the Kids Next Door."

"You can't leave!" the leader spoke passionately. "The four of us have been a team ever since we joined the KND! We fought in the Viridi War, Enies Lobby, went to New Galaxia, and we survived them all together!"

"I was trapped in a card-"

"Ignore that part! Index, I swear if you leave, then I'll search the whole universe until I find you! If you will Fate to make you impossible to find, then I'll challenge Fate. I'll take it by the neck and force it to take me to you!"

"Nagisa, your girlfriend's right behind you." Goombella remarked.

"No worries." Morgiana smiled. "I'll stay by his side until we find you, too."

"Guys, I appreciate the gesture, but it's not going to-"

"They aren't lying, just so you know." Riddler inferred, a twinkle in his glasses. "They truly intend to scour the universe for your sake. A feat which they WON'T perform for my riddles."

"So, either way, you're kind of screwing up our lives!" Nagisa grinned. "The choice is would you rather doom us to endless, lonely searching, or spend the rest of your days fighting bad guys alongside the people you love?"

At that point, Index couldn't think of an argument. She was so sure of her decision, and hoped that her friends would accept her sacrifice in return for safety… Then again, even if they did accept, the villains already knew she was part of their team. They would still go after them and demand information. "Oh, what was I thinking? After all, we're the Kids Next Door. Sectormates are practically drawn to each other like magnets. Especially if we're in trouble."

"Well, funny you should mention that." Morg replied. "It seems like if we plan to make it to Louise, we'll have to brave through Bowser's Castle and all his soldiers. I think we're going to need some extra firepower."

She and Nagisa locked hands, forming their Soul Bonds. "So, Index…" Nagisa began. "If we can use the Soul Bonds to track our friends, can they use it to track us?"

Index beamed, seeming to read his mind. "Y…Yeah! Now that your World Rings are awakened, you'll be able to draw your friends to your location. Just focus your feelings and call for their aid!"

"Sounds like the cheesiest thing ever." Killua remarked with a smile. "Let's try it. Hook me up, Bro!"

With that, Nagisa and Morg extended their hands to the others, focusing their chi as Soul Bonds brimmed from their hearts. Drifting into the sky, the operatives gently clasped their bonds and began to tug on them like ropes. "Okay, I'm basically tugging on Gon's heart." Killua said. "It feels weird, yet it feels nice."

"Akko, Sucy, can you feel me?" Lotte asked, eyes shut as she focused. "Hurry to my location! I hope you don't get lost."

"Come on, Ochaco." Deku pled. "Kacchan. Iida. I need you all together."

"Please, hear me… Mom and Dad." Maria whispered to herself.

 _"GWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"_ Another deafening roar shook the world, yet this one seemed more akin to Bowser's than Hoopa's.

Lotte noticed her crystal ball started blinking, so she quickly put it on the ground and turned it on. _"BIG NEWWWWWS! King Bowser lies weakened on the ground! His loyal subjects surround him with looks of scorn! Is the royal Mustached Girl his long-awaited match?! This reporter seeks to find out!"_

Bowser was bleeding from the mouth, panting as he glared at little Louise Mario. His minions were all brimming with red aura, and he could sense only cold feelings in their hearts. "My minions… What…What have you done to them?"

"I altered their feelings a little bit." Louise smirked. "Each one of your minions has that tiniest ounce of hatred for you, and I magnified that hatred. Honestly, I had no idea it would work, but I'm sure glad it did! You don't need to worry, King Fuck, because I'll take GOOD care of them when I'm done with you."

"Big 'Scuse Me, little lady!" Louise turned as Big Bird approached her, the camera revealing her image to the universe. "Do you think we could have an interview with you once you're all finished there?! Are you really Mushroom's long-lost princess? How did you get this powerful?! Care to try your hand at that giant genie that's wrecking everything?"

Louise shot over, grabbed the bird by the collar, and brought him down to her level. "Make sure your cameras are rolling. I've got a message for all the villains in this universe!"

Big Bird rolled his finger, gesturing Elmo to keep filming. Louise snapped her fingers, and taking the cue, one of her Bonneters began to play music on a stereo.

Louise jigged her body up and down and began to sing. _"I'm not the damsel in distress!"_ She threw Big Bird elsewhere and leapt on Bowser's head. _"I'm not your girlfriend, or the fright-ened prin-cess."_ She grabbed and twisted Bowser's neck at each syllable. _"I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly."_ She used the P-wing to take flight once again. _"Nope! I'm… the bad guy."_

She grabbed one of Bowser's horns and flipped his entire body before yanking it clean off his head, the king screaming as blood spilled. _"Each and every villain better see…"_ Louise grabbed her gun and shot numerous Koopas in the knees. _"This wretched king and ALL his crones have knelt… be…fore… me!"_

Caesar Clown, Shigaraki, Jack Spicer, and his Brotherhood agents watched the news in horror. Doflamingo and the Corporate Presidents (including a certain mouse king) were frightened by her actions. Even Vaati felt the slightest worry. _"So, I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime. WHAT AM I, boys?!"_

 _"She's… the bad guy."_ The Koopas chorused weakly.

"Man, she looks even worse now." Deku said, taking note of the throbbing veins in Louise's forehead.

"If this goes on, Louise could end up being destroyed by her own rage." Index replied.

"Even if our friends all get here, will they really be enough to subdue her?"

"I don't really know."

Glaring sharply at the screen, Maria clasped her Soul Bond more firmly than ever. Somewhere within this distorted space, inside Mushroom Castle, Queen Peach and her husband could feel the light tugs on their hearts. "Mario… we can't let this go on, anymore. We have to help our daughters."

"Hm…" Mario nodded seriously.

 _"Oh, it's MAGIC!"_ Louise stroked the ground with her Paint Staff. _"How simply TRAGIC!"_ She engulfed the Koopas into the staff's goop. _"To watch you shrivel up and die."_ When the Koopas sank in, the Bonneters shot their heads with guns. _"Oh, it's thrillin'…"_ She zipped past Hammer Bros. and slit their necks with a knife. _"Killin' villains. I destroy their homes and then I watch. Them. Cry. UAH HA HA HA HA!"_ The Hat Ships blasted cannons around the castle. _"'Cause I'm the bad guy!"_

"Grrrr! We can't keep waiting!" Deku shouted. "We should try to break in there now!"

"Not to worry!" Riddler perked up. "I can see the cavalry has arrived!"

"Huh?" Goombella asked.

"We now arrive at the SECOND benefit to this catastrophe! Introduciiiing…!"

A beam of light pierced the heavens and struck the ground before them. They could feel immense power radiating from it, and when it cleared, a human-like figure was seen squatting, before rising to full height. He wore a black suit, a black tie, a wide-brimmed black hat, and had an eye-patch over his left eye. His right eye appeared to be brimming with pure frustration and anger. "Will one of you please tell me… what the hell DID YOU DO NOW?! ?"

"Who is this man?!" Eri asked in fright.

"His name is-" Riddler tried to answer.

"I am Zedekiah Strong, leader and founder of the IDA!"

 _"The who?"_ the others chorused.

"IDA. Inter-Dimensional Agency. …Ring any bells?"

Everyone remained dumbstruck. ". . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh, I remember!" Index beamed. "They're the ones who gathered the Dimension Rebels in New Galaxia!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." Nagisa drawled. "Man, I just do not remember anything from New Galaxia."

"All I remember is never to visit it." Lotte remarked.

"Whether you remember me or not doesn't matter! There I was, enjoying my retirement, relishing in the peace between the universes, when suddenly, THERE'S A DISTURBANCE! And where does it come from?! THE GAMEVERSE! Where else?! Your blasted universe can't go a damned decade without having a crisis, but dragging other worlds into it is too far!" The Riddler was slowly creeping up behind him. "You better have a blasted solution or I'll have half a mind to drown your entire realm in DIMENSION ADHESIVE!"

The Riddler softly placed his hand over Zedekiah's mouth. "Shhhhhhoooooooo…"

"What the frick are you do-"

"Shhhhooooo…" Riddler brushed his hand around the mouth in a soothing fashion, but Zedekiah was anything but soothed. Some romantic dinner music started to play, and this only added to his discomfort. "Mr. Strong… let's have a little… heart to heart."

"I don't want any of our organs to interact, good sir."

"You may have heard of me, but my name is Edward Nigma, The Riddler. I am the wisest man in the entire universe, he who guides astray souls. I will admit that I am partially responsible for this tiny little mess… but only because my instincts tell me that the benefits outweigh the costs."

"What good are your damn instincts compared to mine?!"

"Very good, my interdimensional friend! If I do recall correctly, you once amassed a band of rebels from across the multiverse in order to combat the dreaded Lord English. Well, what's preventing you from doing it again?"

"Because it causes dimensional distortions that will only make this situation worse! The only reason we did it the first time was because Lord English already fucked things up! Not to mention, if too many people knew about these other dimensions, they would try to find them and cause even MORE chaos! That's why the IDA had to steal their memories after that whole mess; hell, you all are damn well lucky we let you keep yours."

"That's nice, Mr. Strong, but I'm going to need you to give those memories back."

"What?! Weren't you just listening to a word I-"

"You don't need to bring the Originals to our world, you just need to restore their memories. It will only last for a short time, Mr. Strong. Just restore their memories and we will take care of the rest."

"And how the hell am I supposed to trust you? What could you possibly be planning?!"

"Just do what he says." Index ordered. "I think I understand what Riddler is trying to do."

"Yeah, what is it, Index?" Nagisa asked.

"Remember when I said that the Dimensional Rebels also had the Rukh? That means the Rukh also exist in the Original Worlds. If I can summon those Rukh as I've been summoning yours, I can become even stronger! And we might need that in case Hoopa breaks free."

"Rukh?" Zedekiah asked. "You mean you can actually see those things?"

"You betcha."

"Sigh, of course you can. After all, people can pretty much do anything in this universe. Alright, I'll return their memories. But if we end up having another multiverse crisis, I'm holding you kids responsible!" Zedekiah proceeded to sock Riddler in the face and vanish with another beam of light.

"Hey, Goombella, what was that guy's Power Level, anyway?" Deku asked.

"Duuuuuhhhh…" Goombella had turned pale and passed out again.

"He's THAT strong?!"

"Guys, look!" Maria shouted, pointing skyward. "I see ships!"

"Yeah!" Lotte smiled, recognizing a particular one. "They look like ours!"

Once the ships had gotten low enough, their teammates showed their selves: Sector LN flew off the Stanship on broomsticks, Gon Freecss leapt off a Sheikah ship, Sector U.A. leapt off a ship with U.A.'s logo, and even Sector $ managed to find them. "Well, I guess we weren't the only sector invited!" Carol said. "We came here following some weird spirit thingy from Ciel's heart."

"That was me!" Index grinned. "I'll explain what that is later."

"Hey, Killua, we saw you on the news!" Gon shouted, rushing up to his friend. "I can't believe you went to take on Bowser without me!"

"Baka, we came here to save Maria and Louise!"

"Lotte, we were so worried about you!" Akko squeezed her best friend in a hug. "I didn't peg YOU for the reckless type!"

"I, uh, learned it from you, I guess." She blushed.

"DEKUUUU!" Ochaco flew up to embrace him with tears in her eyes.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! !" Deku rapidly shook his hands. "I have a curse that drains peoples' power when I touch them!"

"YIKES, thanks for the warning." Akko hid behind Lotte, not wanting her Magic Deficiency to get any worse.

"Deku, it only works when you touch them with your hands!" Index stated. "The rest of your body is safe."

"Greetings, children!" Riddler introduced himself. "I'm sure you've heard of me, but I am The Riddler, and it was thanks to my wisdom and guidance that your friends have survived."

"We have a wanted poster of you." said Diana Cavendish, presenting it.

"So do I, as a matter of fact." Tenya Iida held up his own.

"DAMMIT, why don't you kids ignore my crimes and acknowledge my teachings for a change?!"

"Hey, Index." Prince Raleigh approached the nun, firmly clasping tiny Ciel Phantomhive in his left hand. "Somehow, I feel like this guy is responsible for blowing your secret. Any way you'd like me to punish him?"

"Well, I… er…" Feeling nervous, Index noticed that all the operatives were gazing at her. "Wait… you guys do know who I am, right?"

"Well, we're kinda confused." Carol replied. "But I'll hold off on asking questions until we stop that thing."

"I don't think I've ever seen the real Lord English anyway," Gon followed with an innocent smile, "so I'm not scared one bit!"

"So, what's the plan, anyway?!" Bakugo asked in infuriation. "Do we just storm the damn castle or what?!"

Index smirked and nodded. "Yes! I know the last World Ring is somewhere in the castle. We have to retrieve it AND stop Louise. There will be a lot of soldiers in the castle, but I think with our Soul Bonds, we'll be able to charge through them all!"

"Soul Bonds?" Akko asked, cocking a brow.

"Let us show you." Morgiana smiled, she and Nagisa focusing their power on all the operatives. (Play "Hashire" from _Hunter X Hunter_!)

Everyone shone with pink aura as Soul Bonds linked the hearts of every member of the team. "Whoa, this feels so weird." Tsu said, holding her bond. "Ribbit."

"Deku, why is ours pink?" Ochaco asked, holding her bond.

"Oh, that!" Deku turned red, sweating dramatically. "Uh, it just means our bond is SUPER strong!"

"Hey, our bond is pink too, Diana!" Akko noticed.

"Hm, so it is…" Diana couldn't help but flush as she held it.

"Hey, Killua, I feel strangely powerful all of a sudden!" Gon said as both boys clutched their pink Soul Bonds.

"You ready to go wreck some Koopas, then?" Killua smirked.

"You bet!"

"Then show these losers what you can do!"

"Okay…" Gon faced the Koopa Kore with determination. "First comes Rock!" He balled his fists as they hardened with Haki. "Rock…" The Haki spread to his body as it turned red. "Paper…" It formed the "XX" symbol on his chest. "SCISSORS! !" His spiked hair brimmed like fire, and an intense aura began radiating off his form.

"Whoa!" Nagisa exclaimed, feeling a mild chill down his spine. "He can use Haki Fury just like Maddy!"

"So, this is Conqueror's Haki, huh?" Ochaco said with slight weakness. "I guess I should keep away from him, too."

"Deku-san…" Eri began as she climbed onto Deku's shoulders, careful not to touch his hands. "I'm going to hold onto you as long as possible… I'll keep helping you until the end!"

Their Soul Bond was allowing her Quirk to come forth again. As power flowed through Deku's veins, he smiled at her and replied, "Thank you, Eri-chan. I promise I'll protect you!"

"I hope the Shiny Rod doesn't tire out this time!" Akko declared, whipping out her treasured wand as Diana clutched it as well.

"We should only use as much power as necessary." Diana replied as the rod transformed into a bow. "Besides, I'm certain you have a few tricks up your sleeve."

 _Grrr… At this size, I'll be as good as useless. Sebastian… where are you…_ Ciel thought to himself.

With that, all the five sectors faced the castle, their very bonds filling them with power and confidence. "We're coming, Louise!" Maria promised, trusting Yorkshire to carry her through. "And Mom and Dad are coming, too."

At the same time, a R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. was en route to Mushroom World. Cheren Uno was following his own Soul Bond. "Calliope… you have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

 **So, Louise's song comes from _Wander Over Yonder_ , and it was actually used for her in an animated video, so you can understand why I threw it in! Zedekiah is owned by Mal Masque, and speaking of whom… well, you'll see them. ;) In a way, it's sort of Kodama's fault that all this happened, so expect that!**


	16. Fallen Princesses

**Not gonna lie, I had to keep up a list of the U.A. students for this chapter, because I can barely remember all of them. XD Also, I JUST learned Cheadle's voice actress is the long-running voice of Ash's Pikachu from _Pokémon_. XD**

* * *

 ** _Night 16: Fallen Princesses_**

 **Bowser's Castle**

"Goombella?" Index spoke as vision returned to the Goomba's eyes.

"Uuuugh… huh?" Goombella realized she appeared to be moving, being carried in Index's arms. "Index? Oh, COME ON, did I seriously pass out again?! Geez, I really AM useless!"

"No you're not." Maria replied, still being carried in Chancellor Yorkshire's arms, the Mobian running alongside the nun. "I'm the one with the broken leg here!"

"But now that you're awake, we could use your help in fighting all these Koopas." Index replied, consecutively throwing a Light Sphere at an Ice Bro.. "Our Soul Bond should enhance your strength, too."

"Yeah, but like, how much? I'm still a vulnerable little mushroom."

"Goombella, you trained yourself for three years to be ready for New Galaxia, even if you knew you couldn't reach Nagisa and Morg's level. And we're very thankful that you trained because we needed you, and we need you now."

"Right, because I'm your weapon, aren't I?"

"Well, Nagisa is Morgiana's weapon!" Index replied in slight frustration. "It's just our way of making up for our limited strength."

"Can't you just form that golden trident?"

"Not all the time. And if worse comes to worst, I'll need to conserve my chi to stop Hoopa. So, can you bear to be my softball for a little bit longer?"

"Sigh, okay. I mean, it's not every day I get to invade Bowser's Castle, so I might as well be in good spirits!" (Play "Time's End" from _A Hat in Time_!)

 _Stage 12: Koopa Kore_

 _Mission: Find the Ring of Fate and stop Louise!_

Koopa Strikers lined up along the front gates and kicked soccer shells at the teams of operatives. Deku, Killua, Gon, Morgiana, and Amanda sent the shells hurdling back with their powerful legs, breaking the Koopas' beaks. As Koopatrols charged forth with head-spikes first, Gon blew through them with Haki-imbued punches and Raleigh ordered his Pichu to electrify the metal-wearing Koopas. Bullet Bills launched down from the gate's towers, but they were grabbed by Killua's yo-yos and Barbara Parker's Grab Vines, both tossing them back at the towers.

Nagisa and Killua tossed Tempest Kicks to try and take down the massive gate, but its material was sturdy enough to endure. Deku charged strength and began to push open one side of the gate while Morgiana did the other side, putting all their muscles to use as the gate slowly creaked open. All the operatives squeezed through, but they immediately braced their selves for the flurry of bullet-speed baseballs from Chargin' Chucks. Behind that platoon were more Chucks hurdling footballs like bombshells, and the projectiles were strong enough to make the intruders bleed. Tenya Iida ignited his leg engines and sped through the baseballs, tackling two Chucks, and Weiss Schnee shot icicles at some Chucks.

"It's a shame that no one in our sector is superhuman." Carol commented, releasing Game-and-Watches to combat a swarm of Paragoombas flying their way. "Looking at you, Tiny Ciel."

"You know something," Riddler replied, eavesdropping, "that Eri girl could use her Rewind power to restore Ciel's size."

"WHAT?!" Ciel fumed. "HEY! Superbian brute! Bring that girl over here NOW!"

"Ask politely, Ciel." Raleigh remarked, poking him into his pocket.

"Grrrr! Where the hell are you, Sebastian…"

Weiss and Mina Ashido skied along the ground using ice and slime respectively, swiftly slipping past the Chucks and heading toward a platoon of Fire Bros.. Ashido shot acid toward them as the fire was coming out, causing it to explode against the Koopas. They weren't KO'ed by the explosions, but their rage compelled them to charge at Ashido and burn her directly. "Take it easy, fellas, I have a dance recital next week!"

"Need a backup singer?" Weiss remarked, freezing the heads of the Koopas. Eijiro Kirishima then showed up to bash the Koopas with rock-hard arms.

Fire Bros. coughed fire bullets at Amanda O'Neill, who twirled her ignited broom in defense. She ran up to sweep them away with their own fire—"OW!" and she ended up burning Katsuki Bakugo, who then blasted the Koopas with hand explosions. "You're in the way of my kills!" Bakugo shouted at Amanda, bursting with rage.

"You need to watch where you're SHOOTING!" Amanda's hair lit on fire.

"Go kill some of the small fry over there!"

"I'll kill as many of your guys as I WANT!"

"You're not supposed to kill ANYBODY!" Iida shouted.

"Yeah, Amanda, come on." Jasminka worriedly tugged on her friend.

"Hey Jasminka, let's teach these turtles how to REALLY play soccer!" Taking the cue, Jasminka inflated herself, and Amanda kicked her with supreme force to bowl over a swarm of Koopas like pins.

"I guess we aren't the only ones to use our friends like weapons!" Index remarked, throwing Goombella like a baseball to dent the helmets of Hammer Bros., calling her back each time with the Goomba Mitt.

"Not so long as we're good sports about it!" Nagisa followed as Morgiana spun around and used him to bat away spiked Goombas.

As they were nearing the wide, mountainous stairs, Koopatrols and Clubbas came charging down, but Shoto Todoroki used his icebending to freeze the stairs, causing all the Koopas to come stumbling down. Weiss easily skied up and sliced any unarmored Koopas still standing. Despite Shoto's attempts to freeze many of the soldiers, the rage-filled Koopas broke out and attacked him. Shoto fought back with firebending, but was pelted in the back by Bullet Bros.. The black-armored Koopas were grabbed by Tokoyami's Dark Shadow and thrown elsewhere.

Suddenly, a shadow seemed to fall over the Koopas, and they faced up mouths agape as a cloud of baseballs and footballs loomed over the field. A confident smirk on her face, Ochaco Uraraka had grabbed all of the Chucks' baseballs and footballs and used her Zero Gravity to levitate them. Ochaco clapped her hands and willed all the balls to rain down like hail, and her Soul Bond increased her strength to knock the Koopas unconscious.

Shoto had to unfreeze the stairs so all the others could race up. Unfortunately, hatches opened on the stairs, releasing giant iron balls with the intent to flatten the kids. They couldn't be stopped by icebending or by brute strength, so the operatives took care to avoid the balls. Finally at the top of the stairs, the KND were nearing the 2nd gate, guarded by obese Hammer Bros. called Sledge Bros.. Using earthbending, the Sledge Bros. sent earthquakes in the kids' direction, so the air savvy operatives took flight. The Sector LN girls cast Blast Spells at the Koopas while Morgiana kicked off Nagisa for a boost and stomped them in the stomachs.

"This gate looks a bit stronger than the last one." Goombella observed.

"Diana, let's see if we can shoot it down together!" Akko declared, readying her Shiny Arc.

"Good idea!" Diana grabbed the arc as well, both channeling their magic.

"Let me add a little extra!" Gon replied, channeling energy into his fists. "First comes Rock! Rock… Paper… PAPER!" He punched forth as an energy fist flew toward the gate.

"Shiny ARC!" Akko and Diana loosed a massive magical arrow, and combined with the force of Gon's fist, they blew the gate clean open.

Akko and Gon panted, the former's Shiny Arc changing back to normal and the latter's Haki Fury dying. _"Ha ha! That was AWESOME!"_ Gon and Akko exclaimed. The two faced each other in surprise. _"Whoa, sorry about that! Oh- we did it again! You know, our voices are kinda similar. Yeah, I noticed that! Wow, this is so weird!"_ They blushed. _"Just so you know, I'm gay. Well, I hope he/she's rich."_ They smirked. _"OH GOD, HE/SHE IS!"_ Killua and Diana looked at them in disbelief.

"Baka." Killua whispered.

"Dolt." Diana huffed.

"Hey, drink this, you two!" Sucy flew overhead and tossed blue potions down to them. Minoru Mineta was riding her broom with her. "It'll restore your chi."

Both operatives drank the potion, immediately feeling energy course through their veins. "Mmm, delicious!" Gon beamed.

"Sucy's Ethers are the best!" Akko cheered.

Koopas were trying to pursue the operatives up the stairs, but their feet were stuck to the ground via purple grapes. "Hehe, they're falling into my traps!" Mineta laughed. "But I'm starting to bleed. Any chance you can toss me a potion?"

"Here." Sucy handed him an Ether. Mineta drank it up.

"Thanks. Hehe, so tell me something Sucy, does your school have a swimming pool? If so, what do the suits look like?"

"If I see you at Luna Nova, I will turn you into a grape and squash you."

However, the threat only caused Mineta's nose to bleed further. _Master Vweeb, we are visiting Luna Nova after this._

Beyond the 2nd gate were hordes of Boos. Lotte began to sing a lovely song, easing the hearts of the Boos and drawing them into her wand. This didn't stop the Dry Bones from tossing speeding bones to cut the flesh of the invaders, but Killua and Nagisa could behead and break the skeletons to pieces without fear of killing them. "All restless spirits, please return to thine slumber!" Index spoke in prayer, her body shining as she willed tiny balls of light to flow into the Dry Bones. This caused energy to leave their bodies and for the bones to stay dead. "The Dry Bones are Inferi; corpses animated by magic. Since it's dark magic, I can pray for it to go away."

Dark Lakitus hovered over the field and used cannons to shoot down Sky-Blue Spinies. Dressed like an Arabian dancer, Hannah England moved gracefully and wrapped the Spinies around the ribbons of her pink attire, tossing them back up to the Lakitus to knock them off their clouds. Afterwards, Pacifica Northwest caught the Lakitus in her chains and tightened them until they fainted. "Cool outfit!" Pacifica praised.

"Yours, too! I bet the homeless shelter will love them."

"Uh… excuse me?"

"Wiggler Platoon, trample them!" The Koopas opened cages and unleashed swarms of giant Wigglers, using their natural Rage Fury as they charged at the operatives. However, Koji Koda used his Anivoice Quirk to speak with the giant caterpillars, ordering them to about-face as several operatives boarded the Wigglers. The Wigglers raced over the field, pummeling several Koopas into the ground.

"One of our operatives can speak to animals," Tenya Iida said to Diana, "and one of yours can speak to spirits. It's funny how much we have in common."

"Indeed." Diana smiled. "It seems your Bakugo friend could use some extra discipline, though. Compared to him, Amanda seems like an honor student."

"Hey!" Amanda shouted. "Just 'cause you were partners in Field Day, don't go dissing your own teammates!"

"MMMMM!" Koji ordered the Wigglers to halt when they arrived at a cliff. The road seemed to continue over a chasm, and it was 30 feet high. "How about we try my new program!" Carol declared as she materialized a 2-D Game-and-Watch staircase, stretching all the way up to the cliff. The non-flying operatives raced up the stairs single file, feeling concern over whether this could support them.

A gigantic King Bill blasted up from beneath the chasm, so Morgiana and Killua combined their strength as they dropped down and kicked the Bill. The King Bill refused to back down, but the others had made it up the stairs in time to where they could let the King Bill pass. Kill and Morg rejoined their friends as they headed into a field of tanks. Gon reignited his Haki Fury as he and Deku ran to destroy two tanks with powerful punches. Weiss and Shoto used icebending to make icicles erect from beneath the tanks, shoving them over the edge, but their ice was soon dissolved by gigantic Fire Snakes.

"You know, I forgot just how many creatures Lord Bowser has at his disposal." Goombella remarked.

"Aguamenti Engorgio!" Diana cast giant streams of water from her wand and doused the snakes. The kids were nearing the next cliff, but a giant Chain Chomp emerged from below, munching along the ground like a cookie. "SPIRIT BOMB!" Lotte fired her accumulated Boos at the Chomp and blasted it straight into the chasm. Weiss and Shoto used ice to replace the ground that was eaten.

"Bronzor, take them up with psychic!" Prince Raleigh ordered, his Pokémon levitating the non-flying operatives up to the next path. "Heh, who said Bowser was dangerous?!" he declared, unaware of the Koopa spying on him from behind. "Invading his castle is the easiest thing—AAAAHH!" The Ninjakoopa zipped up and KICKED Raleigh into the abyss.

"RALEIGH! CIEL!" Carol cried.

"SOMEONE SAVE US!" Ciel screamed.

 _"You called, My Lord?"_ A shadow swooped by and snatched Raleigh, and before he knew it, the prince was set on safe ground.

"Huh…?" Raleigh glanced up at a familiar pair of red eyes.

Ciel's single eye cried, his heart warming up at the sight of him. "My goodness, Ciel, you've lost weight!" said Sebastian Michaelis, his smile charming on his pale face.

"S-S-S…Sebastian…" Ciel formed a grateful smile. "You came back…"

"Indeed I have. And rest assured I have enjoyed my vacation away from you." Behind Sebastian, the Ninjakoopa lay with a cracked neck.

"I was wondering when he would show up again." Carol said as Bronzor finished placing them on the path.

Sebastian lifted Raleigh and performed a great jump up to where they were. "Horned girl, look sharp!" Sebastian grabbed his tiny master and tossed him to Eri.

"Ah-!" Eri was quick to catch the earl, and with her Quirk still active, Ciel burst back to normal size.

"Sorry, Scheherazade, but my service is ending early!" Ciel smirked, stretching his limbs. "I need some exercise! That gate looks like fun practice."

A squad of Shoota Koopas lined up before the third gate, cocking guns and aiming at the operatives, Ciel and Sebastian at the front. Rounds of Bitesize Bills came flying, but the two demons moved their hands with whipping speed, completely protecting all their teammates as they caught the bullets. Ciel and Sebastian put the bullets in their mouths, positioned their hands over them, and spat the bullets back, puncturing the Koopas' faces.

"Deku, Morgiana, let's say we open this one!" Nagisa declared. The two nodded determinedly and charged for both sides of the gate, all the while the assassin mustered his chi. "Six… King… GUUUUN-!"

"I wanna go in there!" Alluka yelled. Her wish was granted as the gate flew open, Deku and Morg stumbling on their feet.

"Uh… that works!" Nagisa figured, the group proceeding. Magikoopas cast magic spells that the LN operatives countered, and Pacifica grabbed the mages by the necks via her chains before tossing them into others. The operatives approached downward stairs, overlooking an arena before the castle that had watchtowers around it. Here is where Lord Bowser was being beaten mercilessly by Louise Mario, the enraged Koopas cheering for their enemy.

"I know Louise needs to be stopped," Goombella said, "but, well, this might actually be a good chance to get rid of Bowser."

"We can't take the chance." Index replied. "At this rate, either of them could die, but we could end up losing the Red Ring."

"Besides, any moment now, Mom and Dad will get here." Maria assured. "Then maybe we can finally end this…" (End song.)

Minutes after the invasion began, as Koopas lay defeated along the grounds to the castle, Supreme Leader Cheren Uno had arrived to examine the mess. "Sigh… an adventure's never complete without a castle invasion."

"Hm hm hm! Your operatives make it look so easy." a woman giggled. Cheren turned around in curiosity.

"Gyuh-!" The leader was taken by surprise.

"Hello, Cheren." Queen Peach greeted kindly. "Thank you for looking after my daughter."

"Oh!" Mario nodded in agreement.

"Uh… i-it was nothing." Cheren blushed.

"We thought we could count on you. After all, your father and Mario were partners during the Firstborn Quest. Do you mind if we accompany you to see her?"

"Heheh… of course! I was heading this way to meet someone else, anyway."

 _"GROOOAAARRR!"_ Louise was now twisting her knife into Bowser's eyeball.

"You feel that, Bowser?!" Louise smirked with malice. "You feel that irritating itch?! That's the SAME eye Shaunie Fulbright stabbed in the version of _Firstborn_ Mum never read me!"

From the windows of the castle, a black Shy Guy with a grinning, diagonal mask viewed the bloodshed. "Dekukukukuku!" laughed Shy Mask. "This is certainly a dire situation! If Bowser dies, there goes my candidate in this Game. But I don't think I need to worry." The Shy Guy turned away. "I felt Zedekiah's presence here… Hopefully, he'll be able to resolve this issue before then."

The Seven Ring Hunters and their friends charged into the arena. "Scheherazade, look up there!" Riddler exclaimed, his staff aimed at the sky above Bowser.

Index gasped, seeing the small gold light against the distorted sky. "The Ring of Fate! Oh, of COURSE it would be in such an inconvenient spot!"

"I could fly you up there." Morgiana said. "But with all those monsters guarding it…"

Cheadle dodged Koopas on her way to Louise, but a powerful wind brushed the chancellor and her royal passenger away, having come from the lungs of cloud monsters called Ty-foos. "LOUIIIIISE!" Maria screamed. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"QUIET, Maria!" Louise kept her sights trained on Bowser, struggling to carve out the Koopa's eye. "After today… every villain will regret the day they followed the path of evil. They will spend the rest of their lives dreading the day I come for them."

"Please stop, Louise." (Play "Get Lost" from _A Hat in Time_!)

The familiar voice snapped Louise back to reality. It was a voice she hadn't heard in years, yet just the sound of it sparked her memory. Louise turned… and there stood the golden-haired queen in the peach-pink dress she knew all too well, as well as the red-capped Mustachio that was her husband. "Mo…Mo…" For just a little bit, the throbbing pain in Louise's mind decreased. "Mom? Dad?"

"MOM! DAD!" The couple looked over at their younger daughter, Maria, safe in the arms of Chancellor Yorkshire. "You actually made it! I was worried you wouldn't…" Tears dripped down her beaming face.

"Maria!" Mario perked up.

"I'm glad that you're safe, Maria." Peach smiled. "Thank you for protecting her, Cheadle."

"Oh, it…it was my pleasure." Cheadle blushed.

"Hm hm! …" With a more stern expression, Peach faced the eldest daughter. "Louise, I'm sorry all this had to happen to you. I tried desperately to find you when I heard what happened. I can't imagine what they must have done to you. But you have to stop this." Queen Peach slowly approached her daughter with welcoming arms. "Your duty is finished… and you're free now. We can all be a happy family again. We can all go back to the castle… and I'll make all your friends an amazing cake."

"Mom…" Louise calmly approached her mother, her expression static.

"Maria?" Cheadle gasped when the princess shook free of her arms and set foot on the ground. "Princess, your leg!" Maria ignored her, limping toward her mother and sister regardless of pain or the gravel scratching her feet.

Peach looked over as her other daughter trudged her way to her. The queen offered a hand to Maria, and the other to Louise. Her friends watched with warm smiles, eager to see the family finally be reunited. Bowser simply remained lying, curious how this interaction would go… then would seize the chance to nab them all once Louise's power died down.

Now that Maria was in arm's length, she would reach to take her mother's hand. After nearly 7 years, her daughters would finally come back with her. As soon as Maria's hand met with her mother's… the princess swung her right foot into Peach's legs and knocked her over!

"HUH?! ?" Everyone's jaws hit the ground, from operatives to enemies. The same could be said of everyone watching the news.

"Ow! Maria…"

"YOU THINK A DAMN CAKE IS GOING TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER?!"

"Maria?" Louise was taken aback by this sudden shift in tone.

"It isn't Bowser's fault that Louise is like this, it isn't my fault she was kidnapped. It was YOUR fault! It's always been your fault!" A red aura began to shape around her body. "You sent us away when we were only three years old! We didn't ask to protect that stupid genie! What were you THINKING giving us a job like that, putting us in danger?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! AND I HATE YOU!" Maria stomped her mother's face repeatedly, making it bruised and bloody. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Mama Mia!" Mario panicked.

"Princess, please stop!" Cheadle yelled.

"Don't." Riddler held her back with his staff. "Maria needs this. And her mother knows it."

"You made Louise hate me! You made her almost kill Cheren! I can't believe I wanted to meet you again! Uncle Luigi was our only REAL parent! She had every right to be mad at you!"

"Look at that aura!" Lotte pointed. "Is Louise infecting her with the Ring of Rage?!"

"No…" Index observed. "She's _sharing_ the rage. I think Maria is trying to understand her sister's anger."

"You're right…" Goombella replied. "Maria's Power Level… it's rising while Louise's is shrinking. But how did she even know this would work?"

"Maybe she didn't." Nagisa guessed. "Maybe she just genuinely feels this way." Riddler nodded at this.

"So, you can KEEP your cake!" Maria kicked her mother a few feet across the ground. "You can keep your money!" She did it again. "And you can take this Gold Mushroom Card and SHOVE IT UP YOUR BUTT!" And she ripped her prized credit card in two.

At that instant, Maria's aura ignited like fire, her rage having reached its peak. "Maria…" Her golden eyes leaking tears, Louise approached her with pure gratitude. "You…You really _do_ understand how I feel, don't you-"

Maria PUNCHED Louise so hard that she blasted across the field like a bullet, smashing into a tower as it then collapsed. Louise fought her way out of the rubble, shocked when Maria zipped over, completely forgetting the pain in her leg. Her fist drenched in blood, Maria said, "I'm still real mad at you too, Louise. I'm sick of chasing you around. And I'm not going to, anymore. I'm going to take all my negative feelings and dump them all over you! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT SISTERS DO!" (Play "You Are All Bad Guys" from _A Hat in Time_!)

 _Boss fight: Louise Mario_

Maria ran to punch Louise in the jaw, but the sister grabbed her fist and threw her across the field. Louise took to the sky and shot down like a meteor, Maria jumping to dodge, spinning, and then performing a Homing Ground Pound. Louise's face smashed into the ground, but she was quick to jump back up, flinging Maria off. Louise zipped over and threw quick punches at her sister, Maria matching her speed before swinging her right foot at Louise. The eldest easily pushed her leg back before grabbing her Paint Staff and stroking electric goop on the ground. She tried to surround Maria's area with goop, but the youngest charged strength in her right leg and performed a terrific jump to escape from the radius.

Maria landed on her feet, ignoring the aching pain in her left leg. "You're pretty fast, Louise, but you're pretty blind if you don't notice when I've stolen your Power-Up!" Maria revealed the Ice Flower in her pocket, proceeding to eat it. "This oughta cool you down!" Maria shot bouncing ice balls that froze the goop, and with her rage fixated on her sister, the ice balls were bouncing in Louise's direction. Louise devoured a Boomerang Flower and threw endless boomerangs to counter the ice, sending a swarm around to hit Maria from multiple directions.

Maria took several cuts as she tried to run toward Louise, and once close, she did a spin and shot out waves of ice balls. Regardless of the direction, all the balls would home on Louise and eventually freeze the elder. Maria rushed over, leapt above, and flattened her sister with a Ground Pound. Louise pushed her off, grabbed Maria by the cape, and whirled around before hurdling her all the way to a turret tower. Sadly, both of their Power-Ups wore off at this time, but when Maria recovered in the rubble of this tower, she discovered a Spring Shroom.

Louise cocked a brow at the sight of her sister bouncing out like a silly bedspring. "Didn't Uncle Luigi say this was one of the worst Power-Ups?"

"Not with a strong imagination!" Maria shot high into the air, aimed herself at Louise, and then bounced off the very air with the force of a bullet. Louise quickly raised her hands in defense, but still ended up being blasted across the field. Louise grabbed a carrot and devoured it whole, becoming Rabbit Louise. When Maria sprung to her again, Louise dodged left and hopped 20 feet high before stomping down on her sister's head. She then kicked the spring girl elsewhere, but Maria was quick to bounce back to recovery.

Both sisters bounced aloft and kicked off the air to ram each other headfirst. They were at a stalemate for a brief moment, but Maria was retracting her bottom spring. With built-up force, Maria suddenly STRETCHED to full length, blasting Louise into the ground as she bounced all the way across the field. Maria bounced rapidly after her sister, but Louise decided to ditch the rabbit form and swallow a Rock Mushroom. When Maria tried to spring-blast at Louise, the elder sister curled up into a boulder and rolled in place, Maria bumping her head against the rotating rock.

Maria lost her Spring Shroom, and Louise seized the chance to run her over the second she landed. Louise was quick to about-face and roll against her again, and she repeated the attack three more times. "Maria, up here!" Lotte flew overhead, raising a Ghost Shroom. "I swiped this from one of the Boos!"

"Don't interrupt!" Maria yelled. "This is a fight between sisters-!" She was run over again. "Eh… your help is kindly appreciated." With that, Lotte tossed the shroom down for Maria to eat. The princess turned into a red Boo, turning intangible to avoid Louise's onslaught. Louise kept desperately trying to ram the ghost, but the effort was fruitless as her Rock Shroom wore off. Maria then flew over and returned the pain with a flurry of Ghost Smacks, but Louise switched to Light Goop in her Paint Staff and stroked the ghost to make the power wear off. She then proceeded to kick Maria in the stomach, sending her sister flying back.

"I'm sorry that Maria did this to you." Cheadle said as she cleaned the blood off Queen Peach's face.

"Maria had every right and reason to attack me." Peach replied with a sweet smile. "I hate to see them fighting like this… but at the same time, I don't think I can interfere."

"I just hope they put a stop to this soon. This certainly isn't healthy for Maria's leg."

Maria recovered close to a Hammer Bro., so she decided to knock it senseless and swipe his Hammer Suit. She hurdled giant hammers at Louise, but the eldest devoured a Dash Pepper, evading the projectiles and leaving a blazing path in her wake. Fast as lightning, Louise sped around Maria, aiming to punch her in the spine with a flaming fist, but Maria was quick to whirl a hammer behind her and fling Louise across the field. Louise bounced back to her feet and boosted forward, running circles around Maria to set the ground aflame. She then threw oil from her Paint Staff to make the area explode, revealing Maria to be covered in soot as her Hammer Suit disappeared.

Louise then zipped up and kicked Maria in the face, sending her back once again. The elder's Dash Pepper wore off, Louise gasping for breath afterwards. As Maria lay exhausted on the ground, a blue and pink Inkling approached her from behind and aimed their goop guns. "Captain Louise is the strongest of all our temporary captains!" the boy Inkling stated.

"Come on, Bro, let's drown this royal once and for all!"

However, both Inklings were shot in the arms by Louise, the arms snapping off as ink leaked. "AAAH! What gives, Captain?!" 

"Nobody told you to interrupt us! This is a family issue!" Louise marched toward them, keeping her gun trained. "Speaking of which." She faced up at Lotte and shot her broom, breaking it in half as the witch hit the ground.

The Inklings fearfully backed away as Louise pinned her foot on Maria's chest. "You're not throwing in the towel THAT easy, are ya?" Maria opened her eyes as Louise held up two Power Stars. "You just became a fallen princess. You'll need to be a lot stronger if you wanna survive this harsh, unforgiving world."

Maria smirked, punching Louise in the knee, then jumping up to kick her away. Louise dropped a star, so Maria grabbed it, both sisters facing each other as they held their stars. "We always wondered what would happen if two Power Stars clashed with each other." Maria said.

"And we'll find out right now!" Both sisters SQUEEZED the stars between their hands, smashing them as power coursed through their veins!

Flashing with rainbow colors, Maria and Louise rushed up, throwing a storm of punches. Their invincibility made them completely immune to each other, but the force was spreading to the earth around them, shaking it and creating cracks. "Today is another adventure!" Maria sang, filling with more energy and excitement. "Action and splendor awaaaaiits! I hope our journey never eeeeends! And we can all be frieeeends!"

The sisters spread apart and ran nearer to the center, attempting to jump against each other, over and over as the air rippled each time their bodies made contact. They stopped and locked hands, forcing their teeth into each other's necks. Again no damage was done, so Maria grabbed Louise's knife and started stabbing her, while Louise tried shooting her with her gun. "Let's go play with the birrrrds! Or go swimming in the seeeaaa. Wake up and let's goooo… Come and adventure with meeeee!"

They tossed the weapons away and jumped apart, both sisters tossing their hats like Frisbees. The top-hat and captain's hat scraped against the other before falling on the ground. Next, Maria drew her umbrella while Louise grabbed her Paint Staff, the sisters clashing the weapons like swords as the air continued to rattle, some spectators needing to shield their ears. Seeing this was going nowhere, the sisters discarded the weapons and ran 50 feet apart.

"I guess the answer is," Goombella began, "Power Stars are all equally matched. Or maybe it's just the users."

After taking a moment to rest, the sisters poured power into their feet and charged each other with full speed. They left rainbow afterimages in their wake, each one capturing every moment the girls made. Indeed, they were closing in with equal speed and power—no weapons, no fists, only the crowns of their hatless heads would make contact. And just one millisecond before the impact, the Power Stars wore off. (End song.)

When their heads connected, the ground didn't quake this time. For a few seconds, the sisters were still, eyes locked sharply on the other. …Then, blood leaked from their meeting point, and their eyes went dull. The sisters fell on their sides, opposite of each other. "MARIA!" Cheadle rushed over to examine her leg. "Sigh… Maria… you two should know better than to fight with such an injury." Cheadle wiped dirt off the leg and grabbed some spare bandages to reinforce it. "Honestly… you girls worry us so much." She smiled as a tear dripped from her eye.

The aura enveloping the Koopas disappeared, for the rage in their hearts had finally subsided. "Nnnuuu… what happened… huh…?" The Koopas ceased their murmuring when they noticed the sorry state of-

 _"LORD BOWSEEEEEERRRR! ! !"_

"Grawr… it's okay, my minions." Bowser replied casually. "My flesh will just grow back like it always does."

"Now's our chance, Morgie!"

"Right!" The Fanalis grabbed Index and took flight to the floating ring in the heavens. Her hand outreached, Index firmly grasped the golden ring.

The ring began to absorb into her body as Morgiana carried Index back to the ground. Once the light around her body died down, the Keeper of History studied her hands. "Index." The nun gasped, about-facing: there stood Cheren Uno, his eyes narrowed to show mild disappointment.

"Cheren! I, uh… didn't expect you to show up."

"This weird thread thingy came out of my heart and it drew me to you. Or should I say… it drew me to Calliope."

"Oh… Yeah, I suppose you _would_ have a Soul Bond with Calliope."

"So, you're really her, huh?"

"Sigh, look, Hoopa isn't Lord English, he just borrowed a piece of English's chi. That's why she reincarnated as me to watch over him."

"Hmm… alright, I'll believe it." Cheren shrugged. "But I reserve the right to punch you later."

"Heh heh… Okay." Index blushed, knowing that was Cheren's only method of relieving himself years of stress.

Lotte found the severed Gold Shroom Card on the ground and picked it up. "I could probably use magic to fix this… but maybe I won't. But I think I'll hold onto it." She put the halves in her pockets. "You know, just in case."

"Ooo, I smell foreshadowing!" Amanda remarked.

 _"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_ Hoopa's Light Chains were beginning to crack. _"The last ring has been found! I will not be locked away again! I will… be REBORN, SCHEHERAZADE!"_

"Oh, no!" Index exclaimed. "If Louise is knocked out like this, we won't be able to unite the rings!"

"You could've mentioned that before they fought each other!" Morg yelled.

"LOTTE!" Riddler bellowed. "It's now or never! Use your World Ring! SUMMON THE ORIGINALS!" (Play "Help From My Friends" from _A Hat in Time_.)

Lotte took a moment to clear her throat. _"Laaaaa la la, la, laaaaa la laaaaa…"_ As her body glimmered an aqua glow, her voice seemed to echo across the universe. It may have been thanks to the news team's recording, but hearts in every corner of the cosmos were touched by her song.

To everyone's surprise, books and discs began to materialize over the field: _Zelda_ , _Star Wars_ , _Harry Potter_ , _Fairy Tail_ … and as Lotte's voice reached their pages, figures began to emerge from them.

One of them, a boy with a straw hat, asked, "So, this is what their universe looks like? Looks kinda messy to me."

"Whoa! Lotte's summoning so many character spirits!" Goombella gaped.

"They're not spirits, don't you see?!" Riddler spoke with pure excitement. "Have you ever wondered why stories such as _Zelda_ , _Fairy Tail_ , or _Kids Next Door_ exist when those same people exist in OUR world?! Because those aren't just stories… they're windows into the Original Worlds! And some otherworldly force compels us not to acknowledge the fact! Until now, that is. So many Originals are here… including… you two."

Behind Riddler stood none other than his favorite game heroes: "Banjo… Kazooie!…" Overcome with emotions, he broke down crying. "I…I've played your games since I was little! I know everything about your universe, inside and out! I…I BEAT CANARY MARY OVER THE HEAD, JUST FOR YOU!" He fell to his knees, bawling his eyes out.

"Banjo, who the heck is this guy?" Kazooie asked.

"I dunno, but perhaps he needs to see a doctor."

"HEY, KIDS NEXT DOOR!" Monkey D. Luffy shouted down at them. "Where's Sheila and all those guys?! We never got to thank them for beating that English creep for us!"

"Holy smokes!" yelled Sheila Frantic, watching the news from Sector V's treehouse. "It's Luffy! You think he found out I used some of his straws as toothpicks?!"

"That Naruto's lucky!" Natsu Dragneel fist-palmed. "He's actually from this dimension, isn't he?!"

"No I'm not." Naruto replied. "How do you guys know my name, anyway?"

"EEEEEK!" Big Bird screamed, aiming the camera all around. "Who are all these mysterious figures?! Focusing on all of them is going to give me a Big Dooze!"

"HEY!" yelled a spike-haired boy, searching around. "Is Kimaya anywhere out there?!" Big Bird turned to record the boy. "I wanna see how she's doing!"

The Boogey Pirates were watching the news on Earth. "Kimaya, how does that boy know you?" Creeper asked.

"It's…It's Sora…" Tears leaked from Kimaya's undead eyes in the form of blood.

"Well, if you guys see her anywhere, tell her we just defeated Xehanort!" Sora shouted. "You won't have to worry about him terrorizing your universe, anymore!"

Akko and Gon were staring wide-eyed at another Akko and Gon. _"WHOA! This is so CRAZY!"_ both pairs chorused.

"Whoa…" Deku and another Deku were gazing at each other like mirrors. "So, you're… the Original me."

"This is pretty cool!" Original Deku smiled.

"…" When Cheren glanced to his right, he noticed Link standing out of a _Wind Waker_ disc. With a smirk, Cheren approached the toon, drawing his sword. "Nice to see you again, Link."

"Uh…" Link was confused as to how Cheren knew him.

Hoopa had finally broken free of his chains. The genie examined the Originals with confusion. _"Who…Who are these strangers? Have they come to see Hoopa's creation?! Then Hoopa will GRANT their wish! Relish in Hoopa's DIVINE POWER!"_ His six arms flew down toward the Originals like rockets—they were zapped by a beam of white light.

Golden butterflies were now fluttering about the realm. All the operatives, Koopas, and Originals gazed at their wondrous beauty. "These are… the Rukh." Nagisa knew.

They were coming from him, from Akko, from Gon, from Deku, from Cheren, and from all the Originals. They were all accumulating at Index's heart. "These are all the happy people of the Multiverse. They are the ones who have written their own stories… and this light radiating from them is composed of the hopes and dreams of them and all their friends. Existing for millions of years, watching them… has been a wonderful existence, Hoopa. A joy that you fail to understand because of your darkness. I don't know what force is plaguing you, Hoopa… but I will find a cure for you. One day. Until then… I pray for pleasant dreams upon you, in the warmth of this holy light!"

Scheherazade's trident appeared, but the jewel was now neon, the base became a crescent moon, the extended points shone white, and the Yellow Ring circled the base of the points. Her hair grew into the flowing golden form that once belonged to her past incarnation. "The awakened Ring of Fate allows me to become one with the Guides of Fate, known as the Rukh." A pair of golden butterfly wings grew on her back. "With this power… I will ensure that each being here has a future. I will lay you to rest, Hoopa… and vow that when you awaken, you will be rid of the darkness that blinds you!"


	17. With Their Fates In My Hand

**Play "Seven Rings In Hand" by Runblebee!**

* * *

 ** _Night 17: With Their Fates In My Hand_**

 _Final boss: Hoopa Unbound_

 _"I lived as your pet for a billion years, Scheherazade!"_ Hoopa bellowed as his six arms and tail glowed the colors of the World Rings. _"No longer will I be repressed by you! I will remake this dimension in MY IMAGE!"_

"These feelings aren't yours, Hoopa!" Index declared. "Mark my words, I will cleanse the darkness in your heart! IT IS MY FATE!" With a mighty stroke of her trident, the Rukh blazed across Hoopa's chest, the Djinn screaming before flying further. Index flew at lightspeed with her golden wings, but Hoopa outran her as he formed portals in her path, intending to send her back. Index swiftly evaded the portals and caught up to the Djinn, and instinctively conjured a golden barrier to block out Hoopa's Hyper Beam.

When Hoopa ceased, Index condensed the shield into a beam and forced it into Hoopa's mouth, the beast bending its head back. Index then willed the Rukh into Hoopa's heart, but the genie blocked them with his Sadness Arm and turned the Rukh black. The Black Rukh swarmed Index as she countered with Light Rukh, and she sensed Hoopa about to punch her, quickly jabbing her trident to impale his knuckles. She shot a beam to increase the pain, then zipped behind Hoopa to puncture his spine. The genie coursed Rage Chi through his veins, glowing red and forcing Index off with pain.

Hoopa followed this by ripping open a rift with his Pleasure Arm, summoning a Sarlacc from another universe. The Sarlacc grabbed Index's limbs in its tentacles, but she fired beams from her eyes and forced the Sarlacc back inside, only to be swat away by Hoopa. Index recovered and shot at him like a bullet, forcefully jabbing her trident around all corners of his body as Hoopa rapidly blocked with his hands. The Rage Hand grabbed the trident, then the other hands surrounded Index and began to pummel her with punches.

Index formed a Light Bubble to withstand the attacks, smirking at Hoopa. _"GRAAAH!"_ It was then the Djinn realized a Soul Bond was wrapped around his neck.

"Surprised?! I had the Rukh wrap that around you!" Index began to circle Hoopa, further entrapping him in the Soul Bond and forcing it to squeeze with her bending. "Love hurts, doesn't it, Hoopa?!" The angered Newborn conjured a gigantic portal above her with his Wish Arm, and the KND Moonbase began to descend from it upside-down. Index could see the terrified expressions of the operatives, so she stretched giant Light Hands up to push it back through. Hoopa was freed, and he punched Index straight up against the glass, the Moonbase retracting. However, she quickly recovered and escaped before the portal sealed.

Index began to soar around Hoopa, leaving mirages in her wake. The Djinn merely tracked the real one and caught her in a portal, making her reappear in front of him and swinging a fist. However, the mirage disappeared, and the real Index zipped above and stabbed Hoopa in the eyes. She flew skyward and whirled her arms, a spiral of Rukh flying down against Hoopa's face. The Djinn blasted his arms up, and Index reacted quickly to combat them with giant Light Fists. Hoopa surprised her by shooting a fist into a portal, and it shot down from above and struck Index, sending her falling. Hoopa smirked and readied to sock her again, but the Rukh carried Index and helped her dodge the massive fists.

Angered, Hoopa threw his Sadness Arm at the Rukh, but a recovered Index blocked it with her trident. The nun flew away, evasively dodging portals as she channeled Light Chi to the tips of her trident. Hoopa used his Pleasure Arm to rip open another rift and summon a red genie. _"Huh? How did I get here?"_ Jafar asked himself, but could not receive an answer before Hoopa infected him with his Rage Arm. The genie shot rapid magic from his fingers like bullets, Index swinging her trident in conjunction.

The Rage Chi began to falter, so Hoopa touched Jafar again, only for Index to use her charged energy to blast Jafar back into the portal. "Original beings don't have power here, Hoopa! You're wasting your strength!" With a wave of the trident, the Rukh swarmed Hoopa from his right, but the Djinn smacked them away with the Sadness Ring, then Index stabbed skyward, a stream of Rukh swarming Hoopa from the bottom. Index defended herself from the Black Rukh with a Light Bubble, willing the Rukh to envelop Hoopa's body. As the butterflies were binding his arms, Index flew up to jab him in the eyes.

Hoopa formed a portal over and caught Index, sending her all the way to Zootopia. _"RAAAAH!"_ Hoopa was dragged into the portal by the Soul Bond. _"Why?! Why can't I close the blasted portal?!"_

"Because you're not the only one in control!" Index yelled. "Hoopa, open a portal behind him!"

"Okay, Scheherazade!" Against his own will, the Djinn opened one behind him, and Index came out of it, flying skyward and trying to drag the Newborn through the first portal.

"Poor Hoopa, you could never go through your own portals." Index said, flying ever higher as the bond grew tighter. "Maybe I'll just come to you myself!" Index loosened the grip and was launched through the back portal, and out of the front portal like a rubber band, stabbing the trident perfectly through the Djinn's heart. Hoopa broke free of the Rukh binding him and furiously pelted Index with all six fists. _"AAAAGH!"_ His knuckles began burning.

"My habit is getting too hot for you, isn't it?" Index smirked. "How about a NICE, WARM HUG?!" She flew around Hoopa's neck and tied herself to it, embracing the Djinn with every ounce of love and strength. Hoopa screamed horrendously under the habit, burning him like the stove of an oven. He desperately tried to grab the nun, but his own arms were restrained by his other conscience.

"Look at those butterflies, Big Brother!" Alluka pointed. "I wish there were more of them."

At that instant, the Rukh dramatically multiplied, and Index's wings grew to Hoopa's size. As the spirits continued fluttering around Hoopa, they were as bright as a sun. _"HURAAAAH! Get these wretched bugs AWAY from me!"_ Hoopa pelted groups of Rukh with his Sadness Arm, creating his own swarm of Black Rukh. Index released him before they could attack her, watching as the Rukh took humanoid shapes: they looked like Blackbeard, Madara, Aizen, Zeref, and others, their eyes brimming purple.

"Well, those are faces I hoped never to see again." Index said with a casual smile. "I guess you really do have a small fraction of Caliborn's memories. But you'll find that I have my own memories." Amassing all the Rukh around her, they took the shapes of Nagisa, Morgiana, Goombella, Maria, Killua, Lotte, Deku, Riddler, Cheren, along with smaller versions of their friends. "My heart burns with the fates of all people, at this very moment. Eons ago, I vowed that I would never decide anyone's fate, except for you and myself. And right now, I have decided what our fate will be!"

With a wave of her arms, the bodies of Rukh became a cyclone that drilled in Hoopa's direction. Hoopa mimicked the act with his Black Rukh, the forces of light and darkness drilling against the other. "I have decided that we will continue to live and walk beside our friends in the guiding path of fate! No matter what dangers await us, no matter what enemies attack us… we will walk forward together! We've only just BEGUN to see this WONDERFUL NEW WORLD!" Index dove headfirst into her own cyclone, contributing power with her own light and penetrating the stream of Dark Rukh.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Despite his best efforts to block Index with all six arms and tail, they were burning under the nun's holy light. The Rukh struck Hoopa's chest, and the entire colossus began to descend to the castle grounds. King Bowser, still lain on his front in exhaust, glanced up with his single eye, which widened as Hoopa was falling directly onto him. _"GROOOOAAAARRR!"_

Bowser felt blood shoot out of his body when Hoopa CRASHED onto his steel-spiked shell. Holes were left in the Djinn's body as he shrunk down to his normal size and form. (End song.)

"Uhhhnnn… Sch…Scheherazade…" Hoopa cracked open his eyes at Index's warm smile. The little genie was safe in her arms. "Scheherazade… did I…did I go crazy again?" Tears leaked from his ring-shaped eyes. "Did I… hurt you again?! Did I kill your friends?!"

"No, Hoopa. They're all still fine. See?" Index held Hoopa up to see all her friends.

"Ahh… good…" His heart was at ease.

Index jumped down to join the Ring Hunters. Cheadle was holding Maria and Mario was holding Louise, their foreheads patched up. "So, has the crisis been averted?" Cheren asked.

"For now." Index replied. "First we have to restore the Universe Book and put Hoopa to sleep."

 _"Grrrrr…"_ Their hearts jumping, all the operatives faced up: King Bowser was on his feet again. _"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

"AAAAH, I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" Deku screamed.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Akko screamed.

 _"GRAAAAAH!"_ The Koopa King unleashed a stream of violet fire, and all the operatives ran with equal speed, out of the arena, through the 3rd gate, and all the way across the castle road. Bowser left a charred path in his wake, regardless of what soldiers lay along it.

"Maybe he only has a tiny bit of HP left!" Gon yelled. "Louise must have whittled him down a lot, right?!"

"Not worth dying over!" Goombella followed. "Let's live to fight another day!"

"My ice isn't working against him!" Shoto yelled.

"I have an idea! Gon, let's destroy the path!" Deku shouted.

"Okay!" Gon channeled as much Haki as he could into his fist and cried, "Rock, Paper, ROCK!"

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku punched the ground at the same time, and Killua quickly grabbed both boys and Eri with his yo-yos to yank them up to safety. The assassin caught all three in his arms and used Moon Walks to fly, the group slightly burned by Bowser's flames. _"GRAAAAAHH…!"_ The Koopa King took the fall into a pit of lava, but was already scrambling to climb out of it. The four quickly rejoined their friends and ran all the way to the exit.

"Quick, onto our ships!" Iida cried as all sectors boarded their own ships, with Sector SA boarding Peach's plane. King Bowser halted when he saw them take off, inhaling and spitting meteors at the operatives. The ships spread apart, confusing the Koopa King, and all of his meteors ended up missing.

"Hah… we got away." Cheren sighed in relief. "Let's head up to GKND H.Q.. They should have all the Book Pages by now."

"Actually, Cheren, I sort of had a better place in mind to finish this." Index responded.

 **Star Haven**

After Louise had awoken, and Alluka returned to normal size, they all found their way to Star Haven. The eight Ring Bearers stood in a circle with a stack of golden pages in the center, all linking hands as Index spoke. "I hereby return the Seven Hearts to where they belong. Please, reunite our pages, and bind our stories back together. May this book continue to be filled with even more stories as our fates guide us."

Their bodies shone as the World Rings left their hearts. Alluka's Wish Ring, which gave life to desires. Lotte's Pleasure Ring, which opened the way to other worlds. Deku's Sadness Ring, which taught him to value his gifts. Riddler's Wisdom Ring, which showed him the secrets of the universe. Nagisa and Morgiana's Love Ring, which bonded souls together. Louise's Rage Ring, which burned with her ambition. And Index's Fate Ring, which allowed her to meet all these wonderful people.

The rings all flew into the stack of pages, creating a flash, and the covers of the Universe Book binded the pages into one body. Index calmly took the golden book and presented it to Hoopa. "And now, I return these stories to your heart… and hope that they warm you in your sleep."

Index began to hum a pleasant melody, her vocals brimming with warm light. Sector SA recognized this song from months ago, for it was what calmed Hoopa down before. The Firstborn's eyes began to grow heavy, for the song touched his heart. The Rukh began to gently cover his form, and he enjoyed their pleasant feel. It was not long before Hoopa sunk into his friend's loving arms. The habit no longer burned him, for his darkness was laid to rest. And now, Hoopa was at rest, too.

Index then approached the Star Sanctuary. She presented Hoopa to the Star Spirits. "Please… take him to the Chronicler's island. Don't worry. He won't wake up for a year."

"Very well, Scheherazade." Eldstar lifted him up with magic. "And thank you for reuniting our princesses." A light shone from the sky, carrying the Stars to the Spirit World.

"No doubt… more villains will try to attack our sector in search of Hoopa's power. But their search will be fruitless since we don't have the Universe Book. Hopefully, when we can finally cure that darkness… the universe can live in peace again."

 _And so, our quest came to a close. This wouldn't be the last time we'd be seeing Hoopa, though it is a shame we couldn't keep our awesome World Ring powers. But while we may have lost powers, we made a ton of new friends. I wouldn't forget my time traveling with this group… but for now, I think we're deserving of a vacation._

 **Isle Delfino; Gelato Beach**

The World Rings Quest began on January 5, and it had concluded on January 10. It lasted shorter than other missions, but it would take the #5 spot on a list of KND's Greatest Quests and Crises. The operatives that took part in the quest earned major points for their sectors. Sector SA still retained their #9 spot below Sector JP, but they were very close to passing. Sector LN was now at #2 amongst the Avalar KND, below Sector SD, and Sector U.A. held the #8 spot in Superbia.

And now, all the sectors were taking a well-deserved vacation on Mushroom's Isle Delfino. Deku was using One-For-All and Gon was using Haki Fury to arm-wrestle. Diana and Weiss Schnee were at an umbrella table, waiting as Sebastian and Ciel brought trays of food. "Here you are, ladies, enjoy the food." Ciel said.

Diana took a sip of tea and scoffed. "No, too much sugar."

"It was an appropriate amount!"

"Not appropriate enough." Diana poured the tea onto the sand. "Make it again."

However, Weiss sighed happily when she drank her tea. "Perfect as always, Sebastian!"

"Years of practice, milady." The butler smiled, earning a glare from Ciel.

"Pichu, Pichu!" The Pokémon squeaked at Chancellor Yorkshire.

The Mobian positioned her fingers like pointy ears and squeaked, "Pika-Pikachu!"

"Ha ha ha!" Raleigh laughed.

"Do Tony Tony Chopper!" Lotte beamed.

"Oh, stop complimenting me, you jerks!" Cheadle perfectly mimicked the reindeer's voice, hands shaped like his horns.

"Now do the Mannish boy from _Stardust Crusaders_!" Raleigh requested.

"I… have no idea who that is."

"Come on, I only wanna see it for a second." Akko pled to Cheren. "Look, I'll trade you my Shiny Rod."

"Okay, fine. But don't poke your eye." With that, Cheren gave her the Master Sword, and he took the Shiny Rod. Both operatives studied the weapons with strong interest. "Oooooo!"

Then, both of them were zapped. "WAAAAAAH!" Covered in soot, they dropped the weapons in the sand.

"I wanna be squished!" Alluka said, lying on the sand before Eri and Killua. "Please squish me, Big Brother!"

"But you're not small anymore, Alluka-chan." Eri replied.

"I think it's gotten her into a bad habit." Killua shrugged. "Eh, live and let live." With that, he jumped on his sister's back.

"Hehehe! Twist your toes into me~"

"Hey, Eri-chan!" Deku yelled. "Wanna see me swim all the way to that island?!" He pointed at Pinna Island in the distance.

"I bet I can get there first!" Akko joined.

"Hey Ice Boy, want a skiing match?" Weiss asked Shoto.

"Sounds fun." He smiled.

With that, the two icebenders began skiing along an Ice Road, Deku used One-For-All to cross the sea, and Akko transformed into a dolphin. "GO, DEKU-SAN!" Eri cheered.

"I BET I CAN FLY THERE FASTER!" Bakugo aimed his hands at the beach.

"You wish!" Amanda readied her broom.

Both hotheads BLASTED off, burying their friends in a sandwave from the force.

"So, Maria," Louise began, "you really renouncing your princess title or was that all a hoax?"

"Nope. I'm really renouncing it." Maria answered, lain on a chair with her leg still bandaged. "From now on, I'm a rebel princess. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."

"Maria!" The Hat Kid tipped up her sunglasses, seeing Wendy and Sector MG dash over. "Maria, we're so glad you're okay! Is your leg alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, but I've got bad news." Maria replied coolly. "I'm not a princess anymore, so if you enjoyed mooching off my millions of coins, well too bad. Learn to like me for me."

"We already liked you before you were a princess." Romeo said.

"And besides, you never bought us anything." Kiki followed.

"And now I never will, so get used to it!"

"Oh, Maria…" The girl glanced right as Queen Peach and Mario approached.

"Mom, forget it! I'm a rebel princess now and there's NOTHING you can say to make me change my mind!"

"Well, you and your friends are still heroes, and heroes deserve an amazingly delicious cake." When Maria fully tipped up her glasses, she gaped at the sight of the colossal, five-layered cake, which had murals of the Seven Ring Hunters, shining with their colors, along with their sectormates.

Her eyes watering, Maria moaned, "So goooooood…"

"Don't fall for it, Maria." Louise stated. "A rebel princess can't be swayed by-" But when all the operatives piled around and began devouring the cake, Maria was among them. "…Dah, what good is freedom without cake?!" So, Louise joined the bandwagon of many hands burying into icing, wolfing down piece after piece. It was another average week for the Kids Next Door, a crisis which threatened the entire universe, and like many crises before it, it ended with joy, laughter, and messy clothes.

By the time twilight fell, most of the entire cake had been eaten. Index had taken a piece with Hoopa's image and stashed it in a plastic box. "I'll give this to Hoopa after he awakens."

"That's very valiant of you, Scheherazade." Riddler replied, stepping toward the sea. "In any case, this is where we part ways. The cosmos calls for me, and it rings, 'Make more riddles, Eddie! We can't live without your riddles!'"

"Shouldn't we arrest him?" Deku asked.

"Naaah." Nagisa brushed it off. "I mean, his riddles aren't really THAT bad."

". . . . . ." But after a moment of contemplating it, all the operatives RUSHED to subdue him. "NOT TODAY!" In a flash, Riddler was encased in a glass elevator. Rockets ignited on the top and took The Riddler aloft into the sky. "BON VOYAGE, my valiant students! For special extra credit, A THOUSAND Riddles must be solved by tomorrow!"

"GOOD-BYE, EDDIIIIIEEEE!" Lotte waved him off with a shining smile. "I'll follow you on social media!"

"Guys, look!" Gon pointed. "Something else is coming this way!"

Indeed, something was leaving a trail in the sky. They mistook it for a plane's chem-trail, but the figure was spinning and plummeting toward the beach at breakneck speed. "WAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The figure crashed into the beach like a meteor, denting a massive sand crater and blowing everyone off their feet. The KND recovered and limped toward the crater, finding an infant-size being with a red bandanna, an eyepatch over his right eye, blue and white skin that looked like clouds, and a belt with a Jolly Roger. "YOW! That was the best bloody black hole I ever RODE! !"

"CAPTAIN?!" Louise exclaimed.

"Oh, Louise!" He flew up to her. "Hey, how's the World Rings quest going? Can we access the Original Worlds now?"

"Oh, yeah. I kind of put that plan on hiatus."

"A'ight, no big deal. Hey, can I have my hat back? It's someone else's turn to be captain."

"Sure, here." Louise tossed him the captain's hat.

"Hey, who are you?!" Cheren asked.

"'Name's Skaios! I'm gonna liberate the universe of kings and queens some day! Wellp, bye!" And with that, he JUMPED to the sky like a cannon, the pulse so powerful that it created a massive tsunami. It looked like a liquid volcano were now engulfing Isle Delfino, blotting the sun as everyone fell pale in the face.

"WE'RE GONNA DROWN! !" Deku screamed.

"Rock, Paper, PAPER!" Gon blasted a charged energy fist.

"SHINY ARC!" Akko loosed an arrow.

"AMERICAN ROAD HOUSE!" Deku threw up a kick.

"TEMPEST KICK!" Nagisa and Killua did so as well.

Other operatives combined their powers and broke apart the wave as best as they could, but alas, the bases of the island, from the beaches to the town streets, were flooded. The operatives and royals found their selves swimming, having been washed away partway from the island.

"So, uh, that's Captain Skaios." Louise said casually. "He's fun once you get to know him."

"Skaios?" Hannah England repeated. "He's the one Tani mentioned…"

"Man, we can't even enjoy a vacation without it being all powerful." Goombella complained.

"So, what're you gonna do now, Louise?" Maria asked, holding onto Cheadle's back. "You aren't actually gonna go back to him… are you?"

"…" Louise turned to her mother with a serious glare. "I'm just going to make this clear, Mum: this will probably be the last time we see each other in person. I'm still going to kill Bowser and all the bad guys that work for him. You abandoned us a long time ago, so you don't get to tell me otherwise."

"I suppose I can't. If that's really what you want to do, Louise… then I wish you the best of luck. Just remember that Mushroom will always be your home."

"We love you, Louise." Mario said.

"YOU ACTUALLY TALKED!" Louise cried, swimming up to hug her father. "Oh Dad, I love you, too! …But not as much as Luigi." With that, she bonked him with her Paint Staff. "Get me out of here, boys!"

A Hat Ship flew overhead and lowered a fishing hook down, Louise grabbing on as she was reeled up. "See ya, Maria! See you on the open sea!" She yelled over the engines as she was uplifted to the sky.

"Byyyyye, Louiiiiiise!"

"Seriously, can we do something about the fact that part of the island is flooded?" Goombella asked. "This is no way to conclude an adventure!"

"I'm afraid that's how the KND works, Goombella." Cheren replied awkwardly. "One conflict ends, about five more begin."

 **Corporate Presidents' Headquarters**

 _"Was that genie monster really Lord English?"_

 _"Those were Kids Next Door operatives, weren't they? Is that nun a part of them?"_

 _"Don't tell me they can just use that power whenever they want!"_

 _"No wonder the villain attacks are getting worse nowadays!"_

 _"I don't think I want my daughter to join them now."_

 _"How many operatives could they need if they have power like that on their side?"_

 _"If that was the Mushroom Princess, why did she attack her mother? Is she going to become a pirate like her sister?"_

 _"This is proof the KND are getting out of hand! Even royal children are rebelling!"_

 _"I heard that five Avalaran princesses tore off their dresses in the middle of town before running off with KND operatives."_

"Hm hm hm ha ha ha ha!" Mom cackled, studying the holo-screen that projected from her eye. "Twitcher is exploding! Everybody's in a panic over those brats, it's perfect!"

"This crisis may work in our favor," Jacques Schnee replied, "but it is also a concern. What if they truly harness that creature's power? They'll be unstoppable."

"Aw, shucks, I don't really think they'll abuse the power." replied the mouse king seated on a high throne: it was none other than King Mickey Mouse. "Even from here, I could feel a strong light radiating from them. It reminds me of my own-hoho!" Indeed, the Rukh were fluttering around the king's body.

"Is that what you really believe, My King?" asked Gruntilda Winkybunion, her skull now set in a mechanical body to replace her old one. "Are you blind to the mischief they could bring?"

"The Kids Next Door are good people, and they will continue to do good things. Their light will grow so strong… that it will cast greater darkness across their own kind. Then they will begin to divide-hoho!"

"Perhaps they will." Ted Wassanasong replied. "In any case… I cannot take part in this." The Laotian president stood from his seat and began to leave.

"Where the crap are you going?!" Mom shouted.

"I no longer share your ideals. The fact is, the KND saved my life three years ago… and since then, I have felt no reason to stand against them. Our mission was to expose the KND's evils in order to turn the public against them… but I believe I am not up for the task if I cannot see their evils myself. It was a pleasure working with you all." And with that, one less Corporate President remained in the room.

"You still owe me for that Space Golf Course!" Mom yelled.

"Well, perhaps it's for the best." Jacques said with hands folded. "After all… I have been thinking of someone more capable for our mission."

"Well, you work on sending the invite to that bird." Doflamingo Jr. said as he began to leave as well. "Now that this mess is over, I have to go do something…"

 **Sweetopia; Whole Cake Chateau**

 _"LOOO DO DOOO, I AM A FLAGSHIP, FLAGGU-SHIPPUUU…"_ sung the mouth of a tremendous pirate ship, its voice echoing for miles. Queen Sherry Linlin rode her raincloud, Zeus up to the deck of the galleon.

"Your Majesty, do you really have to come to Luna Nova as well?" asked Minister Goomnut, riding her shoulder. "The Kids Next Door will swarm us the second we set foot on the planet!"

"MA ma ma! The Avalaran Kids Next Door don't scare me! Besides, those girls are very good friends of Diana. It's only fair that I _personally_ invite them to my party."

"Buu want to go to party, too!" A pink, obese creature in white puffy pants and a purple cape was dancing on the deck. The creature had a pudgy smiling face and an antenna, and a gold belt with Big Mom's Jolly Roger. "Buu! Buu! Party, too!"

"Silence, Buu, everyone is coming to my party! Now, be a good boy on this trip and I'll find a nice village for you to snack on."

"YAAAAY! Buu eat FOOOOOD!"

 **Koopa Kore**

"Ragwah." King Bowser mumbled, now bandaged up as he rested on his throne. "Damn Mario's little brat, beating me around like a useless ragdoll… Now we've got no World Rings and NO Universe Book!"

"But now we know just how terrifying these Newborn are." King K. Rool replied. "If it were not for Ganondorf infecting them with his darkness, they may already be on the KND's side, and that would spell the end for us. Lord Bowser… it may be in our best interest to destroy the Newborn. Before it is too late."

"Grawr… even if we considered that, how the hell are we supposed to crush those things?!"

"Gruntilda seems to know a group who may be up to the task. Although, she says they are a rather shady bunch."

 **Unknown hideout**

"So, that nun was able to subdue the rampant god." Rob Lucci observed. "And she is one of Nagisa's own teammates. There's no way he would agree to our plan in that sense…"

"Are we really sure that he wouldn't?" Deathstroke asked. "If their enemies know what they can do, then they will become a greater target. They may never know a moment of peace. Eventually, he might agree that killing the gods is the only safe option."

"At the moment, Nagisa is not worthy. And neither are we." Lucci spoke firmly. "Nearly each of you have gone up against KND operatives and you were defeated! If we allow ourselves to take even a single scratch, we will never be able to wield the Infinity Weapons!"

"Hey, YOU'RE the one that said not to go all-out on the KND!" Mandy Beret shouted.

"Because the KND make for excellent practice. And besides…" Lucci looked away as he thought of someone, "if their strength continues to grow… they would make valuable allies in our mission."

 **IDA Headquarters**

"Thank goodness that's over with." Zedekiah sighed, stepping into a meeting room. "…? Oh, no. Are you two playing that game again?" His colleagues, Mask and Sir Reginald seemed to be playing chess.

"It's a great way to pass the time, izukukukuku." Mask giggled.

"I just claimed 10 more kingdoms!" Reginald declared.

"Sigh… I guess that means I have to play, too. Very well, then… who would make a good candidate in that universe?"

 **Chronicler's Domain** (Play "Seven Rings In Hand" by Bentley Jones.)

The Chronicler lay Hoopa to rest on a pillow in a small room. He calmly flipped through the pages of the book. "Well, Scheherazade… this certainly is an upgrade from your previous incarnation." He turned to a page of the Yin-Yang demon, Hannibal Roy Bean.

 _"Bring in the next one." Hannibal ordered. His minions shoved a pink-haired woman to the ground. "So… yer name is Megan Linlin, correct?"_

 _"Y…Yes." As far as he knew, Megan thought._

 _"Ah right, Megan, let's commence our union. Come to Papa."_

 _"Do you plan to execute me as well?"_

 _"Now, honey, don't think of it like that. 'Course, if you do, I might have to shut you up early."_

 _"If I am to die… may I at least tell you a story?"_

 _"What kind of stories do you have?"_

 _"…I have lots of stories. About this universe… and others."_

"Indeed… you were the only maiden Bean kept alive." Chronicler observed. "You had children, and those children had children. You kept yourself alive for a century… before deciding to reincarnate. Still…" He closed the book. "I can see why you didn't tell the Dimalantas that. It would've been an awkward explanation."

* * *

 ** _Index and the World Rings_** **: Cast:**

 **Monica Rial as _Index_ and _Tsuyu Asui_**

 **Lindsay Seidel as _Nagisa Shiota_ and _Romeo Conbolt_**

 **Cristina Vee as _Morgiana_ and _Killua Zoldyck_**

 **Lacey Chabert as _Goombella_**

 **Apphia Yu as _Maria Mario_**

 **Eileen Montgomery as _Louise Mario_**

"How could you leave without telling me, Nagisa?!" Hiromi Shiota embraced her son in a tight hug. "After a disaster like that, I want my baby to tell me if he's risking his life! !"

"I'm sorry, Mom, it just happened out of nowhere, we had to hurry!" _I wonder if the other boys' moms are like this?_

"IZUKU, I saw you on the news!" Inko Midoriya squeezed her son as well. "How could you invade Bowser's Castle without telling me?! You have no idea what it's like being your parent!"

"I'm sorry, I was just helping them save the universe!"

 **Lori Phillips as _Hoopa_**

 **Stephanie Sheh as _Lotte Jansson_ and _Jasminka Antonenko_**

 **Justin Briner as _Izuku Midoriya_**

 **Wendee Lee as _Eri_**

 **Maaya Uchida as _Alluka Zoldyck_**

Eri was led into a room by Ochaco. The horned girl was surprised to meet a group of strange girls, who introduced their selves as Vanellope, Ib, Mary, and Madotsuki. They were inviting Eri to join the Club of Girls Who Were Stuck In One Place For a Long Time. Eri smiled and thanked them for welcoming her. She felt comfort in the presence of Ib and Mado, who had red eyes like her.

 **Wally Wingert as _The Riddler_**

 **Ikue Ōtani as _Cheadle Yorkshire_**

 **Ryan Reynolds as _Deadpool_**

 **Mark Rolston as _Slade Wilson_**

 **Jason Marsden as _Chase Young_**

 **Sharon Mann as _Cheren Uno_**

 _"Hey, Cheren, the Hyrulean KND asked me to contact you."_ Nebula told him. _"They said one of their operatives would like to meet with you. 'Said she was a Drill Sergeant."_

"Well, alright. What's this person's name?"

 _"They said her name was Biscuit Krueger."_

On Planet Hyrule, a girl with dark-pink eyes, a matching dress, and golden pigtails was sipping tea in a wooden cabin within the snows. "Cheren Uno… I wonder if this boy is as great as the rumors say."

 **Jennifer Hale as _Panini Drilovsky_ and _Mandy Beret_**

 **Brina Palencia as _Ciel Phantomhive_**

 **Laurie Hymes as _Prince Raleigh_**

 **Kerry Williams as _Carol Masterson_**

Sylva Zoldyck was sent a postcard of Killua and Alluka on Gelato Beach. The father smiled at his children bonding, releasing a sigh. It didn't really bother him at all that they couldn't make use of her wishing power.

 **Erica Mendez as _Atsuko Kagari_ and _Gon Freecss_**

 **Laura Post as _Diana Cavendish_**

 **Marianne Miller as _Amanda O'Neill_**

 **Jennifer Alyx as _Constanze_**

 **Rachelle Heger as _Sucy Manbavaran_**

 **Brittney Karbowski as _Wendy Marvell_ and _Misaka Sisters_**

 **Lisa Michelson as _Kiki Yamaka_**

Tenya Iida stepped off his ship and approached the entrance to Luna Nova. Diana approached him with an angered expression, presenting a jar containing a bruised Mineta and Vweeb. Iida took the jar and bowed as he apologized. "It was… so worth it…" Mineta spoke in euphoria.

 **Luci Christian as _Ochaco Uraraka_**

 **J. Michael Tatum as _Tenya Iida_**

 **Clifford Chapin as _Katsuki Bakugo_**

 **Brina Palencia as _Minoru Mineta_**

 **Caitlin Glass as _Mina Ashido_ and _Hiromi Shiota_**

 **Pat Carroll as _Sherry Linlin_**

 **Dan Green as _Vaati_**

 **Scott Burns as _Bowser Koopa_**

 **Characters owned by their respective multiverses**

 **Published by FanFiction**

 **Presented by Gamewizard2008**

 ** _Index and the World Rings_** **: _END_**

* * *

 **And there it ends! I have to say, I think I did pretty well with this story! Almost all the plot points had proper foreshadowing and setup, from the plot twist, Emily's role, or the Ring Bearers, and this was overall just a fun little story about various kids on an adventure! But they better enjoy this while it lasts… because the Pirate Wars are nearly upon us.**

 **The next story is going to be _The Tea Party_ , featuring the Linlin Family in its entirety. I was planning to write _Pirate Wars_ after that, but now I'm thinking I should do a short story for each of the Four Emperors, to better develop them and emphasize them as threats. Either way, it might be a long time before I write _Pirate Wars_.**

 **With that said though, how was the World Rings Arc? Who was your favorite character, what World Ring would you want, which battle was the best, which chapter?! First of all, I leave you all with a post-credits scene!**

 **…**

 **25 years later**

 _"Thanks! See you tomorrow!"_

Snow had covered the capital of Mushroomrosa. Maria Mario stepped out of the Time's End Bookstore, locking it for the night. A yellow scarf wrapped around her neck, the woman began her walk back home under the starlit sky. The town was quiet and peaceful, and children were still playing happily in the streets – Toads, Goombas, and Boos – knowing they were safe under the protection of the treehouse growing out of the distant castle. There were many posters in town, displaying a pink circus, aptly named for its design: _For Fans of Flamingo Circus, the Shiny Witches will not be performing today. We apologize for the inconvenience._

When Maria was about to turn a corner, she encountered someone and gasped: Louise Mario was wearing a turquoise dress under a red coat, her blonde hair grown into a ponytail. "Oh, hey!" Maria greeted.

"Maria! Hi… I was just out for a walk."

"No show tonight?"

"Yeah, Akko and Diana took a personal day, so the circus was pretty empty. What about you, just close shop?"

"Yep. I better get home before Timmy's dinner gets cold. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I'd love to!"

The sisters walked together through the peaceful town, the lights from street poles and windows guiding their path. A little gold butterfly landed on one of their footprints, its antenna twitching.


End file.
